Lina Gets a Curse
by Leafwhistler
Summary: Lina has done something bad or has she? Who's out to get her? A prophecy made at birth? Either way she's been temporarily exiled to meet a man called the Keeper. But will he meet with her? And why does she have to go in the first place? Rated to be safe.
1. Intro

**Lina Gets a Curse**

**Author's Note: **I'll try to keep it short. Thanks to those who wrote me reviews on "Winner Takes it All.' Your kindness inspired me to write you more. It may actually be orginial idea for Slayers...though I might be wrong. This is my first chapter fic. Unfortunately, it is not quite as polished as I would like. But I hope the speed in writing will make up for some of that (my last fic took more than 2 years off and on with several major rewrites). I hope to finish this in about a month. The plot gets more intensive each time I sit down to write. Please forgive any grammar errors that remain (after much editing). If informed I will do my best to rectify them. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**The standard disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. And I can't spell that names of the people who do. Please look them up and pay homage to their greatness. And buy lots of stuff from them:) **

* * *

A cloaked figure emerged from the darkness escorted by something vaguely resembling the shape of a wolf. The cloak was brown much to the owner's disgust. From beneath it peeked two blue slippers and the skirt of a matching dress. A little embroidery graced its hem. It would have been beautiful, if not for the mud gracefully adorning several spots. The wearer, and disgruntled owner, radiated both anger and bewilderment as she stalked quietly behind her guide. The silence was momentarily broken as she tripped yet again on the hem of her dress. However, she spoke not a word. Neither did her escort. They walked for a few moments more before the wolfish creature paused in a small clearing dappled in moonlight. A soft wind died and the leaves stopped rustling as the figure turned to the cloaked woman. One fiery lock ceased its dance and fell to the small girl's shoulder. The "wolf" opened its jaws and growled softly.

"I have brought you as promised. You know the conditions. Whether or not he chooses to let you in is beyond my control. Do not move or speak until he comes. This gate is rumored to be more temperamental than most." He turned to leave, but stopped as the red head fidgeted and opened her mouth to speak. The guide hushed her with one sharp yellow eyed glance. When he spoke again his gravelly voice was filled with annoyance and a grudging trace of admiration.

"The swordsman is not far behind us. He's a good tracker. No harm has come to him. But remember that he must return before the timer runs out. Now stay silent! My master is anxious for my return." With that he took one step before dissipating into wispy slivers darker than pitch and phasing back into the astral plane.

Lina removed the hood covering her face and stared at the double moons in the sky as she waited for her protector. There was no one to see her now. Besides, they'd lost their pursuers several gates ago. She shivered slightly as she remembered the wolfishly inhuman delight their guide had taken in jumping extra gates to loose them. Regardless of their murderous intent, it bothered her to think of two old acquaintances possibly trapped in another dimension forever. Some of the dimensions had been beautiful. She'd always heard that they were. Perhaps someday she could travel them again for leisure. However, others were terrifying in their own unique ways. Like the one with beautiful flowers that upon closer examination grew upon the bones and remains of former victims. But that had not been as eerie as watching the red blossoms become white again as blood finished dripping off of their petals. The one with fire breathing slugs had been a nightmare come true. But that didn't even compare with the mind numbing terror of the water world. It was quiet place, seemingly beautiful and relatively innocent, until you discovered that one drop of the water there erased the existence of anything it touched. Even memories that other people had of you would vanish without a trace. You just ceased to have ever existed. The name inscribed upon that gate had simply read 'Oblivion.' It was there that the wolf had crossed three gates and locked up their pursuers. Even Gourry, in his own fashion, had understood how dangerous a place it was. Lina shivered again, feeling a stab of guilt. Old acquaintances of hers, if no longer friends, trapped forever until they literally ceased to have ever been. What if…Lina stopped herself. This train of thought was doing her no good. There was nothing she could do to fix it now. Just like the rest of this mess—there was nothing to do now, but to find this legendary keeper. Perhaps, if she were lucky, she could cheat fate once again.

Where was Gourry? Had that jellyfish for brains gotten lost again? No—he never disappeared when it counted. At least, not until… Lina sighed. Another problem to deal with when the time came. Idly, she wondered to herself what she would be doing now if she hadn't gotten into this mess. Fleeting images of chasing bandits, eating delicious food, and camping out in the forest filled her head as she waited for Gourry. Lina became alert again when she heard a twig snap and a corresponding rustle of leaf litter. A few seconds later, Gourry emerged striding quickly to her side. He sheathed his sword, but stood ready as if waiting for an attack. She tensed automatically responding to his anxiety. Gourry looked at her in concern and gently reached out to touch her shoulder before catching himself and quickly pulling back. Lina looked away from the undisguised pain in his eyes.

She ended the awkward moment by shuffling her feet and thrusting her hands inside the interior of her cloak. The endless silence was grating on her nerves and making her jumpy. Normally she'd have blown something up to soothe her fraying nerves, but it wasn't the best idea right now considering. After all, that was part of the reason she was here. Lina looked up at Gourry's sorrowful face for a moment before coming to a decision. It wasn't like he was going to stay after all. That had already been determined. So there really couldn't be any harm in touching him this one time could there? Besides, there was so little time left to them, perhaps just this once they could take a little comfort in each other's presence. Gourry's eyes widened as she slipped her small cold hand into his large rough one. He looked as if he wanted desperately to say something, but Lina shook her head solemnly. All that was left was to wait for her fate to be decided. Would this mysterious keeper help her or condemn her?

* * *

It was almost dawn when a soft rush of warm air announced his presence. Lina couldn't decide if she was irritated that he'd left them out in the cold so long or grateful for the remaining time she had before everything changed. Her ruby eyes narrowed, squinting at the man who was supposed to alter the course of her life. Who was he to be helping destiny, whom she had tried to outrun for so long, take its course? Or would he somehow change the flow of time? Rumors were that he had before. Unfortunately, all evidence pointed at the former. Lina wasn't sure she wanted to believe it, but Luna had been quite adamant.

He was a withered old man with a soft wispy beard. His wiry frame seemed to glide in and out of the shadows. Entirely in view, yet somehow hidden. Lina had thought that the person foretold to destroy her current life would be cruel and craggy. Instead, his face was worn and warm. Everything about him screamed kindly and old. Perhaps he would instead be the cure? His voice was slightly melodious and had a hint of laughter to it. But as the words reached the pair standing in the dawning light, they could feel it resonating against the core of their beings.

"So you are the one She sent. I wonder. Welcome then."

He turned without motioning for them to follow. Gourry raised his eyes to Lina's. In a single glance, similar to many on the battlefield, she knew what Gourry wanted to say. That he was willing to die taking out the old man and anything else that followed if that was what Lina really wanted. Lina's resolve swayed for a moment before she shook her head slightly and turned to follow the mysterious old man. Gourry sighed audibly and followed Lina across the glen into destiny's insidious grip.


	2. Chapter 1 Entry

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews I have received. They kept me focused long after my body wanted to crawl into bed. Sorry about the wait...work has been kind of demanding and this chapter needed heavy revisions before being allowed out in public. Hopefully I caught all of the mistakes--I spent most of my free time the last 2 nights editing, revising, and proof reading. Still an unpardonable delay. I will try to do better in the furture. Also if you have suggestions on a new title, feel free to offer them up. I will only choose one, but I will freely admit that the Muse of Titles doesn't like me. Let me know if she favors you with her presence...

And the disclaimer: I don;t own Slayers. And I can't speel the names of the people who do. But they are wonderful. Pay homage to their greatness and fatten their wallets if at all possible. Thank you!

* * *

A piece of crockery went flying through the air before breaking into several jagged pieces on the wall behind the plainly dressed sorcerer. "And that's for leaving a lady in distress. How dare you refuse to help an innocent maiden! You haven't even listened to my problem yet." The soprano of Lina's voice had taken on a very familiar tone. The blond swordsman had already taken shelter in a corner and was watching Lina bully the sorcerer some more. At this point, he deemed it better not to interfere. Besides—her voice hadn't quite hit the pitches synonymous with immediate destruction and chaos. Gourry figured that he had about four minutes before he needed to stop Lina from venting. This whole ordeal had been rather stressful for her. And given the circumstances, she hadn't been able to vent properly. Not using her magic anyway. Given the limited time she had left with him, Lina had stopped yelling at him. In a way, it was worse that she had. It made the whole situation more real somehow. As if she'd already given up. Gourry retreated into the calm sanctuary of his head. There must be something they were overlooking. He only hoped it was true.

If Gourry and Lina had been less distracted, they might have noticed the great lengths the other man was going to to deal with Lina calmly. It was almost a shame it wouldn't work. He had politely asked several times that Lina sit and let him explain, but Lina was too far gone in her tirade to notice. Gourry, as usual, retreated into his own thoughts. He figured the sound of Lina's voice would let him know when he was needed. So Gourry let his thoughts return to the old man they had been following.

* * *

The old man had disappeared. There was no two ways about it. For ten minutes, they had gamely followed him through the forest. Even Gourry's tracking skills had been hard put to keep them on his trail. Despite his age, he moved like a leaf in the breeze, leaving neither sound nor trace of his passing. His form seemed blend with whatever was in front of him. Both travelers feared that if they paused even for a moment, he would be gone. So they moved as quickly as they could. Then he had walked halfway into the clearing and simply vanished into thin air.

Gourry waited warily as Lina suspiciously surveyed their surroundings. This had better not be a trap. It looked safe enough. But so had most of the dimensions they had traveled through to get here. The pair stepped slowly forward. After a few steps, they began to relax. No monsters or traps of the deadly variety seemed to be forthcoming. Still, Lina knew that there must be more to this place than met the eye. She scanned the area critically. After a moment her diligence was rewarded and she spotted a promising shadow. She set a determined pace toward the far left side of the clearing, barely managing not to trip in her haste. Whoever had invented dresses should be shot. Never trust anything you can't fight bandits in. That was her personal motto. But Luna had insisted. So Lina had dutifully, if grumpily, complied.

Lina was never sure what was more frightening—her sister reprimanding her for a mistake or her sister taking an interest in her personal welfare. She was scary both ways. And the last time she had seen Luna, Luna had made it clear that she still had a large stake in both… Lina shivered before resolving to forget about the whole incident. She already had more than enough to deal with. Her hopeful nature tried to reassert itself and succeeded slightly. She could do this. She was, after all, the famous Lina Inverse. All she had to do now was make sure she stayed in the geezer's good graces long enough to get better and get out of here. She'd solve the other problems as they came along. Feeling more cheerful now that their destination was in sight, Lina allowed herself a small smile.

Gourry followed alert, ready to tackle any threat that beset them. Lina headed resolutely towards the shadow. A quick search among the twining tendrils of ivy yielded an entrance to a large modest looking dwelling. It wasn't until then that Lina realized they had been looking at the house all along. The manor sat in plain sight hiding unobtrusively under a mass of vegetation. Almost as if it were part of the house, instead of growing on it. This sorcerer must really like his privacy.

Gourry gave her a disapproving look when she reached to open the door. For a moment, she thought he was upset about the fact she hadn't knocked. Since when had they ever observed such niceties? Especially with a guide that ditched them before reaching their final destination? But then Gourry stepped in front of her protectively, drew his sword, and kicked the door. Oh. His protective instincts were kicking into overdrive again. He'd been acting this way ever since they visited Luna. Almost like he was trying to make up for lost time. Lina also tensed, ready for a fight, as they watched the door swing open. It opened quietly into a poorly lit entrance way. A thin layer of dust greeted them. Both looked at each other sheepishly before entering. Dust bunnies had not quite been the opponents they had been bracing for. Embarrassed, they stepped into the deserted manor without any further ado. Lina looked around in annoyance before setting off towards the only door on the ground floor with light streaming from beneath it. Antisocial old man leaving them to find their own way in. His advice had better be worth all this trouble. She refused to think about the alternative.

Lina frowned deeply and strode toward the door, surprised at how much farther away it was than it originally looked. The manor was much bigger than it looked on the outside. Idly, she wondered what other kind of protective spells must be on this place. The random thought soon gave way to anger when the distance to the door failed to shorten as fast as it should. If that goofy man thought he could just keep looping them around until they got tired and gave up, he was in for a surprise. Dust whorled off of white sheets as she stormed past the ghosts of furniture past. Lina passed several small doorways and areas hinting at staircases and treasures beyond. However, Lina ignored them without a second glace. She picked up the pace to a quick walk and then a run. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her goal. But the perverse doorway came no closer.

Lina growled before putting her hand out to stop Gourry. Next, she conjured a small orb of light and peered about the room. Gourry frowned disapprovingly. Lina continued to ignore him as she searched their surroundings. Whatever object was being used to length space must be drawing at least a thread of magic to it. But its pulse was undetectable. She extended her senses once more. This was more along the line of Amelia's or Slyphiel's skills, but if she was careful she should be able to find it. She failed a second time before pausing to clear her mind. Once a long time ago, before her sister became the terror of her life, Luna had taught Lina to catch fairies in the woods behind their house. They were detectable only for a split second as they shifted power from their surrounding to move between two spots. To the uninformed eye, it looked as if they were "flying." Instead, they made tiny anchors in the air and jumping from one anchor to the next. Lina had quickly caught on, once she learned to detect the subtle draw they made on dimensional space. Lina cleared her mind, pretending that she was a carefree child of five again, and waited for the next pulse.

Ah ha. She walked over to a white lump against the far wall. She coughed for a moment, choking on displaced dust. Then she carefully opened the lid to an oddly shaped wooden box. It smelled vaguely of aged cedar. Inside lie various lengths and widths of wire, all strung tightly to wooden pegs on either end of the box. Lina paused, momentarily entranced by the multitude of wire stretching before her. One of these wires must be the key to breaking the dimensional loop. She just needed to find the one with the right frequency o break the loop. Unfortunately, a mistake was just as likely to dump them into a different dimension with new nasties to fight.

Lina concentrated on the strings before her. The correct string must be near the end on either side, or the sorcerer wouldn't be able to get to it quickly in emergencies. That narrowed it to ten strings—five on either side. Was a high frequency or low frequency more likely to tighten space? A shorter string resulted in a higher pitch. Therefore, it would have less give…so it must be used to shorten space. It made sense. There must be a corresponding low string to lengthen it. Lina looked critically at the five shortest strings. It must be one of the first three. Otherwise the sorcerer, in a hurry, might accidentally set off one of his own traps. The top string was too obvious. Lina considered for a moment more before plucking the second string. If this didn't work, they would both literally be in a world of hurt. There was a faint mental and visual wrench as the entryway realigned itself. The lit door now only stood about two hundred feet away. Lina began to walk determinedly towards it, pleased when she began making visible progress. Still she kept a sharp eye on her surroundings waiting for another trap. Gourry followed, his eyes scanning the shadows as well.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Lina invited, her voice laced with cheerful poison. "Or I'll Dragon Slave you into the next century." Out of the corner of her eye, Lina thought she saw a child sitting on the stairs to her right, but when she looked again they were empty. Her eyes narrowed. Illusions? Stingy sorcerer, trying to scare people away with cheap parlor tricks. He was either a third rate hack hiding behind some fancy toys or a very powerful one with no life to speak of. Whoever he was, you'd think he could at least come up with better defenses than this. A pox on all stingy sorcerers, double-minded fortune tellers, and anyone else who tried to tell other people how to run their lives. She'd show them…just as soon as she dealt with her current condition. Then even the Gods would have to watch out—because Cepheid was definitely not on her good list at the moment. With that thought in mind, Lina focused her attention towards the door, feeding her rage at the person behind it. It felt nice not to be scared for awhile.

Her satisfaction took a blow when Gourry interrupted her. "Lina!" Gourry cried in shock, unsuccessfully trying to stop the sorceress in her tracks without actually touching her. "You promised—no talking! And no big magic!"

Lina almost giggled in amusement at the fear in his voice. However, it was quickly replaced by annoyance. "Shh! Quiet Gourry. You're ruining my moment." Gourry clucked unhappily in response.

Lina just rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, intent on reaching the lit doorway. But he kept bothering her, nagging her about safety. Finally, Lina turned to face him. "Look. The rule was that I couldn't talk while I was outside the house, Gourry. No one ever said anything about once I got in. Besides, I've waited long enough! It's time for me to get some answers. That's why I came."

She strode confidently towards the door before pausing. A whispery child-like laugh echoed faintly down the corridor. "Gourry did you hear that?

"Hear what?"

Lina sighed and rubbed her head. All this stress was getting to her. "Never mind. Look, when we go in let me do all of the talking. You just stand there and look formidable, alright?" With that, she pushed the door open and walked into the light.

* * *

Gourry's musings were interrupted by another deafening crash of pottery. The abused sorcerer shot Gourry a quiet pleading look for help. "And that was to get your attention. Don't look away when I'm talking to you." Lina's voice took a more serious tone as she hefted a larger and more expensive looking piece of glasswork from the worktable. "Now like I was asking, who are you?"

Normally, Gourry saved innocent civilians from a raging Lina. But, for now, his instincts told him to stay put. Any swordsman worth his salt could see that the glass had been aimed to miss…if only barely. The current target of Lina's abuse only looked slightly annoyed. Apparently, he knew that as well. The fact of the matter was that Lina wasn't the only one upset with the way things were playing out. Gourry needed answers almost as much as Lina did. Perhaps Lina could scare something useful out of him. So Gourry decided to wait until a Dragon Slave seemed imminent. Lina bore down again on her intended victim.

"Like I said," answered her victim peevishly, "I'm the wizard Chessamei."

Glass shards landed in a musical heap near his feet. The stormy look in Lina's face should have warned him to change his story fast. "I met the wizard Chessamei as a child. And I met his successor two weeks ago. You, sir, are neither. Now stop wasting my time and lead me to him or you're gonna regret it."

Gourry recognized the dangerous undertones in Lina's voice. But it didn't even faze the middle aged man before him. Gourry took advantage of the situation to size the man up. Everything about him seemed fairly nondescript. His hair brown hair was short and well kept. His skin was pale white—like he had never seen daylight. Even the clothing he wore was brown. Well made, but in no way, shape, or form decorative. No stains graced his robes either. Strange. It was as if his robe was always spotless and perfectly pressed. The only thing that stood out about him was the glint in his stubborn blue gaze.

"If you don't believe me, you are free to leave." He swept his hand in a causal motion upward causing the glassware to reform. It settled back onto the counter amid stacks of parchment and other experiments in various stages of completion. "But either way, I'll thank you to cease your incessant chattering. This interview is finished." His voice grew rough as he turned to walk out of the room.

At this point, Lina completely lost it. Screaming like a wounded animal, she launched herself into the air chanting a Dragon Slave faster than Gourry had ever heard her chant before. Gourry surged forward to stop her, but failed to intercept her before the wizard turned around. He caught Lina by the arms as her barely formed Dragon Slave levitated up towards the ceiling and then completely dissipated away. Gourry moved towards the stranger in alarm before relaxing a little. Whoever this stranger was, he wasn't going to hurt Lina. Who knew…perhaps he might even help. This idea was cut short by a yell from his diminutive partner as she tried to kick the man holding her. Several of them landed, but seemed to have no effect. Curiously, they seemed to be hurting Lina a lot more. Angrily she tried kicking him again, her arms still captive to the wizard's grip.

"Are you ready to stop?" The man's patient voice became slightly strained from the effort of holding her. Lina spat at him and tried, unsuccessfully, to kick him yet again. But the man wisely held her firmly just out of range. Lina's venomous look should have killed him on the spot, but the man calling himself Chessamei simply stood there unrepentant.

It as a moment before Lina finally became coherent enough to speak. When she did, her voice still shook with anger. "Gourry! Why aren't you helping me? Lina continued to struggle ineffectually in the sorcerer's grasp.

Gourry's reply was quiet, but firm. "Lina, if he really wanted to hurt you he wouldn't have been so gentle stopping you. Or haven't you noticed?" Gourry couldn't keep his emotions from spilling out. His voice took on a whisper, colored with a patina of sorrow and anger. "Besides, I won't always be here to protect you. Or have you forgotten that too?"

Lina stopped struggling. Her eyes filled with tears. "Gourry…"

The sorcerer lowered Lina to the floor sensing that the temper tantrum was over. Lina just looked at the floor in shame. Her rage rushed out all at once leaving her tired and empty.

"I just can't believe…coming here was supposed to solve all that…."

She looked up into the sorcerer's face and then Gourry's, a tear escaping from one eye. Gourry moved to wipe it away before catching himself. Then gruffly he turned away to face the wall instead. Lina's head dropped in defeat to stare at the floor.

The sorcerer watched the exchange in puzzlement and then horror. Astonished at the outcome of this exchange, he muttered softly, "Don't cry." And then Chessamei gently bent over to wipe the tear from Lina's face.

In the split second it took for him to extend his hand, Gourry sailed across the room and pinned the man to the floor. The blonde hissed furiously into Chessamei's ear. "Nobody touches her without her permission. Understand?"

The sorcerer lay there stunned, looking up into the faces of a protective swordsman and a frowning sorceress supreme. He nodded slightly, but Gourry made no move to release him. The red head's face took on a wicked smile.

"Let's find out who this joker really is. Chessamei or not, I've come to meet the Keeper." With that she collapsed the illusion spell cast on the clasps of his robe and stared into a very familiar face. Despite the year and a half since they last had seen it, its perfectly chiseled features hadn't changed at all. There was a collective gasp as Lina and Gourry identified its owner.

"Zel!"


	3. Chapter 2 Tea

**Author's Note**: Hello again…same old story, with a few more answers…except for Anna Nimmie Tee's…sorry. Next chapter I promise. I'd already finished this one and the answer doesn't fit into the flow very well here. Next chapter was perfect though;) The chapter after this is more than a third complete. So an update hopefully on Saturday. Some of the answers you haven't gotten this time will be forthcoming then. Zel is considerably more mellow in this fanfic…the answer about that will be forthcoming in several chapters. But he still has issues to work through, trust me. Thanks for hanging in there, I'm kind of a slow starter.

**Disclaimer:**Again I do not own the Slayers, their characters, or in any way receive money or other forms of gratuity (except for fan fic reviews) for writing about them. I still cannot spell the names of the rightful owners, but recently saw someone who can. Next time I will. In the meantime, use google.

* * *

"Why Chessamei?"

The young woman cocked her head and peered inquisitively at the chimera. An hour after their startling reunion, Zelgadis sat upright at a table drinking his favorite herbal blend of tea. Lina and Gourry both lounged lazily in their chairs. Only crumbs remained of the small cookies and cakes that had accompanied their brief repast. Zel could only shake his head in amusement. Once the adrenaline had worn off, Lina's stomach had wasted no time made its presence known. Apparently their journey here had not included the gluttonous terrorizing of restaurants. The chimera, in consideration to his perpetually hungry friends, had suggested they talk over a cup of tea and some refreshments. The sorceress had enthusiastically agreed while her partner nodded happily already dreaming of culinary confections. However, Zel knew better than to try discussing anything until the last of the food disappeared. In the meantime, Zel had amused himself by spending the time observing his friends.

Lina looked different without her usual getup. Her fiery hair was an interesting contrast against the midnight blue dress. Her hair shone more brilliantly, but her face looked pale and more refined. Oddly, she wore no jewelry, but the fine embroidery at the collar and hem of the dress made it unnecessary. It made her attractive in a softer, more regal way. Zelgadis smiled slightly to himself. It was an odd way to view chaos' poster child. However, it was obvious her language that Lina was unaccustomed to wearing dresses. Watching her try to stand, once they had finished accosting him, had bordered on hysterical. Only years of hiding emotions from his stone face had saved him from immediate death. It had been precious—like watching newborn animals try to walk. Punctuated by the additional embellishment of some very creative swearing. Gourry, apparently knew better than to watch, and had politely looked away until Lina hauled herself up using a chair. Zel wondered idly who had managed to stuff her into it. It didn't matter though—he was more interested in the other changes e saw in Lina. They were there—if ever so slightly. The creases of her eyes were deeper, showing signs of exhaustion. Her smile was a little less sunny and its presence was briefer than it had been before. There was a new depth of solemnity in her eyes that fascinated him. It appeared only fleetingly, but he could see she was brooding over personal problems. Ones with strong implications. She was in much better shape than when Hellmaster had kidnapped Gourry, but these changes seemed to be more permanent. As if Lina was starting to accept them as part of her. Quite different than her behavior in the past, when she either ran away or disposed of her problems with a few well aimed pyrotechnics.

Gourry, on the other hand, remained an open book. He had always been the more open of the two. The real changes in Gourry were not visible in his face, but in his gait. He moved like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was no bravado in his stride, just a stalwart determination to see it through to the end. He constantly hovered near Lina protectively, but as soon as she became distressed, he backed away pretending not to notice. His behavior was baffling. Take the recent "battle" with "Chessamei" for example. Why hadn't Gourry stopped him from restraining Lina earlier? One would think that a sorcerer who had dissipated a forming Dragon Slave and was holding one's companion in temporary magical restraints would have provoked a protective response. But Gourry had just stood there calmly watching. Yet, when "Chessamei" tried to wipe a tear from her face, he went ballistic. While jealousy could explain the later action, it in no way, shape, or form explained the first. Besides, Gourry had such a chivalrous nature, that the chimera couldn't imagine Gourry ever giving into his jealousy like that. He made a mental note to ask Gourry about it later when they were alone. Gourry was always more talkative about Lina in private. Gourry never hid his feelings, but he respected Lina's feelings enough to refrain from talking about her that way in public.

Zelgadis was well aware of the man's feelings for the spitfire girl. It was hard not to be. Gourry had always shared everything with his roommate…even when Zelgadis had expressly asked him to stop. Had Lina had any inkling of the way Gourry spoke about her in private, the swordsman would have been dead long ago. It was never degrading or suggestive. With him it was always speculative. "She's so smart. I bet our kids will be really smart too." Or "I love the look in her eyes when she smiles. I hope she looks at me that way every morning when we get married." Random things like, "I wonder if she likes raspberry pancakes best in the morning." It had been annoying at first, but thankfully he didn't ramble on about her incessantly. It was always an odd comment made at seemingly random intervals. And, once Zel had gotten over his initial crush on Lina, Zel had gradually found Gourry's digressions slightly endearing. It boggled his mind that a man could care about somebody so much—and speak as if those dreams were already a reality not yet visible to the normal eye. It made a guy wish, very privately in the back of his mind, that he found someone that special to love. And, if he was lucky, who loved him even half as much in return. It was that hope that had given Gourry his steady unshakable stance. But now Gourry was slightly off kilter. Like a man who was crestfallen to discover that his favorite pair of shoes were beyond any hope of repair and found the prospect of having to replace them daunting. There was a hint of anger in his mannerisms as well. This wasn't just a lover's spat. Something major was definitely wrong.

An expectant silence in the air drew him back to the conversation at hand. It took him a second to remember what it was that Lina had said. Ah ye, the esteemed Chessamei. Of all the ways to start a conversation with an old friend. Nitpicking at his choice of names. At least life with Lina was never boring. Zelgadis marveled at Lina's curiosity. "It was the only name I could think of. He was ancient, famous, and well known for his reclusive habits. Besides, rumors are that he disappeared several years ago doing gate research. It didn't seem too far of a stretch." He paused to take another sip from his teacup.

Lina snorted. "Poppycock, he's spent the last five years helping his grandchildren make mud pies in the backyard."

Zel raised his eyebrows fractionally before replying in a slightly challenging tone. "And how exactly do you know that?"

Lina waved her hand dismissively. "He used to be a friend of the family. He stopped coming by when I turned seven. I remember him bringing his granddaughter to meet me. Chessamei doted on them endlessly. I think he still sends Solstice cards to…" her voice faltered for a moment. She cleared it quickly before finishing. "I think he still sends letters to my family." She paused briefly before changing the subject in a tone of forced cheerfulness.

The false timbre in her voice grated against Zelgadis' overly sensitive ears. Though it was often a blessing in battle, enhanced hearing was not always desirable in personal conversations. The inflections in people's voices were often much more revealing than their body language. It was rather difficult to know the intimate details of the people immediately surrounding you. He tried not to wince at the pain in her voice, ineffectively masked by blatant insincerity. Zelgadis' eyes flicked back towards his friends, trying once more to divine the purpose of their visit. However, he gave up almost immediately. He couldn't decide what was more distracting—the sudden break in Lina's voice or the way Gourry's hand was twitching erratically on the arm of his chair. Like he was forcing it to stay there. Something was definitely wrong with his friends. Puzzled, he waited to see where Lina would take the conversation next.

"So Zel," she began in a sickeningly sweet voice. "When did you decide to begin impersonating other sorcerers? I thought you liked being a heartless mysterious swordsman." Whatever her personal pain, Lina had temporarily buried it under the malicious delight of teasing him. The tone suited her much better. So Zelgadis was able to relax back into his role of friendly disinterest. His voice took on a wry twist as he prepared to recount the details behind his current position.

"I've been playing Chessamei for about a month now."

Lina arched her delicate eyebrows in return. "And you just happened to fall through six or seven gates that are nearly impossible to navigate, let alone access on our world, and thought you'd stay for a picnic?" Her voice was full of her typical sarcasm and good humor.

The chimera smiled in return. "I was hunting for a cure. Just like always. But I ran out of places to look on our world. After spending a year in the outer world, I was still no closer to discovering my cure than when I began. I had hoped there would be some new clues, ancient relics, or ruins to uncover. But the outer world lost its magical influence long before the barrier went up. There was nothing left to see—I'd already been through it all. I also discovered, about the same time, that I was an even bigger freak in the outer world than I was at home. I never realized how accepting people had been before. But, even knowing that, it still wasn't enough. I wanted something more. I'm not even sure I know what it was." He stared at his blue hands for a moment, eyes tracing the contours of the rocks embedded on them. "It was pathetic, really. There was nowhere else left to look. So I wandered around the desert for awhile in despair. I got into a couple scrapes and nearly starved to death before I got smart." He shook his head ruefully. "I was ready to spend the rest of my life in a cave on the edge of desert before I came here." He paused again, staring at the back of his hands. "I had to make some tough decisions. I didn't really know who I was or what I really wanted." He voice faded away, lost in his own memories.

It was Gourry who gently interrupted his old friend. 'What happened next, Zel?"

Zelgadis broke out of his reverie in surprise. It was rare that Gourry made a point of following the conversation. The chimera glanced at Lina, surprised that she hadn't been the one to interrupt him. Instead she sat there perfectly still, watching him intently with dark garnet eyes. He could feel her waiting for him to continue. Gourry smiled faintly, encouraging his friend to go on.

"All in all, I learned that dreams are hope without any direction. And that it was time to look past my prior misconceptions. I'd been through every inch of this world, so I decided to look in another one instead. I'd never heard anyone actually speak of gates before that, but there are hints scattered through the ancient texts if you know where to look. Along with rumors of a man with the power to alter sections of reality in other gates. The texts simply referred to him as 'the keeper.' It's supposed to be his job to preside over the central junction of the gates. Keep them running smoothly as it were. Some texts even hinted that he might be the confidant of the Lord of Nightmares herself.

Lina's head nodded minutely. It seemed as if Zelgadis had confirmed everything she knew about the keeper. He continued on, closely watching her for response. The purpose of Lina's visit here was starting to become clearer.

"I figured if anyone could help cure me, he could. It was a while before I located a gate though. After all, the dragons collapsed the gate opening to the Claire Bible shortly after Gaav arrived to kill Lina. That was why Milgasia took so long in returning. It was more than a month before I finally found a reference to a "sky" gate and made my way here."

"You traveled here through the dimensional gates all by yourself?" Lina was obviously impressed.

Zelgadis smiled at the awed jealousy in her voice. "I wish I could say I did it without any help. But I had an artifact to guide me." He removed a small white talisman from around his neck. It was pearly stone worn perfectly into the shape of a dove. He held it out for observation. He waited for a moment before fingering it once more and casually slipping it into his pocket. "Even then, it took me a while to get here. That's pretty much all there is to tell."

Lina grinned at him innocently. Her face grew sly as she goaded him for more information. It seemed as though she had taken a page from Xelloss' book. "But Zel, you haven't told us how you decided to become the wizard Chessamei yet. As an old family friend, I have a duty to personally remove potential imposters for him." She paused before casually adding, "What about this legendary healer you came to see? Did you meet him? Where is he?" Her eyes fixed him with an expectant stare. Was it his imagination or had Lina's voice rested a little heavier on the last question than the others? Zelgadis felt his stomach tighten a little. He didn't want to believe that Lina was here to see the Keeper. But why else would she have come? That meant that their world was either in danger once more or Lina was. It made him even more reluctant to continue his story. The hungry look in Lina's eyes seemed to confirm his fears.

"I thought that there would be a series of tests when I arrived. After all, that's the standard fare for approaching powerful sorcerers and asking for their help. But there wasn't. When I arrived an old man met me in the glen. He said he was there to pass judgment over me. If I passed the test, he'd apprentice me until I had accomplished everything I really wanted. After that I could chose to go or stay as I pleased."

Lina whistled softly before replying. "Zelgadis, are telling me that you're apprenticed to the most powerful sorcerer in the gated system? I heard it from a very reliable source that only the Lord of Nightmares herself outstrips him in power and rank."

Zelgadis deliberated a moment before answering. "No, I'm not his apprentice. Not really."

"You mean you failed? What kind of test did he give you?" The shock in her voice didn't stop questions from tumbling out of Lina's mouth in rapid succession. The confusion on her face was self evident.

Then Gourry chipped in, "I don't understand. If you failed, why are you still here?"

The chimera slowly exhaled as he shifted uneasily in his chair. This was not going to end well. He frowned, trying desperately to find a way out of this conversation. "I'm not sure what kind of test it was. I think it might have been a test to determine character. I wasn't even allowed to speak. He just walked around me a couple of times frowning before announcing that I'd passed."

Lina smiled triumphantly. "So you are his apprentice! That makes things a lot easier!" She beamed a moment before continuing. "Look, Zel. I need to talk with your master. It's kind of important, so be a doll and take us to him please." She stood and stretched before looking at him expectantly.

Zel stammered. "Lina, it's not quite that easy. My master isn't seeing anyone at the moment."

"Come on, Zel. We've come a really long way. Besides, you're his only pupil. Pull some strings for us."

Zel's voice was regretful. "I'm really sorry, Lina. I can't."

Lina's annoyed voice caused Zelgadis to wince yet again. The hint of desperation made him want to cringe. All this time alone had made him unaccustomed to dealing with people's voices again. "Look, Zel we've come a long way. And I'm not gonna take no for an answer. Tell your master that we are here to see him."

"Lina, I'm telling you that I can't!"

Lina's voice changed yet again. This time she met his refusal in a pleading tone—one that matched the solemnity that now decorated her scarlet eyes. "Zel, please. I promise you that I will never ask anything else of you ever again!" The harshness of her voice was gone. But the mellow tones of her desperation hurt Zelgadis' heart, if not his ears.

He rose from his chair and studied the table cloth as he spoke. Zel tried to sound sympathetic as he responded yet again, "I'm sorry Lina, but no."

Her eyes flashed dangerously before she shouted in the anger borne of desperation. "Why not?! Why won't you let us see him?!"

Zel looked up, his eyes filled with compassion. "I would if I could Lina. But I can't. He's dead."


	4. Chapter 3 Bath

**Author's note:**I don't know what it is about proofreading at 5 am that I find so attractive. It must be the desire to finally post the long promised chapter. Gomenasai! Work had been crazy and I've gotten sick twice in the last two weeks. At least my life isn't boring. Again if you see mistakes, tell me and I will be happy to fix them. Answers are still forthcoming—even if they are really slow. I will try to post a little faster next time. Thanks for your comments…they keep me going. Next chapter should be up in about a week. More reviews means faster writing:)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Slayers and receive no monetary benefit from any of this. Come to think of it, I don't even get paid for all of the hours I work for my real job either…So take pity on me and buy lots of stuff from the real owner of Slayers, Hajime Kanzaka! (And thanks to Lord Slayer for spelling Kanzaka's name for me!)

* * *

Gourry placed a blanket over the small sorceress' still form. She lay curled up in the library on an old velvet upholstered couch, a book lying forgotten at her side. He smiled and reached out to touch her face before catching himself. She looked like an avenging angel resting on a soft red cloud. Even in her sleep, it was possible to divine her fiery spirit. He was glad to see that it hadn't suffered too much from recent events. Still the tracks from tears long since dried, marred the pale beauty of her face. They must have been the reason she'd retreated to the library not long after Zel's shocking announcement. Too proud to let anyone see her cry. Still, it gave him hope. Despite all of this, she still had the strength to survive. No matter what happened. This comforted him immensely. He paused once more before turning to leave. She'd waited long enough to bathe before diving into her research. He savored the smell rising from her soft red curls before leaving. Funny, how rosemary and lavender had become his favorite scent after meeting her. His life had changed so much. Gourry wondered if the steam in the bath would help clear his head. Lina was as intoxicating as ever—but for once that fact failed to please him. He walked down the hallways towards the bath, lost in thought. How important was Lina to him really? Was she more important than the entire world?

* * *

Zelgadis lowered himself into the steamy water, relaxing for the first time all day. Things were a mess—as they tended to be whenever the sorceress supreme was around. At least it wasn't entirely her fault this time. He'd thought he almost had this whole job down. It was frustrating to think he had it completely figured out and then have a curveball tossed at him. And there was no doubt a whole new set of problems was coming his way. If only he had more time to think. The best thing about baths, he mused, was being able to let his mind run free. It was easier to understand life when one saw things from a dispassionate point of view. Kind of like it was when he was asleep. For a little while, he could become a silent observer who sat unnoticed and omnipotent—seeing all and knowing all. And there was certainly more to the sorceress' visit than met the eye. The chimera let his mind drift back to the rest of the afternoon's conversation. Maybe he could divine what else the sorceress was hiding.

* * *

Lina's legs had given way, leaving her kneeling on the hard wood floor. She repeated the word numbly. "Dead?" She looked a little lost. Like a small child who had lost her favorite toy. It reminded him of the time Mazenda had sealed Lina's powers. Zelgadis approached her cautiously. Even though he'd expected her reaction, it shook him to see her so exposed.

She sighed before looking up. Faint hope lurked in her eyes as she whispered, "Zelgadis, tell me that he made you his successor." She waited warily for his response, searching his eyes for the answer she wanted.

It almost broke Zelgadis' heart to answer her. "I'm afraid he didn't."

Lina frowned. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. It was clear that she knew things didn't add up. What famous sorcerer in his right mind took on apprentices without designating a successor among them? She looked at Zel suspiciously, despair temporarily giving way to her keen mind. There was no way she would let it end this way. Her eyes narrowed into a no-nonsense stare as she begun the interrogation. "How did he die?"

Zelgadis couldn't decide if he was relieved or annoyed. Maybe a new pair of eyes would help shed some light on the matter. Dimensional rifts aside, he needed the help. And Lina's eyes were the sharpest he'd ever met. Unfortunately, there was precious little to tell. He sat back down, leaning heavily on his left arm before answering. "He just faded away."

Gourry chimed in. "You mean he disappeared?"

"No, you idiot.' Lina hissed, raising her fist to knock some sense into the blond lump next to her. He sat there looking confused, unaware of the danger he was in.

Zelgadis forestalled her foray into violence in a tone of embarrassed chagrin. "Actually, Gourry's right. The Keeper just kind of disintegrated into thin air."

Lina shot him a look of disbelief. "Why didn't you stop him? Didn't you suspect he was dying? You must have worked with him day in and day out. What kind of apprentice were you?"

Zelgadis bit his lip before he overreacted. Lina couldn't possibly understand what she was asking. But she was an intelligent girl. He was sure that if he told her enough she'd eventually get over her anger and come around. Perhaps she could help him get out of here as well. He sighed before retelling the details of his confinement here.

"Our relationship was a little strange. I'd only been working here a few weeks. I had my own lab to work in, while he had several of his own. He would teach me a little bit of theory in the afternoons. During the morning and evening, I was free to use his libraries to access more information or experiment in my lab." Lina perked up a little at the mention of libraries. The avarice in her eyes was almost tangible. "He often went in and out to deal with gate problems and gather materials for his work. Occasionally applicants would arrive. It was my responsibility to show them in and help work out solutions to their problems."

Lina cut him off. "What kind of problems?"

Zel shrugged. "It varied. Some were like me—looking for cures that didn't exist in their world. One actually gave me a lead on a temporary solution for my condition" Lina's eyebrows rose in interest, but Zel continued on, not wishing to dwell on another project that was turning into a dead end. Knowing his luck, Lina would grill him about it later. He tried to gloss it over. "But other people came as well. Once two women came as a delegation to ask the Keeper to perform a dimensional warp. Apparently their dimensions had somehow gotten tangled and were merging together."

Lina whistled softly. "Kinda like Dark Star, then? I didn't think it was a very common occurrence. Did he help them?"

Zel fingered his empty tea cup. "Invading other dimensions and turning them into a buffet definitely qualifies as negative interaction. We were the intervention team for that. Apparently the Keeper liked to use normal channels first. Well—more normal than picking dimensions apart molecule by molecule. To answer your question, he did help them. But only after they proved that both civilizations were progressing and that merging would kill a significant number of people. The Keeper said that too many deaths would throw the entire system out of alignment. But he was pretty insistent that had they not met BOTH requirements he would have let them merge."

"He didn't consider the genocide of a society severe enough to warrant interference?" Lina eyes reflected the disapproval in her voice. Even as bad as she was rumored to be, unprovoked mass genocide was a little out of her league. Zelgadis watched her face with interest. Had the disapproval there suddenly been replaced by doubt? Her eyes flickered momentarily to the silent blond beside her. What did it mean? Was she sorry she had come? Or was something else afoot?

Zel ran his finger in a half circle around the brim of his cup, his face slightly troubled. The Keeper's ethics still troubled him. "I asked him about it later. He told me that to a butterfly, a chrysalis was just a hint of the future to come. But to the caterpillar, it seemed like the end of the world."

Lina scowled at him. Truth be told, he felt like scowling back. But he frowned again in thought. At the time it seemed a shoddy excuse to get out of some tedious work. It still sounded that way. But he knew a little better now how dimensions interacted with one another. And he knew that the Keeper often taught important things in innocuous settings. There must be something more to it.

"Still a little extreme isn't it?"

Zelgadis was considering his next response when Gourry interrupted.

"So Lina, was this Keeper a bad man?"

Lina raised her eyebrows suggestively at Zelgadis'. The challenge her ruby stare was evident.

The untutored eye would have missed it, but the chimera shivered slightly before actually replying. It would be years before he forgot the half-formed scream of a man fading into nothingness. But did that act alone make the Keeper evil? Zel exhaled noisily. "I don't know. The Keeper always met with applicants. And he was always brutally honest with them. He paused before continuing slowly. "He wasn't an evil man. He just had a very different idea of morality and how to dispense justice. In that way, he reminded me of Xelloss at times." Zel gave his customary grimace before continuing. "He had a way of looking at the bigger picture and acting upon it. I'm not sure if it was fair or not. I never knew all of the particulars. During my term as his apprentice, several fugitives came here to asking for help. Some he helped. Others he turned away with barely an explanation. I saw him grant life to some criminals, while simply doing away with a few others without any further argument."

Three different pairs of eyes clouded with concern. Lina waited for a moment, clearly deciding how to proceed. Apparently, she opted to gather additional information about Zelgadis' training. It seemed she was positive the Keeper had a master plan.

"Did you ever go out with him?"

Zel shook his head regretfully. "Not often. More often than not, the Keeper did everything outside the manor on his own. The physics of this dimension are more messy than most. It isn't safe to walk around. Any dimensional problems that couldn't be fixed from here were too dangerous for me to come along on. I only went a few times, to observe how things were done and monitored. But he warned me explicitly not to venture out by myself."

Lina smiled. "You never were the obedient type Zel."

Zel blushed. "I'm not a great fool either, Lina. The few times I was out with him I saw him untangle dimensional traps I didn't even see. There were literally hundreds of little quirks along those paths. I only know enough to travel a few main paths. And those are the _nice_ traps. Most of them will only respond to the Master of this dimension. Really nasty stuff."

Lina challenged him. "Nasty how?"

"Once I saw him throw a small piece of fruit into the woods to trigger a simple trap. It split into three parts. One piece regressed back to a seed before exploding. Another part turned itself inside out. The last piece became a flying fruit monster with three inch teeth. It ate huge chunks off of every tree it met for half a mile. According to the Keeper, animate objects don't fare as well because they have much longer temporal lines."

Lina made a strange gulping noise from the other end of the table. Gourry nodded gravely. "Fruit shouldn't fly. My mom said always said not to throw your food. "

The red head and chimera simply exchanged looks of dumbfounded amazement.

Only Gourry could manage to so completely miss the point. Lina sighed before quizzing her stone friend yet again. "So what killed him? Sounds like it would have to be some pretty heavy artillery to take out a guy like that."

Zelgadis sighed in return. "I'm not sure. Maybe old age. He went out to get something and never returned. He missed our afternoon appointment, but I didn't worry until he was several hours late. Eventually I went out to look for him. By the time I found him, he was ready to fade out of existence."

"He didn't say anything to you then? Give you anything to keep?"

"No Lina—he didn't make me successor. The job of the Keeper isn't passed along like that. The soul of the successor is predetermined. You're born that way."

"But he couldn't have left the dimensional gate way in free fall until the new Keeper arrived. He must have taken you as an apprentice for some reason."

"I'm a temporary holder at best. A bookmark between chapters."

"Then you can help me!" Lina cried triumphantly.

Zel resisted the temptation bury his face in his hands. "Look, Lina. I can't. I have temporary custody of the gates. But I don't have full access, control, or knowledge on how to use these powers. My job is mostly to make sure things don't totally fall apart until his successor arrives."

"And when will that be?"

Zel shrugged, "He said that his successor would arrive some day."

"How will you know who it is when they appear?"

"He just said that I would."

Lina said something unkind and Gourry ears turned an interesting shade of pink.

Zel ignored them both. "Say what you want Lina. But believe me, I'll know."

He fixed her with a determined stare. It was time to turn the table. Nobody came through dimensional gates without a pressing cause. Not to visit the Keeper. And it was his duty, as caretaker and friend, to divine why Lina and Gourry were here. Friends or not. His voice was intentionally light, but there was no missing the serious undercurrent in his voice. "Well Lina, now that you know everything about me, why don't you tell me about why you need a cure from the Keeper? And why it is that you can't go back to our world until you've met with him?"

She chewed on her upper lip for a moment before responding warily. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Zel began ticking off points on his fingers. "How long have you had the curse, who cast it, why, what you've done to try to breaking it…all the normal kind of stuff. It must be a doozy if you've come here to deal with it."

Lina gave a sickly laugh. "Well, I kinda had a little misunderstanding with this lady in the market place."

Gourry interrupted helpfully, "Actually Lina, you blew her up with a Dragon Slave."

Lina shot Gourry an indignant look. "That what old crones get for lying, Gourry. There are some things you should never even suggest. Ever!"

Gourry looked confused. "But my mom says that you should always tell the truth."

She didn't even try to control her voice. It was obviously taking all of her self control not to strangle the swordsman next to her. "But it wasn't true!"

Gourry nodded sagely before trying to commit suicide. "So it's not true…like how you said it was okay to tell the innkeeper outside of Seyruun that the Amelia was going to pick up the tab?"

Lina growled. "That's different!"

Gourry nodded again. "Oh so it's more like the time when you told Lance that somebody would be coming to meet him…and didn't tell him that it would be the bad guys?"

"That was an honest mistake!"

"Or how about that time…"

Zelgadis could see this conversation quickly degenerating into a round of childish bickering. Not unusual, but not desirable either. "If we could get back to the point?"

The pair looked up, startled. However, Lina soon recovered enough to respond in an overly cheerful and causally off handed tone. "Oh…so I had a disagreement with this lady. And I kind of refused to pay her."

Gourry muttered under his breath, "That's nothing new."

"Hey, it was a bogus fortune! I only pay for the real deal. To make a long story short, we had a little spat." Gourry snorted in the background. Lina continued over him a little louder than necessary. "Anyway, I won and she left. But it turns out she was kinda connected to some really important people. To make a long story short, she put a little curse on me."

Zel's eyebrows rose. A _little_ curse, huh? Since when did little curses entail running off to other dimensions? "You're pretty talented sorceress Lina. Why haven't you taken care of it? Even in extreme cases, curses put on people usually collapse upon the death of their caster."

"She linked it to a stale prophecy. And like I said before, she has some friends in high places."

Zel whistled. So it didn't matter if she killed the caster. Whoever this woman was, linking curses to old prophecies took a lot of work and resources. However, if it really was a stale prophecy, then some rather extreme safeguards had been made to prevent it from ever happening. "I fail to see what the problem is then, Lina. The curse will never take effect."

Lina's face was uncharacteristically serious. "Yeah—well, all the remaining safeguards have been broken."

A mouthful of tea neatly decorated the table before Zelgadis began choking. Gourry helpfully slapped his back while the chimera dislodged the last of the tea from his windpipe. It was a few moments more before he managed to speak in an animated rasp. "You're telling me this lady broke three seals set by the Gods?!"

"By servants of the Gods…but yes." Lina smiled wanly.

Zelgadis continued in disbelief. "Lina, what on earth did you do?"

Lina laughed nervously again as she turned a curious shade of white. "Funny, you should say that. That's exactly what my sister said when she found out. Luna wasn't exactly pleased with me." She twiddled her thumbs, staring at them instead. "Actually, we kinda had a fight and she sent me here." She laughed a few times more before petering into silence.

That would account for the dress she was wearing. Zel finally broke the quiet. "And you want me to do what about this?" Zelgadis wasn't sure he wanted to hear the response, but he asked anyway.

Lina sighed. "I was hoping the Keeper would know a way to break the curse. Or undo it." She paused for a moment before looking up. "I guess since he's no longer here, I was kind of hoping that you could shed some light on how to break it."

Zel's forehead creased in consternation. "Lina, my approach would be no different than yours. You either need to break the curse or crack the prophecy and try to alter it from there."

She sighed again. "I thought so." She looked up slightly hopeful though. "But it certainly wouldn't hurt to have someone else working on it. And you have quite the repertoire when it comes to curse breaking."

Zelgadis had to smile. Trust Lina to use just the right amount of flattery when she wanted help. "I'll do what I can to help. Besides," he joked, "I can't have the two of you eating me out of house and home." Both of his friends look uncomfortably at the floor. There was an awkward pause as he tried to think of something else to say. He was saved by the sound of glass breaking and a quick dimming of the lights.

Lina and Gourry jumped to their feet, swords drawn ready to fight. Zelgadis merely grunted. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Relax. It's nothing. Listen, another applicant's arrived. I have to go greet him before he gets antsy and gets himself into trouble. Why don't the two of you go clean up and make yourself comfortable." They both nodded wearily. "There are some guest suites up there. A little dusty, but they should do for now. The Keeper didn't get many guests. But the baths are nice." He chuckled. "There should even be some spare clothes around here. There even might be some old jewelry lying around, if you're interested, Lina."

Lina stiffened slightly before thanking him and turning towards the door. The chimera frowned in annoyance. What had he said this time? It wasn't like Lina to be so edgy. Still he had better get going before this guy landed himself into deep water. "Lina," he called. "Feel free to use any of the libraries up there, but don't forget to make me a copy of that prophecy." Lina nodded as she headed out of the door. Gourry followed suite a moment later leaving the chimera to his work.

* * *

Zel tried to relax his shoulders again as he sat in the bath. The last applicant had been a moron. Some kind of hero on a quest to find a special golden apple. What annoyed Zel even more was that he'd had to give it to him. Apparently, it would make up an integral part of the temporal flow in that sector. It was a good thing the Keeper had taught him to read an applicant's dimensional flows. It would have been helpful if he knew what they all meant though. His first reading today hadn't been too hard. So he figured that he'd just take a quick peek into Lina's flows for a moment before looking at the prophecy.

It had been easy to reset the flow room's parameters. For most applicants the flows followed an orderly pattern against one or two of the walls. In the case of the merging dimensions, it had taken three. The colorful patterns there were usually orderly and interwoven. But Lina's was different. It was like stepping into a room filled with galaxies. All four walls had been covered. As were the ceiling and floor. Zelgadis had reached for the door handle just to reassure himself that he wasn't standing in thin air. The flows were randomly scattered in between patches of darkness. It was beautiful, intricate, and incredibly complex.

Just remembering its beauty entranced him, slowly seducing him to the edge of sleep. He jerked awake again as he heard a quiet splash across the room. It was a moment before he remembered his house guests. "Gourry?"

"Yeah." Gourry raised his voice slightly so he could be heard over the sound of his scrubbing. "Sorry to disturb you. I decided it was finally time to wash up."

"It's nothing. I guess I got used to being here all by myself."

There was no response from the other man as he finished washing his hair. So Zel tried again. It had been a while since he had anyone to talk to besides applicants. "Where's Lina?"

This time Gourry heard him. "Asleep. She's been a bit frazzled lately." Gourry walked over and eased himself into another part of the large bath. They sat in quietly, each following their own thoughts, before Gourry cleared his throat.

"Zel, do you believe that there is only one true love for every person?" Gourry's eyes were troubled.

Confused, the chimera tried to stall for time. "Why ask me?"

"I'm not really that smart. But you are. So I thought maybe you would know." He repeated his question once more. "Do you think there is only one true love for every person?"

Zel shifted uncomfortably. This conversation sounded curiously similar to his last one with Amelia. "I guess that depends on what you think true love is."

Gourry wasted no time replying. "The kind of love where you would do anything for them."

"I don't know if that's really a good measure of true love, Gourry. In all our traveling together, we've met a lot of people who did terrible things in the name of love. Remember the sorcerer in Atlas City who was kidnapping people and stealing their life force away?" There was no response. So Zelgadis tried again. "The man with the giant slugs in his basement?" The blond shook his head dumbly. "You broke monster's mask that was made from his pledge stone." Gourry continued to stare blankly at him. Zel tried one more time. "Lina ate dinner with his monster."

The swordsman's eyes light up. "Oh! I remember now. You mean Hakseefoam and his love Rumba?"

Zel wisely ignored Gourry's characteristic butchering of names and prayed that the conversation was over.

But Gourry persisted. "Then how do you know if you really love somebody?"

It was a question Zelgadis had been pondering for years. And still wasn't sure that he had the answer. "There's more than just one kind of love Gourry."

The swordsman showed a brilliant moment of intuitive understanding. "Kinda like how I love Lina and I love my mom—but not in the same way?"

"Yeah," the chimera replied softly. "Like that. Both are forms of love. And neither one is necessarily better than the other." The two men sat still, both contemplating the women in their lives.

However, Gourry still wasn't finished. "So, if one kind of love isn't better than another, is it possible to have more than one true love?"

"At the same time?"

"No—I mean during your life. Is it possible?" His voice was anxious. As if the fate of worlds rested upon the answer.

"I think that depends on the person, Gourry. But yes. I think it might be possible. In time."

"Good." He nodded his head firmly and finally relaxed.

But now Zelgadis' interest had been piqued. He decided to take a chance. Gourry had always been open about his relationship with Lina. Perhaps now was a good time to ask. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the way you're acting towards Lina, would it?"

The blond man began fidget nervously. "Well, maybe."

Zelgadis persisted. Something big was happening. Anytime Lina came back into his life, some world changing event occurred. "Gourry, I don't mean to pry, but what's happening between the two of you?"

Gourry closed his eyes in pain. "I'm not really sure anymore."

Zel's eyes widened in shock. He turned to face the swordsman, who sat looking intently at his reflection in the water. Gourry had never spoken like this before. Zel tentatively tried to reassure his friend. "I'm not sure that you need to worry about it Gourry. I think Lina loves you."

Gourry smiled sadly. "That's not the problem, Zel. It's not really a question of her heart anymore." He paused for a moment. Then he climbed out of the bath and began to dress. Suddenly, he looked at Zel, his blue eyes serious.

"Zel, I might have to leave suddenly." His voice broke. "Would you watch over Lina for me when I go?"

Zel stuttered. "Of course, Gourry! I'm your friend. But what will Lina think about you leaving?"

"I don't know." Gourry pulled a gray shirt over his head.

The chimera waited for him to finish before continuing. "When do you plan to return?"

The swordsman eyed him solemnly. "Never."

For a moment, Zel could hardly breathe. The idea of Gourry leaving Lina forever was unbelievable. How many times had he heard the swordsman declare that he would protect Lina until he died? But it explained the callous way Gourry was treating Lina's unnatural emotional outbursts. He was distancing himself.

"You can't just leave without telling her why!" Zel voice rose unnaturally towards the end of his sentence.

The large man exhaled. "She already knows. One of us is going to have to make the decision. And, if she doesn't, then I will." He finished buttoning his pants and reached for his boots. Zelgadis watched his friend in horrified amazement.

Gourry patted his pocket twice before heading towards the door. He jumped, startled, as the lights flashed a mossy green.

Zelgadis cursed and came flying out of the tub. He quickly started pulling clothes onto his still wet body.

Gourry raised an eyebrow. "Another applicant?

"No!" the chimera snarled. "Intruders!"

Gourry's face contorted in alarm. "Lina!"

Zelgadis grabbed the man by his arm. "Gourry—the intruders haven't crossed the gate properly yet. I need to go secure it before they do. I need your help in case it doesn't hold."

"No! I have to get back to Lina." The swordsman struggled, trying to free himself from the chimera's stone grip.

Zelgadis snarled, furious both with the swordsman's refusal and his sudden desire to rush to the aid of the woman he was soon going to desert. "Lina's important to me too. But she's a big girl. She can handle herself. I'm sure she'll meet us there!"

"You don't understand!" Gourry was shouting, panic giving way to anger. "She's not supposed to use any magic!" And with that the swordsman took off the hallways at a dead run, leaving a bewildered chimera staring after him.


	5. Chapter 4 Dream

Author's Note: I have a terrible confession to make. Actually two. As Lord Slayer pointed out, Halcyform was indeed in Atlas City (I can't believe that I made that mistake). My second confession—I'd be glad to change it. But I can't get it to put in the correct edit into the chapter you see. Do I have to delete the whole thing and add it again? I will if I have to, but I'm too scared to try it without someone more experienced giving me the okay. Otherwise chapter 3 might disappear forever. Arggh- I'm technologically inept. Dragon Slaves sound much easier to control. I know this story is running away with me as well!

Disclaimer: Again- I don't own Slayers. Or make any money off of them. Perhaps someday if I am very good, I will be able to claim that I belong to myself…if I ever pay off my student loans.

* * *

Lina shifted uncomfortably. The book beside her fell to the floor, raising a small cloud of dust. There was a moan and a faint rustling of cloth as she resettled, subconsciously trying to induce a deeper sleep. But try as she might, Lina wasn't able to catch the long awaited rest she was hoping for. Images of the past several weeks, culminating in her conversation with Zelgadis, kept parading through her head. It seemed like a terrible nightmare. In the back of her mind, she kept hoping that when she awoke none of it would be real. But she knew nothing would change. Lina tossed onto her other side wishing her mind would finally rest. But it didn't. The memories continued unwinding in her head—and she was just as helpless in her dream as she had been in real life.

* * *

_**Flash**_

_She felt like she could fly. It was like learning to cast magic all over again. Everything she saw filled her with wonder. It was all different. The people around her were still just as annoying, but somehow it bothered her less. As if she was untouchable. This feeling—was it love? Its warmth enveloped her and kept her safe. Nothing could hurt her here. She could her herself laughing in the background. Her voice rang with happiness. Gourry flashed her a sunny smile. The warm feeling in her chest intensified. Because now she knew that that smile was just for her._

It had seemed natural, and only a trifle silly, to stop at the fortune teller's booth at the festival. That was what girls in love did, wasn't it? Saw a fortune teller to find out if their love was true? Luna had tried so long to keep her from experiencing love. She kept telling Lina that she'd never find a man who'd be content to spend their life with her. No man or lover would really want her for herself. Men were devious. They only wanted something else instead. All of them. So she'd never been permitted associate, or even speak, to a boy. And Luna had made sure of it the whole time Lina lived in Zelphilia. She'd driven off any male Lina had even tried to talk to. Lina had taken the occasion to fight back, but Luna had always paid back in spades. That was one of the reasons she'd left—the opportunity to meet all kinds of people, to get rich, and, someday, maybe even fall in love.

And here she was, with a man who loved her more than the sun itself. Her eyes lighted again on the fortune teller's booth. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed of it, but what could it hurt? They were just ladies with a hint of precognitive abilities, mostly just telling people what they wanted to hear. And the price was two coppers! Dead cheap for a reading—fake or not. Besides, she and Gourry had already confessed their love for each other, what could possibly go wrong? Gourry's blue eyes twinkled fondly as she announced that she was having her fortune told. He hung back at a different booth across the marketplace as she went forward towards the correct booth. Somehow he always knew just when she needed space. It was one of the things she loved about him. He never tried to smother her. Instead he let her fly free, like a kite in the wind. Letting it fly high wherever it would, but always keeping track of where it might go next, ready to pull it out of harm's way.

She tried to catch the attention of the beautiful young woman working there, but she had already taken another customer. Lina humphed to herself before graciously deciding to wait. Perhaps she could use it as leverage to haggle the price down even further when it was her turn. A grunt on her left interrupted her intense contemplation of appropriate bargaining techniques.

"Young lady, I've no customers to wait behind. And all of my readings are true." A bowed and slightly ugly older woman examined Lina with a measuring look. Her voice was low with a hint of a rasp.

Lina eyed her in return. The voice and some of her supposed ugliness were an act, but her sure manner was not. Lina had always prided herself on her ability to read people, and this woman had the aura of a power about her. It was almost tangible. It was rare to find a true reader of fortunes. Maybe even unique enough to persuade her to pay more. "How much?"

The woman looked at her shrewdly. "Two gold."

Lina gasped. "That's robbery!"

"Not for a real fortune, it isn't." The woman just gave her a patient smile. The ultimate challenge to a master of haggling.

Lina fell back upon bartering skills learned on her father's knee. She let her voice color slightly with doubt. "I don't know. That's a pretty bold claim to make. How do I know if it's really true since it hasn't happened yet? Seems to me you could just be painting a pretty picture that sounds close enough to what I want to hear."

The woman cackled in delight. "What shrewd one you are. Believe me, you'll know. I always tell a little of a person's past so they'll know what I say is true. Which is more than you can say for the pretty little hussies next booth over."

"One gold," Lina offered.

"Two gold." The woman gave her a frank measuring stare. "You can afford it. It's a penny weight less than those earrings you wear. Of course, I'd be willing to trade in kind, if you'd rather."

It took some self control not to finger the fat orbs dangling from her ears. Lina tried to keep her voice neutral and light handed against the woman's greedy stare. "No thanks. They're kind of special to me. I'd rather pay in cash. Thanks anyway." Lina made a show of shaking her head and turning to leave.

The woman interrupted her right on cue. But what she said startled Lina. It wasn't at all what she'd expected "Two gold is still my going rate. You'll not find a truer reading so cheap any time soon. And you know it."

Lina deliberated briefly. The old woman was right. A true fortune given for so little was indeed a bargain. Her lips pursed together thoughtfully. Maybe she could drive it down in the end with charm and a little guile. Even if she couldn't, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She sat on the ground moodily, a hand on each knee, staring at the old woman. "Fine," she declared with a toss of her fiery hair, "but if it isn't a true reading, I'll know it."

The fortune teller just smiled in reply as Lina nervously extended her right hand. "Here."

The woman frowned. "What do you think I am, some kind of amateurish hack? Put that away, deary. I can tell your fortune just as well with your hand where it is."

Lina set her hand back in her lap impressed. This woman actually knew her stuff. And didn't cater to people who didn't know any better. This might be worth two gold after all.

The woman's dark eyes seemed to capture Lina's, keeping them fixed upon her. Her gravelly voice pierced through the fog in Lina's thoughts and rang there with a sense of finality. "You were born to fulfill a destiny. One that you've alternately run from and straight into at the same time. You play dice with the Gods. And so far you've won. If only barely each time." She tilted her head and laughed coldly. Her dark blue robes glinted slightly as she shifted forward, gaze fixed intently upon her subject. "My, what interesting company you keep, little one. Her head still tilted, she considered Lina thoughtfully. The lamplight flickered off of her face and costume. Swirls of gold in her head scarf flashed in the lamplight. "You've won a piece of each of their hearts, despite themselves. Some willingly offered, others grudgingly given. You've captured a piece of them all. Even the dark one. How his mother must puzzle over that." She gave a low laugh at that before continuing. "Decider of destinies, channeler of darkness and light, in your future is a death, a journey, a change, and a choice." Her face broke into a wide grin as her eyebrows rose in amusement. Her voice was slightly suggestive as she laughed knowingly. "So tell me little one, whose baby are you going to have?"

Lina tried to jump up, but fell in a tangle of limbs. Her face burned several shades of red. Her voice kept failing as she began to stutter in horror. "That's…that's…I'm not… I mean, I've never…!"

The fortune teller's eyes glowed with amusement. She jerked her head towards Gourry who was waiting calmly not far away. "Not his then, though he certainly is a gorgeous specimen." She leaned forward almost possessively. "Tell me, who will the father be?"

Lina was too flustered to respond. All she knew was that she needed to get away from here. Fast. She turned to flee, but the old woman caught her by the wrist. Her voice grew cold with displeasure. "I hope you aren't trying to leave without paying."

Lina tried unsuccessfully to yank her arm out of the teller's grip. Lina snarled in anger. "Let me go!"

The fortune teller frowned. Her voice was icy as she responded, "Young lady, you will regret it if you leave without paying me my due."

Lina yelled in embarrassment and frustration. "It wasn't a true fortune! It can't be!" Somehow a tear managed to leak its way out of her eye. Whether it was from rage, embarrassment, or devastation, Lina wasn't sure. Her fortune couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Gourry was already headed for them, face clouding in concern. It would only take him a few more seconds to arrive. Lina knew from experience what was about to happen. Gourry would ask what had happened and then take the old woman's side. He'd insist that she be paid. Lina would refuse. He'd ask the teller why. And then he'd hear the horrible thing she'd said. She couldn't let that happen. Lina tried once more to free her arm. Cepheid and Sabranigdo all together, this woman's grip was tight!

"Then I'll take my payment myself." The old fortune teller reached for the golden orb on Lina's left ear. Lina could feel the teller's fingers catch the earring and one brush the clasp in back of her ear. But the soft golden ball gave way and she felt the gold shell begin to collapse under the pressure.

Panic, then anger, bubbled up inside of Lina. So she did the only thing she could think of. As the Dragon Slave consumed the market stalls around her, Lina squinted trying to observe the fate of the old fortune teller. There was no way she could have survived the blast from such a close radius. The edges of the area before her were littered with burning pieces of cloth and the charred remains of market stalls. Satisfaction filled Lina until she heard the old woman's whisper from directly behind her.

"I'll give you one more chance."

Lina spun, heart pumping. But all that remained were dying flames interlaced with faint flashes of gold. Eventually, even those died out. The old woman was gone.

_**Flash**_

"This is the last time I'll ask." Her voice crackled through the darkness.

Lina whipped around, again trying to locate the source of the voice. Gourry still lie asleep not far beyond her. This was the last night they would spend out in the open for awhile. And Gourry, worried by Lina's sudden change in attitude, had been pulling extra hours of guard duty. Lina had assured him that she was capable of finishing it tonight. No one had bothered them after they had escaped several villages of angry festival goers. And with any luck, they had finally gotten farther than the description of the "villains" had gone. Lina concentrated, searching for a trace of the power she'd felt when the old woman had been speaking. But it wasn't centered in any particular spot. It felt as if they were surrounded—but only the woman's mysterious energy had been present. She had come alone.

Lina's voice trembled in anger. "I owe you nothing." She shifted trying to take in the forest around her all at once. If she could just pinpoint her location, she could take care of this once and for all.

"The fortune you were given is truer than you could possibly know." The voice was calm and certain.

It infuriated Lina beyond belief. "I refuse to believe it." She began chanting silently, ready to take on her unseen assailant.

The voice sounded mildly weary, but no less definite that it had before. "Have it your way, Lina Inverse." And the power vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving her alone with a half formed spell in her hands.

_**Flash**_

_Time slowed as her earring sailed softly towards the ground. As it touched, there was a faint crunching sound. The small monster, disguised as a boy, turned towards her, hand still outstretched from tossing the trinket to the ground. His hand gestured slightly and he smirked as a fire consumed both the gold and the fragment inside of it. A scream tore from her throat. Gourry caught her as she was lunged forward vainly trying to undo the damage. Only a small puddle of cooled gold remained upon the scorched piece of earth. Fright and despair flooded her chest. It felt like she was dying. It was gone. The only thing she had left of her father. The only thing protecting the world she lived in from her. _

It had only been two days since the encounter in the woods. Lina had decided not to mention it to Gourry. There were too many ways for the conversation to go wrong. Besides, she rationalized to herself, it's not like he'd remember it anyway. Or maybe he would. Gourry had a rather unfortunate way of remembering the only things she wished he'd forget. Lina watched her reflection in the mirror as she finished getting ready. It was so nice to be in a room again. The innkeeper had spared no expense when she had made it clear to him how important his new guests were. A little persuasion never hurt. Not when it landed such nice results as this. She finished brushing her hair and put on her headband. A knock interrupted her usual routine.

"Lina, the cook's already awake." Gourry's voice was cheerful at the prospect of an early, but leisurely, breakfast. The only problem with traveling on the road was that there was no one to provide a scrumptious breakfast. When she didn't answer immediately, his voice took one a teasing tone. "Guess I'll just have to eat all the bacon until you come, since you aren't hungry. I hope the cook got more than he was expecting or there might not be any left."

The brush landed on the bureau between an earring and an assorted jumble of items from Lina's bag, as Lina leapt towards the door. The mess caught her attention briefly as she headed for the door. Lina frowned at it momentarily. It was messy, but who cared? Amelia wasn't there to complain. So what, if she wasn't completely ready? She was dressed, wasn't she? She could finish prettying up later. The smell of bacon, and the prospect of sitting next to Gourry, was beckoning her. She launched herself down the inn's stairs and began to ingest the goodies waiting her there. Unfortunately, personal matters interrupted her meal.

The envelope was a creamy white. The purple elegant script upon it was familiar, the top loop of the "L" slanting with extra care. It even smelled of her. Lina resisted the temptation to crawl under her chair and whimper. But only barely. Instead she sat perfectly still, watching the letter as if it would bite her. Gourry looked as if he wanted to put her arms around her. But she shook her head. Not in public, even though she ached for the comfort. The page who had brought it had obviously worked for Cepheid. And knew Luna personally. He had wasted no time in bringing the letter to the table or wasted anytime on pleasantries. He simply left the letter there on the table when Lina had refused to take it.

"Lina," Gourry began gently. "Are you going to open it?"

Lina shook herself. She must really be freaking Gourry out. The food lay forgotten around her as she continued to focus on its contents. The last time she'd received such a letter she had to fight Darkstar. She wondered what her sister would have to say this time. Gourry watched her cautiously, confusion evident on his face. She took pity on him and tried to breathe normally. "Guess I should. I'd hate to think what she'd do if she'd gone to all this trouble to send me a letter and I didn't even read it." Lina gulped once more as she touched the envelope before her tentatively. When it didn't explode or bite her, she carefully opened it. The scrawled message was less than thirty words long. It simply read:

_Lina,_

_Dad's dead. Can't even find his pole. Felt the earring break. Remainder weakening. _

_Don't take any chances. Come home now._

Lina's heart tried to stop. Her stomach felt curiously hallow, even though half of her meal no longer graced the table. Her dad, dead? It couldn't be. People that strong didn't just die. In her mind, he was immortal. He had to be. She reread the message numbly. Luna hadn't even signed it. Not that she'd needed to. The letter blurred slightly as Lina's eyes tried to fill with tears. She stood up and prepared to stomp out of the inn, furious with herself and with the world in general. What she needed to do now was to kill some bandits. But as she put one step forward, a feeling a dread rose from the pit of her stomach. She hadn't finished getting ready this morning…she'd left her purse and things lying open across the bureau. Her mind screamed in panic as she took the stairs two and three at a time.

Her door slammed against the wall as she came bursting through it. Her things sat on the dressing table, scattered in a seemingly random manner. But the window was open, the curtain swaying lazily in the wind. Lina could hear the swordsman's heavy footstep pounding up the stairs in an effort to catch up with her. But it didn't matter. Lina poured out the effects of her purse, searching frantically. Coins, ribbons, magical balm, and a dagger went flying. A small black pouch held melted remainder of the earring damaged in her first encounter with the fortune teller. But the remaining golden orb that once decorated Lina's ear was no where to be found. Lina quickly shuffled once more through her things, sorting through them desperately when a small piece of parchment brushed again her delicate fingers. Power surged through her finger tips. Lina had triggered a spell in her haste to find it. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly, an angry curse leaving her lips.

Lina was rereading the note for a second time as Gourry entered the room puffing behind her. "Lina, what's wrong?"

"This." She shoved the note into Gourry's face.

He paused, baffled. "What do all those curly things say?"

Lina resisted the temptation to hit him. Had she been thinking straight, she would have remembered he couldn't read script. Only print. So she read it aloud. Strangely, it felt more final than when she read it aloud. But it made no difference, the curse had been triggered the moment she had touched the piece of paper.

_To you who refused to yield to the mistress what is rightfully hers_

_Your fate has been sealed_

_Your time will come at her choosing_

_Paid by two penny weight of gold and rod of will as interest_

_Blessed by the Gods all_

_May all that you feared come true_

_Just as foretold at the beginning._

"She put a curse on me Gourry." Lina picked up her dagger and hooked it to her belt. She picked up the piece of paper and concentrated. She was going to get that earring back. She could find the one who took it. Words began to flow softly forth from her mouth. Every being left a magical trace, like a shadow. If it had been taken recently enough a trail should still be visible. The chant finally completed, she whispered, "Shadow Trace." Faint gold tracks appeared on the paper. The same small golden animal tracks trailed down the dresser, across the room, and out the open window. "Come on Gourry. We need to get that earring back." She strode forward, following the tracks. She wouldn't lose the only thing left of her father. Not if she could help it.

Lina's eyes widened in surprise. The animal tracks were being left a boy. He was about 9 years old and carried her earring freely about in one hand. A little boy—why was it that these monsters always picked the shape of the harmless? Additional anger surged through her as she tracked him through the market place. Twice she'd been almost close enough to touch him. But he danced through the crowds whenever she started to get too close. Gourry caught on to her frustration and nodded veering off the left. Lina felt more confident knowing that the swordsman, in his own intuitive way, knew exactly what to do. She hadn't even needed to say a thing. So they stalked him progressively closer toward the edge of the village.

They finally cornered him from both directions against a corner of a crumbling brown clay wall. A few people were still about, but they were few and far in between. Those who saw them quickly averted their eyes and continued on their way. Nobody wanted to interfere. Lina snarled at the monster with a hint of malice in her voice. After all, he wasn't a real boy. Just a monster pretending to be an innocent.

"I think you have something of mine. Give it back." She held out her hand imperiously. Twenty feet away and closing. She stepped forward cautiously, one hand cupped and extended. Gourry continued to close in from the other side. However, the boy just smiled and backed up until he was about a foot from the wall. He looked around for a moment as if trying to find something or someone. There was a raspy shout from behind Lina. Lina whorled to find the fortune teller standing about twenty feet behind her, no longer bent over but standing erect with her hand extended It seemed as if she were ready to cast a spell. Gourry abandoned guarding the boy and started moving towards Lina's side. His sword was drawn. Then the boy/monster behind her whistled. Lina turned her head in time to observe another similar looking boy perched upon the wall. The first boy threw him the earring. The second boy caught it with a grin and jumped off the wall taking his prize with him. The first boy smirked and scurried off in another direction. Heart pounding in dismay, Lina spun around once more to deal with the fortuneteller, but she had vanished. She must have been an illusion, nothing more. A distraction. "Gourry, come on!"

It had been a close chase. But they had finally cornered him again near the edge of the forest. However, this time he showed no concern. Lina tried once again to reason with him about the earring. "It's just an old earring. I have plenty of other things I could give you." He just stood there staring at her, his grin transforming into a smirk. Then he turned and walked several feet away chuckling. Lina prepared to strategically take him out. She couldn't blast him—not while he had her earring in tow. He paused, looking over his shoulder, before tossing the little orb onto the ground. It shattered and a small white fragment sat exposed. Lina dove forward towards it. There was a snap, and fire enveloped it seconds before Lina could snatch it all up.

She couldn't stop the scream that tore out of her throat. No. The last piece was gone. Gourry caught her locking her tightly into his arms. Her mind flooded with despair, a blend of disbelief and anger at the loss of her father and the only connection she had had left of him. And the sacrifice he had made to keep her safe.

She sat still for a moment, devastated, before looking up in cold fury. She pointed her finger at the monster turned boy. He was going to regret this. The words to summon a Ragna blade began to issue forth Lina's mouth in a dispassionate tone. The boy turned monster looking frightened and dropped his illusion of humanity. In his place stood a small golden quilled beast, with four legs and a pointed noise. Lina snarled in fury, transforming wouldn't help him.

There was a rustle from the bushes and the fortune teller reappeared. Lina just growled. Illusion or reality, this woman would soon meet the same fate as the creature before her. Cold energy has beginning to form in Lina's hand. Soon they would all be sorry.

"I suggest you stop that right now." It was the same voice, but it lost its raspiness and took on the faint melodic thrum. The woman stood straighter, her age receding and leaving a woman with wispy golden hair and dispassionate coal black gaze. "Payment must be taken in full. You of all people should understand that best by now. It is the natural order of things"

The blade began shaping itself in Lina's hand. There was no stopping now. The woman frowned impatiently and snapped her fingers. It was a loud noise, but no echo. There should have been a clap—instead there was a complete absence of noise. The forming Ragna blade winked out of existence. Lina tried to shout indignantly. But it was useless. She couldn't even frown, let alone move. From his expression, Gourry was similarly bound. A feeling of coldness started to spread from the woman's presence. It had the finality of death about it. As that feeling settled upon Lina, she realized how much trouble she was really in. This woman was no ordinary fortuneteller.

Her voice changed. It was deeper than before and took on a commanding tone. The change shook Lina to the core of her being. There was no mistaking the displeasure in that voice.

"That is enough! Defy me? I'll not let you try to destroy my messengers again." The woman swayed gracefully as she walked. She paused to scoop up the small golden quilled creature. He chattered at her for a moment and then nestled into the crook of her arm. A chittering from her left sounded and a similar beast, this one an onyx black, came tumbling out of the forest. He deftly ran up her leg and perched himself upon her shoulder, one foot lightly grasping her willowy hair.

"I see. Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Perhaps I won't destroy them then." Her lips pursed together thoughtfully before she looked at Lina consideringly.

"Still I can't let people go around being disobedient. Or flaunting my will. A punishment is in order. One that will make you think before you act." Long elegant fingers tapped her chin. "Troublesome daughter, I think your powers will have to be bound for a while." She waved her fingers causally at the small sorceress.

Lina tried to gasp, but discovered that she was still bound. It felt as if someone were squeezing her soul. Ice ran through her veins. He muscles tensed as her back tried to arch. Suddenly, the pain eased and she could feel the warmth of Gourry's arms breaking through the icy coldness.

The woman's eyebrows arched. "Interfering again, swordsman? Speak then. Before I grow weary of this world."

Gourry voice resonated through his chest and into Lina's being. They warmed Lina and lessened the constriction of her essence. It was still there, but it wasn't as intense as before. His bass voice reverberated behind her. "I'm this girl's protector. And I won't let you leave her defenseless. That's not fair. She has a lot of faults—but Lina's got a good heart." Gourry grasped her tighter in his hold. Lina could feel the grip on her body loosening bit by bit.

"Boy soon you'll need to decide who you will protect and how. Shielding the one you call Lina Inverse from her fate is not protection. Especially when it could result in the death of worlds."

That voice. Lina knew it. But the last time she had heard it, it had come from her. Lina began to tremble. It couldn't be. The woman cast her eyes back upon Lina. The encompassing void of her irises burned into Lina's head. She lifted a finger slowly and pointed. "She refused to play by the rules. So I am changing the nature of the game."

Lina's eyes lighted upon the swordsman. He had no idea who he was talking to. She whispered softly, "Gourry, don't…"

Gourry's chin stuck out stubbornly. "No, you can't take her powers away. There's a storm coming. I can feel the darkness shifting. You can't leave her like this. She'll die. I'll do anything."

Lina blinked confused. Feel the darkness shifting…what was he talking about? Was this how he described the premonitions he had? The way he always knew when trouble was coming? The way he knew exactly where to stand during an attack? She knew there was more to Gourry than met the eye, but she had never been able to quite figure out what it was.

The woman tilted her head considering. She paused, looking towards the sky and waited. Then she nodded once, as if listening to a voice no on else could hear. With a small smile, she directed her attention again towards Gourry.

"Agreed. She will be allowed a fixed amount of power for the remainder of this encounter. However, each spell cast will hasten the prophecy's fulfillment. This is the very last time you will be able to directly intercede on her behalf swordsman." The woman turned to walk away, the aura of power around her gradually declining.

Gourry's grip relaxed and Lina felt herself totally able to move again. She prepared to lift herself off of the ground, when the woman turned once more. This time her voice was lighter. More like when they had first met. "It's time you stopped running from your destiny. Playtime is over." The aura around her ha completely dissipated, leaving behind the original fortune teller. No, not a fortuneteller. A messenger from the Mother of all creation. She waved once before turning and stepping into a point of light. Both she, and the creatures, were gone.

Lina stepped away from Gourry's embrace. She looked away before murmuring softly, "Thank you, Gourry." She needed to be strong. But she couldn't help from looking back into his eyes. They were pools of liquid glass. So trusting. Her throat tried to close as she imagined the betrayal she'd see there once the curse had completed its course. She devoutly hoped, she'd never have to. Resolve coursed through her as she looked towards the land where she had been raised. "We need to get going Gourry. My sister will be anxious to see us."

He fell in behind her without hesitation. "So I guess I finally get to see where you grew up huh?" He gave her a goofy smile.

Lina wished she were as blissfully unaware of the danger they were in. "Actually we need to make a slight detour first."

Gourry just nodded, not evening asking for an explanation. Lina began to calculate a plan in her head. Luna would be furious when she found out. But there might be a small chance that Luna didn't know about the other earring yet. The remaining link to the earring would have been weak. It would be hard to read its power level from such a great a distance. Perhaps her dad had left her some insurance. He had always told her stories about helping the wizard Chessamei collect his trinkets, hadn't he? It was time to see if anything could be salvaged from the mess they were in. Maybe there was something there. She slipped her hand into Gourry's as they walked. Surely they could work this all out. They just had to.

* * *

The petite sorceress moaned in her sleep, knowing what was to come. There had been hope then. But Luna had taken even that away.


	6. Chapter 5 Advance

**Author's note:**I really should apologize. I have excuses. Like an extra 20 hrs of work every week for the last month and no internet access. Also, I can't for the life of me figure out how the story keeps stretching out in length. Words just keep pouring out of my fingers on to the keyboard. Things I had never imagined. But the story doesn't flow well without them. I will never finish in the time promised. But I will try to keep updates happening once a week or so assuming my internet works—which it hasn't for over almost two weeks now. So sorry, I'll try harder, but in the meantime please don't hurt me. *hides under a blanket*

* * *

Lina tossed again, one arm resting over her face. Her brow furrowed in anticipation of the fight to come. But it didn't stop the unruly procession of her memories.

* * *

It had made no difference. Chessamei had left to visit family on another world. He didn't intend to return for years. He'd left his successor running things with no idea of how to reach him, as usual. Apparently, his master had decided that instructions on gating were too dangerous to share. Even Lina's threats had yielded no clues on how to reverse the curse. Nor was there anything among the remaining trinkets her father had given to his old friend. Solstice gifts, birthday gifts, none of them had contained what she was looking for. So she'd had to return to Zephilia empty handed and late in the bargain.

_**Flash**_

It was open. Lina gulped audibly. She shook her head as Gourry tried to step in front of her willing, as always, to protect her from what was to come. But it would only weaken her position with Luna. And she was already starting from somewhere in the negatives. Lina had decided to use the back door, hoping it would attract less attention. She'd even timed their arrival so they'd walked through Zephilia an hour after lunch. That way almost everyone would be inside napping. And her sister would be still be finishing her shift at the local inn. Or so she'd hoped. But luck hadn't really been swinging Lina's way as of late. The open door signified a prepared adversary.

Lina motioned for Gourry to follow her. There was no point in waiting or pretending to sweep the house for intruders. No one else would lounge about the Knight of Cepheid's sitting room. Well— Xelloss might try. But it was unlikely that he had a serious death wish. He enjoyed his life—or anti-life as it were—too much. Besides the Greater Breast no doubt had him doing more important things at the moment than trailing her. Still the door had been left open on purpose. Whether it was in welcome or warning would only be apparent once Luna greeted them.

The small sorceress briefly closed her eyes in preparation. When she opened them, they fell upon the wooden cabinets she had watched her father carve as a child. Pain caused her to wretch them away. Walk Lina, she told herself. In her minds eye, she could see Luna chopping vegetables at the counter and her father lounging in his favorite chair. She sidestepped familiar chairs at an empty table. Happy moments in time spent with her father flitted through her mind. Magic lessons, lectures on morality (usually after she'd blown someone up), and tales of knights and princesses had been spun in the comfort of this old kitchen. Regret and grief surfaced briefly before she pushed them down again. There would be time enough to remember later, she promised herself. For now she needed to be focused.

She pushed evenly on the door in front of her, mustering her resolve as she entered. Luna sat upon couch at the far end of the room. She observed them coolly. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at the region where Lina's belt pouch hung. Silence hung in the air. Apparently, Lina was supposed to speak first. However, when Lina failed to oblige her, the Knight of Cepheid arched a delicate eyebrow and began without any pleasantries whatsoever.

"You're late. And you've brought a friend." Her voice was neutral, but her calculating gaze rested first upon a quiet Gourry and then on an equally silent Lina. Lina could feel those purple eyes inspecting every inch of her. She almost flinched as she felt her sister mentally step back and let the God she served peer out of her eyes instead. Cepheid's gaze was even colder than Luna's and it swept through her cuttingly. Thankfully, it retreated almost as soon as it had come. Gourry shifted slightly, but that was all. Lina observed her protector and love curiously. It was rare that people took the scrutiny of a god so calmly. Luna's natural eyes reappeared, narrowing to match the frown on her face. However, there was nothing discourteous in her voice when she addressed the swordsman. There never would be. Luna was always unfailingly polite. She just gave the impression that it was an unfortunate, but necessary, waste of her valuable time to do so.

"Thank you for escorting my sister safely here. I'm most grateful. If you'd please take a seat," her hand swept towards several chairs in the corner, "I'm afraid that we have a little family business to discuss. We will return shortly."

Gourry just nodded and chose a seat nearby. Luna rose and strode to the back parlor—their father's study. Lina followed in trepidation, closing the door quietly behind them. Luna stopped in front if the fireplace, hands resting upon the mantle, back towards Lina. She waited until Lina's eyes rested on the mantle as well. There was a void where her father's customary weapon sat. It looked so empty without his fishing pole.

There would be no small talk with Luna. There never was. Lina braced herself for a scathing tirade, but it never came. Instead Luna began in a quiet but sure tone she reserved only for the ones she loved. Provided they hadn't done anything stupid recently. It was rare for Luna to use this voice now that she was grown. And its presence was certainly unexpected given the situation. It was soft with regret and a hint of fierce pride. "He went out fighting. It was a quick and painless death, Lina. Just like he always wanted. A death with a purpose." She turned, directing her dark plum gaze upon her baby sister.

Lina wanted desperately to acknowledge her father's bravery. But when she opened her mouth, hard cold anger bubbled out. "I fail to see how dying one way makes you any less dead than dying another, Luna."

"How odd it is for you to be the pessimistic one. Normally, that's my job." She sighed. "It's all in the way you are remembered Lina. Better this death than one of a slow agonizing bone illness. But that's not really the point, is it? He's not here to protect you anymore, Lina. And the rod of will is gone too."

"I loved him for more than just that Luna!" It hadn't been about the rod of will, it had been the way her father would scoop her up in his arms and make everything better. Who would do that now? Weren't love and protection part of the same package?

Luna did another rare thing—she sat. Then she closed her restless piercing eyes and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Lina started in surprise. Her sister never showed weakness. And, for Luna, this definitely was one. There was more than a hint of exasperation in her sister's voice when she spoke again. "No one ever said that Lina. If it bothers you, then it's something you will have to work out on your own. I miss him more than you know. He was my father too. But we don't have time for this. As usual, it's up to us to fix things. And now you can't even stay to help. I felt it as soon as you entered Zelphilia. Both earrings broken." Her voice was full of quiet accusation. "Why did you have to let the earrings out of your grasp?"

Lina could tell from Luna's posture that she was exceptionally tired. Her sister gestured for her to take a seat as well. Lina couldn't decide if she was grateful the tender part of the conversation was over. They hadn't talked like this in over six years. Though it was unnerving, she was shocked to find that she'd missed it. Heeding sister's advice, Lina decided to sit as well. Luna wasn't the only tired one. Besides, it was time to venture a question of her own. Lina was ashamed of how tentative she sounded. "Then papa's rod of will was definitely taken?"

Lina's terse reply was no different than Lina had expected. "Destroyed. Not even a shred of line remained."

Lina slumped. "Then there's no hope of resealing the prophecy?"

Luna shook her head. "It was a surprise it even set the first time. You wouldn't believe the work we had to do to make the sealing stick. I'm not even sure how dad arranged it all. I just know that no more fragments remain anywhere on this world."

Lina's hope surged. "Then how about other worlds?"

Luna shook her head. "Perhaps, but unlikely. Gods don't often leave bits of their past mortal bodies lying around."

"Then there's no hope?" A spark of anger kicked up inside Lina's chest. Her head jerked up defiantly. "That can't be right Luna. That's not the way we were brought up."

"There's not exactly a lot of choice here Lina. The prophecy has been pushed back into play. It can't be resealed here. If it ever can be." Luna looked at her levelly.

Lina swallowed once before responding. How could her sister still be so scary? But cowering in fear wasn't the appropriate response. Lina was grown now. Maybe it was time she started acting like an adult around Luna and not a lost child. Otherwise Luna would never see her as anything else. What were adults supposed to do when this kind of stuff happened? Push on. So she tried to help Luna plan ahead. "Then what will we do?"

"I've consulted with Cepheid." So that was why Luna looked so weary. She must have come directly from petitioning. Divining answers from any god wasn't exactly kind on the body. Especially, when you were the conduit. Luna opened her eyes. There was no hint of emotion visible in their amethyst depths. "You're to be sent into exile."

"Exile?" Lina's voice raised several octaves. An overwhelming feeling of unfairness tore at her. She was happy here—fighting bandits, getting treasure, traveling with Gourry. Protests came tumbling out. "But I haven't destroyed the world yet! And I'm not going to! No matter what some stinking prophecy says."

Luna snapped in reply. "Don't argue with me, Lina." Her forehead puckered slightly with anger. "It's safer for everybody involved. And you don't exactly have a sterling record for self control." There was a slight pause before she finished. "Besides that part of the prophecy's not even about you."

Lina's current distress was temporarily forgotten. "What do you mean that's not about me? I know it is! I'm the destroyer of worlds. That's why…"

Luna's eyes narrowed daring her to complete the sentence.

But Lina didn't care. It was time it finally came out into the open. Her throat began clogging with unshed tears. "That's why mom died. She didn't want to live after giving birth to me. She gave up. That's why we never had a mother. Giving birth to me didn't kill her—knowing what I'd become did."

Luna sputtered in anger and disbelief. "Where did you hear that?!"

"The other children." The hurt of past years, pain Lina had thought long since buried, spilled out. "But all of the villagers knew. They'd whisper it behind my back when they thought I wasn't listening." A hint of bitter mockery flavored her litany. "Destroyer of worlds—even her own mother couldn't love her."

Luna reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as she spoke. "That's not true."

Lina just looked away. She'd not expected Luna to lie too. It was one thing for her father, who protected her from the evils of the world, to lie to her. But Luna didn't believe in coddling people. It was sad really. Even her own sister thought her to weak to withstand this one terrible truth.

Luna's voice grew louder and more insistent. The shakes were coming harder than before. "I said that's not true!"

Lina just shrugged and continued staring off to her left, refusing to look her sister in the face.

Luna suddenly let go, whirling around. She stalked over to her father's bookshelf and began angrily pulling books off at random. After moment she stopped and pressed a small catch in the back casing of the wood. Lina's curiosity was piqued despite her misery. A hidden cache? She'd searched her father's study hundreds of time as a child. She thought she'd found every one. Luna removed an old piece of parchment. She opened it with less care than it deserved and shoved it in front of Lina pointing. "Look. See here! This wasn't a prophecy foretold for Mom, you idiot. It was yours. The prophecy foretold for you at your birth."

Lina's eyes widened as she looked at the prophecy she'd never seen. "But it can't be. I mean, look at all the times I've almost destroyed the world."

"Almost doesn't count. Other the other hand, have you failed to save it yet?" her sister asked pointedly.

Lina couldn't help but wonder. Her voice was softer than it had been in a long time. "How come you've never shown me this?" She reached for the document, but drew her hand back before actually touching it. The prophecy she'd never seen. A family secret hinted at but never spoke of. The closest her family had ever come to mentioning it to her was a gift of golden earrings given to her on her 14th birthday and a promise extracted to use her power wisely.

"We hoped you'd never need to know about it. Papa thought the safeguards would be enough to protect you. I didn't agree, but I thought we might be able to circumvent it, using the safeguards and good discipline. It didn't help that you fought me all the way." She snorted. "Although I guess that didn't work after all. What with the man in the living room and all."

Lina looked up confused. "But what about the earrings? And Dad's rod of will? I thought they were supposed to keep me safe. You know, to keep me from completely annihilating the world. The world is still here, so they worked right?"

Luna gave an exasperated sigh. "No, Lina. I told you before that part of the prophecy wasn't about you. Those earrings were made to keep you safe from people with evil ambitions. To allow you to have a normal life, if you wanted it. To choose who you married and decide who you wanted to love. But it doesn't matter now. The seal's been broken."

"I still want to choose."

"Don't be selfish Lina." Luna's voice grew hard again. "You forfeited that right when you allowed those earrings to break. Now you're subject to other people's intentions."

Lina's chin raised stubbornly. "Nobody's gonna tell me where to give my heart. That decision is mine and mine alone. And I'll kill anybody who tries."

Luna gave an uncharacteristic grin. It was both ruthless and terrifying. "I look forward to watching the fight. But not from here. Off world you go." There was a brief pause in which Luna's grin began to fade. Her eyes grew stormy as continued. "Speaking of which…" the causal admiration in her voice fading as her voice rose, "could you possibly have picked someone worse to fall in love with?"

It shouldn't surprise her that Luna knew. Or that she was angry. Luna had been most adamant that men were nothing but trouble. But she loved Gourry and saw no reason to let her sister nitpick her choice. "I fail to see what so wrong with him. He loves me for who I am Luna."

Lina was preparing for a major battle, but was thrown for a loop by her sister's short dark laugh.

"That, dear sister, is the tragedy of it all."

Lina froze. What on earth did she mean?

"Never do anything by the halves, do you?" She snorted in derision. "You found a man honorable enough to love you for the right reasons. Who wouldn't use what you are and will become. A man who would follow you to the ends of the earth."

The red head frowned in confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

"You're going to stay somewhere he can't. And I don't know that you'll ever be coming back."

Frustration mixed with horror. A permanent exile? To never return? And not take the man she loved with? Lina was ashamed of the tearful cry that sprang from her lips. "Why? Why can't he go with me?"

The Knight of Cepheid barked harshly in return. "He's a pillar, Lina. Can't you feel it?"

Lina sat down stunned. There were only a few designated pillars for every world. Could it really be possible that Gourry was one of them? So much about him finally fell into place. How Gourry's family came to be in the possession of the Sword of Light. Why it was that he had incredible reserves of magic and not the slightest ability to cast a spell. Even his faulty memory started to make more sense. Lina wondered if he even knew. No wonder he always made her feel warm. And why she recovered from magical drain so quickly around him. Because he never let her go until she woke up. It was embarrassing, but so comforting, to wake up in his arms like that after a major battle. She'd planned on doing it for the rest of her life—now that they both knew how the other felt. Her voice was soft, as she tried to make her sister understand. "But I need him."

Luna looked at her in scornful disbelief. "_You_ need him? Take a good look Lina." She strode to the window and pulled back the curtain, jabbing her finger angrily at the world outside. "What exactly do you think will happen to all of this if one of its pillars is permanently removed?"

Lina's face turned an ashen grey. The Knight of Cepheid continued angrily, the air around her cooling as she began to give off a white aura. Apparently, Luna wasn't the only one upset by this turn of events.

"And you didn't just fall in love with _a _pillar. Oh no, Lina Inverse. You had to fall in love with the central one!"

Lina cut her sister off. "Luna, I'm not suggesting he leave forever. I just don't understand why _I_ can't return."

Luna tapped her foot impatiently. "I keep forgetting you don't know everything. Here, this will help explain." Luna shoved the parchment into Lina's hands before running her fingers through her short purple hair. "I can't tell you all the details now. There isn't time. You're not safe here, Lina. In fact, I should have sent you away already. But I needed to talk to you. And you needed a copy of the prophecy before you left. I've already arranged for your guide off world. He'll be here shortly." Luna turned grabbing a knapsack from the corner and began shoving supplies into it. "I'll send you messages from time to time by fairy…"

Luna kept talking, giving terse half explanations, but Lina was having trouble focusing. Distractedly, she began scanning the prophecy before her. Everything was changing so fast. The reason for it must be in here somewhere. The wording was cryptic, flowery, and vague. Nothing unusual as far as most prophecies went. Nothing seemed too odd…although this one was a little strange. Her eyes grew wider as she realized what it meant. Lina let out an inadvertent cry of shock.

Her sister turned with a frown. "What?"

Lina shakily bent over to retrieve the fallen parchment. "It can't be," she muttered to herself. She must have read it wrong. Lina scanned the scroll one more time. "No…" There was a thump as she half sat and half fell into the seat behind her. "The trigger's impossible to avoid! Luna…I…" she gulped in panic. Her mind began to race counting the times she could have triggered the prophecy on the way to Zephilia. Her mind turned to the man she loved just a room away. A man she'd already been told she couldn't have. "I'm not…please, tell me I'm not!" The petite girl was almost in hysterics. Tears tried to fight the humiliation and fear now taking control of her. The only thing she had ever feared was about to come true.

Luna arched an eyebrow. "No. We checked when you came in. Not all of the conditions have been fulfilled yet, Lina. But we have no way of knowing when they will be until we can decipher the whole prophecy. Until then, be extremely cautious. Avoid the trigger for as long as you can."

Lina only nodded her head, numb with shock, loss, and fear. The only thing in life she hadn't wanted to experience was being forced upon her. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Or was there? There was always a way to change fate. Wasn't there? Luna must have some ideas if she had a place for Lina to go. "Where are you sending me?"

Luna turned, knapsack neatly filled to the seams. "A place with very few people. And a man who can help." She threw Lina a blue dress. "Put this on. You're too easy to recognize in that gaudy outfit."

Lina dutifully complied with a grimace. She knew from experience that if she didn't, Luna would help herself. Which would involve multiple bruises on Lina's part. She stopped to ask a question before pulling the dress over her head. "Who is this guy?" She finished her query as her head emerged from the neckline. "And who'll be trying to follow us?"

Luna scowled at her sister. Her reply was punctuated by pieces of apparel thrown at random intervals. A shoe landed near Lina's left arm. "The dragons." Another shoe came flying. "The monsters." A cloak pooled at Lina's feet. "Whoever else it is you've managed to irritate, which these days seems to be everybody. Including the gods. Even Cepheid has his doubts. So don't you dare screw this up."

"So then why would this guy help me?"

"His name is the Keeper. He oversees the gates for other worlds. And makes judgments regarding their fates. His authority comes from the Lord of Nightmares. Your only hope to circumvent the prophecy, and return to this world, is to successfully petition him for a time slide. Which he might do for you, if he decides it suits him."

"And what if it doesn't?"

Luna's eyes met Lina's head on. "Not even the Gods are sure what will happen."

Lina sat motionless, frozen in shock, but Luna tugged at her shoulder insistently pulling her to her feet. "Time's up." She handed Lina a pack and maneuvered her back into the front room. Gourry stood anxiously as she entered. Lina gave him an unsure smile.

"The guide's already arrived." A purple-black wolf entered from the kitchen as Luna spoke. Luna frowned. "I though we had agreed on the first."

There was a hoarse laugh from the beast. "The game is already afoot. He's busy toying with the opposition." There was a ripple of miasma as he stretched his front paws in front of him.

"Then we're almost out of time. Thank your master for me. I'll repay her later." Luna turned back towards the swordsman and her little sister. "It's time for you two to say goodbye." Her voice was curt.

Lina gulped as she looked up at her protector. He peered into her eyes, his confusion evident. Then he turned to Luna, his face hardening in stubborn determination. "No."

Luna ignored him and focused on Lina instead. "Your guide will take you to the Keeper's outer gate. After that you're on your own." She gestured impatiently for her sister to come forward.

Gourry stepped in front of Lina, blocking Luna's access to her. His voice was low and dangerously pleasant. "And I said no. Lina's not going anywhere without me. She needs my protection and I'm not leaving her side. Not until she tells me to."

Lina looked up at her protector, throat closing. A part of her wanted to hold him tight, while another more practical part argued that she should make a clean break right now. It might hurt less this way. But as she looked into his trusting eyes, she couldn't do it. It was too early to make this decision. Maybe the Keeper could still fix things.

The monster interrupted. "They're getting closer. Even my master can only keep them distracted so long. We need to leave."

"And I said I'm not leaving Lina's side." Gourry folded his arms, daring her to make him move.

"We don't have time for this." Luna glared at her sister. When Lina failed to intervene, she fixed her stare on Gourry consideringly. Her eyes weighed him against some invisible scale. Finally, she nodded. "Perhaps you can be of help. But there's a condition."

Gourry nodded unphased. "I'll do whatever it takes."

The room grew cold again as Luna surrendered her body to Cepheid's control. Her eyes became dark pupiless orbs and the air around her shone with a cold white light. She extended her right hand. "Come forward Gourry Gabriev, protector of the light."

Gourry stepped forward. Lina watched horrified as Gourry accepted it. He blazed a brilliant blue and the room began to vibrate with power.

A voice deeper and more masculine than Luna's issued forth from her mouth. "You may go for a short time to protect the protector. But you must return soon, never to leave again." He stood silently bathed in an eerie light. A blue hourglass appeared in the air between them. "To help you count the time. And to ensure you remember…" The air between them took on a more brilliant sheen. Gourry's body arched, a silent scream leaving his mouth. Lina leapt forward to rescue him, but was repulsed by the energy emitting from both of them.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun. Luna ceased to pulse with white light and Gourry retreated. The glow about him was fading as well. But his eyes were filled uncharacteristically with pain and he shook slightly. Luna took the hourglass hanging in mid air and handed it to him. "This is all the time you've been granted. Use it wisely and keep her safe."

Gourry nodded tucking the little time piece into his pocket. He stepped back and whispered hoarsely, "Let's go Lina."

Lina's eyes widened in concern. What had Cepheid done to him? She reached out to touch his arm, but stopped it as Gourry looked up at her. He gave her a tight smile, his eyes cloudy with pain. His fingers flicked out softly, silently reassuring her that he was fine. Lina wanted to respond, but was cut short when Luna suddenly barked her name. She looked pointedly at Lina's outstretched hand. Mortified, Lina retracted it, finally feeling the tension in the room. An argument was taking place between her sister and her guide.

The wolf snapped irritably at Luna. "The agreement is for her only."

Luna turned with a frown. "The swordsman has been granted passage by the god Cepheid."

His jaw wagged in imitation of a laugh. "What have the ways of the gods to do with me? I'm only to lead the girl. If the man chooses to follow, that's his choice. But I'll not be falling back to save him or find him when he gets lost."

Gourry gave a low grunt. "Don't worry. I'll keep up."

The wolf turned. "We must go now." He sniffed the air. 'That power burst will have drawn every opponent for miles. And convinced half of them that they're right." The monster approached Lina putting his head under her hands. "Come."

Lina's hand tightened upon the imitation of fur on his back. She looked up at her sister briefly in goodbye. She wished she had the time or courage to voice half of the questions and doubts whirling about in her head.

Luna's face softened a little as she considered the young woman she'd helped raise. She reached out, enfolding her younger sister in her arms. "You'll know when it's time. Trust me. Don't be afraid. You'll know what to do when it happens. Or so I've been told."

Lina squeezed back briefly before turning away. She couldn't decide if she was angry or grateful for the advice. Somehow accepting it seemed self defeating. The wolf wasted no time in guiding her out the door. Gourry trailed slightly behind them. Lina resolutely directed all of her focus on the path ahead of them. There must be hope in the path ahead. Or she would lose everything she loved.

_**Flash**_

Zelgadis' words rang solemnly in her ears. Hoping that it was a joke, Lina glanced up at his perfectly sculpted face. But only sympathy graced the chimera's face. This confirmation of reality staggered her. Her legs gave way, leaving her kneeling on the hard wood floor. She repeated the word numbly. "Dead?" Lina's mind began racing. He couldn't be dead. Luna had been very specific in her instructions. What was she supposed to do next? If the Keeper was indeed dead, she'd never be able to go home again.

* * *

Lina's eyes opened briefly before she let them close again. The mockery of sleep she'd been indulging in was apparently over. She idly stared at the dingy grey ceiling above her. The library was no cleaner than any of the guestrooms she had found. She might as well stay here. She made a mental note harass Zel later about the cleaning staff. They clearly weren't doing their job. Lina silently reviewed the prophecy over again for what must be the millionth time since her cursing. The wording was beautiful, cryptic, and annoyingly impenetrable. Why couldn't anybody just say what they meant straight out? It was the same way with treasure maps. She stared opening her eyes to watch the fire, which was giving off just the right amount of heat. It combined with her vague musings, pushing her back towards unconsciousness. Her eyelids began to flutter open and shut. It felt divine. She was on the verge of surrendering herself to sleep, when something caught her eye.

Lina jerked awake. She was positive she'd seen something move by a table in the far corner. Cautiously, she turned her head, straining her senses to find whatever had caused the movement. But no one was there. Her eyes narrowed. Was somebody trying to play with her head? Or had somebody found her already? She sat up and moved cautiously toward the table. She thought she heard a slight rustle from under it as she approached. Lina stalked forward as silently as she could. Her feet came to rest a foot way from the table's edge. Lina quickly pulled back the tablecloth, prepared for anything. But nothing was there.

She was still stooped over thinking, when a familiar laugh sounded behind her. Lina spun around searching for its source. He sat there on in the opposite corner of the library, staff lying idly by. It surprised her that she hadn't noticed his aura pulsing there in the darkness. His cloak allowed his the luxury of hiding in the shadows, but that should have only fooled her eyes. Lina wondered briefly how he had disguised his presence. There was a reason he was called the Trickster Priest.

"Looking for something Lina?" His voice was velvety like a cat's.

Lina shivered, her heart fluttering a little. Annoyed, she quenched it with a growl. She narrowed her eyes, hissing, "What do you want, Xelloss?"

The priest walked over towards her, stopping a few feet away. "Why Lina, isn't it obvious?" His eyes opened, letting forth a startling shade of amethyst. "My intentions and interests are no different than when we first met." He glided for the from the shadows, fixing her with his hypnotic gaze. His voice was gentle but teasing. His smile was devious and wicked. "Or haven't you guessed?"

Lina had been slowly inching backwards, eyes fixed on her opponent. Her eyes widened fractionally when she felt a wall halt her retreat. Xelloss put a hand on either side of her, effectively trapping her. But Lina couldn't bring herself to move. Her heart was pounding. He brought his face forward until it almost touched hers.

Then he whispered softly, "Of all people Lina, I think you should know my mind and heart the best."

Lina could hardly breathe. Her mind was blank and her feelings were tumbling around inside of her. She couldn't decipher exactly what it was she was feeling. Just as she was about to ask him what he meant, Xelloss pulled his head back fractionally and tipped his head towards the main door to the library.

His eyes were playful, but something else lurked deeper within. "We'll have to finish our discussion later. It seems we're about to have company." He smiled wryly.

At that moment the door burst open, admitting a frantic swordsman. Gourry let forth a cry of fury as he sprang towards where the trickster priest had been. Lina was almost positive she heard Xelloss whisper, "Until then…" as he faded away onto the astral plane.

Gourry knelt in front of Lina, hands fluttering and gesturing helplessly as he tried to check her for damage. All the while he kept murmuring, "Lina, are you okay? He didn't do anything did he?" He paused for a small moment, before whispering hoarsely, "He didn't…touch you…did he?"

Lina took a hold of herself and tried to push all of her conflicting emotions aside. Her voice was quiet as she answered him. "No, Gourry. He didn't."

A new voice sounded in the confines of the small library. "As touching as this is, we have other problems to solve."

Gourry turned startled. "Zel, how did you get here so fast?"

Zelgadis smiled grimly, his voice slightly sharp. "There are faster ways to get here than the way you came Gourry. Besides, had you waited to come with me, you might not have gotten lost."

Gourry nodded sheepishly at the rebuke. Lina looked between her two friends, a frown forming on her face. What had gotten these two all upset? She looked at Zel, waiting for an explanation. It took little time for him to get to the heart of the matter.

"We don't have much time. I have the intruders trapped in a pocket dimension. But I can't hold them there for long. As soon as they calm down enough to make a petition I'll have to admit them. We need to figure out who they are and why they're here before then. Seeing as you create more chaos than anyone I know Lina, I'll ask you first. Do you know why they are here?"

Lina's mind snapped back into focus. "Intruders? All I know is that they're probably after me. Not everybody wants the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Should we stop them then?"

Lina shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I want it to be either."

Zel fixed her with a questioning look. "You don't know? Then what are we supposed to do?"

Lina responded. "I can't be sure until we fully understand the prophecy."

Gourry scratched his head. "Why don't we just ask them what they want?"

Both magic users stared at him speechless. Lina finally managed to break her gaze and turned to Zelgadis. "He has a point. Why don't we?"

Zelgadis growled. "I would if it were that easy. But they're trapped in a dimension just outside of this one.'

Lina paused, confused by the chimera's answer. "Zel you're the temporary keeper of worlds. Why don't you just pop over there and ask them what the want?"

Zelgadis looked up, frustration evident in his face. "It's not that easy. Until the new keeper arrives, I'm not allowed to leave this dimension."

Lina responded with ire. "Can't you skip the formalities? It's an emergency!"

"You don't get it" Zel's face flushed with embarrassment. "When the Keeper died, he fixed my spatial flows. It's not that I shouldn't leave, it's that I can't. I'm stuck here until the new Keeper finally arrives or until I die."


	7. Chapter 6 Reply

**Author's note**: This is my Solar holiday gift to y'all as an apology for taking two weeks to post the next chapter. I'm currently borrowing someone else's internet to post. In other exciting news, I spent several hours outlining and writing pieces of the next chapter and other pieces much farther away in the plot. A promise of more fun yet to come. Things are just about to get in full swing. Yay! This chapter is dedicated to the first vacation day I've had since starting my new job (about 5 months ago).

**Disclaimer**: Like I said before, I don't own Slayers or make any money of off anything related to them…and darn it. I forgot how to spell these people's names. Wait while I look them up…Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi. Please support them so they will continue to produce more Slayers goodness for us all.

* * *

There was a moment of deafening silence as they absorbed the implications of his announcement. Zelgadis' chest tightened as he waited for his friends' response. He hadn't wanted to tell them that he'd foolishly agreed to this position not knowing that he'd be trapped here indefinitely. Especially since Lina and Gourry both seemed to be having personal problems of their own. He'd almost managed to convince himself that he was content to wait. That this was a choice he'd willingly made. But then his friends had arrived. The longing to travel again, combined with jealousy at their freedom to come and go, disturbed the delicate equilibrium he had established within himself.

Lina was studying his rocky features carefully. He wondered what she would say about his current predicament. Her opinion had always meant the most to him—though he valued all of his friends. Her ability to see through any false pretensions made her insights doubly precious. When would they say something? The anxiety he was feeling was starting to make his stomach cramp. The sorceress' voice was faintly chiding as she broke the silence.

"Well, that was a dumb thing to do."

Heat slowly crept across his face. Why did Lina always manage to make his stone skin flush? And why hadn't Rezo, curse his black soul, managed to eliminate such an embarrassingly human response from his make up and leave a good part instead? Zel's attempt at salvaging his pride failed miserably. His answer sounded childish, even to him. "I didn't know that that would be part of the agreement!"

"Awww Zel, lighten up. We didn't think that you'd do that on purpose. You're too much of a free spirit to be at somebody's constant beck and call. As you friends well know." The sorceress extraordinaire smirked at him. "Cheer up. Besides how do you know it even worked?"

Trust Lina to get her kicks by teasing him at a time like this. But, as usual, it was almost impossible to be angry with her. The humor shimmering in her ruby eyes mollified him slightly. A tiny part of him could see the ridiculousness of his situation the way she must, and it was trying to shake him out of his gloom. Stubbornly, he clung to depression. If Lina wanted to tease him out of this mood, she'd have to work a lot harder than that. It was odd how comfortable bickering like this was. Idly, he wondered when it had ceased to be an annoyance and become a game instead.

He intentionally flavored his response with bitter self pity, not all of it pretended. "Trust me, it works. I've tried escaping several times. But I just keep rematerializing in different parts of this world. Each place a little nastier than the last. Actually, I was injured escaping from the last place it dumped me." Zelgadis grimaced at the memory and gently massaged the area over his left wrist.

Her face became marginally more serious, but he could tell she wasn't finished teasing him. Faint irritation began to surface. Zel wished that she'd spend less time being amused by his predicament and spend more time applying that mind of hers to solving the problem at hand.

"I gather you've tried every way you know of breaking it then. So using you as a messenger is out." Her manner grew more thoughtful. "No chance we could use a magic mirror, is there?"

The chimera shook his head regretfully. "We have one here, but it won't do us any good. The pocket dimension they're locked in has been sealed off from outside influences. That includes visual and audio inputs from other dimensions. Good for keeping intruders in, but bad for trying to conduct interrogations."

Lina tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't suppose they'll oblige us by sitting there patiently until they starve to death either." She paused for a moment before offering a new solution. "Can't you send one of your little lackeys instead?

The suggestion startled him. What had given her the idea that there were other people about? Most of the furniture was covered in sheets and layers of dust decorated most of the manor. Usually his friend was pretty observant about those kinds of things. "What lackeys? No one lives here except me."

Lina's eyes widened. "Nobody? There aren't any assistants to help you at all?"

Zelgadis shook his head. In retrospect, he could understand why she might be surprised—it wasn't uncommon to have helpers, even if a sorcerer didn't plan to take on any apprentices. Magical experimentation called for a lot of extra hands to assemble, monitor, and break down each experiment. Even the most unsociable wizard usually had at least one helper. Even if they weren't entirely human.

He tried to be patient as he reexplained his current posting. "No. I suppose there might have been a few over the years. But the position of Keeper isn't a very popular one. And it's not really something that can be easily taught. The full ability to weave and read flows is an innate ability given to a predetermined soul. Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case may be, Rezo's spell interfered with the temporal and spatial flows in my body. The same part of the spell that makes me immune to aging also heightens my ability to read and manipulate temporal flows. Similarly, the part that makes it possible for me to move also boosts my spatial awareness and abilities. It's a unique combination and extremely rare. The Keeper hypothesized that there are less than ten people scattered across all of dimensional space with varying degrees of both. Mine's no where near the level that the Keeper operates at, but it's enough to get by on in the interim. That's how I got lassoed into staying here until the next keeper shows up."

Lina pushed a few errant locks out of her eyes, looking vaguely unsatisfied. "Then who does the cooking? And the cleaning?"

"I do some of the cooking myself, but there's a spell on the kitchen cabinet that provides most of my meals. It has to be restocked every so often though. As for the cleaning, an old woman occasionally comes through and does it. She's pretty old though and I'm usually the only one here. So she only cleans a small portion of the manor. But waiting on her won't do us any good—she's not due back for a couple days yet."

Lina conceded, her tone thoughtful. "So that's why it looks like the cleaning staff has taken a twenty year vacation." She pursed her lips consideringly before persisting. "There's nobody else?"

Zel was puzzled by her insistence. "No, no one."

The sorceress chewed on her lip, obviously unhappy with his response. She turned to ask her ever present protector a question, but he was staring vacantly off into space. Her lips formed a small ironic smile. Zel waited for her to violently refocus his mentally absent friend, but apparently Lina had decided to forgiven him. Instead, she returned to the matter at hand.

"So sending somebody else in is out. You can't go. So that just leaves me and Gourry…"

The chimera opened his mouth to object, but her sudden mutter prevented him. The sorcery genius ran her fingers through her hair. Her lips twisted sardonically. "Just great." She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I can't leave either, can I? Or I'll forfeit my answer."

Zel nodded solemnly, secretly relieved he wouldn't have to tell her himself. Lina didn't normally take bad news very well. "That's one of the conditions of an answer. The Keeper said it kept people from coming back to ask the same question over and over again. It also weeds out candidates who aren't really serious."

Her fingers tucked another errant lock of hair behind her tiny ear. Then she began ticking off failed prospects on her slim fingers. "Well, that effectively puts you, me, and any hired help out of the running." Astonishingly, she continued in a slightly more cheerful voice. "Which leaves us with Gourry."

Zel protested, surprised that the sorceress extraordinaire had overlooked a vital detail. "But we can't send Gourry. He doesn't have any magic. He couldn't open a gate, let alone maintain one long enough to pass through."

Lina's eyes rested on the swordsman beside her, silently demanding his attention. After a moment, his azure eyes caught hers and she nodded once slowly. Gourry dug through one of his pant pockets before pulling out a small hourglass. Zel squinted at the top bulb. There was something odd about it. The master swordsman looked at it solemnly, a trace of worry in his pale blue eyes, and then placed it gently upon the table. The glass globe on the top was about half full. Sand too fine to see ran slowly through its narrow nozzle and then disappeared completely. The bottom chamber was completely empty. Lina rested her chin on her hands, a playful smile gracing her lips. "I think we have a way around that."

Gourry gave her a concerned look, but Lina ignored it, obviously pleased with her solution. Zel studied the hourglass carefully, trying to discern its special purpose. He frowned concentrating. A gasp sprang from his lips. It wasn't sand at all. The chimera's magical senses could feel spatial and temporal flows mixing and swirling around the top chamber of delicate glass, before passing irrevocably through the opening below and fading away completely. "Unrestricted gating access?" With an item like this even the magicless and uninitiated could pass through a gate alone. "Can I borrow it?"

Excitement spread through Zel's body, warming it pleasantly. Perhaps if he studied it enough, he could find a way to temporarily fix his flows. Or find a way to repair them forever. He didn't intend to break his promise to the Keeper, but who knew what might happen? It was one thing to wait for his answer—but being held captive was something entirely different.

Gourry shot Lina another uneasy look that she didn't bother returning. Zel's curiosity was aroused. How could they work so well as a team one moment and act indifferent the next? Gourry's voice was strangely hesitant. He looked down at the table as he spoke.

"Sure thing. But only for a little while. I'll need it to get back to our world."

Zelgadis studied his loyal friend in puzzlement. It wasn't in the swordsman's nature to withhold anything from his friends. What was the cause of his sudden reluctance? Was he really so anxious to leave the woman he had so often professed to love? His intention to leave soon didn't seem to bother Lina at all either. She looked like a cat that had swallowed an entire aquarium of goldfish. Her voice was triumphant with pleasure.

"So it's decided then. Gourry can play courier. And we'll just wait around for their reply." A smirk filled her face as she added, "Perhaps they'll even tell him what they want from you."

Zel's brow furrowed. "But then they'll..." he paused as her meaning became clear. Then he finished with a devilish grin of his own, "…lose their request."

Lina nodded. "Because all requests must be presented directly to the Keeper or the request is forfeit. A little something our guide told me."

Zel smiled at his sharp friend in admiration. "Sadly, chances are they know that too. They'll probably send a written reply."

The red head just shrugged. "At the very least, we'll know what they want. And we'll have bought some time."

Zel just shook his head. "Where did you learn all of this, Lina? I didn't know that you were such an expert on the Keeper. It's not exactly common knowledge." Zelgadis felt hopeful for the first time since the Keeper had died. Perhaps his friends could perform yet another miracle—a cure for him, a cure for Lina, and the freedom to choose his own destiny. Her answer surprised him.

"Actually, I'm not. I just asked our guide a lot of questions on the way here. Monsters tend to have a large repertoire of archaic knowledge and I thought the Keeper had probably been around an awful long time as well. My sister mentioned something about not leaving until I got an answer too." Lina laughed shakily. "She didn't have time to tell me about the Keeper so I took advantage of our guide's expertise. Besides, it's not everyday that a monster will offer up any secrets without trying to kill you at the same time."

"Oh." Only Lina could manage to garner unexpected prizes from everyone she met along the way. Zel changed the subject. "Speaking of uncovering secrets, have you made any progress on that curse of yours yet?" Lina grimaced in reply. "Then perhaps you could make me a copy while we wait?"

"I don't know that it'll be much help, but it certainly can't hurt." Lina stood, seeming pleased to have a task to occupy her. She walked over to her travel bag and began extracting some parchment and ink. Apparently, she was setting up residence in the library. He'd have to find another place to work. The stone man wondered if she'd even made it to the rooms down the hall.

Still, Zel was pleased. With the current limitations on her magic, something which still hadn't been fully explained to his satisfaction yet, he wanted Lina somewhere where he could keep an eye on her. His petite little friend had a penchant for firing spells first and thinking later. At least she'd be far away enough from the action that using her magic shouldn't become an issue.

Feeling slightly better, he turned to his strong blonde friend and rested a stone hand on his broad shoulder. "Let's get you ready to greet our visitors." Gourry nodded in reply and the two men left the room in search of some answers.

* * *

A few hours later Zelgadis stormed into the library where Lina was sitting. Waves of anger rolled off of him. He advanced on her, fury making his usually graceful movements wild. Lina, who had turned to greet him, froze. Confusion replaced the original pleasure on her face. Good, because Zelgadis was in the mood to fight. He could feel expressions of disbelief warring with ones of anger across his stone face. A quiet voice in the back of his head warned him that he was probably frightening her, but he didn't care. Lina made as if to stand, but then held perfectly still, studying him.

"Zel?" she asked tentatively. The concern in her eyes mocked him. "What's wrong?"

As he continued to stalk wordlessly forward, the emotions inside of him came to a head. He could feel his body trembling with suppressed rage. Hurt swelled within him before disappearing, lost in the maelstrom of emotions inside. A mostly filled scroll fell to the floor, as Lina slowly stood and tried to back away slowly. She still held a quill in one hand. The other she held out pacficyingly. She repeated herself once more.

"Zel, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words were almost unintelligible under the thick emotion in his voice. Forefront in his mind was the need for an explanation. Surely he deserved that much. In the back of his mind, the little voice kept whispering that he was hysterical. That he should calm down. He tried to squash it beneath the growing sense of betrayal that was beginning to overwhelm him.

Lina's eyes peered off into the distance behind him, no doubt looking for help. But there wasn't any to be found. They were alone. Confusion dampened his throbbing obsession for a moment, causing him to stop walking. Where was the swordsman? Did he know already? Something during Gourry's brief stint as messenger had upset him. Zelgadis' mind swirled, searching for recent memories of his brawny friend. The baths…that was where he was. The chimera had sent him to the baths hoping it would help Gourry clear his head. That puzzle solved, he tried to focus on the silent young woman before him. Zel shook his head once more, the surging feelings in his chest made it difficult to concentrate. Why had he come again? The almost tangible need for an answer pulled at him. Ah—the intruder's request.

The parchment had reeked of protective spells. It had taken almost an hour to remove them. They hadn't been taking any chances. The type of magic used to make the seals had been intriguing. They were composed of holy magic only the dragons used. But there had been a tang of unfamiliar magic interlaced among the spells as well. The pounding need in his chest caused him to slowly stumble towards his red headed companion. The voice was calling his name, trying to stop him. Irritated, Zel shrugged it off. All that mattered now was discovering the truth behind the intruder's message.

He shook the offending document as he spoke, shakily inching forward. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think you couldn't trust me? What else haven't you told me, Lina? What else are you hiding?" He shook his head wildly in consternation. Did Gourry know too? He must. Was this why he was leaving? It made no sense. None of this did. Not that it was surprising. He could never think clearly around Lina. She was like a disease, one that infected his mind and stole away his reason bit by bit. That annoying chittering voice pushed at him again, urging him to wait, to sit, to think. He tried mentally swatting at it, but it wouldn't go away.

Lina's voice was quiet and soothing. "Zelgadis, I'll sure whatever is wrong can be worked out. Why don't you sit and we'll talk about it." She tried to smile, her eyes anxious. But her friendly manner didn't disguise the fact that the petite sorceress kept glancing nervously over his shoulder.

A wave of disorientation swept over him. He needed to sit down. The voice in his mind continued to jabber that he was in shock. Sitting down and thinking made sense. His legs trembled, preparing to lower him into a chair. But then a wave a rebellion swept over him. They were in league—Lina and the voice. If he was in shock, it was Lina's fault for withholding information. Zel's vision blurred slightly as he tried to focus on her face. She looked so fragile, looking up at him with those large garnet eyes.

"Zel, don't do this." Her voice was even sadder than the expression she wore.

A regretful ache formed in his throat. But he couldn't let her go that easily. Not until he knew for sure. Zelgadis lunged for her, positive that if he could keep her in one place that he could make her understand. That she could make him understand. For once, before the battle began, he wanted her trust. He wanted to know what she was doing and why. He grabbed for her arm, determined to make her tell him the truth.

As he reached for her, the sound of multiple books hitting the floor distracted him. The young girl's athletic protector leapt over the mess in his haste to reach them. Blonde hair temporarily blocked the enraged chimera's view of his intended victim, as Gourry tackled him. Zelgadis struggled ineffectually as his muscular friend wrestled him to the floor. He could hear Gourry's labored grunts as he tried to keep him pinned.

His friends were talking in frantic tones over him. The noise made a strange contrast to the cool sensation of the granite under his cheek. Cold seeped into his limbs, making it harder to move. His head ached abominably. Their voices were too loud, filled with raspy concern and confusion.

"What happened?" Gourry's question was punctuated by brief pants of effort.

Lina's soprano swam enticingly like perfume in the air around him. Zelgadis fancied that he could almost taste it.

"I don't know. He just came into the library waving that parchment. Then he went berserk."

"That's not like him. He wasn't this way…" There was a grunt as Gourry countered Zel's attempt to stand. She was standing there, just barely out of his reach. Zel began to flail his arms, reaching for the petite sorceress. He had to know for sure. The swordsman finished his sentence determinedly, "…when I left him an hour ago."

Zel made another desperate grab for his red headed friend. Gourry lowered his head near his friend's stone ear. His voice was rough but gentle.

"Zel, don't."

The chimera ignored him. If he could reach Lina, he could make her explain. The swordsman repeated himself softly.

"Zel, don't try to touch her. You'll regret it if you do. And so will I."

Strangely, there were no menacing or threatening undercurrents in his voice, only sorrow. The voice in his mind echoed Gourry's words, causing him to howl in frustration.

Zel's arms spasmed yet again, but he still couldn't quite reach her. She was beautiful. Her large eyes were perfectly framed in that heart shaped face of hers. She was the innocent embodiment of his childish dreams. She was an evil temptress, mocking his pain. She held the answer he needed, but refused to give.

The chimera snarled at his captor. "Who'll make me? You?" Zelgadis made furious plans in his head. He'd break free. And then he'd shake Lina until she explained everything. He made one more desperate attempt and was rewarded with the sensation of embroidered cloth brushing his fingertips. Gourry shouted in panic.

"Lina, get back!"

The master swordsman grabbed Zel's arms again, this time pinning them behind his back. His voice was desperate as he tried to reason with his friend.

"Zel, you'll never be able to forgive yourself if you do. Please. Stop. If you ever loved her, even as a friend, you'll stop now."

Zelgadis noticed with confusion that his captor was close to tears. The view from the floor was an odd one. Lina's slippers carefully skirted around them and pattered softly towards the fallen parchment. The monster in him bucked once more, but he was weakening from his failed efforts and constant emotional strain. He rested for a moment, recouping his strength before he tried again.

Lina squatted next to the paper examining its outer edges closely, careful not to touch it. "It's a mind control spell Gourry—an empathy magnifier."

"I don't care what it is Lina. He's really strong. Will it wear off soon?" The strain in the blonde's voice was obvious.

Lina shook her head, the tips of her auburn hair sweeping across the floor. Zelgadis fancied that he could catch them if he got a little closer. Then she'd have to tell him everything. The voice in his head began nattering again, telling him to hold still so Lina could help him.

"Not without magic." Her voice was full of surrendered regret, but she raised her hand without hesitation.

Zel's oversensitive ears reverberated the sound of Gourry's sudden intake of air. "Is there any other way?"

Lina gently shook her head.

"What if it triggers the prophecy?"

"It won't trigger it. It'll just speed things up a bit." She bit her lip. Zelgadis felt a swell of wonder at her beauty. She continued talking softly, completely unaware of his admiration.

"We can't leave him like this Gourry. If I'm really careful, it shouldn't be a problem. I'll just be really good from now on. I've been pretty good up 'til now anyway."

Gourry didn't answer. But, Zel noted fuzzily, he didn't stop her again either. A calming white light migrated from her hand towards his eyes. Slowly, the extreme anger and intense feelings of betrayal began to dissipate. The overwhelming impulse to force an answer out of Lina subsided from an insistent need to a heartfelt wish for her confidence. The tidal wave of negative emotion drained out of him, leaving his mind curious empty. There a strange sense of realization that the voice in his head wasn't actually another person, but his true self. He closed his eyes, resting in the comfortingly empty void in his head.

However, Zelgadis soon became acutely aware of the ache in his shoulders and his back. And the weight of solid muscle pinning him to the ground. He tried to groan softly, but it came out as a pitiful moan instead. From the corner of his eye, he could see the swordsman and the sorceress exchange a glance. Lina nodded and the pressure on his back began to ease. Once he rolled over, Gourry helped him to him feet. The blue sorcerer collapsed into a chair, wincing as he did. Both of his shoulders were out of joint. He looked up at both of his friends, puzzled.

"What happened?"

Lina sat on a couch several feet away for his chair. She stared resolutely at the ceiling, features still as stone as she answered. "An empathy spell. It was embedded in the paper you received."

Zelgadis was still confused. "But an empathy magnifier can only focus on emotions that are already there."

Lina shrugged. "Whatever was in the parchment must have really upset you. Zel, can you remember anything that happened to you? Or what you were thinking while you read the note?"

Gourry handed Zel a flask of water from Lina's pack. Apparently Lina had taken up residence in the library. Zel drank, trying to clear his thoughts. "I remember removing a bunch of spells from the scroll. But they were just supposed to ensure that the only the intended receiver could open it."

"No haziness or blurring of vision when you were working on them?" Lina voice was relaxed, but her fists were clenched tightly. She continued to stare at the ceiling.

The chimera shook his head. "No, nothing."

Lina sighed. "Then it was probably embedded in the message to make you more sympathetic to the sender's message. Do you remember how you felt after you read it?"

Zelgadis frowned. "I remember part of it…but I'm not sure what it was that I really read. I remember feeling shocked and a little confused." He reached for the document before stopping himself. "Is it safe now?" Lina nodded, and apparently satisfied that Zel was indeed himself again, walked over to the small table he was at. Zel unwrapped the scroll for a second time, his sapphire eyes reexamining the message.

"Do you remember now?" Her eyes watched him carefully.

Zel looked up, fixing the small sorceress with a level stare. "Yeah—I do. I came here hoping for an explanation." His eyes watched hers intently as he flattened the scroll on the table for her perusal.

Lina's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, her slim body stiffening. Had Zelgadis not known better, he would have said she was frightened. Gourry also stepped forward to look at the note. For once, he asked no questions. The intruder's request was simple and straight forward.

_**Bring us Lina Inverse and her unborn child.**_


	8. Chapter 7 Contest

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Anna Nimma Tee—assuming that you are still reading and haven't given up in disgust waiting for an answer that never came. May all the future answers you ask for be properly and fully explained in a timely manner.

To everyone else…sorry it took me so long. It took me a full week to get the prophecy fully up and running. And both the plot and the prophecy in harmony. Hopefully it will be the last such delay, but I think you'll enjoy the results. The chapter's a little long. But I think you deserve a treat and I promised myself I wouldn't let any of these plot elements get swept into another chapter. Happy Valentine's Day!

**

* * *

**

His chimera senses were fully alert ready to record each nuance of his friends' explanation. They both stood very still, but neither appeared to be surprised. Which could only mean it must be true. The emotions that had previously plagued him returned, but the gripping compulsion had merely become an ache deep in his chest. A suppressed desire to help his friends as they had once helped him flared within him. It bore some self restraint not to give entirely into them, but the feelings were manageable. There would be no repeat of the violent episode ten minutes before. This time he'd question them in the way he was supposed to act as temporary guardian of the gates. Calm, rational, dispassionate, and able to make difficult decisions impartially—it wouldn't erase his recent behavior, but perhaps he could salvage his pride. If only his head would stop throbbing, maybe he could play the part of Keeper more convincingly. Questions queued in Zelgadis' mind waiting, no needing, to be asked. But in fairness to his friends he waited, watching.

A groan escaped from the petite sorceress' mouth. She gazed upward as if searching the sky for answers. But she must have failed to find them, because she remained stubbornly silent. Other the other side of him, Gourry exhaled noisily and planted both hands in front of him. He studied the library's floor intently as he leaned against a nearby bookcase. Unfortunately, neither of them seemed willing to answer. Which left him to play interrogator. It was unlike them to be so taciturn—especially Lina. Usually they couldn't stop her from over explaining things. What he wouldn't give to have her acting more like herself.

Zelgadis had had so many questions upon first opening the parchment. He was sure that there was still a small hysterical part of himself babbling incoherently somewhere in the back of his mind. But in all reality, the empathy magnifier had worn him out. The weariness in his head muffled rational thought, putting its connection to his mouth on autopilot. So the first question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He was ashamed how idiotically obvious it was. But maybe that was the best way to approach it after all. Currently, he was treading in unfamiliar waters with no idea what dangers lurked below.

"You're pregnant?" It was more of a statement than a question. And the phrasing was even blunter than the rocks he was made of. Lina's interrogation of the ceiling was interrupted as she abruptly buried her head in her hands. It muffled, but didn't obscure, her cross reply.

"No, I'm not."

Autopilot still on, Zelgadis heard her denial, but it didn't fully register. "Congratulations, Lina." The chimera's eyes swept across the room to look at the man standing in the corner of the library. His face was grim. This was obviously a tough subject for him as well. A red flag went up in his head, but it failed to trip the safety wires on his mouth. The words kept coming. His head hurt too much to figure out how to stop it. So Zelgadis resigned himself to the inevitable consequences. There wasn't much time to be delicate about the whole thing anyway. He turned to the swordsman, who he would have expected to be bursting with joy.

"And Gourry's the father, of course."

Gourry's jaw tightened noticeably. "No."

Apparently it was still possible to feel shock even in this state of mind. "Then Lina…?"

Then the chimera's mind shut down completely, unable to finish processing that thought. The resulting shock was too much for his overworked brain to handle. He glanced over to his blonde friend looking for help, but none was forth coming. The only welcome part of his brain's meltdown was that his mouth finally shut itself. When he mentally reviewed this conversation later, he realized this might have inadvertently saved his life.

Lina glared, fury radiating off of her. The room's temperature rose several degrees. "No, I did not."

"But then how?" He could hear the words escape faintly from his lips. Zel was at a loss for words.

Lina's voice was icy. "I'm not pregnant and I don't intend to ever become so."

Zelgadis could feel his brain frantically trying to reorganize itself. It rallied briefly. He just had to be really impartial. Then he could talk about this like an adult. After all, Lina was talking like an adult. So he could too. Even if this whole conversation was improbable and, therefore, probably a complete figment of his imagination.

The sorcerer tried again, trying to apply logic to this unusual situation. "Lina, if you don't want to become pregnant, then you just don't ever…" the 'heartless mystical swordsman' stopped there, too embarrassed to continue. Being mature, it seemed was more difficult than it appeared.

Lina sighed once again and looked at him. Her eyes were full of pain. "It's not exactly that easy, Zel."

Anger fed the cold logic currently dictating his actions. Unbidden, a hint of his former self broke through. Curses, why was she making this so hard? If Lina didn't want this to happen then she could stop it. It was as simple as that. The next words out of his mouth were cold and slightly contemptuous.

"Sure it is. I fail to see what's so hard about controlling yourself Lina." Zel bit his stone lip. That hadn't exactly been what he'd wanted to say. Nor the way he wanted to say it. What was making him react so oddly? It must be the lingering effects of the mind spell. His patience was worn thin—with this job, with Lina, and with himself for reasons he wasn't sure he understood. He needed some private time to meditate again.

"If it were up to me…" The Dramatta ran her fingers through her fiery hair. Then she frowned and stood straight. Her attitude was forbidding. "Look. There is no baby and there never will be. So leave me alone."

Zel retreated completely into the persona he'd created for himself so long ago. The man with the stone face and a heart to match. It had been awhile since he'd used it. It came back reflexively, but even as he assumed it, Zel could tell that it no longer fit quite right. His time in the Desert of Destruction had changed him more than he realized. Even as his anger fueled the cold part of him speaking, he could feel a twisting regret worming its way through his once cold exterior. He sat staring pointedly over his steepled fingers.

"Unfortunately, I can't. You came to me for help or don't you remember? So did they. It's my duty to answer both of your requests. Or look into them and determine what should be done. I need a copy of that prophecy. And some help figuring out how to fulfill these requests. Those are the rules Lina. Two days and an applicant's proposal must be accepted or rejected."

Part of him wanted to flinch from her disbelieving gaze, but the mask he wore prevented him from showing any such weakness. He hated to have to tell her like this, but Lina needed to understand where they stood as soon as possible. So he continued ruthlessly onward. "It's my duty to act on whichever will benefit the dimensional gates most. Even if that means handing you over to them."

Lina's face was expressionless. Zel had a hard time not wincing as her flat reply ground across his nerves.

"And you're just going to hand me over because of duty?"

It would have been easier if she'd screamed at him. That calm flat voice hurt more. It was as if she knew that it was inevitable. Zel desperately wanted to temper his voice with a hint of kindness. But to do so now would weaken his position. He opted for the friendliest response he could, but he made sure that his voice was as hard as ice. "Do you have another solution Lina?"

Lina picked up the scroll she'd dropped when Zel had first stormed in. His perfectly attuned ears heard her angry mutter. "Duty…that's all men ever think about anymore. Stupid, stupid duty…"

Gourry's voice suddenly interrupted, chastising her. His voice was weary but firm. "Lina, he can't help it. None of us can."

There was no mistaking the anger in the Dramatta's stiff posture as she cast the scroll at Zelgadis. "Fine, you take it. May it do you more good than it's done me." She walked towards the library door, venting herself on bookcases along the way. A faint mutter reached Zelgadis' ears as Chaos' poster child huffed down the hallway. "Luna was right—men are…"

Both man sat staring at the door. Zelgadis was trying to sort out how he felt about this development. It was easier to think behind his old cynical mask. His thoughts were punctuated by brief shakes of plaster. Apparently Lina was taking her frustration out on the walls. Zelgadis bitterly sorted through his options and winced as a cloud of plaster drifted down from the ceiling above him. He'd have to check the walls for stress fractures during his elusive "free" time. But it was only a small distraction to his brooding. How badly would losing Lina's friendship affect his life? Or most precisely, how would he manage to keep her from blowing up the universe until he found out if they needed her to save it?

His dark thoughts, brought on by the persona he had assumed, were pierced by an odd shaking sensation. Gourry was chuckling quietly in the chair next to him. Gourry met Zel's eyes, sparkling with suppressed mirth. The master swordsman gestured at the door, helplessly shaking with laughter.

"I keep waiting for her to explode."

Zel could feel his eyebrows rise several inches. "You mean, loose her temper and use her magic?"

Gourry's hand waved dismissively. "No, she's been pretty good about that. I'm just sure that one of these times, she'll turn red. Then steam will come out of her ears like one of Filia's teapots. And then in a moment of fury—poof! Tea will squirt out of her ears."

Zel allowed himself a small smile. Gourry always had random weird ideas about Lina's temper tantrums. However, he was glad at least someone found this whole situation humorous. "You seem pretty happy, despite the situation."

Gourry finished laughing and wiped away a few tears. "My grandpa always said that you should take time to appreciate what you've have in life. Because you'll never know when it'll all end. Lina is worth appreciating. For however long I can."

Once more he wondered where Gourry kept all of the strange relations that he occasionally quoted. He certainly never mentioned them any other time. Zel decided to take a gamble and try pumping Gourry for information. His head felt a lot clearer now and talking to Gourry wasn't as dangerous as talking to an offended Lina. "Gourry, you were there when Lina got this curse, weren't you?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Then there are some things I need to know and I can't wait for Lina to calm down enough to tell me. We're running out of time. Why do these intruders think Lina's pregnant?" Zel was ashamed to have to add, "She's not, is she?"

Gourry's eyes clouded. "No, she's not. Not yet anyway."

Zel shook his head. This just wasn't all adding up. "Then why are you here?"

Gourry leaned back. "We brought Lina here for protection. She thinks she's here for an answer. Maybe she is. But the god Cepheid and her sister sent her here to hide. I'm supposed to keep her safe until my return. At least, that's what they told me."

Zelgadis could feel his eyes trying to bulge out of his head. Gourry had been in communion with the holy god Cepheid? And met Lina's sister? The one she was deathly afraid of? "But why here? Couldn't you protect on our world just as well?"

Gourry opened his eyes. "Even I'm a danger to her. Perhaps more than anybody else. But how can you protect someone from living? It'd kill her. Like keeping a wild bird in a cage. It's not right to ask her to give up her life. All because of some prophecy made at birth. It's not fair."

Intrigued by Gourry's passionate speech, Zel skimmed the prophecy Lina had left him. His eyes lighted upon the last line of the third stanza. He read it out loud… "Conceived through the touch of a passerby." An odd way to phrase it. "So Lina is going to have a child with a man she's never met? I don't understand what…" That would account for Gourry's obvious distress. A faint memory of his friend's pained voice brushed against his thoughts.

"_Zel don't try to touch her. If you do, you'll regret it. And so will I_."

The blue stones on his face tried to drain white. At the time he had brushed it off as a mild threat. But now those words took on a whole new meaning. Horrified stutters broke through his normal self control.

"No. Just a touch? From anyone?" Guilt swept over him. "And I…" He looked at Gourry, shaken. "How could you…how could she ever forgive me?"

Gourry, ever sensible, pointed out the obvious. "It's not like you knew."

But that failed to stop Zelgadis' mortified ramblings. "I just can't believe…if you hadn't come…Or if I'd managed to touch her…" The chimera shuddered. The memory of his fingers brushing her dress was suddenly both vivid and appalling, branding itself permanently into his mind.

The swordsman replied soothingly. "It's okay, Zel. You didn't know and you were drunk on that paper thingy. Nothing happened."

Zelgadis' retort was laced with self contempt. "That would have been a small comfort for Lina if she'd gotten pregnant. I can't believe I just assaulted one of my best friends…in more senses than one."

Gourry grasped his shoulder lightly. "Like I said, there's nothing to forgive. And I know Lina feels the same way. She's just a little shaken up. She's had a lot of curve balls thrown at her lately. What with the prophecy kicking in, not being able to use her magic, and her father dying."

Zel's eyes widened fractionally. His petite friend was in deeper emotional straits than he had guessed. "Why didn't she just tell me?"

The swordsman just shrugged. "Some of it was the need for secrecy but, knowing Lina, mostly it was from embarrassment. She found out her father died the same day that the curse took effect. Since then it's been traveling and keeping the curse under wraps. She's pretty intent on not telling anybody about the curse. She didn't even tell me about it all until we left our world."

Zelgadis pondered over this information. Lina had certainly attracted the attention of some unpleasant people. This new development would put her at a huge disadvantage when dealing with them. Even being near her friends put her in danger. The painful reality of that knowledge ate at him again. If Gourry hadn't come…Zel looked up in surprise. "Gourry, how did you know to come when you did? A premonition?" Gourry had mentioned such a feeling once or twice during their travels. Zelgadis was still curious about where this feeling stemmed from.

His blonde friend's face scrunched in concentration. "A pruny-what? Like when you stay in the bath too long?"

Zelgadis resisted the temptation to smack himself in the forehead and tried again. "How did you know to come to the library exactly when Lina was in trouble?"

Gourry thrust his hand back into his pocket and fidgeted briefly. "Actually, I had something important I needed to talk to Lina about. But I guess it'll have to wait. I don't think she's really in the mood to talk right now." The swordsman refused to meet the chimera's questioning gaze.

Zel tried to puzzling through his friends' odd behavior since their arrival. Pieces began falling into place. His thoughts turned back to their first meeting—one that could have resulted in the unwitting conception of Lina's child. He was furious with himself as he realized that he'd nearly touched his friend not once, but twice. Zel didn't manage to keep the accusation from reaching his voice. "Why didn't you stop me earlier when Lina attacked me with the dragon slave? Why wait to tell me now?"

"Besides the fact that Lina didn't want to tell you yet?" Gourry scratched his head. "A couple reasons, I guess. First of all, it was obvious you weren't trying to hurt her. You tried to reason with her long after she'd given you ample reason to attack."

Zelgadis nodded to himself. That made sense in a way. The swordsman continued on.

"Second of all, I won't always be around to protect her. She needs to learn to think before she acts. And since you were using a spell to hold her, she wasn't in immediate danger. If she had, I could have been there pretty quick. And, as you recall, I was."

"Hurt or not, triggering the prophecy wouldn't have helped. Why didn't you step in during the fight? You did at the end," Zelgadis added, remembering how Gourry had knocked "Chessamei's" hand away from Lina's face.

Gourry's voice took on a musing tone. "Well—she wasn't really paying attention at the end. You were the one who made the first move there. But before that…she intentionally made the decision to put herself in danger." He paused.

Zel asked, "What's the difference?"

"I guess it all really boils down to Lina's choice. I'm not going to let someone touch her without her okay. But if she wants to have a child with a complete stranger, then that's her decision. Whether I approve or not." The swordsman's voice broke. He looked away, pain roiling in his eyes. Zelgadis' throat closed in sympathy for his friend.

Gourry's voice was sour when he spoke again. "Sorry. It's kind of a hard thing to deal with. Every time I look at her I see what might have been."

"There's still time Gourry—if that's what the two of you want."

"No." Gourry was resolute. His voice was soft, but gave no hint of yielding. "I know where my duty lays. Even if I wish it were different."

The two men sat in companionable silence. Zel waited for Gourry to overcome his pain, before asking him the last thing he needed to know. Hopefully, Gourry would know this one as well.

"So tell me, why can't Lina use her magic?" This oddity had been bothering Zel the most. It didn't seem to match the prophecy or with anything his friends had mentioned. "You said before that it's a trigger?" Gourry just shook his head. Zel's heart sank. Apparently, his gentle friend didn't understand either.

"It's because of the seals."

Lina's soft whisper came from the doorway. Zel's head whipped around. How long had she been standing there just outside the door? He hadn't heard her approach, his attention consumed by the things the swordsman had told him. Lina eased the library door open further before resting her body against its frame.

"My father and my sister found some remnants from the gods and sealed the prophecy. But then they were stolen and destroyed. The last one's destruction triggered the curse. Apparently, someone took exception to the prophecy going stale and was looking forward to setting it back into play."

"So the curse was linked to the breaking of the seals? If the curse was just to seal your powers, then you should have been able to find that sorcery wizard kid again to cure it. Or you could have just killed the curse's sender."

Lina looked uncomfortable. "Actually, my magic got fixed because I tried to destroy the person who stole the last seal. It kinda upset somebody important when I tried to take out their messenger. The resulting reprimand is what actually bound my power levels. And it also made me more susceptible to have a child. An additional bonus for them."

Zel nodded, impressed by their foresight. It was common knowledge that high level sorceresses and priestesses had a hard time conceiving since their bodies consumed so much energy. It left very little energy for the growing child. However if a child did manage to establish itself, then the woman's magic decreased severely over the term of her pregnancy. The gestation period itself was very dangerous for both the mother and the child. But, if it went full term, it ended with the birth of a high powered magic user.

"So she left you some power, but trapped you into quickening the prophecy every time you used it."

"Right. The prophecy itself is about the birth. The curse is just the icing on the cake."

Zelgadis tried not to squirm as he asked his next question. Lina wasn't going to like it. This he already knew. "Lina—who did you upset?"

Gourry chimed in before she had a chance to react. "I think you should tell him Lina. Tell him about that shiny lady."

Zelgadis' sat up straight, chills cascading down his spine. "Shiny lady? As in a _golden _shiny lady?"

Gourry was oblivious to Lina's daggered look. "Yeah, with those little spiky creatures. They were kind of cute. Even when one of them was pretending to be a little boy."

Zelgadis turned his stare accusingly at Lina. "Tell me he isn't talking about the Mother of all Creation, Lina. Your family did NOT try to stalemate the Lord of Nightmare's prophecy."

Lina shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I knew about it before either."

Zel's head tried unsuccessfully to spin again, but it was too confused to succeed. "What you mean is that you tried to blow up the Lord of Nightmare's personal messengers and she got mad."

Lina murmured "It was a Ragna blade…" but Zel drowned out her denial with his own shocked cry. "Your family tampered with the Lord of Nightmare's original conditions so she made sure that the prophecy would come to term. Literally."

Lina bristled. "Hey, if she was that insistent about it she shouldn't have let it be sealed in the first place. It's not like we made her to change her mind."

Zelgadis frowned. "But something you did must have convinced her to give it another go. Lina, what did you do?"

Lina gave him a considering look. He got the eerie feeling that she had decided that imminent destruction would take too much effort on her part at the moment. "Why does everybody keep asking me that? You're asking the wrong person. Look—I just came back to get my bag and find a new room. This library and I aren't on such friendly terms anymore."

The swordsman piped in again. "Maybe we should all get some rest." Somehow Gourry's suggestion was the most intelligent thing Zel had heard all day.

Zel's head was starting to throb again. Lina's comment reminded him again what a poor host he'd been so far. Belatedly, he tried to remedy the situation. He turned to the grumpy unmother-to-be first. "Lina, you might be more comfortable in a bedroom down the hall."

She nodded and then petered off up an adjoining hallway, her bag in tow. Then he turned gratefully to the swordsman. His simple friend's instincts and honesty had somehow salvaged the last of their wits yet again. "Gourry why don't you find a room too? Sadly, I need to get to work on this prophecy. Time is working against us."

The blonde man nodded knowingly and disappeared. Zel grabbed his copy of the prophecy before striding down the hall to his workroom. There was no rest for the weary.

* * *

His body, it seemed, had had other ideas. Zelgadis found himself draped across the desk in his study several hours later. He was embarrassed to have fallen asleep at such an important time, but he couldn't deny that he felt a hundred times better. Zel stretched his arms lazily trying to work out the kinks in his shoulders. The difference was amazing. His mind felt less cluttered and the woolly feeling from before was completely gone. The chimera lifted his head feeling fairly at peace with himself until he realized his face was stuck to a piece of parchment. Namely the one he'd been using when his body had turned him off.

Silently cursing, he began patiently trying to remove it from his face. The difficulty was not snagging it against the different stone textures on his face and accidentally ripping it. Such a delicate operation was painfully slow without being able to feel either his finger his or his face. The curse Rezo had placed on him had removed all of the finer sensations of touch. A blessing when it was windy out or his clothes were made of itchy wool, but irritating when it came to the finer things in life like playing the guitar or holding a woman's hand. The pressure he used was always off because he couldn't sense the contact. Practice had rendered him able to do things like write with a quill, but it was a poor substitute to being acutely aware of the world surrounding him. The sheer number of guitar strings he'd broken trying to remaster his musical skills had been ungodly. Thankfully, his sword weighed enough that he hadn't had to relearn using that as well. Supplementing his previous skills with his newfound power had actually made swordplay the only thing he'd found exciting for several months following his change.

After a little coaxing, the scroll finally released his face. It was covered with notations, guesses, and hints about Lina's birth prophecy. Sadly, looking at them again yielded few secrets. The prophecy was still nearly impenetrable. He would need to sit down later to iron out some of the details with Lina. Perhaps the owner of the prophecy could help assign some meaning to some of the odd phrases peppered throughout its length. After all, the prophecy was about her. But now it was time for the "Keeper" to do his job and go read the flows. Further speculation would have to wait.

In retrospect, it was probably a good thing he'd waited to read the flows. This way he'd be more alert. The parameters took a little longer to set now that there were two sets of applicants with conflicting requests. He fiddled with the settings a moment longer before going in. He could feel a smile spreading across his lips. Despite the gravity of the situation, Zelgadis was eager to step into the flow room once again.

The beauty of the serene room swept over him. It was comfortingly familiar, but the patterns were always different each time. This new request had altered the flows on every wall, including the floor and the ceiling. Some flows blossomed and split into entirely new patterns. Some ended without ever fully establishing themselves. Patches of darkness separated numerous patches of time. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to their placement. It looked like chaos…until he looked at each patch separately. Each was filled with a unique and repeating pattern of its own. Wild but self contained. Unpredictable tangents bound by order. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. To be honest, it reminded him of Lina.

Zelgadis tried to decipher the difference between the failed lines and the progressive ones. Multiple timelines split, diverged, or disappeared in odd proportions. It took him two rounds of observation to finally determine the difference. Only in time lines where both requests were granted did flows begin to fix themselves. His mind threatened to rebel again, but Zelgadis easily brought it to rest. But the problem's solution continued to elude him. Surely, it was impossible to grant them both. One party was determined to obtain Lina and her non-existant child, while Lina was trying to ensure that such a child never came into being. There didn't seem to be a way to make it work unless he could convince one of the parties to change their minds. He shook his head as he exited the room of potential universes. The Keeper's job was proving even harder than he thought.

Zelgadis strode over to the table and scanned the prophecy once more, hoping for a hint to his dilemma. He was almost done with the entire thing before one line neatly answered his question. He muttered the first half to himself before smiling cynically.

"A battle of wills…"

That part he'd understood perfectly the first time. But trial by combat was out since Lina wasn't supposed to use her magic. Even if she were allowed to, the thought of a Giga Slave cast in the nexus between worlds was too terrifying to contemplate. Unless, there was more than one kind of battle. An idea began to form. He turned it over a few times in his mind consideringly. Looking for flaws or weaknesses. A contest was just another form of battle, wasn't it? This could work—assuming he could get Lina to go along with it.

A short stab of guilt played across his mind. How was it that his job was making it more difficult to "help" his friends? If he was a real friend, he'd just tell the other applicants to leave. But without this resolution, it looked like the universe might implode. However, with it, it was possible that Lina might just decide to end it herself instead. But it was worth the risk. He smiled bitterly to himself as he began to pen his response to the group waiting in the pocket dimension. Tomorrow they would all meet and discuss what needed to be done. It was a neat solution. Both requests would be granted while still allowing each party the opportunity to choose their fate. The first invitation finished, Zelgadis reached for a second parchment. It didn't take long to finish it either, since the wording was identical to the first. The invitation itself was brief and to the point. His quill quivered briefly as he wondered whom he should address the envelope to. His lips twisted into a mocking smile as the perfect messenger came to mind. It would be nice to be the one pulling his strings for once.

Zel stretched once more before returning to the task at hand. One more letter to pen, though he'd tell Lina and Gourry about it in person. He needed to formally inform his friends of the impending announcement, but he wasn't willing to give Lina the written version yet. He couldn't chance her figuring it out too soon or this wasn't going to work. Zel mulled over the implications of his decision. She was going to be furious. But there was a faint chance she might forgive him later—assuming that Lina would ever talk to him again.

* * *

Five cloaked figures stood at the opposite edge of the clearing. They were patiently standing there almost motionlessly. If they were talking amongst themselves, they were too quiet for even Zelgadis to hear. All five remained in the shade just out of the sunlight's reach. Zelgadis checked the barrier dividing the clearing into thirds—one section for each party. Zelgadis himself stood outside of the barrier, watching both sets of applicants.

Lina and Gourry waited in the segment nearest the manor. It was the safest place to be if this all went horribly wrong despite his careful planning. Zel fidgeted with the hem of his cloak nervously. Please, he silently prayed to whatever gods might watch over this world, don't let this go wrong. Lina had just raised an eyebrow when he announced the meeting this morning. She stood rather impatiently in the shadow of her protector. Gourry remained vigilant casting occasional worried glances at the party across the clearing. Zelgadis wondered if he'd told Lina the identity of her current opponents. After all, he'd met them yesterday during his time as messenger. The sorceress supreme bent over to pluck yet another blade of grass. She began shredding this one just as she had the countless ones before. Zelgadis idly wondered if there would be any grass left on that side of the meadow at this meeting's conclusion.

The sun's height in the sky told him it was time to get things under way. Which probably was for the best given the Dramatta's current restlessness. But the last players weren't here yet. Zel debated the possibility of delaying until they arrived. He knew that the challenge had arrived. So why weren't they here yet? Well, that was just too bad. He set the conditions and they must be played by. He'd made that clear in the note that those who broke the rules forfeited.

The stone chimera drew breath to speak when a sudden displacement of air heralded the arrival of his last guests. A woman with long wild hair, wearing a dress that showed a shocking amount of cleavage, stood unabashedly in the sunlight. She blew a cloud of cigarette smoke from her exquisitely formed mouth and surveyed the clearings occupants dispassionately. A familiar priest with amethyst hair stood at her side. He nodded congenially first at Zel, then at Lina, and finally at the party waiting at the other end of the clearing.

One figure cloaked in white started angrily forward, pushing her hood back to display her long golden hair. Her face twisted with disgust.

"Why you filthy…"

The man next to her stopped her with one outstretched arm. His clear voice echoed across the glen. "Enough Filia."

"But they're monsters!"

His tone remained unchanged. "The monster race has a stake in this matter too. We will just have to endeavor to be the winners."

Filia was clearly unhappy with this development, but she subsided. She stepped back and glowered at the Trickster Priest instead.

"Milgesia," the woman purred. "How nice to see you again. It's been ages since we last met." She turned to Lina, interest evident in her purple eyes. "And the indomitable Lina Inverse. I've heard so much about you." She studied Lina with an enthusiasm most people reserved for dessert items.

Lina finally broke into the conversation. "And you might be?"

Xelloss stepped forward smiling that same eternally blissful smile. "This, Lina, is Beastmaster Xellas Metallium. We're sorry about the delay. There was a slight disagreement between the remaining dark lords about who would get to come to this special little gathering. It seems just everyone," he shot a look at Filia's party, "and I mean just everyone, is interested in the outcome of your little contest."

Lina glanced apprehensively at Zelgadis. He pretended to study the document in front of him. He'd purposely neglected to tell her all of the details about this little gathering. Because if she refused, they were all doomed. He cleared his throat, hoping to start before Lina got too suspicious.

"Let's begin." The glen filled with silent anticipation.

It was now or never. Zelgadis tried to attune his senses to be as aware of everyone as possible. "Please step forward as you are called. We have gathered here all the interested parties: the dragons, or servants of the gods, the monsters, and the human Lina Inverse." Each stepped forward as they were called. All five dragons stepped forward in unison, each removing their hoods as they did. Among Milgesia and Filia was a youth with aqua colored hair. So Filia had brought her adopted son. An interesting move. Zellas had merely inclined her head upon her introduction. But Lina stepped boldly forward. Her manner was calculating and her eyes narrowed as they fell upon the Beastmaster. Lina sent Zelgadis another questioning look that he barely avoided. She would find out why they were all here soon enough. Zelgadis continued.

"Each party has stake in this matter. The servants of the gods have requested that Lina and her unborn child be given to them. However, Lina is carrying no such child at this time. Lina in turn has requested that her prophecy and/or her curse be broken. Both party's requests are to be granted."

There was a slight hiss from Lina. Gourry's hand flew to his hilt. The dragons were murmuring amongst themselves in confusion. Xelloss proudly beamed at them both, as if he had expected no less. Which knowing him, he probably had. Zelgadis ignored them all.

"Based on this conflict of interest, over things yet to happen, I propose a contest. Each interested party will be allowed one representative. That representative will be given the chance to prove themselves and try to persuade Lina Inverse to align herself with their side. The winner will allowed to directly influence who Lina's progeny becomes. The rest of the rules will be explained to the participating parties after agreeing to these terms."

As he'd expected, Lina answered almost immediately in a tone brimming with self confidence. "If there's a contest to be won, count me in. There's no way I'm gonna lose." Gourry seemed nonplused with her impulsive response, but echoed his agreement softly behind hers. Zelgadis nodded gravely. "Your agreement had been noted."

The Beastmaster answered in a tone bordering on boredom. "It sounds entertaining." Zelgadis took this to mean that the mazakou race wanted to play as well.

There was a brief discussion among the dragons before Milgesia finally turned back to Zelgadis. "Agreed."

Zelgadis continued in the most official sounding voice he could muster. "Then I will briefly outline the rules. This is not to be a battle of magic or strength. Instead it is a battle to win Lina Inverse's consent. In other words, the purpose of this contest is to win her heart."

Lina's face blanched. Her lips formed words she never gave voice too, silently repeating what he had just said. But she wasn't furious, which meant she hadn't yet made the final connection yet. For once, Zel prayed that his friend the sorcery genius would be slow on the uptake.

"Each party will have the opportunity to officially meet with her three times. The times of these meetings will be announced in advance. The representative should use these meetings to explain their position to Lina Inverse and try to persuade her to align with them. More informal meetings, in addition to the three mandatory ones, can be arranged with Lina's approval. She will have three months in which to make a decision. If the prophecy is still in effect at the end of those three months, she must choose a winner. However, any party caught trying to initiate physical contact without her express consent during the contest will be disqualified and harshly dealt with."

Rules outlined, Zelgadis eyed the parties separated by enhanced wind barriers. Milgesia and the Beastmaster eyed each other carefully before responding. Zelgadis briefly wondered if any barrier, magically enhanced or not, would stop them if they decided to really go at it. Milgesia answered first.

"Done."

The Beastmaster echoed him a heart beat later.

Lina sighed before adding, "Done."

Zelgadis let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "The candidates for this contest must present themselves here in this clearing three days from now at sunset. Each one will sign a contract to abide by the games rules then."

The dragons began their preparations to leave, but froze as Lina addressed one in particular. "Filia…"

The priestess turned slowly. Her face was carefully schooled, frozen with polite disinterest.

Lina continued carefully, her voice slightly unsure. "I don't know why you did it, but I'm glad you escaped okay." Filia's eyes widened in response and her cheeks stained red. But she offered no reply to Lina's comment.

Milgesia gestured for Filia to rejoin the group. He looked up at Lina, smiling briefly.

"I am glad to see that you continue to take joy in living."

Lina acknowledged his reply with a gentle bob of her head. Formalities apparently over, the dragons disappeared into the forest leaving the monsters and the humans behind. Zel ached to relax his guard, but one party still remained and they were by far the most dangerous of the two.

The Beastmaster cast her eyes over Lina once more. "Ever the puzzle my dear. I look forward to untangling it." With a wave of her cigarette, she phased away. Relieved, Zelgadis let the wind barriers dissolve as Xelloss prepared to phase as well. But Lina was faster than he had anticipated. She caught a handful of the Trickster Priest's cloak before he began to disappear.

"My, that's terribly forward of you Lina." He smiled once more. "Really, the contest hasn't even started yet. Although I suppose if you really feel that strongly about it I could make an exception." His eyebrows raised suggestively.

Turning several shades of scarlet, Lina quickly released his cloak.

Xelloss continued on as if nothing had changed. "It would get me in trouble with Lord Beastmaster though. They've already discussed who they want on to represent the monster race and I'm not currently on the list." He brushed off imaginary dirt from his cloak before preparing to leave once more.

"Wait Xelloss. There's something I just don't get about all of this. Why is everyone so interested in the fate of my child?"

"You mean you haven't figured that out yet?" His voice was already taking on that cheerfully annoying lecture tone that Zelgadis hated so much.

Lina's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm afraid I've been a little busy lately. Enlighten me."

Xelloss smiled. "Well Lina, that's simple. Your child is fated to be the destroyer of worlds. Which means whichever side he or she aligned to can be assured victory when the turning point of all our worlds arrives."

"I fail to see how talking to them would really change the outcome."

Xelloss affected a look of shock. "But Lina, why wouldn't the father's views be reflected in the values of his child?"

Lina turned even whiter. "You mean…?"

"But of course. The real purpose of this contest Lina is to select your future husband! Or mate as the case might be. No one said you had to marry them. Just have their baby."

The sorceress shot Zelgadis a burning glare that promised death. Xelloss took the opportunity to disappear from the distracted sorceress' presence. Apparently, he felt like he'd been properly helpful now. Lina, on the other had, marched over to Zelgadis and brandished a gloved finger at his face.

"How could you? How could you?" For once the Dragon Spooker seemed to be at a loss for words. After a moment of quivering in furious disbelief, she walked stiffly back to the manor leaving him to stare helplessly after her. Gourry gave him a troubled look as well before turning to follow the sorceress he'd sworn to protect.

* * *

It was useless—he couldn't sleep. Not even after the day he'd had. The memory of Lina's betrayed face haunted him. He tried to talk to her several times afterwards. He'd tried everything he could think of. But each time he'd approached her, she'd stalked away. Zel had tried to corner her so he could explain, but she just sat in frosty silence and ignored him completely. And then Gourry had politely asked him to leave her be. She'd even skipped dinner. Zelgadis had even stood outside of her bedroom door and tried to talk some sense into her—or at least he assumed it was her bedroom. He'd decided that the noise of someone thumping the furniture inside as being indicative of her whereabouts.

It had been to no avail. When Zelgadis had delivered the formal written challenge for Lina, the swordsman had informed Zelgadis that Zel should continue to do whatever he needed to do. He'd deliver the scroll to her, but personally he'd have to support Lina any way he could. His first loyalty was still to her, but that didn't change his offer of friendship to Zelgadis. It has touched Zelgadis deeply. Gourry was uncomplicated like that. But Lina was exactly the opposite.

The chimera wanted the chance to explain himself. Not that he really deserved it. But he needed her to calm down enough to realize that he written her a loophole. If she could stalemate the prophecy again she was free. He wanted to tell her that he'd do everything he could to help her stop it, assuming she still wanted his help. Sorry as it may be. Zelgadis finally threw back the covers. If he couldn't sleep he might as well go do something more productive. There was plenty of work to do in his study. He left his room still pondering over his intentional misstep with Lina. But his musings where abruptly cut short when he noticed an odd wavering light drifting through the corridor to his right.

His first thought was that it was a will'o'wisp wandering the mansion. Alarmed, he conjured a small Emekial Lance. He'd run into a few of these denizens before. They'd been getting bolder since the old man had died. They were supposed to be relatively harmless, but after what had happened the last time he'd tried to escape, he wasn't taking any chances. Looks could be deceiving. He silently stalked it. The light around it flickered unevenly as it glided on unaware of its silent companion. But then it paused indecisively at a junction of the corridors. It looked both ways several times before coming to a complete rest. Zelgadis prepared to throw his spell when a faint rumble broke the quiet around them. The apparition turned. A little whimper emerged from its mouth as it looked down at its stomach and rubbed it gingerly.

Zelgadis relaxed, feeling like a total idiot. It was Lina. Dressed in a ridiculously huge white dressing gown and carrying a tiny candle in one hand. No wonder the light had wavered unevenly. The look on her face was mournful. Suddenly, he felt the need to laugh at the pathetic picture she made in a night dress holding her grumbling stomach. She must be starving. He let the spell fade out, but the sudden change in light caught the sorceress' attention. Her eyes flashed as her mouth pursed into a frown. Obviously today's encounter still weighed heavily on her mind. And a hungry Lina was doubly as dangerous. How on earth did Gourry survive living day in and day out with her? He mentally panicked, looking for a way to avoid instant death. Then her stomach growled again menacingly, distracting her. Zel thanked whatever gods might be listening for their timely interruption. That sound was his inspiration and it made it easy to offer her a truce.

"The kitchen is this way." He gestured for her to follow him. She stood there indecisively for a moment. The chimera held his breath. Maybe she wouldn't forgive him after all. The silence of the corridor was broken by another loud gurgling roar from her stomach. The sorceress looked down in surprise and then nodded gratefully. The walk down the hallway and stairs into the kitchen was uneventful as the only sound remaining was the soft sound of footsteps against the floor.

The kitchen door swung shut behind them, leaving the small candle as the only remaining light in the room. Lina placed her candle on the table before glancing about them. Familiar with the kitchen's layout, Zel deftly sidestepped the table and counters, heading straight for the cabinet. Lina stood peering about the shadows cast by the various kitchen accessories. Zelgadis could hear her making slight noises of approval as he opened the cabinet door.

The chimera peered inside hopefully. Truth be told, he was a little nervous. It was really late which meant the variety of food available was pretty limited. It had also been a while since he'd last restocked the cabinet. With Gourry and Lina around he'd have to do it sooner than normal. The cabinet was a wonder in itself. He merely brought back packets from each world's slot and put them into the larder. Somehow, the cabinet always knew what he needed. Supplies, both cooked and uncooked, would then appear at regular intervals. He just hoped that whatever it was that guided the larder to produce foodstuffs was in a generous mood tonight. A broad grin replaced his anxious expression. Long yellow sticks with jagged edges sat in two open white boxes. The tantalizing smell of salt and grease permeated the air.

He handed Lina her own box before helping himself to the other. She gave the box a dubious look as she sat at the table. Zel took the chair across from her and picked one up with unfeigned enthusiasm. He smiled at her surprise before explaining. "They're my favorite.

Lina put one in her mouth experimentally and chewed slowly before brightening. Then she grabbed a few more of the slim yellow sticks and popped them into her mouth. There was a faint crunching sound as she did. She licked her fingers happily before stopping to speak, "Crunchy, but soft inside. What are they?" She continued to eat as she waited for his reply.

Zelgadis shrugged, pleased that the redhead was speaking to him again. "I don't know. The food doesn't usually come with labels on it. But the best crunchy sticks come in a red and yellow box."

Years of interpreting Lina's table talk made it possible to decipher her next question. "Where does all this food come from?

Watching Lina appreciate his favorite snack distracted the chimera from finishing his own. "Other worlds I guess. Each one sends a tithe to the Keeper in exchange for his services. Which mostly entails making sure they still exist at the end of the day."

"Seems reasonable enough to me." Lina licked her fingers once again and stared sadly at her empty box. Her face brightened as she stood and made her way to the cabinet. She opened the door hopefully but no more appeared. She tried opening it once more just in case. She gave a theatrical sigh was she turned back to him belied by a small predatory smile. "Guess I'll just have to eat yours."

The chimera smiled as he pushed the rest of his uneaten food at his petite friend. "Go ahead. They don't taste good cold."

She accepted them without any complaint, but fixed him with a glare before she started in on them. "Don't you dare make any wise cracks about eating for two."

Zel held up his hands helplessly. "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Just make sure that it doesn't." She jabbed a one of the food sticks at him threateningly. She munched on it before suddenly apologizing. "I forget you aren't Gourry. He says such brainless things sometimes. But I think I'll miss even that." Her voice faded with regret.

Zel's attention was piqued yet again. Lina knew Gourry intended to leave without her?

Her mutter was almost unintelligible, but his chimeric ears somehow made sense of it.

"This stupid prophecy is trying to change everything. Taking away everything I love and…and…" She shivered, but Zel knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature. She tried to distract herself by poking the last stick onto the bottom of the paper box, trying to get all of the salt there. They both sat quietly absorbed in their own thoughts.

Zelgadis whispered tentatively, "Maybe if you'd tell me what it is you're afraid of I could help protect you." A blush spread across his face as he mentally chastised himself. What was he thinking? Trying to sound all gallant the day after he tried to accost one of his best friends and unintentionally impregnate her. And on the same day he suggested that she be auctioned off like a prize cow. How did one apologize for things like that? "Oh yeah- about yesterday--I'm sorry I went psychotic and tried to jump you?" Or "Sorry that I'm proposing to marry you off to the highest bidder. It's for the good of the entire universe, really." Neither seemed like really good options. So he settled for something different instead.

"Perhaps we can spend the next couple days trying to crack you prophecy," he offered tentatively. Her grunt was noncommittal. Obviously it would take more than that to mend things. Perhaps an explanation was really the best thing he could offer her.

His voice was properly apologetic. "You know Lina, I just couldn't think of anything else to do."

The set of her jaw was angry. "I wish I could say it was okay with me Zel. But it's not."

Zel's heart dropped at her terse reply. All was not forgiven. He didn't have many friends. He could count them on one hand. Loosing Lina, the first stranger he'd met who had accepted him after his cursing, would really hurt. He could already feel a gap of loss opening up in his chest.

"I see…" his voice was calm and collected, a strong contrast to his current feelings. He couldn't blame her really. It was a lot to have to forgive.

Her scarlet eyes caught his, filled with an emotion he didn't understand. "No, you don't." She caught his eyes and held them challengingly. "I don't like what's happening any less. But that doesn't mean I don't understand. I know what it is to be caught by fate Zel."

He reeled, astonished by her reasoning. She was right, but that hadn't eased his guilt before. But he found when she said it the stinging edge of his choice hurt less. His throat filled with gratitude at her impartial perspective.

"It doesn't make you any less my friend." She winked as she tried to lighten the mood. "Just don't let it happen again."

He couldn't help a small smile from forming. As if such an experience would ever happen twice. Though in retrospect, he supposed he needn't have worried so much. This was the same person who regularly forgave Xelloss for "selling" her out in order to use him as a convenience item. He just hadn't been sure that her mercy would extend to persons only a third mazakou in nature.

She tried to hide a yawn. Her eyelids were starting to droop now that her stomach was pleasantly filled. She rose, obviously headed back to the comfort of her own warm bed. She paused before exiting the kitchen door, her back was still towards him.

"But Zel…"

"Yes?"

He couldn't see her face, but the quiet determination in her voice was unmistakable. "I'm betting on option number three."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 8 Contestants

**Author's Note**: Yes--I am still alive and I intend to finish this story. Life just keeps getting in the way. I'll conquer it as fast as I can. A couple quick notes. This fic is meant to take place sometime after TRY. Also this chapter's a little differently paced than the ones before it. But the action will pick up again next chapter. All in all, enjoy the chapter and wish me luck at work. Because the better work goes, the more time I have to write. (And the more sleep I will eventually get.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers. Please don't be surprised by this. I'm afraid I've never even owned it in my dreams.

* * *

Gourry nervously fingered the scroll he'd promised to give Lina. It had been two days, well one day and most of another, since Zelgadis had given it to him. He wanted to give it to his ill tempered ward, but she was sleeping again. Lina was tired a lot these days. Or at least she said she was. In any case, she'd stayed in her rooms most of the day. Sometimes she really was studying the prophecy. That always ended with the sound of furniture being moved violently. But more often than not, Lina was really asleep. He could even hear an occasional soft snore and mutter through the door. She'd still been sleeping when he'd come down to get a snack. That worried him. She said her body was just trying to replenish itself. But from what?

She didn't eat as much as she used to either. Usually Lina's reaction to stress was to eat more. Lots more. When they'd first arrived, Gourry had actually wondered if Zelgadis would have enough food for them all. Cepheid knew he didn't eat very much or very often. The master swordsman had scoped out the kitchen several times, but only one cabinet ever seemed to have any food in it. There was always enough for a decent snack, but never much more. Any place he and Lina stayed for more than several days was subject to a massive food shortage. (Perhaps that's why they had decided to never settle down.) But they hadn't been here that long. The cabinet must be magic. Too bad it didn't restock more often. Even Lina couldn't get it to produce food any faster.

But the swordsman was finding that Lina still was eating less than she used to, magic cabinet not withstanding. The sorceress extraordinaire had started coming late to meals, saying she'd gotten lost on the way to the kitchen. Then she'd accuse him of devouring most of the food, make jokes, and pack away enough food to feed an entire family. But Gourry wasn't fooled. There had even been an embarrassing moment yesterday when he'd purposely retracted his fork (letting her win occasionally was the mark of a true gentleman) and he'd caught her fork stopping short as well. Both utensils had wavered for a split second before Lina dove forward to claim the food. She had teased him about his slow reaction times, but Gourry knew what he'd seen. And he recognized the casually dismissive note in her voice. It was the one she used when she didn't want to admit she'd been caught doing something wrong.

Normally Gourry saw it as his duty in life to keep her mostly honest, despite the fireball that accompanied such reminders. But maybe there was another explanation to it all. He'd wondered if she was snacking in her room. But the rations in their travel bags were untouched. He'd checked them earlier today, wanting to be ready when the time to go finally came. Not a single morsel was missing. In fact, if he hadn't known better, the swordsman would have thought the food had started multiplying itself. Another puzzle to add to the pile.

But with the bags packed, his most recent snack demolished, and several hours of continuous pouring rain, Gourry found that there was nothing to do. So he sat on the first landing of the stairwell in the main entry way. Practicing swordplay inside the house was out of the question. Especially with all of the old furniture everywhere. Lina was still asleep, so talking to her was out. Unfortunately, Zelgadis was busy as well. The poor guy needed some rest. He was anxious to help Lina "di-ssek-t" the prophecy, but kept having to cancel their library meetings. Since the dragons and monsters had left, two more applicants had arrived. The first one had already gone. The second had just arrived and was now in Zelgadis' study. Even from here, Gourry could hear Zel's terse voice cutting through the young man's whiny one. That kid'd never last a minute on the battlefield. Good for Zel, toughening him up.

Bored, Gourry began to draw circles in the dust as he thought. As he ran out of space, the circles began to overlap. Some circles shared several sections. Some overlapped only one. Then the shapes began to change. At first, they were only circles. But now they were something else too. He thought about wiping the strange pattern away, but he was pleased with the odd picture it made. Somehow all the random circles had come together to make something beautiful. That was as it should be. That was the way life was. It was all change and contradictions that eventually ended in an unexpectedly beautiful pattern.

His life had changed a lot in the last few years. And like the circles, it had bent and warped into something wonderful. He wondered what else it would eventually become. Every part of his life seemed to contradict itself—swordplay, duty, women.

Take sword play, for example. He'd left his family and honed his skills. There was probably more to learn out there, but only by fighting new people. And, if he did his job right as a mercenary, there should be fewer and fewer people to fight. A contradiction in progress.

Fulfilling his duties was much the same. He been assigned a duty he best kept when forgotten and had accidentally volunteered for another that completely consumed him. And now, he had to take up the reins of a duty he'd forgotten and leave the one he loved best. The pattern was complete. He had agreed to be a 'guardian of the world' when he had been given the Sword of Light. That was what his father wanted and it was what Gourry had trained for his entire life. But with that responsibility had come other unpleasant side effects. As per the agreement, he'd forgotten the ceremony and a lot of other things as well. Although this time it wasn't his fault. Actually, it wasn't really ever his fault—the memory loss was part of the deal. His job was to exist and to continue to do so. The world would keep itself in balance from there. That should have been it for a very long time. But upon waking all that he could remember was that there was something important he needed to do. He just couldn't remember what. The priestess in charge of the guardians had told him not to worry. Things would work out somehow because that was the order of the universe they lived in. In the meantime, his job was to live happily. So he wandered around looking for his purpose, sure he'd find it. That one thing he'd sworn to protect, the very purpose of his existence, his lost duty.

And he'd found Lina. The way her garnet eyes flashed had dazzled him. The way she spoke, never fully committing to what was expected of her, but never backing down from a battle she'd chosen, fascinated him. She was a living breathing contradiction. Fierce and gentle, serious but playful, thoughtful yet careless, all in the same breath. It captivated him so much that he forgot something in him had been sealed away. That something was missing. Because when the cards were down, she always had an extra one to play. She could hear the pulsing rhythm of the universe and answered only to it—nothing else. So he'd resolved to spend the rest of his life trailing in her wake.

What a crazy life. And yet he was satisfied with the way it had all turned out. His feelings seemed at odds with reality, but he knew that they weren't. At first he'd been angry. He'd wanted answers. A reason that life had worked out the way it had. He had been angry that these memories had been awoken so early. Upset that his lost memories had resurfaced in order to steal away the ones he was now finally making. But in time, the anger faded and sadness replaced it. Though he loved Lina, he couldn't sacrifice an entire world on her behalf. And he knew that she wouldn't ask him to. It was painful knowing that he had to leave Lina. Admitting to himself that someone else would be the father of her child. The pain was still occasionally sharp enough to make him momentarily bitter. But he knew from experience that those feelings passed with time. If one understood that these things worked out in the end.

Someone had once tried to tell him that living his life without concern for tomorrow was impossible. But for him, most of the time, life simply was. You found something worth living for and then you lived for it. If it died or went away, you found something else to live for. It was simple really. And it made him happy. Over the last several years, Gourry's happiness had been making Lina smile. Even if it took a fireball or two to get her that way. That was all part of the magic of Lina's smile. Not the one she threw out when she was ready to destroy her enemies. But the one she used when it was all over and she was free to enjoy every little thing she discovered. Be it food, glittering gems, or dusty magic tomes. Gourry couldn't pretend to be in love with any of those, but he loved the woman who did. These were all memories he'd be able to keep. Along with those he'd recently reacquired.

Only the birth of a new guardian, namely one of his children, should have reawakened a remembrance of his duties as guardian. But his recent encounter with Lina's older sister had triggered them. He was free to live his life any way he wanted, as long as he passed on the title of Guardian to another of his blood. The only reason Cepheid had resurrected these memories was so Gourry could continue to fulfill his duty. The one he'd forgotten about. The one protecting Lina had replaced. It was the ending of one work, but the start of another. Things worked out as he'd been told they would. Even if that wasn't the way he wanted them to. But he could learn to take his happiness from the result. Now he just wanted to make sure Lina could as well.

He worried about Lina's heart. She was so vulnerable under that mask and their love was still so new that its sudden demise was devastating. But he remained hopeful. Lina was good at rolling with the punches. Her philosophy on life was much like his. Gourry just wished that there was something he could do to help to ease the pain. Because, with this prophecy, there wouldn't be any time to heal before it was time to play her hand. Her life was once again headed into unknown directions. At least he knew what awaited him.

Slyphiel had once divined that her mission in life would be to watch over him. That was part of her job as priestess of Sairaag. To keep an eye over the power feeding Flagoon and the life of their world. But she felt that phrase meant more than her usual holy duties. If she was right, and she usually was, her predictions foretold a life together with him. She had told him so when they first met and she cared for the wound on his arm. A wound he had acquired saving her not long after he became a guardian. It had healed nicely and he had come to care for her. But he knew there was something more still waiting for him. So he'd gone to find his duty, with the understanding that if it was meant to be life would direct them to one another again. He'd left determined to find his duty. And inadvertently fell in love with Lina.

He didn't love Slyphiel any less. Nor did his affection for Slyphiel dampen the surge of emotion he felt whenever Lina smiled at him. It was like Zel said. He just loved them differently. Slyphiel was a soft kind of love. Like the comforting warmth of a favorite sweater. Comfortable in the sense of just purely existing. Something he could always depend on. Something worth taking care of. However, Lina was the wind, something he chased. Occasionally it would wrap him in its embrace just as he was ready to give up. And he felt rejuvenated, like he had been filled with light. Then it would glide away again, teasing him.

Two loves, but very different. What he had for Slyphiel wasn't true love—not yet. But in time it could be. So when this was all finished, and he had some time to finishing grieving over losing Lina, he would seek out Slyphiel once again. They could learn to be happy together. And in time, his lovely Lina would find a new partner to dance with. Perhaps he would be able to hear and follow the whims of her heart the way he had never quite been able to. Gourry took comfort in knowing that everything would work out for Lina. Because that was the way of the universe. Zelgadis had reminded him of that.

Idly, Gourry wondered how long he would have to watch Lina. To form memories of the way she was. No matter what happened to them next, those memories were his to keep forever. Given what time he had, he'd taken what he could. He thrust his hand back into his pocket, fiddling in the time piece there. His reflections were interrupted by the creak of a door. Zelgadis poked his head out of his study.

"Gourry, could you get Lina for me? Maybe, if she gave me a hand with this, we could finish a little faster and work on that prophecy." Zelgadis' stone face gave nothing away, but to his friend's ear Zel's voice was impatient. That guy in the floppy hat must be really annoying if he was willing to sic Lina on him.

Gourry nodded. But, before he could comply, Lina's voice floated down from the corridors above him. It grew louder as she appeared a flight above him. The little sorceress carefully took the stairs two at a time.

"No need. I'm already here. I was just on my way to the kitchen for a snack. This sounds more entertaining though."

Gourry rose from his doodling. Somehow, he'd chosen to sit directly in the center of the last landing. Lina smiled as she neared it, clearly anticipating the discussion of spells to come.

Her eyes widened indignantly when her sworn protector continued to block her descent. The swordsman moved out of her way slowly, fixing her with his gaze as he whispered softly.

"Lina, I need to talk to you. It's important."

She looked vaguely troubled, but quickly brushed it aside. "Sure thing Gourry. Just as soon as I finish helping Zel."

Gourry nodded as he stepped fully aside allowing her to complete her descent.

Zel looked eager to have Lina at his full disposal. "Lina, thank goodness. Maybe you can help me with this…" The chimera closed the door behind her, shutting out further glimpses of either companion.

At a complete loss, Gourry decided to try some sword practice. The worst of the storm sounded like it had finally passed. The mud would be a bit tricky, but battlefields weren't usually chosen for their cleanliness. He reached for the door, eagerly anticipating the smooth feel of the blade in his hands. To his surprise, the door opened to reveal an old woman carrying a large bag of food. The swordsman leapt forward, thoughts of practice completely forgotten.

"Here, ma'am. Let me."

Her face was kindly and slight bit wrinkled. Even with her burden removed, she stood not much higher than his elbow. She looked surprised, but relinquished her bags without a fight.

"You must be one of the guests Mister Zelgadis mentioned. He sent me a message saying he was expecting more visitors soon. I figured you might need more food to tide you over until the next round of tithes appears."

Gourry carefully shifted the bag of edibles. These would definitely need special attention. "Where would you like these to go?"

"The kitchen would be good. Do you know where that is?" She smiled as Gourry nodded vigorously.

"Well, then. I'll come and help put them away."

She turned slightly, obscuring Gourry's view of the clearing outside. He could hear a rustle in the bushes behind her. She glared at the bushes before adding sternly, "Stay out of mischief. Don't bother anyone."

There was no answer. She shook her head disapprovingly. "Really—children these days have no respect." Then she turned to him and started gamely forward. "Come on."

Gourry tried to keep the bag from toppling as she pulled at his arm. The rest of the trip to the kitchen was relatively uneventful. The woman prattled on comfortably about her family all the way there. Apparently, they were a fairly strange bunch of characters. The children spent a lot of time squabbling amongst themselves. But Gourry had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. Instead, he spent most of his time gazing longingly at the leeks on top. Leeks were delicious. As were noodles. And those orange stringy things in there. Oh and the potatoes…There wasn't anything in this bag that looked bad. His mouth began watering in earnest. His snack seemed so long ago. His stomach rumbled faintly in agreement.

As they entered the kitchen the old woman gestured to a counter in the middle of the room.

"There will be fine."

Gourry tried, but failed, to look at the woman as he spoke. The vegetables were silently calling his name. "Is that all you need then?"

Her reply was cut short by a loud growl from Gourry's beltline. The kitchen shook in sympathy. She just laughed.

"I didn't bring much prepared food and you don't look to handy in the kitchen. Perhaps I'll make a little up before I go."

The woman began to assemble various ingredients on the counter top. "There's nothing better than fresh bread. Why don't you keep me company? I'll need someone to talk to while I wait for the bread to rise. And you look like a champion taste tester."

Gourry nodded happily. She reminded him a lot of his own grandma. And, strangely enough, Slyphiel. A kind of contented peace filled him. Or maybe that was just the thought of food. The woman began talking again as she dug through the cupboards for various pieces of cookery. Her inquiries were briefly interrupted by metallic clatters and the banging of cupboard doors.

"So young man, what brings you to this place?"

"My friends."

"I see. Important to you, are they?" The woman began to measuring sugar and yeast into a large silver bowl.

"Yes." Gourry watched in fascination as she poured in water, some oil, and began to stir. There were few things in the world more worthy of attention than watching food come into being.

"More important than the world?"

Gourry paused thoughtfully before replying. He became aware of the awkward lull in the conversation when the old woman glanced up, eyes filled with questioning worry. He smiled before replying, trying to help restore her calm.

"No, not really. But they're just as important as it."

She nodded knowingly before begin to stir more flour into the dough. "Yup—that's the way of things, isn't it? People are just as precious to us as living. But there is much more to be said for living for them."

The elderly figure stirred some more before turning the dough out onto the counter. Once she'd dusted her hands in the flour, she began speaking again. "So what's your companion's name?" She began to knead the dough.

"Lina." His voiced softened slightly as he said her name.

"A girl then. From the way you say her name, I gather that you love her." She continued to turn the bread over and over.

Gourry smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do."

"Loves you back, does she?"

Gourry smiled again. "Yeah, she does."

There was a pause while the woman cut and divided the pieces into several pans. She expertly flicked a towel over them and began moving used dishes to the sink for washing. The resulting noise was loud enough that she had to repeat her question.

"Enough to let you go your own way, if need be?"

Gourry looked up startled. "What?"

The woman sighed, obviously aggravated by the turn of the conversation. She began to scrub the silver bowl vigorously. "That's the part that they always forget in the stories. If your love really was true then you'd be willing to let the one you love go free. If need be. And not cast shadows of regret into their life or yours. If you love something, let it go free. If it comes back then you know it was meant to be." She paused as she rinsed the bowl. "You don't read lots of fairy tales, do you?" Her voice was filled with disapproval.

Gourry shook his head in relief. She sounded as if she might have been forced to do something terrible to him if he had said yes. Laugh as one might, old women knew some nasty tricks. Thankfully he'd never had any books to read. Not that he could remember. Let alone ones from little people with wings.

"Not like the children I know then. Good." She handed him the bowl and pointed imperiously at a nearby towel. Gourry dutifully picked it up and began drying dishes as she handed them to him. She continued speaking as if she'd never stopped.

"The trouble is that most people forget that some things were only meant to ever happen once. Sometimes love is fleeting like that. There may come a time when you just have a give them a kiss and say goodbye. Whether you want to or not. But that's just a silly old woman's rambling, I guess." She drained the sink of dirty water and took the towel away from the swordsman. He stood there thinking a moment longer before he interrupted her methodical restocking of cabinets.

"You know lot about love. Could you do me a favor? I want to do something to make her smile. She's been pretty down." Gourry pulled out the parchment he'd been keeping for Lina. "I'm supposed to give this to her. I can't read it, but I thought, maybe if you read it to me, I could just tell her what it says so she doesn't have to open it."

The woman smiled kindly as she slipped six pans of bread into the oven. "No problem young man. I happen to be pretty good at deciphering script." She whistled as she scanned it quickly. "Your friend has gotten herself mixed up into quite a bit of trouble. These are the rules to a contest."

She slowly read him the entire scroll as the bread baked. It took about half an hour. Gourry's brain hurt as he struggled to understand exactly what it all meant.

The old woman finally took pity on him. "You any good with that pig sticker on your belt?" She pointed at his sheath.

Gourry felt his face twist in confusion. "I'm okay."

'Ever fought in any contests?"

"Sure I have."

She smiled. "Think of it like a tournament."

Gourry thought for a moment. "Oh. So there is a contest to be the father of Lina's child. It will decide the fate of the world and anyone can enter it?"

"Many worlds actually. And not just anyone can enter. It can only be entered by representatives of the people or groups invited to participate."

Gourry thought about it in terms of a swordfight. The rules were pretty much the same. Show up. No dirty play. And may the best man win. "So just the people or groups there yesterday can play."

"That's right." The old woman frowned. "I know you wanted to help, but she'll have to read it herself. There's a line down here for her to sign saying she'll abide by the rules." She smiled at him sadly. "Sorry, sonny."

"That's okay. I'm just glad I know what's happening now. That's helpful as it is."

The old woman stood and pulled the bread out of the oven. "Here, eat some of this. Life is always better when your stomach is full." She paused, cut him another slice, and then left the rest of the loaf sitting out. "To share. I bet your pretty little friend will be by soon. Maybe you can give her that instead. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something soon. I need to go now, but I'll be back in a few days to straighten up those guest rooms." With that she took her empty bag and left.

The bread smelled delicious. It melted in Gourry's mouth as he tried to think of another way to help Lina before he left. There just never seemed to be enough time. An idea began to form in his mind. This was just another kind of sword fight after all. Most of the battle was finding what your opponent was capable of. The old woman was right. He couldn't kiss Lina before he said goodbye. Not with things the way they were. But maybe he could do the next best thing.

* * *

Lina did indeed find him soon, led by the wafting smell of freshly baked bread. There was still even part of the loaf sitting in front of him. Gourry gestured at the seat next to him, his mouth full of yeasty goodness. She sat and began eating a slice as well. They sat eating companionably for a while before Gourry spoke.

"Lina, look." He pulled the small blue hour glass from his pocket and placed it between them. They both watched it for a moment before Gourry pointed out the obvious. "It's falling a lot faster now."

Lina swallowed grimly. "I'm sorry Gourry. I hoped sending you through the gate wouldn't speed it up."

"It's okay, Lina. It needed to be done."

She fidgeted nervously with her glove before blurting out the rest of her apology. "And I'm sorry I promised Zel that he could look at the timepiece without asking you first." She pushed the timer back at him. "Here. You decide when to give it to Zel."

Gourry smiled patiently. She tried so hard. Apologizing wasn't really her thing. "It's okay. " He pushed it back to her. "Zelgadis should use all of the time he can before I need it back. We don't know if it will speed up again."

Lina nibbled nervously on her lower lip. "Then you'll go back without a fight?"

"Not without a fight. Just without a fuss."

"Don't you think you can change the odds?"

Gourry smiled wryly before answering. "No. But I know that you can." He reached for the scroll next to the table and handed it to her. "Zelgadis asked me to give this to you."

"The rules." She suddenly looked tired again. "I'll have to read through these before tomorrow. I just wish I knew if I was making the right decision. We can't really trust the dragons or the monsters to have our best interests at heart. There's so much I don't know." The redhead stared at her left glove. She began to pick at it as she thought. The swordsman could tell that she wanted to be alone, to think about what he had said. And to give the time piece to Zel. He wanted to tell her about his idea, but she was too distracted. And he wasn't sure it would work yet either.

She made such a grim picture sitting there that he couldn't help himself from trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Lina. You'll find the answers. You always do. And I'll be there to make sure you can." He reached for his sword. "I'll be out is the clearing if you need me."

* * *

Reds and oranges now filled the sky. The appointed time had come. Gourry stood close to the woman he loved, confident that it would all turn out as it should. Zelgadis finally appeared and handed him the timer with an embarrassed mumble of thanks. Then he passed Lina a small piece of paper with the purple initial L on the outside. She gave Zel a sour glare. He'd locked himself in his study all day with the timer, much to Lina's annoyance. And left her to finish the spell for the man in the floppy hat. Something about seven shoes for a cat. (Even with his memory returning, Gourry found that many things still passed him by.) But the end result was that they still hadn't been able to discuss the prophecy. Lina opened the note and read it twice before gulping. She hastily stuck the note in her pocket. Then she shivered and pulled her cloak around her tighter. But she didn't freak out like she had last time. Oblivious to her reaction, Zel strode into the middle of the clearing and began to chant. For a moment something inside Gourry wavered. Then the wind barriers were up.

The crickets around them began to chirp. Not long after that, two figures appeared on the dragons' side. One was definitely Milgesia. He stood next to the man who must be the dragon's representative. The figure lacked the older man's bulk, but it was hard to tell much more about him with his hood still up. He stood with the sun at his back, the red orange sun behind him tinting his white cloak a bloody red. They stood quietly in the shadows awaiting the competition's start. The insects eventually quieted and Zelgadis squinted at the sky. It was beginning to darken into night. "If the monster's representative isn't here in the next two minutes, they'll forfeit."

Milgesia's companion laughed snidely. "Perhaps we should send them a consolation prize."

A cheeky voice answered him. "No need." The Trickster Priest emerged from the shadows on the monster's side. "I apologize for my lateness."

"Where's your representative?" Zelgadis raised one eyebrow, his voice was mildly curious.

The mazakou sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid he has been permanently detained."

"What's the matter, Xelloss? Couldn't bear to play second fiddle? Did you off him in order to take his place?" The hooded dragon seemed intent on harassing the monster. Unusually so, even for one of the dragon race. He reminded the swordsman of someone else who didn't like Xelloss. If only he could remember her name.

Xelloss shot a sharp amethyst gaze in the hooded man's direction. "If you must know, I'm afraid that he's feeling rather out of it. I'm afraid he wasn't thinking very clearly and made a slight error in judgment."

"I'm willing to bet that you're part of that error." Milgesia tried unsuccessfully to hush his companion.

Xelloss smirked. "As much as I'd love to take credit for his unparalleled state of unbeing, I'm afraid I can't. It seems the Knight of Cepheid took exception to his trying to kidnap her and blackmail Lina. It seems he's no longer disposed to attend to business of any kind."

The sorcery genius gasped. Gourry tensed to as the hooded man laughed mockingly. Lina began mumbling under her breath. The swordsman relaxed slightly when he realized it wasn't the familiar cadence of a fireball. Or a Dragon Slave. But his laughter trailed off abruptly when Xelloss shot him a dangerous look from one open eye. Milgesia frowned at his companion, obviously wishing he would keep his mouth shut. Zelgadis ignored them all and continued on dispassionately.

"Then the monsters have no candidate?"

Xelloss inclined his head slightly and smiled. "It seems that I'll have the unique pleasure of standing in. I'm afraid Lord Beastmaster was very much against it, but the other Dark Lords insisted."

Milgesia began whispering fiercely to his companion. The other dragon quietly nodded back intently. Apparently, they had not expected Xelloss to be their new opponent. Zelgadis cleared his throat.

"Then each party should prepare to come forward."

The clearing was completely still. Even the wind had subsided. It was as if the whole universe had stopped in anticipation of this very moment.

"For the monsters, Xelloss, please come forward."

The Trickster Priest stepped sinuously forward. When he got to the judges area, Zelgadis produced wooden box with two quills inside and handed Xelloss a blue quill to use. The monster's eyebrows arched over his pleasant smile.

"My, my, you don't trust anyone do you?"

Lina craned her head forward to get a good look at the quill. She hissed softly. Surprised, Gourry directed his attention to them as well. Something important seemed to be missing. Puzzled, he decided to ask Lina for an explanation.

"Lina," he whispered, "where's the ink? How's anybody supposed to sign it without any ink?"

The sorcery genius whispered back. "Xelloss is the ink."

"Oh." Gourry scrutinized the mazakou once more. But it still seemed impossible that he was made of ink. Lina had to have meant something else. He just wasn't sure what. He watched Xelloss carefully, hoping the mystery would reveal itself.

Lina sighed once more before whispering furiously. "That quill requires the use of astral energy in order to write. In order to sign the document, Xelloss must use some of his own astral energy as the ink. Not that it will really hurt Xelloss. He'll just have to put some of his energy into that pen. The rest of us will have to use blood." Her face scrunched up in disgust.

It seemed a weird way to do things. "Why not just use ordinary ink? It's cheaper and it would hurt less."

"An astral signature makes the contract more binding. It also means if one of the contestants disobeys the rules that Zelgadis can eliminate them."

"How?"

Xelloss' voice cut through their hurried exchange. His voice contained none of his normal good humor. Apparently he found the concept of being bound to obedience to anyone besides his master rather unsettling. "What Lina means Gourry is now that Zelgadis has a small piece of my astral self, he's made a link to me. And can destroy me through that link, no matter where I am. But the link only activates if I break the rules of this contract."

Zelgadis interrupted. "Have you changed your mind, Xelloss?"

"Not at all. I know the risk goes both ways. Besides, playing by the rules makes the game much more interesting."

"Then please give me your contract." He waited for the monster to produce his copy before continuing. "You are required to sign here. This confirms that you are the selected representative for the monster race. In addition to the guidelines already mentioned, I want to remind all of you that you can in no way shape or form use blackmail to induce Lina's decision."

Xelloss smiled even more broadly. "I hardly think that'll be necessary."

A bit of black essence swirled off of his finger and onto the quill. He bet over for a moment and then stood looking pleased with himself. When he stepped back, his signature neatly graced the page. Zelgadis opened his mouth once again.

"Who will speak for the gods?"

On cue, the second figure pushed back his hood. Long aqua hair fell into his eyes as he walked forward. Gourry could heat the chimera grunt as he shifted the barriers to allow the ancient dragon into the judge's area.

"I, Val, will participate on behalf of the dragons."

The chimera nodded. "Have you brought the contract?"

Val nodded and reached for the same quill Xelloss had used. He met Xelloss' look of disdain with a defiant look of his own. Without another word, he drew the quill firmly across the side of his hand. Blood welled out. Val dipped it in the pooling blood and signed his name. Zelgadis, Xelloss, and Val looked up expectantly at Lina.

Gourry could hear a slight intake of breath from his small companion before she walked resolutely towards the waiting companions. When she arrived, Zelgadis removed the remaining quill from the wooden box. He handed it to her solemnly.

"It's time for your signature Lina. Once on each contract please."

She nodded and prepared to pierce her left thumb with the quill. It was now or never.

Gourry cleared his throat and succeeded in startling everyone in the clearing. "Excuse me, but I think you've forgotten someone."

There was a shocked silence before Lina asked in disbelief. "Who?"

Gourry couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. He had figured this out all on his own, with a little help from the woman in the kitchen. It was a good plan and he was proud of it. "Me. I'm here to represent the human race. We live on that world too."

Xelloss looked intrigued. Val sent an appealing look to Milgesia. He interceded on Val's behalf.

"Doesn't Lina qualify as the representative of the human race?"

Gourry had always been a good judge of character. And he was betting on his knowledge of Zelgadis, that if he a made a good case, he'd give Gourry a fair chance. The swordsman studied his friend's face carefully. Zelgadis looked thoughtful. Good. He hadn't dismissed his idea out of hand. Lina simply stood there staring at him, mouth slightly ajar. But that didn't matter. All he had to do was convince Zelgadis. Then the others would have to follow.

Gourry continued stubbornly. "No. She's the person being courted. That makes her a different party entirely. No one else participating is human. And humans should be allowed a chance as well. Or the contest isn't fair."

The young ancient dragon cried out in protest. "He can't do that! Besides, there are only three drawn contracts." Val was officially hyperventilating. He didn't take competition too well, it seemed. But there was no time to acknowledge his protests now. Gourry continued to press his point.

"The rules said that every party invited to the meeting was allowed a representative. Who fights for the humans?"

Milgesia considered for a moment. "If he signed a contract, where would Lina sign?"

Zel's response was slow. Gourry could see his friend mentally considering his argument. "Actually, Lina's signature is required on each one of the contracts. I made the one she has now so she could read it before the signing as well. It was an extra." He turned to the redheaded figure. "Did you bring it Lina?"

She nodded and handed him her copy. The sorcerer perused it for a moment. "There's nothing here that says Gourry can't participate. He was invited when the announcement was made. And the terms of the contest are that anyone appointed by the group they represent, who signs the contract, and abides by the rules can play."

Zelgadis motioned the master swordsman forward. He took Lina's scroll and handed Gourry the blue quill. It stung as it cut into his skin, but the pain was swallowed by the knowledge that he'd helped Lina.

Zelgadis had Lina sign all three of the contracts before relieving Gourry of his quill. The chimera hissed in pain as it pierced his stony hide. Gourry was impressed. Either his friend's skin was a lot softer than it looked or that quill was sharper than he'd thought. Zel quickly signed each of the scrolls as well. He blew on them for a moment. When he was satisfied that they were dry, he rolled each one of them up.

"I'll keep these until the conclusion of the contest. They'll be destroyed at its conclusion. Anyone caught breaking the rules will suffer severe penalties. You may request your meetings with Lina via messengers. Remember, you are guaranteed three meetings each. More may be granted at Lina's disgression. Another meeting will be held once her decision has been made no later than three months from today. You may go now. Good luck."

Milgesia motioned for Val to follow him. The youth turned to Lina for a moment first. His voice was courteous, but a little shy. "I look forward to seeing you again." He flushed red and quickly turned to follow Milgesia back out of the clearing.

Zelgadis sighed tiredly. "I'll go put these somewhere safe. Lina, Gourry, I'll see you soon." He ignored the grinning mazakou and began walking towards the manor. The mazakou stood amiably with the swordsman and his companion.

"Well, well. Who would have thought it? It seems like you've smitten young Val already, Lina! Although, he is a little young for you. In human years, he's what? Maybe 5 years old? I'd never pictured you as a cradle robber, Lina. It just goes to show that you never can tell."

Lina growled as she turned pink. Her fists began to bunch. It was obvious that she was still smarting over their last meeting as well. Her fist shot up, trembling mere inches from Xelloss' face. She stood that way for a minute before she pulled her fist down with growl. She turned away jerkily and stalked off towards the manor as well.

Xelloss continued cheerfully on, talking to the world in general, as if nothing had happened. "Ever full of surprises, you humans. Still, I'm impressed by you Gourry. Who'd have thought you could be so devious?"

Gourry gave him a level look. He could feel his hand straying to his sword hilt, wishing for the Sword of Light. It would be so nice to wipe that smirk off of the mazakou's face.

Xelloss' eyes just danced in merriment. His grin grew wider as if he knew what Gourry was thinking. Perhaps he did. "Interesting. Well Gourry, I'm afraid I have many things to do. But may the best candidate win." He phased out without anymore ado, but not before Gourry whispered in return.

"She will. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

I am interested in your opinions—in either direction. Gourry was an interesting perspective to write.

Next time the long awaited prophecy! All of it—I swear!


	10. Chapter 9 Prophecy

**Author's Note**: A present for y'all! I'm glad so many people enjoyed Gourry's chapter. The pace will a little more laid back in terms of cliff hangers now, but there will be plenty of mysteries to solve in the mean time. I hope you continue to enjoy it. And as promised—the prophecy in full and possible meanings to a few parts of it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Slayers. Hajime Kanzaka does. And I don't really envy him. I just wish he'd lend me Gaverra. And maybe one or two of his main characters to teach me how to use it:)

* * *

Parchment littered the wide wooden table. Some of the writing was careful, with deep slanting curves. Other scrolls were filled with small spiky annotations. Those were the ones she'd written. The more careful ones had been written by the sorcerer sitting across from her. Lina listened intently to the soft scratching of the chimera's quill. It was about time he got his act together and met with her about the prophecy. Lina shifted on the comfy green upholstered chair she'd dragged across the room. There was no sense in being uncomfortable for hours. Even Zel had pulled up a nice chair for himself and he didn't usually indulge in small comforts like that. That action alone told Lina just how relaxed he felt in this place. It was starting to become a part of him. But comfortable or not, they didn't seem to be any farther in understanding the prophecy, let alone breaking it. She glanced at her stony friend, hoping he'd finish his notes soon.

There hadn't been any interruptions from any applicants today. Hopefully, their luck would last. Everything seemed primed for success. The sun was shining playfully outside, but no windows decorated this library. So the beautiful weather wouldn't distract them either. Even her beloved protector had decided to leave them in complete seclusion. A smile crept over the small sorceress' face. Gourry had come in about half an hour ago, looked at the pile of scrolls on the table, and excused himself almost immediately. He'd muttered something about training. She couldn't blame him though. He hated being cooped up and he'd never liked books. Some things never changed.

The petite sorceress had to admit that he would have been bored out of his mind. It had been over two hours since she and Zelgadis had chosen this library to study in. And all they had done so far was take notes individually. But she had long since ceased to find anything useful. What she really needed was a fresh opinion. However, Zelgadis claimed that he hadn't had a chance to study the prophecy in depth yet. Apparently, he felt there was something to be learned from looking for repeating forms. And then cross referencing them to things he already knew about. Hence, the stack of half scribbled notes in front of them. Lina looked up hopefully as the chimera let forth a long sigh.

There was a faint noise as Zel ran his fingers through his hair. His stone skin hitting the metal strands made a quiet rustling noise, like tiny chimes in the wind. Lina had always been fascinated by it, but it made Zel extremely self conscious. Once, shortly before they'd met Xelloss, he'd caught her staring at him running his fingers through his hair and he'd tried to stop doing it ever since. So it was only at rare times like now, when he was distracted, that she ever heard it. His tenor voice cut through her stray thoughts. The aggravation in it was obvious.

"Whoever wrote this was either extremely clever or completely incompetent. I can't decide which."

The sorcery genius snorted. He made it sound like the prophecy had been designed as a personal affront. She agreed, but it was nice to hear someone else say it. And hear other people admit that they were completely stumped too. After all, it would have hurt her pride if he'd breezed right through it. Especially after all of the hours she'd poured over it. She decided to have some fun with her cursed friend. It was about time she was allowed to talk. "And why do you say that?"

Zelgadis threw his copy of the prophecy down in disgust. His hand waved over it as he spoke. "There's no rhyme or reason to this thing." The chimera began ticking off each affront on his fingers. "It follows no meter, syllabic count, or rhyming scheme. The literary symbols it pulls on aren't consistent with any known method of spell classification or divination. The only thing is does consistently is contradict itself!"

"Welcome to my world, Zel." She looked at her stony friend in amusement. It was rare to see him so riled.

He looked at the offending document with stony displeasure. "So what do you think we should do?

"Well, if you are feeling well hearsed on the subject, perhaps the best thing to do is to pick it apart line by line. After all, the real key to winning the contest is finding the prophecy's weakness."

Zel nodded in agreement. "I wrote the rules specifically to allow you the chance to stalemate it again. If you can find away to void the prophecy, the contest is over."

"Thanks, Zel. Now we just need to figure out what it is."

"It might help to read the whole thing first and then start dissecting it." Zel reached for the parchment before Lina stopped him.

"No need. I have the thing practically memorized by now." The chimera's eyebrows raised in disbelief. Ever ready to accept a challenge, she cleared her throat and began.

_Ancient soul eternally submerged in vivacious youth _

_Wielder of darkness, gatherer of light_

_Mistress of all destinies, possessor of none _

_Born herself to bear the destroyer of worlds_

_Rider of winter's waves, removing stone with heavenly sphere_

_Mercurial spirit tempered against flaming eyes of red_

_Dancer of golden flame upon the seas of chaos forever be_

_If not the Mother who created all, then the mother of their demise_

_A fountain lights upon sunshine's empty cup, one last time to fill_

_Temptation of a life forgotten, an onerous duty recalled_

_A change of heart, a gryphon is born _

_Conceived through the touch of a passerby_

_Storms clouds gather as the sound of rolling dice shake the sky_

_Silenced as they rest nestled amongst silent pools of blood _

_A kiss of darkness glories in the death of a world that will never be_

_While innocent eyes lovingly smile, unaware of treachery below_

_The hope of ancient ones winging, grasping at wispy ribbons in the sky_

_A glimpse of knowledge and forgotten dreams, for those in shadows dwelling_

_Battle of wills presided over by a judge of stone _

_Fate lost in chance unnumbered, borne upon wings of snow._

Zelgadis sighed. "That's a long prophecy."

She nodded. "Yeah—especially for an infant. Shall we start at the beginning?" She picked up the scroll. "Any idea what it is we're looking for?"

Zel rubbed his stone chin thoughtfully. "Prophecies are all about describing conditions that must be filled before it takes place. We need to figure out what hasn't come to pass yet. Maybe we can stalemate the prophecy by altering one of those events."

"Sounds like a shot in the dark, but it's a place to start. At the very least, we'll know what conditions have to be fulfilled before the prophecy fully kicks in." Lina cleared her throat for dramatic effect.

"First stanza. The first line is obviously about me. Old soul in a beautiful body." She decided to ignore Zel's surprised blink. He must have something in his eyes. Besides, even if he wasn't, she didn't really fancy using up her limited supply of magic on trivialities. Therefore, it must have been an unfortunate coincidence. Thus eliminating the need to maim her friend. She continued stubbornly. "Actually, I think the whole first stanza is. Look here." She pointed at the second line. "Wielder of darkness…that's got to be the Ragna Blade or the Giga Slave."

The usually stoic swordsman protested. "But what about 'the gatherer of light' bit then?"

"Have you ever noticed what it looks like when I finish casting the Giga Slave correctly?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "I never seem to be around when that happens. I'm always unconscious or casting another spell."

Lina had forgotten that. "Sorry—right. Just after it's successfully cast, it's a golden energy gathering into my hand and all about me. I have no idea what happens after that though. That's the point that I usually black out."

"So this prophecy predicts that you'd be able to draw upon the Lord of Nightmare's powers."

It was nice to have someone keeping pace with her. "Yup. Looks like it. But this next part puzzles me. How can you be part of all destinies, but not have one yourself?"

A low chuckle emitted from her blue friend. His eyes danced with mirth. And while it was rare for Zel to be so amused, it didn't change the fact he was laughing at her. Nor had he answered her question. The Dragon Spooker bit down a swell of displeasure.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" She was only slightly mollified by his apologetic smile.

"Sorry. That was the same question the Keeper gave me for homework my second day as his apprentice. I nearly went crazy trying to solve it. It was a week before he finally gave in and told me the answer."

Lina tapped her foot impatiently, wondering when Zel'd do the same. Patience, that was the key. She would not strangle her friend. Otherwise, she'd she stuck here forever too. She wisely kept her small hands free of the fireball they were itching to hold. Zelgadis must have sensed her shifting mood because he quickly remedied the situation.

"Some moments in history are pivotal. There aren't many of them—well not in most worlds. Ours seems to be a little more prone to them than most. In any case, everything hinges one decision. You could say that that person had no fate at that precise moment. It's because their decision is what shapes every single possibility beyond it. Their choice influences everything. So technically, they are a part of every destiny as well. Those points in history are really rare though."

"Okay, so mystery solved. Once again I get to determine the fate of the universe. The next part is pretty self explanatory. This kid's gonna destroy worlds." This part made her nervous for a much different reason than most would guess. She tried to cover up her fear with a toothy grin. "Sheesh. And here I thought that was supposed to be _my_ job description." Zelgadis let forth a short bark of laughter. Mission accomplished. He'd completely missed her anxiety. If only she could cover up the insecurities in her mind so easily.

Could someone really love a destroyer of worlds? On the off chance this situation went totally awry, would she be able to love her child? Her mother hadn't. How could she confidently say she'd be any different? The only solution to this she could come up with was to keep this all from happening. Lina became aware of the lull in her conversation and hurriedly cleared her throat. "Next stanza then."

_Rider of winter's waves, removing stone with a heavenly sphere_

_Mercurial spirit tempered against flaming eyes of red_

_Dancer of golden flame upon the seas of chaos forever be_

_If not the Mother who created all, then the mother of their demise_

Lina was intrigued. "Red eyes…that'd be me again, wouldn't it?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "No. The first time I read this I knew it the second line was about you. But I think those eyes refer to Lord Ruby Eye. Tempered implies that the person battled against him. And mercurial is a pretty apt description of your personality."

Chaos's poster child considered this. She'd been called a lot of worse things in her day. Enemy of all who live, Dragon Spooker, 'little girl.' She could probably live with 'mercurial.' Shabranigdo had been a pretty tough battle. That fight had tested her in more ways than one. It reminded her of her misguided fortune though. '_Alternately running from and into her destiny…'_ It almost made Lina sorry she'd killed him. But then again, she couldn't really just sit there and let the world be destroyed, could she? Zel derailed her train of thought.

"What I can't figure out is this 'wave rider' thing. Lina, what do you make of it?"

Lina was suddenly fascinated with the upholstery on her chair. How had they gotten the fabric such an intense shade of green? She could feel the faint flush crossing her face as she studiously avoided the sorcerer's gaze. But it didn't seem to be working. She hadn't expected to have to confess the mistakes of her childhood to any of her friends. At least, she'd never hoped she'd have to. That just wasn't her style. Now she was going to have to tell him. Then yet another person would be chiding her about carelessness. It wasn't like she'd done it on purpose. Lina briefly considered avoiding the subject completely, but she really needed his help. If she wasn't honest with Zel now, who knew what they might miss? "Well, that would be all about me too."

The room filled with expectant silence. Zelgadis let it stretch as he waited for her answer. He was good like that. Letting you talk as you were ready. But suddenly it also seemed a little like one of Xelloss' little traps. Waiting for someone to fill the silence with a hundred things they'd never meant to say.

"Well, I kind of accidentally cast the Giga Slave when I was much younger."

His voice was flat as he quietly echoed her. "Accidentally."

Lina tried not to sound defensive. "Look. I didn't really understand what it was. All I knew was that it was more powerful than the Dragon Slave. "

Then he asked the question she was dreading. "Who were you fighting?"

"No one."

Zelgadis' voice was level and his face was expressionless. "Exactly what where you trying to do?"

Lina started tracing an invisible pattern on the chair with her fingers. "Well, I was about eight. I was skipping my magic lesson. I'd actually wandered quite a few miles away from my home looking for something to do. Finally I decided what I really wanted was to go to another village and play. But there was this big cliff separating our beach from some neighboring ones. So I decided I would just get rid of it. But it was too big for me to get rid of with even a couple Dragon Slaves. So I tried a spell I found in one of my sister's magic books. I didn't know it would call on the Lord of Nightmares."

"What happened?"

Lina's mind pushed her back to that day. It didn't seem that long ago. But she'd kept herself from thinking about it for such a long time. "Well, I cast the spell. All I can remember now is a lot of water rushing around me and pushing me across the inlet. After that, I blacked out. I think I had a dream…but I don't remember exactly what it was about."

The small sorceress frowned as she tried to remember. Something about her mother? Nothing else came to mind. The memory was gone and Zelgadis' eyes shone with curiosity. "I woke up on a beach a little later. My sister was holding me in her arms. Her face was all blotchy. I think she might have been crying. In any case, the cliff was gone."

There was a funny look on the chimera's face. "So did you get to go and play?"

She shook her head regretfully. "Nope. The crater it made was filled in by the sea water. Even if it hadn't been, I was too drained to walk. That was the first time my hair ever turned white. I was nearly inconsolable for two days. I thought it would stay that way forever. My sister carried me home. And then she threatened to kill me if I used the Giga Slave ever again."

Zel gave her a questioning look.

"I won't tell her if you won't. Besides I think she already knows. Like most families, we just don't bring it up. Everybody's much happier that way. Besides, I don't think it counts if the whole world was going to be destroyed anyway."

"I see." He paused. "But it brings up an interesting point. Look here." He pointed to the scroll. "We know that the Giga Slave draws upon the mind of the Lord of Nightmares. That would be 'the Mother of all creation' as well as 'the golden flame on the sea of chaos.' But look, it's conditional."

He pointed at the words "if not" and "then" on the fourth line. Lina reread the line to herself. She was suddenly swept away by a flood of understanding. She could feel the astonishment taking over her face. "So this prophecy was only to take effect if the Lord of Nightmares didn't decide to keep my body herself. I wonder what stopped her." Lina had an idea, but it was painful. So she pushed it back into the recesses of her mind.

"So the first four conditions are fulfilled." Lina began ticking them off on her fingers. "I learned to harness the power of the Lord of Nightmares, blew up a cliff, defeated a piece of Lord Ruby Eye, and returned from the sea of chaos." Again, the reoccurring pattern of both running from and into the prophecy at the same time. It was disturbing—as if someone had planned it that way. "Well, that clears up the first two stanzas."

Zelgadis interrupted her before she read the next stanza. "I'm pretty sure everything from here on out is a condition."

Lina nodded. "That's the way I read it too."

He cleared his throat. "Let me read the next few stanzas. You're more likely to catch the symbolism than I am."

_A fountain lights upon sunshine's empty cup, one last time to fill_

_Temptation of a life forgotten, an onerous duty recalled_

_A change of heart, a gryphon is born _

_Conceived through the touch of a passerby_

Lina's ears strained trying to catch the slightest deviation from what she'd heard before, but nothing seemed any different. She shrugged. "It sounds the same to me as it did before. The only part I understand is the trigger. A single touch from any male is all it will take to get pregnant. But I don't know anything about gryphons or fountains."

Zelgadis frowned. "I have about twenty theories, all as unlikely as the next. I was hoping you could shed some light on it. There aren't any gryphons in our world and there never have been. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to turn up anything about them in any of the libraries. Have you?"

Lina regretfully shook her head, red tresses swaying. "I'll keep looking though."

Zel grimaced. "The part about sunshine's cup doesn't make any sense either. I'm afraid this part is a lot tougher."

Lina's gut instincts kicked in. "Skip it then. We can always come back to it later."

Zelgadis nodded and continued:

_Storms clouds gather as the sound of rolling dice shake the sky_

_Silenced as they rest nestled amongst silent pools of blood _

_A kiss of darkness glories in the death of a world that will never be_

_While innocent eyes lovingly smile, unaware of treachery below_

He looked up. "Anything sound familiar?"

Lina surprised herself. "Actually, yes. The fortuneteller I blew up mentioned something about dice." Her forehead bunched as she thought. "What was it…I've got it. '_You play dice with the gods._' That's not very helpful though. We already knew that."

Zelgadis thought for a moment, muttering to himself. "Dice with the gods…silenced by blood. That usually implies a sacrifice." His eyes looked troubled.

Lina saw no reason to tiptoe around the subject. He winced as she bluntly confirmed his thoughts. "Someone's going to die."

Zel tried to smile. "We don't know that. It could be a sacrifice of kind instead. Or the offering of blood."

The small sorceress just shook his head. It wasn't like Zelgadis to ignore reality. "I'm inclined to believe it's a little more ominous. Especially since it's followed by the 'death of the world.' Sounds more like your department than mine though. What's with all these worlds being destroyed? Does it happen often?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "No. Well, yes and no. They eventually all come to a close, but it isn't common that they're willfully pushed out of existence. It tends to be a more gradual thing. You have to admit it doesn't sound that positive though."

Lina nodded to herself. "The real thing we need to keep our eyes open for is 'treachery.' As tempting as it is to believe that Xelloss' comrade has taken care of that, I wouldn't count on it."

Zelgadis nodded grimly. "We should keep an eye on that fruitcake of a mazakou. He does an amazing job of rearranging the truth to suit his purposes."

Lina nodded. "Agreed. My turn to read." Zel nodded his consent.

_The hope of ancient ones winging, grasping at wispy ribbons in the sky_

_A glimpse of knowledge and forgotten dreams, for those in shadows dwelling_

_Battle of wills presided over by a judge of stone _

_Fate lost in chance unnumbered, borne upon wings of snow._

The sorceress extraordinare felt her lips twist into a sardonic smile. "Want to give me your insights on this one, Zel? You seem to have gotten more out of this part than I did."

Zelgadis looked embarrassed. "Well, the phrasing kind of became obvious once I knew both requests had to be granted. The ancient wings had to refer to the dragons. I just didn't know that the dragon would be Val." He smirked. "This prophecy seems to be much more literal than I originally thought. The hope of the dragons is obviously connected to those of the gods.'"

Lina broke in with a smile. "…and their enemies, the monsters, dwell in the darkness or shadows. Good job, Zel."

"So the battle of wills would be this contest…"

Lina finished for him in a rush. "…and you're the judge of stone." Zel's smile only held a trace of the cynical mockery it usually did. That was good—because she hadn't quite managed to bite back her laugh. "Although, unless it's my imagination, you're softening."

For some reason, Zel seemed to tense. Then he began to loosen his fingers from the tight grip he had on the quill in his hand. His voice was guarded. "Yeah—maybe I am. Just a little." He ran his fingers along the edge of the upholstered chair contemplatively. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

The best thing about it was that he hadn't noticed he was doing it. Zelgadis was slowly overcoming the shell he'd put around himself. Last time she'd seen him, he would have bristled like an angry cat at that last comment and sulked for days. But here he sat with a small sheepish smile. Lina wished she could slap him on the back. He'd finally learned to relax a bit. The chimera had always taken things so personally. He was so serious, all business and no play. But every once and a while he'd forget about his curse and, for a brief moment, you'd see the person trapped inside.

Funny. Zelgadis wanted so much to be human, but he purposely separated himself from humanity at the same time. That had always been the true curse—the emotional shell he'd put around himself. He only thought it was his looks. It made her jealous. He could outgrow his curse. Even if a cure didn't exist, he'd eventually learn to live around it. Meanwhile, it was her destiny to fall into her curse. Unless, by some miracle, they stalemated it once again. A feat which had never been done before. And while she regularly cheated fate, at some point her number would be up. Lina shook her head, trying to free herself from negative thoughts. She was slowly becoming depressed again. It was time to hear about somebody else's successes.

"Zel how did you do it?"

He jumped, looking guiltily at his fingers. His voice shook. "Do what?"

She played with her glove. She hated sounding weak, but she knew that if she didn't ask him, she'd pass up the opportunity to learn more about him. And miss the chance to look at her situation differently. "Start growing out of your curse."

He opened his mouth to deny it, but apparently thought better of it when he saw her stormy expression. It was rare that she ever asked anybody about emotions. Zelgadis was not going to mess it up by launching into his familiar "still cursed" refrain. He was getting better, but obviously he still hadn't been cured of his gloomy attitude. He must have been naturally pessimistic even before Rezo changed him. Lina waited for the chimera to collect his thoughts.

"I wandered around the outer world for about a year, but there was nothing new. I'd seen it all before. Magical development and research there is so far behind. I guess the long lack of mazakou visitors is to thank for that. I had hoped that there'd be something hidden in the Desert of Destruction. But all I found was a few ruins guarded by forgotten monsters. I ran into a mummified basilisk at one. Truly a fascinating little mummy… I was careless though and scratched myself one of its teeth. I thought nothing of it since my skin was made of stone, but that was a mistake."

She glared at him. "Idiot. Basilisks are supposed to be able to break stones apart."

Zel managed to look sheepish. "I guess that slipped my mind. I'd gotten used to my stone skin protecting me from things like that. The poison got into my blood. It was weaker after death than it would have been alive, but it was enough. Walking day and night through the Desert of Destruction didn't help either. I was low on food, water, and rest. I stumbled upon a cave at the desert's edge and stayed there while I healed." He paused contemplatively.

Lina wasn't surprised. However, that didn't make her any less irritated with his stupidity. Zel always thought so much about the goal he occasionally forgot about the rest of reality. While she understood a one track mind quite well, he really needed somebody to keep an eye on him. It was rare that anyone ever survived a basilisk's poison though. So maybe he had something going for him after all. "How did you manage to survive?"

"Some locals found me. They took care of me until I healed enough to take better care of myself."

Lina gave a low whistle. "Sounds like you lucked out." There were very few villages anywhere near the Desert of Destruction.

"More than you know." He smiled softly. "I guess you'd say I had a vision of what my life could be like. Both for the better and for the worse. I found peace. I was ready to live in that cave for the rest of my life." He swallowed loudly before continuing. "But it wasn't meant to be. I had some loose ends to tie up. And I promised myself I'd find what I really wanted out of my life. I finally realized that my perspective was all wrong. Not just my situation. I'd been using my curse as a crutch to keep myself from having to decide anything else about life."

Lina nodded. That was true enough. Maybe what she needed was a change in perspective. But she failed to see how her thoughts about being forced to have a child were ever going to change. The choice was all gone. Perhaps, if it had been Gourry's child…Feelings of bitterness started rise again. If she ever had a chance to talk to Cepheid (sans Luna), he was in for an earful. That she swore.

Zelgadis' soft voice broke through her inner musings. "Hope is what you have when you don't have any direction. Resolve is what you get when you do."

Startled by this comment, the sorceress looked over at him in surprise. But Zelgadis was in a completely different world, lost in remembering. Lina had to smile at her bemused friend. The lines of worry had disappeared from his face. It was tenderer than she'd ever seen it before. Even when he been watching Amelia.

The moment was gone all too quickly. The lights flashed blue and then purple. Zelgadis snapped out of his reverie, looking a tad irritated. "Oh no! Not again."

Lina couldn't help but snicker. "Got lights here of every color. Someone come to visit?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "The blue's just for the lady who helps around the house. But the purple is a headache in the making. Someone's sent me another message by mirror." He groaned.

"That doesn't sound too bad, Zel."

"You wouldn't say that if you'd been present for the last call I got." He sighed. "Unfortunately, it was interrupted. I think they've called back." The sorcerer looked mournfully at the pile of papers in front of him. "We just got going too."

Lina barely heard him. Had Zel said the cleaning lady was back? Lina immediately thought of a certain bundle in her room. "That's okay Zel. I think we've gotten about as far as we possibly can today. The rest will need a lot more work to crack. We've still got some time. What should we do about all these notes though?" She gestured to the table in front of them.

Zelgadis' chair scraped noisily across the floor as he rose. "We can just leave these here. She never bothers with the libraries, except to dust occasionally. She's too old to do it all. But she tries to be pretty thorough about the main living areas. I wouldn't be surprised if she kept a running inventory in her head." He chuckled.

Was it her imagination or was this library starting to run short on usable air? A running inventory? Lina had to get back to her room fast. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Gourry." The sorceress extraordinaire strode nonchalantly towards the door. Zel waved her out as he disappeared on his own task. Satisfied he was out of earshot, Lina booked it up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. This place had a lot of spare rooms. She'd probably beat the old woman there. Besides, there was no way the cleaning lady would notice. As long as the evidence was missing.

She came to a screeching halt as she thrust the door open. Good. She'd beat her here. Now all she had to do was get rid of it. She yanked up the soft blue cover on her bed and reached for the lump under it, only to scuttle back in horror as it emitted a yelp. She leaned back, heart racing. A split second later, her adrenaline converted into usable anger.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I suggest you come out here and start explaining yourself before I lose my temper."

A small figure scrambled out from under the bed. For a moment, she thought it was a small gray monster with four legs, but as it straightened she realized it was a small boy. Albeit a very dirty and dusty one. The small sorceress scrutinized her unexpected visitor. He looked to be about six years old. His eyes were a misty gray under tousled hair that looked like it ate combs for breakfast. There were smudges of dust on his pale little face. He was obviously scared, but was determined to be brave whatever might happen. Lina instinctively liked him for it, but that didn't absolve him of sneaking into her room and hiding there. She decided to play it tough. It would be interesting to see how he responded.

"What were you doing in my room?"

"Playing." He was trying very hard to look innocent. Lina knew the look from experience, having done the same as a child. And, occasionally, as an adult.

Lina felt her eyebrows raise in disbelief. "Were you now? I don't suppose you were touching any of my things." She walked over calmly to the dresser and opened her bag. Not that she was worried that he might steal from her. But there was one thing in particular she didn't want anyone touching. A weight lifted itself from her shoulders as she saw the little black bottle there, sealed and undisturbed. She would need to put it in a safer place. She turned back towards the small offender still sanding in front of her bed.

His face was the picture of wronged innocence. He answered her indignantly. "Of course, I wasn't. I never touch anything when I'm in here."

Lina frowned. "So you've been in my room before." One look at his panicky face told her everything she needed to know. "Why?"

He looked remorsefully at his little foot as it shuffled against the floor. "I was bored and lonely. There's nothing else to do when Lyssi-ma comes."

Lina relaxed. He must be the cleaning woman's grandson. That was good to know—but it still didn't absolve him of guilt. "Why come here?"

"You're interesting to watch. You always do different things. Even when you're sleep. You're Lina Inverse, right?" He babbled on too quickly for Lina to deny or confirm her identity. "Lyssi-ma told me stories about you. Can you really kill dragons with one spell?" He looked both awed and delighted at the prospect. Privately, Lina wondered how he managed to breathe when he talked. But his interest in her was flattering, if only natural. However, this watching her sleep thing had to stop. It explained the odd feeling she kept having that someone was watching her though. It had happened several times since she arrived here. But she'd never been able to find the watcher.

"What were you doing under my bed?"

He gave her an accusatory glare. "You scared me when you came running in."

"That's what you get for going into other people's rooms uninvited. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

The boy's eyes grew large with fear. All the bravery fell away in undisguised panic. "Please don't tell my daddy! Or Lyssi-ma! I wasn't supposed to bother anyone while I was here. Or she'll never let me come again. I get lonely all by myself. I didn't touch anything. I swear!" His lower lip quivered.

Lina's stomach clenched in terror of the crying that was sure to come. This was one reason she never wanted kids. They were loud, dirty, and worst of all, they leaked constantly. If not from the nose, then the eyes, or other places best left unmentioned. Desperately, she tried to forestall the fountain of tears that were starting to form. Besides, the infamous "Lyssi-ma" should be along any second. This encounter was eating up precious time. She decided to kill two birds with one stone. "Tell you what…what is your name?"

He sniffed a few times. "Grey."

The petite woman looked at the door anxiously. "Look, Grey. I'll make you a deal. Coming in here without permission is wrong. But, if you're good, you can come any time you want."

Grey's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really. But in exchange, you need to show me where they keep the spare linens."

Lina grunted as she pulled the sad pink lump out from under her bed. Grey scrambled over to get a good look at it. The thread bare spots in the middle looked even worse in full daylight. Even her attempts to mend it had failed. She wasn't a bad seamstress by any means, but this was beyond her. It looked as if a horde of angry mice had attacked the middle of the frilly pink comforter and left the surrounding edges completely intact. She hadn't meant to beat it so hard. For once, it had actually been an honest mistake. This room had been absolutely filthy when she'd moved in. It had seemed like a practical and constructive use of her anger to clean it. But all that dust had made it hard to see what she was doing. And she'd been really angry with Zelgadis for tricking her. So beating the comforter dust free had ended in disaster. She'd stolen some soft blue velvet blankets from another room. But she hadn't been able to figure out what to do with the ruined comforter.

The boy whistled. "You made a mess of that."

Lina could only nod in agreement.

"Whatcha' gonna do with it?"

It was embarrassing to have to tell a six year old she was trying to cover up her mistake. "I'm going to put it with all of the other blankets."

"Why?"

Another reason she found small children trying. Endless questions. "You don't like being lonely do you? This blanket, erm, misses being able to talk to others of its own kind."

Grey snickered. "I think you're just trying to get out of trouble."

Lina felt her patience evaporate. "Then we can be in trouble together."

His face transformed into a horrorified grimace. "No problem. I know where the blankets go."

"Good. I thought you'd see it my way."

He was anxious to help. "Do you want me to take it there?"

Lina listened hard. It sounded like someone was walking down the hall. His grandmother was almost here. She looked down at the tiny lad. The blanket looked almost as big as he was. "Are you sure you can you carry it?"

Grey gave her a great big smile. Then he squinted his eyes in concentration. The comforter slowly levitated about two feet off the ground and hung midair. He shot Lina a look of pride. "I'm gonna be a great sorcerer someday. Maybe I'll even be as good as you."

"You're welcome to try kid. We could always use a couple more good ones. Now get going." She pointed at the side door. He nodded and walked slowly with the blanket trailing behind him. "I'll keep her distracted."

Grey paused once both he and his package had made it safely through the side door. "Can I come see you next time?"

Lina gave him a tight smile, trying to keep a lid on her impatience. "Sure."

He gave a thrilled shriek of joy and scurried away.

Lina shut the door behind him, not a moment too soon.

* * *

Lina sighed contentedly. The air was fresh and crisp. Her room afforded her an unobscured view of the two moons rising in the sky. Things were definitely looking up.

Grey's grandmother had turned out to be quite a nice old woman. Alice was kind of like Auntie Aqua—easy to talk to and endlessly helpful. She'd helped the sorceress extraordinaire finish putting her room straight. She'd even hauled Gourry in to move furniture. Now she had clear access to the window and most of the extra furniture was gone. Alice had left not long after that, saying she'd return soon to work on a few more of the guest suites. With the number of people visiting recently, it seemed as if more rooms would soon be in demand. She'd wanted to do more, but after cleaning Gourry's room (he'd been sleeping on top of the dusty covers) it had been obvious that cleaning up the guest suites would be a major undertaking. Lina had even volunteered to help her. It would help alleviate the boredom of being stuck here. She couldn't spend all her time trying to crack the curse or she'd go crazy.

For now it was nice to just sit and think. Lina was sure if she could just clear her mind that she'd be able to find a way around the curse. Or at least a solution to her problem. Her mind returned to her conversation with Gourry last night.

_She'd been overwhelmed with the direction things were headed. Now she had a fixed amount of time to break the curse. A monster who occasionally backstabbed her and a man whose past life had been devoted to her entire destruction were both competing to be the father of the child she didn't want to have. And now Gourry, the one person she'd been told she couldn't have, had joined the contest._

_A large part of her still yearned to choose him. It would be so easy. It was so tempting. But she couldn't do it. Not when it meant the death of their entire world. Pillars had to stay in their own world. Or the core of power that fed all life would eventually fail. Lina couldn't help but wonder how much power was slowly draining off of their world right now. Were people and animals slowly starting to feel weaker than normal? Or was magic leaving bit by bit, inch by inch, leaving complete patches void of life? Perhaps that was the original cause of the Desert of Destruction. Someone had removed a pillar. Gourry still wouldn't talk about the details of the vision Cepheid had shared with him, but she'd heard him muttering in his sleep. Whatever he'd seen wasn't pretty._

_She'd made a choice like this before and chosen Gourry over the entire world. But this choice was different. Phibrizzo's aim was to return the whole world to chaos. He would have eventually destroyed the whole world anyway. It was just a matter of time. And, had she failed, no one would have been around long enough to know the difference. But this would be the definite and willful genocide of everything she loved on her world. For the sake of one man. Even if she'd been selfish enough to do it, Gourry would never forget the sacrifice. That betrayal of duty would eat away at him, until he was no longer the man she knew and loved. So she'd decided to give him up. For the sake of his future well being and that of their world. _

_Yet here he was making things more difficult. Tempting her resolve. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Didn't he understand? Had he seen a glimmer of hope he hadn't shared with her? What had Cepheid showed him? She'd sat scrunched up in the corner of the stairs pondering just that when he'd returned._

_It was dark. All of the lamps had been completely doused. Zelgadis was off in his study casting protective spells on the signed essence contracts. Lina's own feelings were at odds with the bright cheerfulness of firelight, so she hadn't bothered to light them either. She watched her protector as he entered the manor alone. He moved slowly, quietly with the air of a warrior who'd survived many battles. Ever courteous, he removed his sword belt upon entering, but still held it ready for battle should it arise. His golden hair swished softly in the dark as he walked towards the stairs._

_She'd whispered in the darkness just as he past her. Her voice was soft and raspy with unshed tears. "Why?"_

_He stood still for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Because I love you."_

"_Did you see something you haven't told me? Is there still hope? For us?"_

_His voice was sad, but sure. "No."_

"_Then Gourry, what do you think you are doing?" She could hear the anger and hurt confusion spilling over into her voice._

_It shouldn't be possible to hear people smile. But Lina could swear she heard him do just that._

"_I'm doing what I do best. Stalling just long enough for you to finish putting all of the puzzle together. Because you'll find a solution. I know you will."_

_With that he climbed the stairs and left her alone with her thoughts._

A knock at the door roused her from the edge of a troubled sleep. "One moment."

Lina peered curiously around the edge of the door. Zelgadis stood there looking at a slip of paper. An odd expression decorated his face.

"Lina, I thought you'd want to know. Val's already requested to meet with you."

So it all began. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Despite the ordinary nature of the message, he looked disturbed.

"It's a little faster than we'd anticipated, but I don't see any problem with that." Zelgadis still seemed unhappy. "That's not all…"

"What else does he want?"

Zelgadis cleared his voice uncertainly. "He's petitioned to live here with us until the contest is over."

* * *

**A/N**: Take special note, because I was taught that plagiarism is one of the 7 deadly sins that was somehow overlooked in the first compilation of such lists. Lina's background story about blowing up a cliff as a child is _**NOT**_ mine. It's from "Upon the Sea of Chaos" by Yuki Tuskihana (currently on pg 37 of this archive). I spent more than 7 hrs looking for it, both manually and through the search engine because I wanted to use it so much. I read it about a year and a half ago and fell in love with it. It is being used with Yuki Tuskihama's permission. It's highly entertaining and I strongly recommend you take a look at it. It's a real gem.


	11. Chapter 10 Date

**A/N:** For the love of three reviews in an hour has this been posted so quickly. Even after I squished down my enthusiasm enough to do a 5th proof reading. This chapter is a little different, but it's time for things to start gearing back up. Arghhh…I have the weirdest muse ever. So many future parts of chapters written as I think of them, a hundred jotted ideas, intricate plans to link them all up, and not enough time to type. Yet every time I finish one chapter, I sit stumped by how to begin the next. Even though I already know how it ends. Odd, ne?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers. Hajime Kanazaka does. I wonder how much money it takes to feed his plot bunnies. I hope they don't eat as much as the regular Slayers crew, cause' that's a lot of carrots.

* * *

Blades of grass crunched softly under her feet. The air was full of birds calling sweetly to each other. The sun was still shining brightly and it promised to be a beautiful evening. This world was the ideal of natural beauty, but once again Lina completely failed to notice. However, instead of lobbing a fireball at her surroundings as per her usual habit, the Dragon Spooker was muttering distractedly to herself. After all, there's nothing like a constant mental prep talk to excite oneself for their first official date ever.

Lina tried not to look back longingly at the manor. In her room was Zel's new list of books to check for gryphon references. Gourry finally had agreed to help her with her sword form. Alice had mentioned she'd be in today or tomorrow to start on the guest rooms. That meant Grey would probably be waiting in some rarely used part of the manor to corner her. There were literally tons of things to do. Even the dusty furniture seemed to be calling to her. But all of those things would have to wait. The lovely and intelligent sorcery genius was off to slay an ancient dragon. Dust bunnies, cleaning ladies, small children, and old friends would have to step aside for a moment.

Proud of her resolve, Lina sneaked a peek back at the manor. This internal dialogue was supposed to help get her out of the manor and across the clearing to met Val. So far she'd made it about ten feet. Lina started to blush in embarrassment, but instantly tried to quell that response. After all, she didn't want young Val to get the wrong idea when they met. She vaguely remembered young girls in her village saying red cheeks were a sign of attraction. Or was it red lips? A red nose? No, that was for drunk people. She should know after all the time she'd spent with Naga.

The petite red head suddenly wished Amelia were here. There was an odd wish. She thought back on all those nights the black haired princess had giggled about boys late into the night. Perhaps stuffing her pillow over her head hadn't been such a good idea after all. These were important things to know. Lina was tempted to swear. Why hadn't anybody ever told her that? She'd thought all of her training to survive in the real world had been complete. Blow things up in perfect two mile radii, check. Read and follow ancient ruins, check. Slay evil monsters, check. Keep the world from being destroyed, check. Men…wait! Who was supposed to have taught that?

Lina began to grumble darkly to herself, unaware that the scenery was now flying by. How was it that the beautiful sorcery supreme had never been on a date with a man before? She pondered this startling discrepancy. With Gourry there had never been the need. They already traveled everywhere together. He loved her the way she was. He'd already seen her during the good times, the bad times, and even the boring times. It made the need to flirt and do that kind of girly stuff pretty unnecessary. For which she was actually pretty thankful.

The sorceress cast her mind back, trying to find even a hint of dating. Luna had firmly quashed any socializing with boys back home (though she now understood why). There had been that Hallas guy, but that had been about money, not love. They hadn't done anything fun before that disastrous hoax of a wedding either. So that didn't count. And it wasn't like she practiced on the bandits she met. Come to think of it, Gourry had really been the first man she'd ever tried to "wile" with her charms. And, as he had so bluntly put it, certain aspects of her figure had made that attempt fall flat on its face. Lina could feel her confidence starting to sag. This kind of talk was definitely not helping. The sorceress shook her head in exasperation.

There was no need to be nervous. The fate of her world (and probably other worlds as well) just rested on this date. Argggh- there she was doing it again. Perhaps it would be best to stop calling it a date. This was more like a research session—something she actually knew a lot about. She was here to find out what Val's real intent was. And that of the dragon race. Exactly what did the gods want out of this arranged marriage?

Perhaps it was time to take the lead. Val was young and inexperienced. If she acted confident, perhaps she could go for that whole older more experienced angle. Amelia had once mentioned that some young men found slightly older women really attractive. Val had already proven himself pretty innocent. She should be able to manage with even her limited knowledge of the feminine arts. It was definitely the right place to begin. She would charm the answer out of him.

Just as she came to this conclusion, Lina approached the turn in the path. Where had the clearing gone? She made a mental note to ask Zelgadis about this. It was his idea to stick Val way out here. According to Zel's instructions, all she had to do was stick to the path. She touched the small figurine in her hair. It was disguised as a little ornament and token, but it was really the key to Val's place and back. It was a nuisance to keep it on her, but better than the alternative of wandering aimlessly along trap strewn paths.

A faint scowl graced her face as she remembered the fight she'd had to keep the ancient dragon out of the manor. Lina still wasn't sure that she was pleased with the solution to Val's housing any better than she was with the whole idea of this contest. But more thought provoking were Zelgadis' constant denials that anyone else lived on this world and the mysterious promise he'd made to the woman in his mirror.

_The vase she'd thrown had made a satisfying crunch against the wall. Not as good as a fireball to relieve stress, but it was as good as it got without permanently lowering her magical reserve. She still had enough to swing a Ragna Blade around for a bit, but not too much more than that. Secretly, she was worried that she might need it if this whole contest went horribly wrong. The key was to act like it wasn't a problem though. The last thing she needed was for her friends to get more overprotective than they already were._

_Zel had grunted in exasperation as he surveyed the pile of dust and shards. This did nothing to alleviate Lina's mood though. She stood there in that ridiculous night dress fuming over Zelgadis' latest news. _

_Gourry had come running at the near demise of her door frame. Upon seeing that the only monster present was Lina, he'd wisely stayed on the side, waiting for the situation to solve itself. Lina wished he'd leap to her defense, but it was enough that he hadn't sided with the chimera first. Men often chose odd times to show masculine loyalty. Besides, Gourry wasn't the kind of man to pick sides without observing the fight first to decide exactly who was in the right. _

"_Lina, please…"_

_There was a hint of pleading in the chimera's voice. Lina decided to ignore it._

"_What do you mean 'He has to'? Why?" _

"_I don't know, Lina. But this isn't my fault."_

_Her stone friend backed up a bit as she replied. "Want to bet?"_

"_I don't tell the universe to line up any particular way. It does that all by itself. You might as well be mad at me for water being wet."_

_Zel's eyes sparked with suppressed frustration. She shot him a toasty glare anyway. Lina knew he was smarting over the unfairness of it all. Funny—Zel didn't usually care if he bore the brunt of her hissy fits. She'd actually been having fewer of them before this contest had started. The petite woman was learning that it sometimes limited her options. This last one with the Lord of Nightmares had definitely limited her choices. But right now it felt like the only thing she could do. No magic, no hitting, no touching, nothing. This bit of objective reasoning helped her refocus though. Lina tried to be a little more reasonable as she voiced the basis of her objection._

"_I don't want him living in the manor. Who knows what nasty little traps he could be laying to catch us in? We need to be honest with ourselves. This is Valgaav's reincarnation."_

"_With Darkstar and the nastiness cut away."_

"_That still doesn't make it okay. It's bad enough that I have to spend time with him for the contest. I don't want him here following me around and ruining what little time I have to myself. That's not part of the contest's rules."_

_Zel looked up hopefully. "Is that your only objection?"_

"_It says specifically that I have to grant him more time. I can't refuse if he's living here with us. Other than that, well, it's your home Zelgadis."_

"_So, as long as he is living outside the manor, it's okay with you."_

"_Sure."_

_The chimera looked a little less troubled. "Fine. Then he stays on this world. I'll just have to find a place for him to stay. And some way to keep track of him."_

_Gourry broke in helpfully. "What about that old man who led us in? Couldn't Val go live with him?"_

_Zel's eyes widened. "What old man?"_

_Lina chipped in, wondering why the chimera seemed so hesitant. "The one who led us from the outer gate to the mansion. He ditched us before we made the manor though." Her eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Actually, I'd like a word with him about that…"_

_Zel just shook his head. "Lina, no one lives here but me. I didn't send any one to get you. I wasn't even aware you were here until you walked into my study. I wondered how you managed to do that. I just thought it was another astonishing entrance by Lina Inverse sorcery genius."_

_Gourry piped in again. "He talked to us too."_

_Zelgadis' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Then perhaps your arrival has set off some of the denizens of this dimension. It was probably a will-o-wisp or some other illusionary predator. It's lucky they drew you towards the manor. Some lead visitors into deadly traps." He suddenly looked nervous. "Stay away from them. Just stick to talking with Alice or me."_

_He looked thoughtful. "Speaking of Alice, I'll ask her about a home for Val. I doubt she'll agree to baby sit him, but maybe she has an idea of somewhere he can live in the meantime."_

_Zel regarded Lina before continuing softly. "If you need something to talk with Val about, maybe you find out why he wants to live here. He'll be here tomorrow. He's asked that you meet him early in the evening. If you come by my study about noon, I'll have the details about his living arrangements all cleared up."_

_When Lina had arrived at his study this afternoon, she'd found Zel talking to his mirror. Not wishing to be rude, especially after she had embarrassed herself so spectacularly last night, she waited outside for a moment. She heard him thank the person in the mirror in an overly formal tone. And, if it wasn't her imagination, a bit nervously. The last part caught her attention though. _

"_I swear not to mention it. Please, let me know if there is anything else I can do to help."_

_A woman's voice curtly bade him farewell. The tone was familiar, but hard to identify through its distortion. That didn't surprise her though. Mirrors weren't known for their ability to conduct sound well. _

_Mention what? Promises to who? Such things readily caught her attention these days. Words were tricky things to master, as the prophecy continued to prove to her time and time again. Lina had peeked through the crack of the not quite closed door. She couldn't see who was in the mirror, but she had a good view of Zelgadis standing there. He looked a trifle nervous under the scrutiny of whoever was in the mirror. As the contact faded, he visibly relaxed. She decided to knock loudly and pretend she'd just arrived. Zel jumped and looked around wildly before composing himself. _

"_Come in." Zel turned to face her. He looked tired again, despite the recent scare. Guiltily, Lina wondered if he'd gotten any sleep after their confrontation in the hall. Knowing him, he'd been up all night working on a solution for Val. That was something that always impressed her about Zel. He was so good at finding a solution for everybody involved. It made him better at this job than he realized. That and his unshakable diligence. Perhaps the Keeper had had that in mind when he had cuckolded Zel into staying. _

_Always business, Zel had wasted no time on pleasantries. "Alice knew about a little wood cutter's cottage. It's from back in the day when the Keeper kept staff. It's a trifle run down, but I told Val he'd have to fix it up if he decided to stay. The cottage is actually well out of the way from here." Zelgadis began rifling through the papers on his desk as he spoke, trying unsuccessfully to clean it. "I put wards on it to keep it safe for Val. I doubt that an ancient dragon will run into too many problems, but I've warded the area around it free from predators and most of the Keeper's traps."_

_He dug through the papers covering his desk until he found a small golden figurine. It was a braided crisscrossing knot. "Here. This amulet will keep you on a path that will take you to Val's cottage and back. Keep it on you though or you'll have a difficult time getting back to the manor. Walk straight there and back. Don't stop, investigate, nap, or anything. You should be safe from traps and anything dangerous, but I don't want to tempt fate."_

_He shot her a look of concern which Lina had shrugged off with a smile. Zelgadis was a good friend despite his current position. Feeling bad about her fit last night, she tried to alleviate his fears. She shot him a wink. "Sounds like a piece of cake. I'll be back before the moons rise."_

The sun hadn't even started to set yet. There was still plenty of light. It was filtered through the leaves on the trees, casting a sweet calming light on the cottage in front of her. How had she gotten here so fast? Lina tugged at her white and gold tunic, the amulet dangling amidst her fiery red tresses. This tunic hadn't had any good places to add it as an embellishment, so she carefully braided it into her hair. After all, the best place to hide things was in plain sight. She took one last look at her dark brown trousers, brushing them clean of invisible dust motes.

Lina hadn't had any idea what to wear for this meeting. But she thought she looked pretty good. There wasn't a lot to choose from in terms of her wardrobe. Just a lot of impractical monstrous frilly dresses in the manor and the few things she'd brought with her here. Still, she thought she'd done a good job of attiring herself. Flashy, but not too gaudy. She wished she'd had someone else's opinion though. Another thing she would have asked Amelia about, if she were here.

Lina thought wistfully of her young friend. She should write Amelia soon. As things were, the letter should probably be anonymous though. It wasn't that Amelia wasn't extremely anxious to know how they were doing. But the princess hadn't been able to openly help them on their way here. Lina had never realized how much Amelia was bound by politics before. It was an aspect of her life that Lina had never remembered when they were adventuring. Somehow, Amelia was sweet justice obsessed Amelia, who just happened to be rich. Now she was a princess, heir to the Seyruun throne, everybody-is-watching-and-waiting-to-eat-her-alive-for-the-slightest-perceived-infraction Amelia. Poor girl. But she was well adjusted and resigned to this faucet of her life. It was just another day in the life of royalty. However, it made Lina glad that she hadn't been born to wealth and privilege.

Still, Lina was thankful for all the help the princess had rendered. Amelia had secretly done what she could before sending them on their way. Including paying for the inn in Seyruun, no matter what Gourry had told Zelgadis. It made sense though. Looking back to just before they'd met Filia, when Amelia's family had been launching those expedition ships, Lina reflected that slowly growing rift between Amelia and her adventuring friends should have been apparent. Amelia was bound by the rules of her country. And, as lenient as Prince Phil was with royal matters, Amelia still had a fine line to tread in terms of political maneuvering. She had been a little distant then. That had eased on the trip, but she had occasionally reminded Lina that she had a country she had to think about. Now Amelia had regretfully stepped to the side and promised her friend whatever help she could while still remaining neutral. Because the priests and priestesses of Seyruun weren't so sure that letting Lina live through this prophecy was such a good idea. They weren't sure on the best of days, but whatever had been predicted in relation to this prophecy had sealed the deal. If she wasn't with the dragons, then she needed to die. Stupid hide bound followers of dead dragon kings.

A chuckle broke her out of her reflections. Lina looked up, a rush of heat staining her pale cheeks. What a spectacle she must be making. There she was picking at invisible lint, being stared at by an ancient dragon. The green haired youth stood with his back against the cabin wall, one knee bent with one foot resting the wall. His was head tipped contemptuously to one side as he watched her expectantly with sharp golden eyes. Val's hands were thrust deep into the pockets of his jet black pants. His white sweater made a startling contrast to the grainy wood behind him. Its sleeves accentuated his long arms. Val gave her something between a satisfied smirk and a disinterested glare. This was not the same young man who had stuttered an awkward goodbye to her several days ago.

The sorceress supreme could feel herself bristling. Lina let her eyes narrow fractionally. Trying to be cool, was he? Well, two could play at that game. Time to turn on that feminine charm. Even if she knew nothing about it, she wasn't about to let Val win. She tossed her head grandly as she addressed him. "Well, what are you staring at?"

Val reply rolled smoothly off his tongue. "You."

It might have been more impressive if she couldn't remember him declaring several years ago in the exact same voice that he wanted to kill her. Or if she couldn't remember him shyly blushing as he said goodbye to her several days ago. Or if he hadn't panicked and asked Milgesia to fix everything in the clearing. But the old cynical and cunning Valgaav was gone. And the new Val was obviously inexperienced with life in the real world, no matter what he was currently playing at. Lina wondered what the dragon race was thinking to send the young dragon as their representative. He certainly wasn't impressing her, despite his carefully planned grandstanding. She contented herself with a cynical mutter.

"Well, aren't you hot stuff." The sarcasm in her voice made him blink. Good. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to get him to drop the act. He rallied to sound completely confident of his charm.

"Yes—I am, aren't I?"

Okay—the first little bit she could have stomached, but this was ridiculous. She nearly turned around and declared this meeting officially over. But she couldn't end it in the first two minutes. Not for insufferable attempts at narcissistic charm. Gourry and Zelgadis would never let her get away with it. Stupid responsible men. Maybe she could shame him out of his current tactic. "You must be the suave _eighteen year old_ come to sweep me off my feet."

Surliness crept into his voice, the true hallmark of teenagehood. "I'm old enough."

"Prove it." The mumble was unfortunately distinct in the small little glen. Well, that was mature of her. Her womanly charm was falling flat on its face again. Lina toyed again with the ornament in her hair. This was getting them nowhere. She certainly didn't want to spend the next three hours listening to muscle head over there play macho. So it was time to step it up. Secretly, she was amazed at herself. Who'd ever believe that Lina Inverse would be the one to set an example of good etiquette? But she could if she needed to. She just hoped it was enough to fix this whole situation.

"Let's start this again. I'm Lina Inverse and I'm here to meet the representative for the dragon race. My time is kind of important to me, so I'd like to talk to the real Val. I'm interested in what he has to say. If I can't talk to him now, then let's try this again later."

Val's eyes widened. She could almost read the thoughts racing behind his eyes. There was fear and then the decision that she was bluffing. His face hardened. He didn't believe her.

Lina's sympathy shrank. "Sorry then. Maybe next time." She spun around and started walking off. Before she'd taken her fourth step, he called out.

"Wait!" His voice was slightly panicky.

As it should be. Trying to pull one over on the beautiful Lina Inverse. The small sorceress paused long enough to glance over her shoulder. Val was no longer posing against the cabin wall. Instead, he'd taken several steps after her, his face full of anxiety. Better, but not enough to convince her to stay. She gave him one of her infamous looks. The one that usually froze both Zel and Gourry in their tracks. But Val stood up to it fairly well. Though that might better be attributed to his complete terror at having messed up his assignment so early in the game, than any real bravery on his part.

"I'm sorry. I really do want to talk with you." He gave the ground an embarrassed look. "I just…um. Well, I thought…" He paused for another second before blurting, "It worked so well with the village girls!"

Lina managed not to laugh. The pain inside was killing her though. Worked with the village girls, huh? It took guts to still talk to her after such a disastrous first attempt. She decided to be merciful and keep the laughter bottled up until she made it back to the sanctuary of her own room. Proud of her diplomacy, Lina smiled winningly back at him as she turned. "Well, this is your lucky day, dragon boy, but don't let it happen again." She looked sternly at him and tried not to giggle. This adult stuff could be fun in limited quantities. The green haired youth bobbed his head anxiously.

"Alright then. You go by Val?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Um…can we try to stay away from that ma'am stuff? It makes me sound really old. I prefer to go by Lina."

"Yes ma'am…" Val gulped as her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "I mean, yes Lina."

This was quite the power trip. The best she'd had since having to curb her pyrotechnic tendencies. Maybe hanging out with Val wouldn't be as tiresome as she had previously thought. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything else to say. And apparently neither could Val. The silence stretched on between them. Time to fall back on conversational trivialities passed down through the ages.

"The weather's very nice tonight, isn't it?"

Val made a noncommittal noise. He looked afraid that he'd give the wrong answer to what might be a trick question.

The sorceress supreme wanted to smack herself in the head. Only old ladies talked about the weather. Of course, he didn't have anything to say about that. She needed to say something. Anything. Lina tried again.

"Zelgadis told me you got here this morning."

"Yup."

No help there either. Didn't Val know it took two people to make a conversation? She rallied one last time.

"So Val, how's the cabin?"

"It's very nice, thank you for asking."

He sounded so ridiculously formal that Lina had to laugh. "Filia certainly taught you manners."

Val's nervous face broke into a sheepish grin. "Yea, she's quite a stickler about that."

Lina laughed. "She always was rather prim and proper. I guess that's what happens when you're raised in a temple. Bet it made meal times really interesting."

Val laughed. "I must know more about which forks, spoons, and cups to use than anyone on earth…but Fili-ma always had a way of making it seem natural. As she'd say, 'Fit for company anyone, anywhere, richest king to humble beggar…'"

The red head was intrigued. "Fili-ma?"

Val looked embarrassed to be caught using an endearment. "Well, we had a mother-son relationship, but the kinship thing is all messed up. When I was little we couldn't really decide what to call each other. And I eventually got so mixed up I would start calling her bits and pieces of everything. Fili-ma came out of the mess and it sorta stuck." He added a tad rebelliously, "It fits her though."

Lina agreed whole heartedly. And somehow, just like that, they began to talk like two normal people and not the courter and courted. All of his suave bold pretense magically fell away. They sat and talked and laughed about more of "Fili-ma's" idiosyncharises before the young man suddenly stood. He smiled the way young men with a secret often do—with a touch of pride and satisfied mystery.

"Wanna see something cool?"

Lina could only agree. She'd never really been on one of these date things before. It was supposed to be his job to organize the meeting with her, wasn't it? Besides, she didn't want to ruin the rapport they were building. She was going to need to be able to judge his character later. And it was kind of nice to have a conversation that was totally unrelated to the mess they were in.

Valgaav motioned to her insistently. "This way!"

He ducked into the vegetation behind the cottage. Lina remembered Zel's strict injunction not to wander off. But this didn't really count, did it? After all, he said that he'd cleared this place of traps. Should it really come down to it, she always had her magic. But Lina had the sneaking suspicion that she might need it later. Therefore, it was the option of last resort. It still really chaffed having to constantly put her safety in the hands of others. But she'd seen a glimpse of young Val's true power in the fight with Darkstar. She should be pretty safe with him. So Lina decided to follow. Val's smile grew wider as he began to guide her through the dappled light.

As they walked through the forest, his enthusiasm continued to grow. And, though the scenery was fascinating, Lina found that her attention was mainly focused on the ancient dragon. Gone was the nervous young man, determined to impress her. Lina found that she could see him in a much more objective light this way. Now that he wasn't so stuck up or scared, he was actually a good looking young man. He wasn't too much younger than her physically. Maybe two or three years younger (no matter what Xelloss said). She wasn't quite sure how the dragon race aged in terms of human years, but he looked old enough to be in the contest. And she was sure than neither Filia nor Milgesia would have let Val participate if he wasn't.

His young face was both determined and innocent. He was light on his feet and surprisingly easy to talk to. Val reminded her a lot of Filia in both his mannerisms and opinions, but he was much more subtle than she had ever managed to be. He was pretty forthright about his thoughts, but she was willing to bet there was more under the surface than he let on. Val didn't say much as they walked, but his smile grew bigger and bigger.

'We're almost there."

The loam was soft under her feet. The air smelled damper. Where on earth had they gone? There were thick bushes in front of them. What kind of secret was this? Val grabbed a few of the branches and pushed them to the side.

"After you."

Lina couldn't see anything through the leaves. Briefly, she wondered if this was a trap. Well, she'd have to take a leap of faith and deal with the consequences if she was wrong. She took a step forward and gasped in amazement.

Before her stood a lake, larger than the one she'd hunted lake dragon in several years ago. The water was perfectly clear and she could see individual stones lining the bottom. Trees and shrubbery surrounded the lake in most parts, but Lina fancied she could see a little sandy beach across the way. The wind rustled through leaves along the way, blowing warm wind and few scarlet tresses across her face. She pulled them out of her face, eyes never leaving the beauty before her. Val stepped out from behind her.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Lina could only nod in agreement. Val stepped in front of her gesturing at different portions of the lake.

"I found this today while I was exploring. There's a beach over there, perfect for swimming. It ends in a swamp over that way." He waved his hand to the right. "But it's a really really long way away. I didn't make it any farther than that today though. Pretty good work for only being here one day, don't you think?"

Lina kept staring at all the water. It seemed like forever since she'd had time to sit and stare at the water. When she was little, and trying to hide from Luna, her favorite place to hide was by the sea shore. She'd pick a little cranny in the rocks and read a book as she listened to the seagulls cry. But the sea had never had lush green plants to compliment its beauty. Ruddy shades of purple and orange were starting to form on the horizon's edge. Val had inadvertently taken her to a spot she was sure to fall in love with. Finally remembering the youth still standing beside her, she recalled Zel's comments about his restricted range on this world.

Lina tried not to sound like an overprotective mother. "Are you really supposed to be out this far? Did Zelgadis mention how wide the protective area near the cabin was?"

He just shrugged. "He's a worrywart. Dragons are pretty tough to kill, especially the ancient variety."

"Just don't get too cocky, dragon boy."

Val just raised his eyebrow. "Dragon boy?"

Lina shot him a look, daring him to disagree.

"Dragon boy…" he repeated softly, before grinning back. "I think I like that."

The sorceress supreme beamed back.

"Come here. It gets even better!" Val motioned frantically for her to follow. Uncertain it was possible to top the lake's perfection, she followed him reluctantly. Val strolled up to tree with a wide low lying branch. He scrambled up to the branch and stood there looking down. "Best view of the whole lake." Smiling, he extended his hand to help her up.

Lina stared at it for a moment, before looking resolutely at his perch. "No thanks, I'll get it."

Val looked puzzled for a moment. Suddenly the implication of his kind offer dawned on him. He turned pink and quickly withdrew his hand. Both hands buried themselves deep into his pant pockets. His eyes fixed themselves at a random point on the ground and studiously avoiding the gaze of his petite companion.

Lina took advantage of his embarrassment to study the situation. While he recovered, she would figure out how to get up on the branch as well. The trick was doing it without his help and without the aid of a levitation spell. It was about shoulder height on Val, meaning the branch cleared her head by about two inches. Being short was no piece of cake. Luckily, Lina had been an avid climber as a child. (It always paid to think in multiple dimensions when "playing hide and go seek" with Cepheid's avatar.) She grasped the branch firmly above her head with both hands, took three quick steps up the trunk, and swung herself into the tree's cradling arms. She sat, legs dangling, pleased with herself.

Val had apparently recovered. He smirked as he stood on the sturdy branch and reached up into it's branches. The tree quivered as he plucked two pieces of purple fruit from its boughs. He sat again, one knee drawn up to his chest, holding both pieces of fruit in his left hand.

"Here."

He passed her a plum, laughing as her stomach chose that exact moment to grumble in hunger. She took it gratefully and bit into its juicy exterior. The sorceress supreme and devourer of delicious food, closed her eyes, reveling in its sweetness. It tasted better than anything she'd eaten in a long time. She ate it greedily, sucking the flesh off the pit. It was gone all too soon. But when she opened her eyes regretfully, Val passed her another.

She ate that one too, and a third more slowly, as she stared at the lake and watched the colors mix in the sky. It was like someone had made a canvas of the sky and was playing with its reflection on the water. Occasionally a fish would come to the surface to catch its dinner and the ripples would cause a new pattern to appear. Lina watched it in fascination.

Her skin prickled as she began aware of Val looking at her. At first, she thought he was watching her eat. He would glance at her and then look away quickly. But the glances gradually got longer and longer. Slight grimaces were interspersed with half smiles and then outright confusion. It was ruining her enjoyment of the scenery, and more importantly, her plum. She finally turned to him in exasperation.

"Val, what is it?"

He looked away as he gave an embarrassed mumble. "I guess I just don't know what to make of you."

She didn't know what to say about that. Did he mean her devastatingly beautiful looks? Her undeniable charm? Her quick wit? The fact she could demolish whole cities in one go? But Val didn't sound as if he'd meant to say any of that. He was hesitant—as if he was still trying to put his feelings into words. But he looked her directly in the eyes as he continued.

"I don't know if I should hate you for ending the life I was living or love you for the chance to live the life I've had."

Suddenly, Lina wondered exactly how much of his past he really remembered. What Filia had told him? Could he still remember what it was like to be one with Darkstar? Did he remember his loyalty to Gaav and his commitment to kill her? Or was it all a complete wash? How had Filia explained Val's subsequent birth and relationship to her? Had she mentioned the truth of his origin? Had she told him of his past? Or had she covered it all up?

Val continued to think aloud. "I think…I think…I don't know what to think. But I enjoy spending time with you. And I'm glad I brought you here" His golden eyes were clear and full of surprise. His soft voice faded out.

Lina wasn't sure she liked where this was going, but she had to admire his honesty. Zel had hinted that this meeting would be a good time to find out what the dragons wanted. Or see if they had anymore clues to what was happening than they did. Lina and Zelgadis both knew that there must be a prophecy from the gods. They just had no idea what it said. But all of these questions aside, there was something else Lina needed to know. Val didn't always seem too thrilled about this contest either. So he must have another reason for doing this. What was in this for Val? He'd been pretty honest with her, perhaps she should return the favor. She questioned him in the same soft voice he'd been using, hoping he'd continue to share his secrets with her.

"Val, why are you doing this? The contest, I mean."

Val's reflective gaze disappeared as the ancient dragon's open demeanor instantly slammed shut. He shot her a look swirling with an unidentifiable maelstrom of emotions. Lina was immediately sorry to have picked such a bad time and way to have asked him. He was silent for a few tense moments before replying guardedly.

"I want what's best for the ones I love."

Lina nodded, pondering possible meanings to that simple phrase.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, but the easy camedire between them had vanished. Val was the one to finally break the stillness around them. "I guess we should be getting back. It's getting late."

Lina looked up in surprise, the last of the sunlight was quickly fading into dark powdery blues. Soon inky blackness would join the mix as well. One moon was already a third of its way into the sky. The other was just starting to peek over the horizon. Startled by the passage of time, she quickly let herself back down to the ground.

She'd told Zelgadis she'd be back well before the moons rose. She'd need to hurry before the chimera told Gourry. No, he'd probably already told Gourry. Visions of what the pair were doing filled her head with alarm. She could already see them both pacing. Or worse yet, tearing their way to the clearing swords drawn. This stupid curse had made everyone really overprotective and this night certainly didn't need any more missteps.

The sorceress and the ancient dragon quietly walked back to the cottage. She needn't have worried though. The clearing was empty of any more sentient than a tree. They paused awkwardly as Lina prepared to depart via her own magical path. She blinked as she tried to think of what she should say. For some inexplicable reason, she felt wretched about the way their time at the lake had ended. And she felt responsible for guiding them back onto safe ground. But the silence had been too long for Val. He turned without a further word and walked to the cottage door.

"Val…"

He stopped one hand pressed against the small wooden door.

"I didn't mean to pry. I just…you didn't seem sure that this was something you wanted to do. I know what that feels like. I hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for."

Lina took two steps out of the clearing, before turning to add, "By the way, I really enjoyed talking with you tonight. Thanks."

Val tentatively looked over at her. "Me too."

Lina had to smile. "Then maybe we should do it again sometime."

Val grinned, despite himself. "Sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight, Val."

"Night, Lina."

Lina was inordinately pleased by this success and basked in it as she walked back under the light of two moons. Once again occupied by her thoughts, she barely noticed the quick progress she made down the enchanted path. What did he mean that he "wanted the best for the ones he loved?" Exactly who did Val love? And why hadn't he mentioned the dragons or the gods in his reason for participating? Where the two motives the same? Or were they completely different? The sorcery genius tried to wrap her mind around the implications of his answer, but it refused to obey. Instead, it kept drifting back to images of her first "date."

Despite her lack of experience, the night had gone fairly well. He'd acted naturally and so had she. All in all, they'd both enjoyed themselves out by the lake. She'd even gotten a hint to an answer he clearly wasn't ready to share with her. Lina was flattered that he trusted her with some, if not all, of his secrets. And she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the quiet moments they'd spent out by the lake surrounded by its beauty. A combination of these thoughts kept her pleasantly occupied until she reached the end of the path. But as Lina Inverse came into view of the surprisingly dark manor, she suddenly wondered, with a tad of guilt, what this pleasure meant about her and her loyalties as well.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11 Dinner

**A/N**: Haha! This chapter is finally up! Thank goodness for showers. Someday I'm gonna buy a grease pencil for mine:) Though I'm not quite sure how I would explain all of the notes across the bathroom tile to my out of town guests. This was actually a really tough chapter to write—I hope it all came across right, shower tiles aside.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Slayers. Or much of anything else actually. Give the glory, the fame, and the money to Hajime Kanazaka.

* * *

A faint whisper brushed across the chimera's thoughts, as Zelgadis finished diagramming circles on the back of a small mirror. A feeling of calmness flooded through him, easing the strain in his back, arms, and fingers—a necessary evil caused by the intricate exclusionary symbols both etched and drawn around the mirror's circumference. And, though he was under a strict timeline, Zel was grateful for the distraction the small voice currently brought. Then again, there was very little that he wasn't willing to stop doing when it called. The voice was light with fascination, a hint of gentle teasing, and a wealth of soft reassuring love.

"What are you tinkering with now?"

Zel put the marker down next to a small blue green jar of salve. Then he closed his eyes so he could hear the voice better. A peace descended upon him. It was the best that he'd felt in weeks. His mind finally stopped swirling in anxiety. But Zelgadis refused to open his mouth to answer—afraid the voice would slip away into nothingness at the sound of his voice. The chimera wanted to savor this feeling as long as he could. So he let the answer sit in the forefront of his mind, hoping that if he was still enough the voice would return once more.

"Something to keep my friend safe. At least, I hope that's what it is."

Trying to hide the answer, or the motives behind it, would instantly cause the voice to disappear. After all, it knew him as well as he knew himself. Better actually. And he counted himself lucky that it was so. It had always been that way. Its owner had claimed it was her duty to make sure he was completely honest with himself. And, as far as Zelgadis could tell, she'd been right. Unfortunately, nothing about this whole situation had fallen easily within the category of right or wrong. But what he was doing was necessary, if once more uncomfortably painting morality in shades of gray.

That division, however small it was, what was what made him different than Xelloss. It was what made him irrevocably and undeniably human. Still, Zelgadis worried that he was doing this out of concern for his friend and not for his own benefit. And, though the heartless mystical swordsman had never had any inclination to voyeurism, Zel was slightly worried that once he indulged it might quickly become a habit.

All questions of morality aside, Zelgadis did know one thing for certain. He didn't envy his future replacement the headaches that came with this job. The chimera was willing to bet that Keepers usually led a much more sheltered lives. It was oddly sad when his own reclusive life became an exacting standard of social success. Perhaps that was why the Keeper had been living alone before he had arrived. Maybe he was tired of having loved ones die or suffer from personal problems. It might have been too hard not to interfere. It certainly was for him. Then again, it could be that Zelgadis just had the unique luck to befriend a woman who regularly shaped destiny.

Zel waited a little longer, hoping for a response to his tentative offering. But his mind remained conspicuously empty. He was getting used to that. And the aching loneliness that usually came after the voice was no longer quite so sharp. Instead, it had become a dull familiar ache that lessened with time. Just as she had promised it would. Once again, Aja was true to her word. Now it was time for him to be true to his.

Honestly, Zel didn't feel as if he'd been a very good friend recently. Good friends were always willing to listen because they cared. Not because they were looking for ways to fix the universe. Friends were people you could trust and rely on. As of late, he'd kept Lina in the dark and then offered her up as a prize to the highest bidder. He'd done no better with Gourry, letting him become another expendable pawn in this accursed contest. And yet, he really was trying to help them.

And somehow, the chimera swore that he would. Even if it meant bending the rules a little bit. But shouldn't trust go both ways? Zelgadis looked at the little mirror in his hand. Another thought tenderly pressed itself upon his mind.

"I trust you to do what's right."

The chimera couldn't be sure if the words were actually a reply or just a fond memory of the past. But he decided to let it go. It was enough that he felt better. Even if the "heartless mystical swordsman" wondered about the ethics of what he was about to do. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lina. It was that he didn't trust that fruitcake of a mazakou.

Truthfully, the chimera was mostly worried about Lina's safety. Good friend or bad, he had gotten her into this mess. And while essence bound parchment made the rules sound pretty air tight, Zelgadis knew that that threat was only enforceable after the rules had been broken. Whether or not the contestants knew that was debatable. Nevertheless, it was a huge problem. He wanted desperately to keep Lina safe. But he had a fine line to tread as both the contest's judge and enforcer. Zel couldn't be present for each meeting (the awkwardness aside). Neither could he take it on blind faith that each participant would follow the rules. Once Lina was pregnant, it couldn't be undone.

Zelgadis wasn't sure he trusted Val, but he trusted Lina to handle the young dragon. Although, he had to admit, that had done nothing to alleviate his fears the first time she had met with the ancient dragon. He'd sat nervously by the windows long after both moons had risen. Like an overprotective father. He'd even turned the manor's lights off—embarrassed and unwilling to admit to his petite friend that he'd been anxiously awaiting her safe return.

However, Lina seemed to be doing quite well with Val. Every few days she'd make another trip out to go see him. If she felt that comfortable with Val, in spite of the initial fuss she'd made, then Zelgadis would trust her instincts. The chimera occasionally wondered what they did for hours at a time. But he hadn't felt an overwhelming temptation to check up on them. Besides, the magical warding around Val's cabin made this particular moral dilemma moot. It was good for eliminating outside interference from the dragon race, but it made it impossible to monitor Val from afar.

But trusting Xelloss with Lina was a different story. They'd had to institute all sorts of new rules—which was the real reason why there was currently a monster cooking in the kitchen. It had caused Xelloss no end of amusement. Lina couldn't leave this dimension without forfeiting her answer. So traveling to other worlds or dimensions was out. And the mazakou, accustomed manipulating dimensional space to his benefit, was now stranded of his more spectacular dimensional abilities to impress the sorceress extraordinaire. Any other monster would have been dismayed by such news. But Xelloss had smiled that infernally irritating smile of his and said it wouldn't be a problem. If he couldn't take the sorceress supreme out, he'd cater to her every whim inside the manor itself. Close enough for Zelgadis to monitor if need be. And, though this restriction certainly didn't limit the Trickster Priest from bringing entertainment to the manor himself, Xelloss had insisted on doing things "the old fashioned" way.

Zelgadis focused the small hand mirror for a trial run. A miniaturized purple haired mazakou appeared wearing a truly ugly green apron. There were pots and pans steaming all about him. Zelgadis frowned as he read the red words printed across the apron, "Kiss the cook." Probably thought it was a clever thing to wear, the fruitcake. From the look of it, dinner was just about ready and the sorceress supreme should be arriving any moment.

The chimera jumped as he heard the study's door creak. Zelgadis spun, one hand sliding the papers on his desk to cover the small mirror. His heart, which was already beating much too fast, suddenly stopped. Lina stood in the doorway, her small figure framed by the light in the hallway behind her. Her long dark purple dress was accentuated by thin golden earrings that dangled and swayed slightly as she cocked her head. Most of her fiery red hair was swept up off her neck, but a few errant strands stuck out here and there. She looked like a statue of an angel come to life. Lina peered about the study uncertainly,

"Oh, you are here." Her face was slightly perplexed as she squinted at him, but her voice was as confident as ever. "I couldn't tell. Nobody answered my knock and it's awfully dark in here. Any reason you're working with only one lamp on?"

He looked over to the solitary wall lamp that remained lit. Despite a large stupor of thought, he managed to form an answer. "Oh, it's for the spell I'm working. It's kind of light sensitive." No need to tell her exactly what kind of spell it was.

She frowned. "It smells funny in here, too. Like wood smoke and mint."

Zelgadis looked at the floor before mumbling, "It's for part of the spell's preparation."

"Ah, I see." His perfect eyes saw the offer starting to form in her eyes. Lina started forward in excitement, clearly itching to get her hands on some fascinating new spell. But she slowed as she saw his face. Zelgadis tried hard to keep it free of guilt, but purposely gave a discouraging shake of his head.

"Nothing you need help with, I suppose." She sounded a little disheartened, as if she already knew the answer. And she did—they both did.

Normally, Zel would have jumped at the chance to work with her in the lab. Though he had found it irritating at first, Lina had a way of working through difficult spells by complaining. Then, about half and hour or so later, her face would light up like the sun. Of course, she'd tease him unmercifully about missing the obvious before she'd finally share. Then she'd launch into a brilliant explanation that jumped haphazardly from point to point ending in a moment of grand realization. Quite different from Zelgadis' usual method of relentless and dogged pursuit. But she had a monster to meet. And he had a monster to watch. The thought of her helping him with this particular spell was distinctly unattractive. But he smiled anyway. "Maybe another time. I know you have places to be."

"Yeah—I guess I do.' She gave him a bittersweet smile. "It might be the first time in my life I can honestly say I'm not hungry."

Zelgadis shook his head as he remembered Xelloss' cooking contest in "Joe's" castle. Given that small demonstration of Xelloss' cooking, he couldn't blame her. "I'm sure you'll find some way to coax your stomach into it—if only to keep up your reputation."

"Right. At the very least, I suppose Xelloss owes us one for all the meals he's skipped out on."

Zelgadis had to smile at that. "Definitely make him pay."

Lina toyed with a loose wisp of her fiery hair. "I actually came down here to ask you if you'd check on Gourry later tonight. He's been so good about all of this. I know Xelloss in particular makes him nervous. But every time I ask him about it, he just shakes his head."

The chimera had to agree. It seemed almost impossible that anyone could be doing so well under the circumstances. Yet the blonde swordsman soldiered on. The thought of leaving Lina unattended with mazakou also weighed heavily on Zel's mind. Which was the same reason he couldn't possibly talk to Gourry later tonight. Still, Lina needed some kind of compensation for the sacrifices she'd been making. Zel decided to word his reply carefully. If he could he would, but not at the expense of her safety—a sentiment he knew Gourry shared. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Zel." With that, the red head turned and left.

Zelgadis sighed in relief. In a moment, he'd find out if all of his hard work would pay off. He gave the runes surrounding the mirror one last check. He'd never really mastered the art of refined spell making under Rezo. His great grandfather had always insisted on doing the fine detail work himself. But Zel thought that he could manage turning this little hand mirror into a divining bowl. It was a simple principle of shamanistic magic. Sound wasn't too much of a stretch over that. The problem was in the ethics of it all. It was really for Lina's protection and safety. Still, it sounded like an awful fancy way of spying on one of his best friends.

As much as he wanted to, Zel couldn't bring himself to leave the mazakou unmonitored with the red headed sorceress. So he'd decided to chaperone them without actually being present. He couldn't spy on Lina. It felt wrong. Like a betrayal of her trust. And the chimera couldn't think of how to ask her such a thing without implying he didn't trust her. So he'd come up with a compromise. He'd decided to design the mirror so it only ever focused on Xelloss.

Sadly, this sounded much easier to do than it actually was. Because the mazakou didn't really belong to this world, he couldn't just put a spatial fix on him. It wouldn't set. And an astral fix on anything that large would target everything smaller than it in size, effectively taking in Lina and anything else in the kitchen that had ever lived. The best he'd been able to manage was to get the mirror to only show Xelloss from the front. It limited the space Zel could see around the mazakou while still positioning him so Zel could watch without ever seeing Lina. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly an improvement.

Zel jumped back with a cry as a black and purple iris filled the little mirror. Cursing, he checked the symbols around it. It had worked just fine before Lina came in. What had changed? A quick examination of the mirror showed a slight smudge over one of his distance marker. He carefully rewrote it. All at once, Xelloss came back into focus, mouth opening and closing noiselessly. With a sigh, Zelgadis checked the diagram for sound. Everything looked right. Frowning, he tapped the mirror twice with his finger and then turned it off and on again. Surprisingly, this worked. The sound was faint, but loud enough for Zelgadis' sensitive ears. Apparently Lina had already arrived, but was conspicuously absent thanks to the magical diagrams on mirror's back. Hopefully, it would remain that way. He had only missed the first few seconds of their meeting, but Lina's tone was already quarrelsome.

"…call me that!"

"But it suits you, Lina-chan."

"And none of that sly underhanded doubletalk you like to use. I have a reputation to think about."

"But that's what makes it so much fun to say."

"Fruitcake! You're just doing this to annoy me while I can't get back at you."

"You are free to stop me at anytime you want, Lina-chan."

Lina sighed before grumbling to herself, "I don't know why I even try. You'll just keep on doing whatever it is you want regardless."

"Exactly!" Xelloss smiled happily. "Your seat is over there." The monster gestured grandly at the little table. It was now covered in an elegant tablecloth, two place settings, and a plethora of food. A dark green bottle sat chilling and flames danced above two long stemmed candles.

Zelgadis could clearly hear a trace of awe in Lina's otherwise carefully neutral voice. In his mind's eye, he could see her slowly turning her head and taking in the surroundings.

"Well, this is unexpected."

Xelloss tipped his head to the side, that annoying smile predominant on his face.

"So you brought me here for fancy dining, huh Xelloss?"

"Given the situation, it seemed appropriate. You know what they say, 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'"

"I'm not a man." Lina's voice was dangerously pointed.

"And no one with eyes could possibly believe different, my beautiful Lina-chan. Especially not in that little ensemble." The monster gave a sigh—one borne from the effort of much practice since everyone knew Xelloss had no need to breathe. "I'm afraid that humans have a number of strange little sayings. That particular saying, for example, is quite misleading. The quickest way to a man's heart is actually through his chest between the fourth and fifth rib."

There was a short pause while she digested this bit of information. Then Lina gave a short strangled choke. Zel frowned. Was it disgust or laughter that she was biting back? Though his chimeric hearing often told him more than he wanted to know, it was hard to tell without being able to see her face. Her reply was no help, as it was laden with different emotions. "That's very perceptive of you, Xelloss."

"Yes. One of a million, I'm afraid. Humans are quite adept at making completely contradictory bits of nonsense and labeling them as truths."

This was the longest the chimera had ever known Lina sit at a table without demanding food. Zelgadis privately speculated when the topic would uninevitably arise. He didn't need to wait long. Lina's voice took on a slight patina of boredom.

"So am I here to help with a disemboweling or did I some for some other reason? Your note requested I come in something 'flattering.' I can only assume that you meant the dress your note was pinned to. I hope you don't think I'm going to dance with you."

Xelloss mimed shock without opening his eyes. "Of course, how thoughtless of me! By all means, please sit." The monster waved at the chair in front of him. "I'd offer to pull your chair out for you, but I think it would make poor Zelgadis even more nervous than he already is." There was a scrape as the chairs were pushed across the floor and the two seated themselves.

Zelgadis froze in shock. Did the monster know what he was up to? Zel examined him closely in the mirror looking for some sign that Xelloss was aware of his presence, but the monster gave no indication one way or the other. Xelloss just continued gaily on, as if he'd said nothing out of the ordinary. A random comment then. Or was it? That fruitcake always knew more than he let on.

"Actually, as lovely as you look, I thought that we'd make this dinner strictly business. Although, it is free to take any course you deem necessary afterwards. Dancing or otherwise."

The chimera firmly suppressed the desire to knock that smirk off of the mazakou's nonexistent face. On the other hand, he was glad Lina was sitting at the other end of the table. It might make it a little easier to remember not to toast the mazakou with a fire spell. Hopefully, she'd be able to take care of this suggestion with both hands folded neatly in her lap. Zelgadis could imagine the wicked steely glint that must be appearing in the petite sorceress' eyes. And he wasn't disappointed. Her voice was sickenly sweet as she replied, "So we're free to have a round with the Ragna Blade or two after dessert, if that's what I want?"

Xelloss gave a small theatrical sigh as if he was being put upon. "I suppose if you are really feeling up to it, you're free to try Lina-chan. But are you really sure that is wise in your condition?" Before she had a chance to respond indignantly, his voice dipped down suggestively. "Although fighting certainly does have a way of helping release pent up aggression and desires."

Lina responded with the most interesting combination of curses Zelgadis had heard since leaving the outer world. The tips of his stone ears were burning. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was surprised.

The fruitcake's voice chided her cheerfully. "Now, now Lina-chan. What ever happened to making polite conversation before dinner?"

The sorceress supreme wasn't the least bit repentant. "My older sister doesn't believe in small talk. My father was the one to teach me that. But both of them taught me how to curse."

Xelloss opened one purple eye slightly. "Really? I thought that the Knight of Cepheid had some strong ideas about women who swear."

"Luna doesn't really think of herself as a woman. She has some strange ideas about monsters too. She's reckons there are still factions within the monster race itself."

Xelloss' face was as open as ever, but there was a faintly guarded tone to his reply. "That is interesting. Did she say where she came up with this theory?"

Lina snorted. "Not that it would matter if she did. You'd never admit if it were true or not."

"Now Lina, you don't know that." The mazakou scolded her playfully.

Xelloss leaned back in his chair unevenly, its front feet leaving the ground. The movement caused him to shift slightly to the left, revealing a partial image of Lina.

The chimera's mind began working furiously. Lina wasn't behind Xelloss, so it must be a reflection. Against what? It was a kitchen, for heaven's sake. But the figure was too clear to be the reflection off a pot or pan. The monster grinned as his chair tipped even farther to the left. All at once, everything, including Lina's skeptical face, came into focus. Mirrors. The monster had added several mirrors around the exterior of the kitchen—presumably to give it a wider and more open feel. And had effectively shot all of Zelgadis' careful planning to avoid watching Lina in the foot.

Zelgadis began to panic. He couldn't turn the mirror off. Not so early into the meeting. But he refused to spy directly on his red headed friend. He frantically began calculating a new distance adjustment to try remove Lina from his view. Perhaps, if he tried tightening it? His quill broke as he scratched numbers desperately on the parchment in front of him, all the while shooting anxious looks at Xelloss and Lina's reflection. Lina had fixed the monster with a disbelieving stare. Zelgadis knew exactly how she felt.

Xelloss sported a pleasant smile. "I don't mind being as open and honest as I can tonight. After all, my purpose is to convince you to align with the monster race."

Lina's tone echoed the amazement the chimera felt. "You mean there is no bar on the questions I can ask?"

"Well, there isn't to a certain point. I, of course, can't give away any trade secrets or anything my mistress would consider imprudent. But you are free to ask."

The surprise in her garnet eyes suddenly reminded the chimera what he had been doing before that grand announcement. Zelgadis hurriedly finished his calculations. He added a few more lines to the symbols on the hand mirror and his view of Xelloss narrowed. A sliver of the mirror remained in view, but that too disappeared as Xelloss sat up again. The chimera relaxed a little bit, hoping the tricky spell work was done. He'd narrowed the spell's field of vision as much as he could without losing his view of Xelloss' hands. Lina and the mazakou continued their conversation as if nothing untoward had happened. Which, the chimera supposed, in their view nothing had.

Lina's tone was considering. Zelgadis could hardly blame her. Through out all of their travels, what would they have given for Xelloss to willingly answer a question truthfully and in detail? He knew that the sorceress extraordinaire was weighing her options carefully. Despite this, Lina decided to be blunt.

"What do the monsters want from all of this? What would being the father of my child assure the monster race?"

"Why do you care?" For once, Xelloss sounded truly sincere. As if this was something he had puzzled over a great while, but had never really been able to fathom.

"I don't want to destroy the world, Xelloss."

"And yet most of our world seems to be convinced you're out to destroy it. I've always wondered if the humans on your world who indemnify your name have any idea of how often you have saved it."

"That wasn't really what I asked you, Xelloss."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me, Lina. Being honest and straight forward isn't exactly part of my nature. I guess I don't have much practice at it."

"Not even being perfectly honest with your mistress?"

Xelloss gave his glass a considering look. Then he leaned forward and whispered softly, "Her most especially of all."

Heavy silence hung in the air as Lina absorbed this latest shock in silence. Xelloss looked away and stared moodily at the candlelight. Whatever he was considering seemed too dark to indulge in conversationally. This honesty thing was apparently much more difficult to handle than either party at the dinner table had reckoned.

Lina abruptly realized that she was playing too hard and too fast. She cleared her throat softly. Xelloss abruptly snapped out of his fascination with the flame before him. His perpetual smile reappeared and his regarded her with a solicitous tip of the head.

"My, my, it seems that we were so wrapped up in conversation that we totally forgot about the meal. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Shall we?"

Zelgadis watched in fascination as the monster artfully filled her plate. His own stomach actually grumbled as he watched the plate fill with vegetables he'd never seen before, as well as some of the strange outer world delicacies he'd only seen since his arrival.

Ever curious, the room's other diner soon piped in. "Xelloss, where did you get this food from? Did you bring it from a restaurant? Or did you use the cabinet here?"

"Don't be silly, Lina-chan. I made it."

Lina's voice was curiously small. "You made it? For me?"

Xelloss beamed back. "Of course, Lina-chan. Food is the universal unifier. And I wanted to do something for you I knew you'd like. Why are you so surprised?"

"I just never thought of you cooking for someone else."

"Why Lina, that hurts." Xelloss whined to good effect.

Lina remained impervious. "Can you even eat human food?"

"Of course, I can eat it. It's just not very satisfying. It's the difference between a fine wine and a mug of ale. Both quench the thirst, but not the desire."

The monster opened his eyes playfully. A mixture of amusement and possessiveness filled the mazakou's eyes as he watched his dinner companion. Zelgadis waited for the Dragon Slayer's inevitable outburst, but the moment stretched on. It was eventually broken by the sound of Lina fumbling with her fork. Xelloss immediately affected a tone of concern.

"Oh my! Lina, let me refill your plate." The mazakou leaned forward helpfully removing a pot lid and revealing long green stems wrapped in small strips of red meat.

Zelgadis nearly cursed again. Here again, cast against the steel pot's interior, was Lina's reflection. She was looking down at her lap, face slightly red. Was it due to the wine on the table? But the green bottle hadn't been opened yet, had it? Zelgadis was suddenly struck by the thought that Lina might not mind Xelloss' veiled flirting as much as he'd originally assumed. Which made the fact that he could now see her, despite his best intentions, even more mortifying. Guilt stabbed at him.

Where should he draw the line? If Lina wasn't openly rejecting Xelloss' advances, then he should let her be. But how could he justify the lapse in her safety in the meantime? After all, she wasn't supposed to use magic. He needed some kind of tangible rule. A guideline to help him keep within the boundaries of his job and his friendship. Unfortunately, the vegetable spears seemed to be harder to manage than they looked. The pot lid remained firmly in place, neatly framing his petite friend in all her unassuming glory. She sat beautiful as the flickering candlelight caressed her slight face and captured the majesty of her large innocent eyes. Her earrings reflected the flames like stars in the night sky. The chimera shook his head. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to give Lina a measure of privacy, Xelloss had unwittingly found a way to negate it.

Zelgadis felt like a naughty boy of six again, caught in some wrong by his great grandfather. The chimera's back shivered. He could almost hear the old man counting. And though he'd never admit to it later, Rezo became his sudden inspiration. If he could see Lina longer than the time it took to count to five, he'd call it quits. And turn off the mirror for good. Zelgadis began counting out loud. He guessed he should probably be on three by now.

Three.

It seemed improbable that the mazakou could reasonably hold the pot lid up so long. But hold it, he did.

Four.

Lina's reflection disappeared in one fell swoop, echoed by the muffled clang of the pot lid. Zelgadis let go of a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Xelloss calmly cut his meat and ate it, again proving his point about food. From the sound of it, Lina followed suite. After a few minutes, Lina grew bolder. Zelgadis'd never heard her use that tone of voice before. It was polite and controlled. He recognized the tone as similar to the one he'd used with Rezo at the dinner table as a child. But the topic of conversation was far different.

"So how did you end up being chosen as the representative of the monster race? I distinctly remember you saying that your Mistress wasn't too fond of the idea."

Xelloss cocked his head to the side. "Well, I'm afraid that the poor monster in front of me wasn't quite up to the challenge. He seemed to have trouble thinking in long term objectives like survival. However, he proved quite adept in making decisions with long lasting consequences."

Lina growled, polite tone slipping a little in her impatience. "That wasn't my question, Xelloss."

"Then I'm afraid that you'll have to rephrase it for me. I'm used to dealing in ambiguities and hiding in half truths. If you want a clearer answer, you'll have to give me a clearer question."

There was a pause as Lina reconsidered. "You weren't on the original list of applicants for the monster race. Why?"

"That was the decision of my mistress. She wasn't too eager to put her most trusted bishop out on the board without a good incentive. So she was amenable when Dynast suggested Lazzaro for the job. Dynast's been looking for a way to strengthen his position as of late. Besides the remaining dark lords are a little short of help, a problem which your immeasurable talents seem to have exacerbated."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So what changed the situation?"

"All the odds shifted when Lazzaro died and a favor was called in."

By her tone, Lina was intrigued. As was Zelgadis. "Who does the monster race owe favors to?"

Xelloss closed one eye mysteriously and raised a tell tale finger. "Now my dear Lina-chan, is a secret."

"I should have known better than to expect a straight answer from you."

The General Priest raised both hands up placatingly. "My hands are bound. Neither my mistress nor the person with whom she dealt wants their identity disclosed."

"And that, Xelloss, is one reason I could never align with the monster race. I don't want anyone to tell me what I can and can't do."

Xelloss regarded her steadily for a moment. "Then you don't believe that the decisions you make sometimes force your hand?"

In his mind's eye, Zel could picture Lina grimacing in acknowledgment. Unfortunately, the fruitcake was right. One decision, once made, could effectively eliminate several other possible courses of action. Or push one into a position where no other choices were possible.

The monster chuckled. "The real trick, Lina-chan, is deciding what options will unlock others, and what options will will limit you, several steps in advance. From there is it simply a matter of teaching others to dance to your tune." He twirled an empty wine glass between his gloved fingertips before looking up with a considering smile. "That's something we have in common, believe it or not. Teaching others to dance to our tunes."

"I don't do that."

Xelloss opened his purple eyes in surprise. "Don't you? How many times have you impeded Zelgadis' search for his cure, only to drag him along as extra power on one of your adventures?"

"He's come along willingly. And departed when he liked." Lina sounded oddly defensive about this.

"Be honest, Lina. This is true of all your companions. Didn't you consistently use Naga as a distraction while you went straight for the goal?"

"Naga put herself into those situations. I just reaped the benefit." Zelgadis could hear the wince in the sorceress' voice. Apparently, Lina was not as immune to these arguments as she would like to be.

"Haven't you taught Amelia to tolerate applicative morality while in pursuit of your own gain?"

Lina's tone was quiet. "There are shades of gray to everything Xelloss. As you well know. Amelia had to learn how to deal with them at some point."

Xelloss' challenged her once again. "Isn't it the same thing you thought when you first met Gourry? That you'd teach him to succumb to your charm."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Lina whispered, "That's not the same thing."

Xelloss arched one eye in mock surprise. "Isn't it? He did. And you enjoyed the challenge. As well as the thrill of winning his heart. Did you not?"

Lina made no response. But this didn't deter Xelloss from continuing to speak. "We're not so different you and I. But you, Lina, dance to no one's tune." Aware of the Dragon Slayer's sudden vulnerability, he seamlessly diverted the conversation back to safer grounds.

"My, my, Lina-chan, you don't seem to be very hungry. Is the food up to your tastes? You're still only on your second plate."

There was no mistaking the guarded rebuke in her voice. "Actually, it's better than I anticipated. However, believe it or not Xelloss, I can eat in a restrained manner if I feel like it."

Zelgadis' eyebrows rose. This was certainly something he'd never heard, or thought he'd hear Lina say. Though, he thought a tad jealously, Xelloss certainly had a way of getting Lina to consider things she usually denied or ignored. Xelloss reached for the green bottle. There was a faint popping as he opened it and served both himself and the sorceress.

Zelgadis' sensitive ears could hear liquid carefully moving from her cup as she took a sip from her wine glass. It was as if she wanted to prove to Xelloss that she was capable of restraining herself. How Lina-like. She didn't care what it was that had been said. Whether it was about food, her personality, or her ability to cast a certain spell. For Lina it was all about proving them wrong. Her resolve gave away in a surprised exclamation of delight.

"Granite apple cider! How did you know?"

Xelloss smiled predatorily. "I know a lot about you Lina. I know that you favor this cider because you drank it when you were small." He continued seamlessly on. "Even when you decided that you hated apples. A mishap with a small slug, I believe. You almost swallowed it and you refused to eat apples for several years. Your sister decided to cure you by force feeding you six of her own homemade pies. That cured you of your aversion to apples, but not slugs. You still avoid them to this day."

Lina hissed angrily. "Don't you dare tell anyone that!"

Xelloss chuckled in delight as he held up his glass. His eyes opened slightly to peer into its depths. "Now Lina-chan, why would I do that? I'm positively miserly about sharing my secrets. There, are after all, very few things I want."

He leaned forward, the wine glass in front of him reflecting Lina's delicate face. Zelgadis thought about cursing himself. How many reflective surfaces could possibly be found in a kitchen? True to his word though, he began counting, albeit a little slower once he saw the deep, almost hungry look, in the mazakou's eyes.

One.

Zelgadis watched Lina's garnet eyes widen as she stared back at the Trickster Priest. He continued to whisper confidently.

"But what I want, I want with all my little black heart."

Lina looked intrigued and alternately embarrassed. Zelgadis resolved not wonder to himself why this was and failed miserably.

Three.

She cleared her throat, trying to regain control of the conversation. Despite the flush on her face, she still sounded intrigued. "Do you really have a heart?"

Four.

Xelloss paused before answering. When he did, his voice held a strange note of longing. "That, Lina, is a mystery even to me. Perhaps you'll be the one to help me discover that."

Fiv…

With that comment, the mazakou settled back into his chair and placed his wine glass back onto the table. Lina disappeared once again from the chimera's gaze. All of Zelgadis' precautions had almost been undone by a piece of kitchenware again. He wiped away the sweat forming on his brow.

The chimera flexed his fingers once more, tearing his gaze way from the mirror. He'd been worried about the detail work needed to be inscribed to effectively conduct both sound and sight. So he'd made sure he'd have all of his senses heightened. Unfortunately, he was still getting used to the side effects. Belatedly, Zelgadis turned back to the small hand mirror. He was unsure of what it was he'd missed, but the conversation had become much lighter in nature. Lina's voice had taken on a teasing tone.

"Dinner, cider, music—are there any other gifts you come bearing?"

The mazakou gave her a sunny smile, eyes once again closed. "Actually, there are one or two more. Tonight I've been officially authorized to grant you one request, as long as it doesn't violate the dictates of the monster race. As a token of our affection and goodwill."

"A token of affection and goodwill from beings that thrive on feelings of negativity?"

The mazakou rubbed the back of his head good naturedly before answering in chagrin. "Think of it more as an apology for Lazarro's attempt at kidnapping your older sister."

Zelgadis heard the sorceress supreme shift forward and the almost imperceptible groan of the table as it bore increased weight on one end. "More than anything, I want answers Xelloss. Gilded words, sugar coated lies, and deceptive half truths aside, I want to know what the monster race would really gain from you being the father of my child."

"That seems a simple enough request."

"That's not my official request Xelloss. I'm not going to let you cheat me. You're bound to tell me that anyway."

The mazakou smiled. "Perceptive as always." He opened his eyes to flash her a passionate look of amusement and approval. As if she were a favorite pupil, who had seen through their master's cleverly worded trick. "Then what is it you want?"

"I want to know how I can know for sure that you're telling the truth. Not just what you believe will happen, but an objective view of what would come to pass."

"As unpredictable and as cunning as ever, my Lina-chan. Still it's a hard request to grant."

"Are you saying it can't be done?"

Xelloss pondered her question. "Well, not entirely. But there are ways to come close."

"Tell me." Lina sounded eager. Zelgadis didn't blame her.

"It's not that easy, Lina-can. You're playing a game with the gods, the monsters, and the Creator herself. If I told you outright…" He shook his head. "Let's just say that it shouldn't be done. Humans were never meant to play with certain things."

"I'm not just any human Xelloss."

"A fact of which I am continually aware." His voice was oddly thick.

"Can't you even give me a hint?" Lina's tone was pleading.

Xelloss thought quietly. When he spoke, it seemed to be more to himself than Lina. "Perhaps, if I'm careful..."

"That's my request, Xelloss." Lina's voice was firm.

"Then it's a hint I'll give you. But I want to take care of some personal business first."

Confusion filled the sorceress' voice. "Is that really necessary, Xelloss?"

He laughed softly. "It is to me."

Lina sounded slightly disgruntled about the delay. "Be quick about it then."

Xelloss reached into the depths of his voluminous cloak. "I have a gift for you Lina-chan."

There was a sharp intake of breath as a thin golden chain emerged. A necklace, complete with a sparkling jewel, glinted in the candlelight. "This is for you."

Lina tone was skeptical, but Zelgadis could hear the strain it caused her to maintain it. It was no secret that Lina was attracted to shiny things. Especially when they were free. "And what is this for, Xelloss? A way to try to placate my greed? Another gift with strings attached from the monster race?"

The Trickster Priest walked around the table, stopping squarely behind Lina. Zelgadis cringed. There was no way to remove Lina from the picture now. The mirror had been designed to only observe Xelloss from the front. The chimera wondered to himself if that was because it was the easiest way to watch Xelloss at the dinner table or if it was because he'd never thought Lina would complacently allow the monster to stand behind her. Either way, he had a front row seat to this exchange. And, due to the mirrors Xelloss had so thoughtfully arranged around the room, it was one he could see from every angle. One.

Lina's face was slightly flushed. Zelgadis studied her face carefully, looking for a clue to exactly what it was she was thinking. The Trickster Priest leaned forward ,holding the necklace in front of Lina's face.

"No," Xelloss replied. "This is from me alone."

The sorceress' pale face was very still as the mazakou's cheek came to rest mere centimeters from her own. Two.

Xelloss' eyes opened again, showing a startling amethyst hue as he watched her hungrily. Part of Zelgadis wondered if she were afraid of the mazakou while another part of him pointed out that she seemed to be welcoming his attention. Either way, Lina froze, like a deer suddenly caught out in the open. The air was tense with hidden anticipation. She gave a tentative whisper which Zel completely missed as he suddenly realized that the lump was in his throat not Lina's.

The mazakou gave a delighted little laugh. Then the monster's lips began to move, starting to whisper something into the sorceress' tiny ear. Zel roughly wiped away the mark controlling the mirror's power. Five seconds or not, Zelgadis had reached his limit. His mind swirled with emotions he'd never had before and couldn't even begin to identify. Unsure whether it was because of the mazakou's proximity to Lina, or her response to it, Zel knew he had definitely seen enough.

Lina would decide what happened from here on out. It was time to trust his best friend and whatever her decision might be. There would be no more spying. Not even for the sake of this contest. He owed her that much at least.

Zelgadis left the small mirror where it was and turned off the light in his study. There would be time enough to clean up tomorrow. In the meantime, he was off to find Gourry. He'd made a promise to Lina. And that much of his word, he could keep. Besides, he found the swordsman's presence soothingly—something he needed after observing this exchange. The subtleties of this meeting posed new questions he hadn't even considered when he'd originally proposed this little contest. Zelgadis wasn't sure what he'd do when Lina picked Xelloss or Val. But deep within himself he knew he'd support her decision either way. Even if it killed him. The chimera closed the door behind him, shaking his head at the odd tenor of his emotions, and left his dark study faintly smelling of hickory and apple mint.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12 Fairytale

**A/N:** You have no idea how badly I wanted to post this chapter before the end of the month. Hopefully, it will work out as intended. Then again I feel that way about every chapter I write. This was a long chapter, so long that I ended up cutting it into 2 pieces. Both are completely finished, but I'm not done editing the second part yet. Besides, no chapter should be over 20 pages long. Afraid I got a little carried away with the fairytale.

**Disclaimer: **Slayers is Hajime Kanazaka's, but the morbid fairytale is mine. Sorry. I don't know how I ended up so Grimm-esque. I'm naturally a very happy person, if a tad cynical.

* * *

She wanted to curse, but her mind was too numb to think of one. Not that it would have made a difference—her mouth wasn't functioning correctly, either. Her mind was racing, but it could only focus on one thing. It kept looping the sequence in the meadow through her head over and over again. It made it impossible to think, let alone talk. Thankfully, Lina hadn't needed to say much before she'd left. She'd composed herself in the split second before she'd had to look up at Gourry and lie through her teeth. Even as she fervently hoped that she was telling the truth. Luckily, he was just as dumbstruck by the "close" encounter as she was. Lina beat a strategic retreat after what seemed like an acceptable length of time. Well, an excusable length of time considering what had occurred. But the whole time her mind had been screaming in frustrated horror. How could she have been so stupid? So reckless? She prayed that the gods weren't spiteful despite her many past, and more recent, mistakes.

The sorceress wasn't sure how it was possible to feel like she couldn't breathe even as she could hear herself gasping for air. Despite this problem, Lina lengthened her current stride to start taking the manor's stairs two at a time. Gourry was still practicing in the meadow, so there was no need to pretend anymore. And it didn't matter if Zelgadis heard her. He had no idea what had just occurred. Lina hoped it could stay that way.

Chest heaving, the petite girl crested the top of the stairs. But, instead of pausing to rest, she continued her mad sprint down the hall to the sanctuary of her room. Lina burst through the door, spun around, and then slammed it closed. Then she half rested and half collapsed against its smooth wooden frame, trusting it to hold her up. Lina tried to collect her wits, but her mind was still too overloaded with adrenaline. After an unsuccessful attempt at calming her mind, the enemy-of-all-who-lived decided to tackle breathing instead.

The overwhelming panic in her mind began to subside as Lina focused on breathing normally. The physical pain in her chest also began to dissipate as her body finally acknowledged it was receiving enough oxygen. Sadly, a large knot of anxiety still remained. Lina rested the back of her head against the door, unaware of the pleasant sunny atmosphere in her room. Her mind tried to rehash exactly what had happened in the clearing not six minutes before. But she firmly stopped it. It would do no good to continue dissecting it until she knew for sure. Lina once again pushed back the emotions dominating her mind and tried to remember the words to a spell she'd learned as a youth, but had only used once before.

Balance, tranquility, peace, love. As foreign as those emotions currently seemed, she needed them to cast this particular spell. She grimaced as the spell's simple words eluded her. But then they started to resurface. A surprise bonus to having cast it recently. Soon Lina thought she remembered enough to attempt the spell without completely botching it. White magic had never been her forte. But even Lina had seen the wisdom of learning this spell without Luna insisting first.

_Oh gracious mother earth_

Lina bit her lip as she forced back a worry about her limited magic supply. That would only hamper the spell's effectiveness. And, if she miscast it, she'd have to cast it a second time, further depleting her magical reserves.

_Earth and water by chance met_

The white light gathering in her hands trembled as fear crept back into the recesses of her mind. Lina firmly banished it, trying to think of the things she most enjoyed in life, and continued her invocation.

_Moon's darkness meeting day's bright light_

Lina concentrated on the way the sunlight felt on her skin in the summertime, the sweet taste and satisfaction of drinking cold cider, and the way the wind sighed through the trees when she sat watching the moons rise with Val. The flickering light in her hand stabilized and then began to grow brighter. Lina smiled as she savored the way the chant flowed through her lips like silver.

_Power shared with thy children fair_

The words came easily now and she had to focus less on keeping her thoughts positive. The magic in her was starting to take control. She'd missed this feeling.

_Reveal now what lies hidden_

Lina was lost in the spell as she always tended to be near its climax. The spell was taking a life of its own now. She could feel the magic stretching, unfurling, and eagerly anticipating freedom. It swayed gleefully, fueling itself with as much power as it could before its release. Grinning, despite the seriousness of her predicament, Lina gave the final words that freed it from its confinement.

_Matri parvulus _

There was a marvelous swell of pleasure as the spell took hold. Lina gently and carefully lowered the orb to her abdomen, just few inches below her beltline. The spell felt warm as it rested there, less than a centimeter from her skin. It hovered for a moment and then slipped through her fingers towards the window. Then it burst into a thousand of bits of light and fell, dusting the world below. Lina envied whoever it found. They would have a pleasant moment enveloped by feeling of inexplicable happiness. When she saw how these spells ended, it made her understand what Slyphiel and Amelia found so attractive about casting white magic. Sadly, most white magic was out of her league. Luna had always said it was because she'd never learned to control her temper.

Tension drained from the petite sorceress's body. She wasn't pregnant. Despite her recent stupidity. She let out the breath she'd been holding since the spell had first taken effect. In its wake, she felt a tendril of disappointment. Lina was overwhelmingly relieved. But in her heart of hearts, she knew that a small part of her still clung to the idea of Gourry being the father of her child. Despite the resolve she'd made not to put him in that position.

It had been an accident. Pure and simple. She shook her head sadly. It had taken her almost two weeks to convince Gourry to be her sparring partner. After all, if he was leaving soon, she needed to brush up on her sword fighting skills. And Gourry was the best swordsman she knew. She'd needed the exercise—her muscles were positively wasting away form lack of exercise. Sparring had also provided some entertainment. She enjoyed her conversations with Zel, but he was often busy with applicants. Val was fun to talk to, but he was slightly broody as of late. And Gourry, bless his heart, had never been a stunning conversationalist. He was a much better mercenary.

Besides, she wanted to see the carefree man she'd fallen in love with, to see his eyes full of happiness. Not the odd reflective look Gourry now had whenever they were alone. As if he was recording every second in his head, trying to preserve it for future recollection. And he was so overly careful around her. It made her acutely aware of the ever widening gap between them. She longed to have things back the way they were before the curse. For his blue eyes to light up with the excitement of living in the now. For them to be free of the momentary regret or worry she sometimes saw in them now. When he sparred, that worry was gone. This had made swordplay an ideal pastime, but those weren't the only reasons she felt empty of late.

Magic was a curious little thing. She'd heard on other worlds that some people went their entire lives without ever knowing that they had it. Lina found that hard to believe though. How could anybody miss the burgeoning power inside them, desperately trying to get out? She had never gotten to the point where it physically hurt not to do magic, but there was often an indescribable impatience that filled her to the brim. It was there, ever ready to obey her slightest whim. It called to her like a siren in the night. It was happy to be used and she was happy to use it. It was a partnership of sorts.

But for the last month or so, she'd barely used it. Not even to light her way down the corridor. Today made the fourth time since she'd arrived at the manor. Once to break the distance spell in front of Zelgadis' study. Once to end Zel's mind warping experience. Once immediately after that and once now. Hopefully, this wouldn't become a habit. Lina cleared her mind and rechecked her power level. Still bound and still hovering just above the level needed to cast the Ragna Blade. How odd it felt not to have that magic pool inside her filling up again, day by day. Which was why she'd been looking for a distraction. And why she'd been harassing Gourry endlessly about providing it.

Practicing swordplay had seemed like the perfect solution. She needed to brush up on her defensive skills and get some much needed exercise. And, as Xelloss had so uncouthly suggested, it helped release some of her pent up frustration. It took her mind off of not being able to use her magic for a bit and provided her with some quality time with Gourry. Time she knew that was quickly running out. Sparring had fixed all of that.

Or it had, until this afternoon. She mentally chastised herself again as she sat on her bed. She'd gotten too close to him. Darn Gourry, he was too good. She'd wanted to take advantage of the smaller radius she needed to fight in close quarters. But his grip was a lot stronger than hers. Unsurprisingly, her sword hand had slipped. And her hand had brushed against Gourry's as her sword ricocheted to the side. Luckily, Gourry's eyes had been fixed on hers. Lina had looked down in shock as her sword started to slip. She'd watched it brush up against his. And her hand—which hadn't touched another living being in over a month—had burned as if it had branded it with a red hot iron. She'd touched Gourry once when they'd arrived and hadn't worried. But that was before this contest, before he'd signed the contract, and before her hand had burned like molten lead. At first, she'd wondered if it was a sign. Now, she wondered if it had been a warning.

Lina wondered guiltily what she would have done if she really had become pregnant. Would she have told the swordsman? He had the right to know. But Lina didn't think she could have told him if she were. He'd made it clear that he'd never abandon his child. He was too honorable. And he'd seen something in Cepheid's visions had convinced him this union wasn't meant to be. Which was why he'd never talk to her about it when she asked. A child by her—his conflicting duties would rip him in half. More so than he already was. So, in a way, Lina was relieved, if a trifle sad, that her miscalculation hadn't borne fruit.

Whether or not Gourry would ever let her engage in any more sword play was debatable. The horror in his expression when he felt something touch his hand had been easy to interperate. It had disappeared when she'd told him that it had been the guard on her sword. But it had pretty effectively ended their bout for the day. They had exchanged a few more awkward sentences before calling it quits. Lina had been anxious to go check herself, so she hadn't argued much when he'd announced that today's lesson was over. Gourry had remained outside, willing as always to work out his recent scare through more practice. But here in the safety of her room, Lina admitted to herself that the idea had been reckless and childish. She needed to be a lot more careful.

It would have been one thing if this was the first time she'd had to worry. But it wasn't. This was the second time she'd had to check. She grimaced as she remembered an enraged chimera grabbing the hem of her dress and inadvertently brushing her ankle. She'd stared at the ceiling in shock after she'd healed him. Lina remembered wondering what she would do if the man she'd been sent to get help from was the one who unintentionally impregnated her. She'd largely been in denial, but it didn't stop her from stalking out of the library to check. Thankfully, nothing had come from that little mishap. Which is just as well, because the chimera would never have been able to forgive himself. And Zelgadis didn't need that kind of pain in his life. He had more than enough as it already was.

Lina stared out the window, trying to indulge in lighter thoughts. Luna had always told her to think objectively about life. Her hand strayed to her neck as she thought. One good thing about this situation was that it was teaching her self control. She was learning to find non-magical solutions to her problems. She was also discovering how many differences the men in her life shared. And in an odd way, she was beginning to appreciate each one of them. Gourry's sunny disposition and smile had a way of erasing all of the tiredness out of her soul. Val had a refreshing innocence about him. Zelgadis was creative in pursuing his goals, but always respectfully allowed others to pursue theirs. And Xelloss, well…the mazakou was a little harder to pin down.

Lina blushed as she realized that her hand was absentmindedly playing with the clear stone around her neck. Ever since she'd met him, the mazakou had always caused an odd mixture of emotions in her. Emotions she had never quite been able to explain. He'd appear and then disappear for a while. In the meantime, she'd forget about him and the strange way his cleverly vague words affected her. But then he'd reappear and her mind would start acting oddly all over again. It had been no different at dinner the night before. She peered down at the little jewel suspended around her neck, trying to divine its former master's secrets. The sorceress shivered as she remembered the feeling of the mazakou's face hovering centimeters from her own.

"_And what is this for Xelloss? A way to try to placate my greed? Another gift with strings from the monster race?"_

_The Trickster Priest's arms stretched before her, neatly surrounding her petite figure. The rest of the universe seemed to blink out of existence—it was as if only she and Xelloss existed. A thin golden chain with a small sparkling diamond hung from his fingers, dancing in front of her eyes. He drew closer as he prepared to put it on her. _

"_No," he replied. "This is from me alone."_

_His voice was soft but sure, steel under silk. Her ears strained to hear each nuance of his whisper. Lina tried to control the flutter in her heart as the golden chain touched the skin on her throat. She could feel the weight of it settling as Xelloss worked the clasps in back. It was almost all she could do to whisper, in much too breathy a voice for her liking, "Why?" _

_His breath was warm and tickled the top of her ear as he responded. "Because I liked the thought of how it would look around your lovely neck."_

He was a sly one that mazakou. But even that reminder failed to keep her completely unbiased. Xelloss had a way of taking words and twisting them ever so slightly. A way of making perfectly innocent phrases sound like an invitation to something far more sinister and infinitely exciting. Oh, the smooth words he had uttered. Lina had wanted to spend forever floating in his compliments. The mazakou had said a million things to sweep her off her feet last night. And given her several new and interesting things to ponder. But of all of the things he'd told her, his promised hint was by far the most tantalizing and frustrating. It seemed like such ordinary advice, but it was vague enough to render it completely baffling. It was Xelloss all over.

"_Study up on your fairytales_."

The sorceress vacillated between wonder at the way Xelloss so seamlessly manipulated her and irritation at the way he always left her hanging. Even when he actually answered her questions. Stupid mazakou. Why couldn't he tell her outright just for once? Still, Lina knew Xelloss well enough to follow up on any clue he gave her. No matter how dumb it sounded. She sat idly speculating about her latest clue until a small voice startled her.

"Hiya!"

Lina jumped. The origin of the voice stood not a foot and a half away from her, looking at her curiously.

Grey's little voice was concerned. "Are you sick?"

Lina gave him a puzzled look, wondering how he'd managed to get back into her room without her noticing. She hoped it was because he'd used the side door, and not because she had been daydreaming about, um…pondering the implications of last night's dinner. Grey's assumption was undeniably odd, but she shouldn't be surprised. Small children rarely made sense. "No. Why?"

The boy's small shoulders rippled as he tried to affect an unconcerned shrug. "You had a funny look on your face. Like you ate something weird." With the disturbing tendency that small children have to focus on things their elders wish to leave unmentioned, Grey gestured at the necklace around Lina's neck. "Is that important?"

Lina became acutely aware that she was still playing with the necklace Xelloss had given her. She quickly put her hands down at her side and firmly squashed the idea of sitting on them. After all, she didn't want to look too guilty. She was just admiring a gift from a close friend. "No. It's just a piece of jewelry I like."

He cocked his head to get a better look. "It's sparkly."

Lina had to smile. After all, she liked sparkly things too. "So what's up, short stuff?"

Grey sighed. "Lyssi-ma came to clean again. I hate it when she cleans. It's so boring."

Lina immediately stood. "I promised I'd help her. Where is she?"

Grey looked up, his eyes full of disappointment. "She's in the kitchen. She says she's going to do all the normal stuff first before starting on the guest rooms." His voice pleaded with her. "Please don't go. I'll get lonely."

Lina considered this as she looked at his hopeful face. "Well, I suppose she'll be busy for a while. I guess we can talk for a bit." She gave Grey a firm look. "But in a little while I'll need to give her a hand."

He looked thrilled. "Okay!"

"What do you want to do?" Lina had no idea what one did with children. In this case, she'd have to bow to Grey's expertise. Hopefully, his ideas wouldn't be too dreadful.

"Tell me a story! I bet you know great ones!"

Lina felt uncomfortably out of her element. Stories? Luna had never told her stories. At least not any without sorcerers who made deadly mistakes leading to their grisly deaths. But those had been true tales from the past, intended to scare her younger sister (aka Lina) into using her power more wisely. Lina's father had told her some stories as a child, but she couldn't remember any of them. All she could remember now was that the princesses in them had been decidedly useless. And that they had all deserved a good kick in (or fireball to) the rear. Most of the princes hadn't been much better. That was hardly enough to qualify as a good, let alone great, story. If she remembered correctly, her father had finally given up and started to read her the journals of past adventurers.

Her mind latched onto that idea. "Grey, do you like adventure stories?"

Grey's head bobbed up and down in excitement. He plopped down on the floor and looked up at her, one little hand supporting his chin in fervent anticipation.

Lina grinned. With a little embellishment, and a judicious amount of editing, perhaps she did know a story or two worth telling. "Well then Grey, once upon a time there lived a beautiful and talented girl named Lina Inverse…"

She had no idea how long she sat weaving him stories about her past adventures. He seemed to have the same appreciation of Naga that she did. And he loved it when someone was roasted with a fireball. But it was nothing compared to his fierce fascination each time a Dragon Slave was involved. Noticing this, Lina purposely began leaving out bits of the incantation. Different pieces each time. Grey, it seemed, was a boy after her own heart. He was already to itching to become the next dragon slayer of his world. Privately, Lina was a bit concerned by how close his quiet muttering was to the Dragon Slave's precise incantation. Then he kept repeating it over and over, under his breath so he wouldn't forget it. Lina began cautioning him about this.

"Don't play around with that stuff recklessly." Lina knew better than most how dangerous throwing spells around at such a young age was. The fierce look of rebellion on his face was interrupted by a large groan from Lina's stomach. They both stared at it in amazement.

"I guess its past time for lunch." Lina walked over to her pack and dug out some travel bars and a few packages of cookies. She tossed a bar to Grey. "Here kid. Eat this."

The Dragon-Slayer-in-training made no move to catch the bar. It bounced across the floor twice before settling. He remained still, looking at it in undisguised fascination. "Are these _real _travel bars?"

The sorceress supreme frowned. "Yes…"

His little face took on a look of fierce determination. "I'm gonna save mine for later. So I can eat it when I'm on a real adventure like you!"

Lina just shook her head. "You want some cookies then?"

"You mean one of those is for me?"

The awe in his voice was obvious. Lina frowned again. "Of course."

"Are they any good?"

"Yes…haven't you ever had one before?"

Grey shook his head, curls flopping. "Not in a really long time. Lyssi-ma says they're bad for you."

The-terror-of-all-chefs-who-lived shook her head. Poor kid. He was going to grow up malnourished. No wonder he was so skinny. "Here's a whole pack. Bon appetite."

Lina flinched as Grey screeched in delight. It didn't seem possible that humans could make such high pitched noises, especially not little boys. Maybe giving him cookies hadn't been such a smart idea after all. Grey babbled to himself. In between the sounds of her own chewing, Lina could have sworn she heard him naming each cookie in the pack and telling each one exactly when and how he'd devour them. Weird child. Still, she was impressed with his self control. Even as an adult, she couldn't have waited that long.

Grey looked up again as Lina finished devouring the last of her travel bars. She'd been stocking the bags with extra food from the kitchen so she wasn't worried about their little snack. The loss of three or four bars and a package or two of cookies wouldn't hurt. Besides, she'd need to hide more food up here later.

"Are you going to tell me more stories now?"

The pleading in his eyes thawed her immediate refusal. But she didn't want to tell him more stories just yet. She'd eventually run out of them as it was. Lina tried to think of a way to space them out a bit without disappointing him.

"Did you like those stories?"

"Yes! Very much."

Lina wasn't surprised. How could he not fall in love with them? Lina Inverse captured the hearts of men, young and old, wherever she went. It was all in a day's work for a sorcery genius like herself. "Are they best you've ever heard?"

Grey deliberated. "Well, they were pretty good. But I have a couple I like a little better." At her look of apparent disbelief, he quickly added, "Just a _little_ better."

Despite this slight, Lina thought back to Xelloss' clue. She probed a little deeper. "What kind of stories do you like?'

His answer was definite. "Fairy tales."

"What kind of fairy tales?"

"Adventure."

Lina had to admit that she was confused. "But I told you adventure stories."

Gourry looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Yeah- but I like adventures with…well…" He spoke very quickly and very quietly. "I like it when the guy gets to kiss the girl." He peeked up timidly, worried that her opinion of him might be irrevocably damaged. "Not too much mushy stuff though. I just like them because of my mommy and daddy. Lyssi-ma said they have 'the kind of love legends are made of.'"

Lina felt her heart swell in an unfamiliar display of sympathy. Poor kid must really miss them if he was clinging to bedtime stories in their absence. She wondered if they were dead. Grey mentioned them a lot, but he never gave any details. Parents or not, she was starting to make headway on her clue from Xelloss. It wouldn't do to get sidetracked now. Lina tried to make her voice sound nonchalant. "Hmmm…I've been talking a long time now. I think it's your turn to tell me a story."

Grey's face furrowed in concentration before brightening. "I'll tell you my favorite! It's really great, but I don't like the way it ends."

Lina sat back down on her bed and nodded encouragingly.

"A long long time ago, a man fell in love with a very ordinary woman. She wasn't pretty or even very smart. She was average in about just every way."

Lina tried to keep her face neutral. What kind of story was this?

Grey's hands became animated as he became involved in the story, but his voice stayed the same. "Her hair was neither long nor short. She was, in fact, so ordinary that to this day no one even remembers her name. It was only what happened to her that makes this story worth telling."

Lina was secretly relieved he'd said that. She was starting to think that Xelloss had fed her a poor lead. Either that or Grey was not a very creative story teller and making it up as he went along. But she didn't think anyone would dare make up such a lousy beginning to a story if there wasn't some point behind it. So, with a little luck, maybe this would pay off.

"There was only thing about her that was even slightly different than the people that surrounded her. Her eyes were always clear and sharp. They saw everything. The girl took silent notes about the things around her and remembered what she had seen. But no one knew this because no one had ever bothered asking her. And why would they? She was no one of consequence or even interest. She worked each day for a launderer removing spots from fine clothes. Her talent for noticing things made her good at delicately removing the toughest spots from fine linens."

All in all it sounded like a useless talent to Lina, but most fairytales seemed pretty pointless anyway. Grey continued on, unaware of Lina's internal commentary.

"But one day, some guards came from the palace. They were in need of more laundresses—for a distant princess from a far away kingdom had come to marry their prince and had brought all of her fine clothing with her. There was a huge row between the workers about who would stay and who would go. The master launderer wanted to keep all of his favorite people. So in the end, the average girl was selected to go. Mostly because they didn't want to spare anybody else and nobody objected to her leaving. No one bothered to ask her if she wanted to go to the palace, but the girl made no complaint because she was sure there would be new things to see at the palace as well.

And so she moved to the palace. But now her life consisted of removing stains and watching the palace life instead. She was quite content."

Lina interrupted him. If she didn't stop him now, listening to this story was going to kill her. She'd heard theoretical lectures on the magical properties of tree fungus with delivered with more emotion. "Grey, who told you this story? Lyssi-ma?"

He shook his head. "I read it in a book."

Lina wasn't surprised. Scholars had a way of making the most interesting things boring. "Are you telling it the way you read it?"

He nodded once more.

Lina could tell that all reciting it by heart was sucking all the emotion from Grey's voice and from the story as well. She tried to shake him out of it. "Is this is your favorite story?"

"Mhmm." He gave her a perplexed stare waiting for her to continue.

"Then tell me the way you see this story happening in your head! I want to know why it is YOU love the story. Not hear you parrot a dusty old book. Being a great sorcerer or sorceress is knowing how to work the details."

Grey nodded with much more animation. The thought for a moment and then began speaking again. "So one day, a beautiful looking young man came looking for a silk scarf. His eyes were dark and passionate, but filled with a worry that seemed to be gnawing at him."

Lina sat back, relieved her talk with Grey had worked. Maybe this story wouldn't be quite so awful now. At least the child seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Most of the other workers had already retired for the night, celebrating in the kitchen during the prince's engagement banquet. They were busy eating ham and little pastries with cream inside of them. But no one had remembered to invite the ordinary girl. So she sat working by lamplight. The man didn't see her at first, and began digging through the stacks of clothes, looking for something. She could tell that he was nobly born by his dress and his manner. Also by the hopeless way he was digging through piles of washed clothing.

She might not have said anything, but he was ruining the neat piles of clothing to be returned. And that would cause extra work tomorrow for many of the servants there. She decided to interrupt him before he made everyone unhappy. He looked up hopelessly at the sound of her voice.

'What are you looking for?' she asked.

'A white scarf. It belongs to the prince's fiancé.'

'What's it look like?'

He gestured with his hands. 'It's about this long with small blue rosebuds and ivy embroidered on the side.'

The wild look of panic in his eyes was easy for her to read. 'You need it now, don't you?'

He nodded in despair.

'Here—let me help,' she offered.

They both dug through the piles of laundry, but the girl neatly refolded things as she went. She had never seen anyone dressed so finely. And she wondered to herself what kind of things he might see upstairs where the nobles walked. Curious by the thought of places she'd never been, she did something she'd never done before. She shared one of her thoughts. After all, one had to have something to trade in order to strike a bargain. Maybe he would tell her something in return.

'Why does the princess care about this particular scarf? She has a hundred other things to wear.'

'This is her latest challenge to the prince. She dares him to do these silly things to prove his love for her. I don't know why.'

"No consideration,' the girl observed. It was rare that anyone ever said anything to her. And, for the first time she could remember, she had learned something she hadn't known before. Excited by this, she decided to ask him another question. 'Why does the prince care if he doesn't really love her?'

The man blinked in surprise. 'What makes you say that?

The girl was suddenly shy. 'The prince doesn't seem to be involved with anyone.'

The man started again. 'What makes you think that?'

'His clothes never have any stains from her makeup. Or ever have even a hint of the perfume she favors. They never touch.'

He shook his head in amazement. 'It seems almost impossible for you to know that, but it's true.' He continued talking to her as if she were a regular person. The girl was intrigued and listened despite herself.

'Political marriages are often like that. Hopefully, they fall in love over time.' He pulled out a long white scarf. 'Is this it?'

She gave him a puzzled look. 'You mean you don't know what it looks like?'

He flushed. 'I never got a really good look at it.'

She took it from him and dismissed the scarf with a practiced eye. 'No. That one belongs to the Countess Manduk.'

He sagged. 'How do you know that?'

The girl just shrugged. 'Her clothing smells like juniper. She sleeps poorly of late and takes medicine to aid her sleep. The smell comes out in her bedclothes and silks. But her clothing is very fashionable, so she can't be very old. Her husband must stay out late during the night. That's probably why she has trouble sleeping.'

'That's amazing. Are you sure you've never met her?'

She gave the beautiful young man a puzzled look. 'How could I? I've never been away from my work here or the laundress' rooms. They'd never let us walk about the castle proper.'

He was intrigued. The young man held up another article of clothing. 'What about this?'

This game continued for a while, the young man finding a piece of clothing and the young girl telling him everything she knew about its owner. Finally, the scarf was found and the young man rushed away.

The girl smiled to herself. It was the first time she could remember anyone talking to her like she was a real person. She was amazed to feel a bit of sadness when he left. But that was the way that things always went. She felt pleased for the opportunity she'd had to talk to him and then promptly put all thoughts of the evening aside. After all, she was still the same ordinary girl of no consequence.

The girl didn't know it, but she had talked with the prince himself. His wife-to-be had sent him on a tedious and pointless mission, sure that he would fail. But her little trick resulted in something greater. That very night an assassin had come to kill the prince, with the aid of some members of the court. And, with the knowledge he had garnered from the little laundry girl, he was able to nip the assassination attempt in the bud. She had helped confirm his suspicions about who was plotting his death and when. And so the very next day, at the prince's behest, the ordinary girl was brought out of the servants' quarters and made a member of the court."

"Of course, they didn't make her a noble." Grey confided to Lina in a whisper.

Lina nodded. "Of course. Nobles are weird like that." She motioned for him to continue, wondering where the story would go next.

"The prince needed someone he could trust. Who could see the things he couldn't see and go the places he couldn't go. So she became his page. Girls weren't allowed to be pages at that time. Especially not to a crown prince ready to be married. So they disguised her as a boy and set her at the prince's side. She saw many more things for the prince. And helped him defeat much of the intrigue at court. She also helped him in his impossible quests, which the woman he was to wed continually set for him. Time and time again the average and ordinary girl saw through her tricks and helped the prince succeed.

Sadly, she was still very very observant. And so it was easy for her to notice how fine the prince's hair was in the moonlight. And how clear his voice was when he laughed at a fine joke. Or how sad he was when he looked at the woman he was supposed to marry. That frustrated her the most because it was the one thing she couldn't puzzle out about the prince. It was the only thing she'd never been able to solve. She thought and thought, but at last could stand the mystery no more. She decided to ask him, but just as she was about to, the prince came bearing the princess' latest quest—to bring her a blossom from the carnvi…carnavan…carna…"

Grey stopped and looked at Lina for help. "Carnviy…"

Lina just shook her head. "What does it mean?"

"Eats people…"

"Carnivorous."

"Right. Form the carnivory…from the eats-people-plant in the mountains to the north. It was a treacherous journey. But, the princess promised that if the prince succeeded, she would marry him the very next day. So the prince agreed to go. But the trip was fraught with peril. There were trolls, and demons, and even a lake that caused people to forget who they were. He needed the girl to help him stay alive."

Lina's ears perked up. Water that made people forget? That sounded vaguely familiar. Perhaps this story would be useful after all. Hints aside, Lina could see how Grey might be easily intrigued with this story. The prince was actually smart enough to hire intelligent help. And the girl, if a trifle boring, knew how to use the head on her shoulders.

"The roads were hard and cold. Many times they were attacked by monsters in the night. But they always won and would awake to continue their long and treacherous road. It got colder and colder as they neared the top of the mountains. The prince grew sick, but was determined to finish the quest. They were almost to the top when they met a sly demon passing for a peasant. He promised to help them find food and shelter. But later he turned on them and almost killed the prince. But at the very last second, the girl stepped between them and slew the demon with her sword. However, she was badly injured in the process. The prince was angry as he tended her wounds.

'You scared me,' he accused. 'You could have been killed.'

The girl pointed out quietly, 'Better me than you.'

The prince remained unconvinced. His throat clogged up and his voice was thick as he looked away. 'I don't know what I would have done without you.'

The girl smiled sadly. 'You would have finished this quest and married the princess.'

'But I don't want to marry the princess,' he replied.

The girl-turned-page looked into his sad eyes. 'Why? Because she doesn't love you?' That the girl could understand. It was hard to go through life without ever really being noticed for who you were.

He looked back at her, his eyes afire. 'No. Because I'm in love with you.'

The girl didn't know what to say. But it didn't matter because he kissed her and the girl realized that she'd been in love with him all along."

Lina usually groaned about this point when her dad told her these tales, but Lina could tell by Grey's voice that that was the end of the mushy stuff. So she decided to ignore it just this once.

"The prince wanted to run away with the page but she was more observant than he was. She knew that his kingdom needed him to return. So she persuaded him to wait and approach his father when he had finished this quest. They could figure out it all out then. But they still took time to walk and talk with each other and their love, finally free from its restraints, grew even stronger.

At last, they reached the summit. Cold winds blew and the trees were barren. The road divided into two paths. One lead to the lake whose water made people forget. The girl looked at its dark waters and shivered.

'This whole place feels evil,' she said.

The prince agreed. So they walked quickly up the path on to where the plant blossoms lay. The girl killed a rabbit and held it gingerly to the far side of the plant. Meanwhile, the prince tried to pluck the closest blossom while she kept the plant distracted. But the moment his hand touched the snow white blossom, the plants vines twisted around and held him firmly to the ground. The girl screamed and tried to run towards him. But she was stopped by large vines and a blossom that opened to reveal the head of the princess.

'Not so smart, are you little girl? Did you think I didn't notice your little secret? No one can stop me.'

The girl was shocked, but all of the strange things she had noticed about the princess started to make sense. She was no princess at all, but an evil demon.

'What do you want with him,' she cried desperately.

'You mean you don't know? Why, to rule the world of course!'

'But you have no body,' the girl objected. 'To truly stay in this world you need to be attached to the heart of human. Otherwise you can't affect anyone or anything here.'

The plant/princess/demon gave and evil screech of delight. 'And that is exactly why I have spent so long courting the prince. Now he is mine. And through him, I can rule this entire world.' It cackled again madly as vines tore into the prince's chest, reaching for his heart. But there was nothing there."

"I'm done," Grey announced in a voice of finality.

Lina gave him a look of disbelief. "You can't end the story there! "

Grey returned it unblinkingly. "Yes, I can."

"Is that the end?"

"Well, no," he admitted.

"Then why'd you stop?"

His nose scrunched up in disgust. "I don't like the way it ends."

"But Grey, you already told me the rest of the story. You can't just leave me hanging." Lina didn't even try to hide the frustration in her voice.

He shook his head stubbornly, mouth fixed tightly in a grimace. It was obvious that he didn't intend to tell her anymore. There was something important in this story. She could feel it. Desperate for him to finish the story, Lina grasped at straws. "How about if I tell you a secret when you finish it?"

He shook his head solemnly.

Lina could feel her patience evaporate. "Then give me my cookies back."

Grey's eyes widened in shock and his hand fluttered protectively over his food. "No! It's mine. You gave it to me."

"It's the cookies and the story or no deal." Lina gave him a stern look.

Grey's voice was suspicious. "Will you still tell me the secret?"

Lina tried to nod pleasantly. "If you finish the story." Small children, it seemed, required a lot of persuasion. More than adults, who it was okay to blow up once they had reached a critical level of annoyingness. Unfortunately, the same was not true of children.

He grumbled as she looked pointedly at his hoard of a travel bar and cookies. "I suppose so. But it had better be a good one." He began again, the annoyance in his voice easily blending into the current tenor of the story.

"The demon screamed in anger. It turned its toothy blossom back to the page once more.

'You. You…' it crooned. 'You stole his heart away from me.'

'Please let him go.' The girl's heart wrenched inside her as she watched the prince's still form. 'I'll do anything…' she begged.

'Anything? Very well, then.' The vines retracted themselves from the prince's chest. 'I'll just have to take his heart back from you instead.'

And with that, the blossom opened, teeth glinting, and devoured her."

Lina winced. Xelloss was right. This was not your average fairy tale. Grey continued the story, the death of his protagonist not withstanding.

"The demon didn't understand though. Love is giving your heart away. It can't be taken by another unless it's freely given. It cannot be taken by force, no matter how one tries. But it consumed her body searching, looking for the place the girl kept the prince's heart captive, until there was nothing left of her but blood and bones. In turn, her goodness wore away at the demon until it became very weak indeed. Soon its astral power became trapped in her remains, unable to free itself from her power. And so neither party won, but both were trapped inside the other, locked in eternal battle.

The prince woke soon after. Moisture dripped down his face. Startled, he put one hand to his cheek and looked up in search of storm clouds. But there was no rain—just crimson blood dripping from the plant's white petals."

Grey continued, and Lina followed, slightly entranced by the way the small boy's voice fancifully wove the tale about them.

"It has been said that all of us leave a little bit of us behind when we go. And this girl, though average and ordinary in almost every way, was no different. In her blood was understanding, a way of seeing things that aren't normally visible to the human eye. And so, when that drop of blood touched the prince's face, he knew exactly what had happened. He knew about the demon, its evil plan, and about the death of the one he loved. The prince cried out in misery and pain. He had lost everything he loved. And though the pain tore at his heart, what hurt him was the way he now saw things.

He looked at things and knew everything about them. What they had been, what they were, and what they might yet become. It was the way his beloved had seen the world every waking moment of her life. And the pain of seeing things through her eyes, without her beside him, drove him mad. He walked quietly down the worn path and up the other trail looking for a way to end the pain. Desperation drove him to the lake of forgetfulness. But when he reached the lake he knew that simply drinking, and thereby forgetting who he was, wouldn't be enough to stop the visions or the pain. To do that he'd need to experience the forgetfulness of death. So he dove in and waited beneath its surface until he finally drowned."

Lina frowned. No wonder he didn't like the way the tale ended. Engrossed as she was, this was still pretty depressing. But Grey wasn't finished just yet.

"But that's not the end of this story. The astral power of understanding inside the prince dead body, left by both the demon and his love, escaped, but it was too powerful to remain there in the water. The magic of the girl's blood and the magic of the lake went to war with one another. It ripped their world apart at the seams and both places remain separate to this day. In one world rests delicate white flowers that grow on piles of their victim's bones and drip with the blood of understanding. And in another, lies a lake of silence and forgotten dreams."

Lina was awed. The room even felt chillier as he finished. It was if the story had taken place right here in front of her. "You're a very good story teller, Grey."

"Thanks." His face was ruddy with the achievement of a story well told.

Lina could see why he didn't like that way that the story ended. He was after all a sucker for happy endings. "Here's the secret I promised you in return. You can use that talent to help create a new ending to this story. You can't change it completely, but maybe you can change the end a little bit."

"Really?"

"Really. After all, that's what magic should be used for. To write new endings. White magic was created to fix things." And black to blow up the things in your way. Lina finished silently. Although that wasn't something that she was going to tell Grey—not until he was a little older anyway. He was already a little too Dragon Slave happy as it was. "Learning to use words to your advantage is what magic's all about." Lina reached out to ruffle his hair, but he ducked and scurried off to the side.

"Well, the weather outside is pretty nice and I need to give Alice a hand. Scat! Before Alice comes and finds you here." Lina waved the curly haired youth away.

He ran energetically out the side door and disappeared from her view. But Lina sat a while longer. The sudden silence made her think about the pool in Grey's story and a little black bottle lying safely in her pack. If one part of the story was true, there was a chance the rest of it was as well. If not, she'd have to make do with what she had. Lina prayed that Alice knew that tale as well as Grey did—if not better. Or else the future might be very dark indeed.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13 Cure

**A/N**: The other half of last chapter. Sorry about that. I just couldn't get it all in last time and I needed the extra time to make it palatable. But it did help keep my chapter pattern in line:)

**Disclaimer**: Hanajime Kanzaka owns Slayers, but L-sama seems to own him. I wonder if this is a fair trade. I guess some muses are more demanding than others.

* * *

Lina had to admit that Alice could work. Then again all old women seemed to be made that way. Give a creaky thin little old woman a broom and she could move a mountain of dirt faster than most people could sneeze. But Alice was in a league all of her own. Lina had been carefully observing her all afternoon. Dust bunnies cowered at the mere mention of her name. But she was good at more than just cleaning. The old woman was friendly and had a quick, almost vicious, wit. Lina felt comfortable with her in a way that she rarely did with other people. There was an instant connection between them. As if they'd known each before. And the more Lina watched her, the more she was sure that Alice was much more than she appeared. Alice had a way of speaking that made everything around her more thoughtful. Lina could have sworn that the furniture and curtains leaned in to hear her speak. There was something about her that Lina couldn't quite put her finger on. Something odd.

They'd been cleaning for several hours now. This was the third guest room they'd tackled. They'd chatted as they worked on the first two rooms, but eventually they'd settled into a comfortable silence. There was a silent rhythm to their work. Alice swept and Lina scrubbed. At first, it soothed away Lina's anxiety about the contest and about Xelloss. But after a while, her imagination started to get the best of her. Finally, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She was anxious to know if Grey's tale was true. The sorceress suddenly blurted, "Alice, have you ever heard of a tale involving a lake of forgetfulness?"

The old woman didn't even look up from the pile of dust she was taming. "Several, actually. Sometimes it's a river. In other stories, it's a fountain or a lake."

Lina glanced up at her industrious companion. Alice didn't seem too concerned by this conversation, so she decided to keep pumping her for information. "What about a plant that gives people visions?"

Alice chuckled. "Girl, there are plenty of plants around here that can make you see things. But if you're really looking for a good view, climbing any old tree round here will do."

The sorceress supreme just shook her head. Alice's wit was acting up again. "No. I mean like plants that can give you visions." She continued hastily, afraid the cleaning woman would 'accidentally' misconstrue her meaning again. "Not like the ones priestesses take to prepare for visions, but a plant that actually causes foresight."

"That's the trouble with rumors—finding out if they're really true. You could spend a life time searching and never know for sure." She pointed imperiously at the rug in front of her. "Move that, please."

The small sorceress struggled to comply with her request. The rug was heavier than it looked. Lina bit her lip as she thought. The real question was whether or not the plants from Grey's fairy tale were the same ones she'd seen on her way here. Xelloss' tip had been right so far. There was no reason to believe he'd be wrong now. "How about ones that drip blood?"

The old woman raised her eyes to Lina's. The creases on her head deepened as her mouth pursed in displeasure. "There's only one person I know who's familiar with that fairytale. Don't even try covering for him. How long has Grey been bothering you?"

Lina blanched inwardly. She hadn't meant to get Grey in trouble. "We've only talked a couple of times. He hasn't been any trouble. Not really."

His grandmother humphed to herself. "Troublesome child. Has more curiosity and energy than any person ought to in six lifetimes. It'll kill him one of these days." She looked up at Lina. "He's a handful. I'll bet he's been talking your ear off. Especially with that fairy tale nonsense."

The red headed girl thought about saying something, but didn't have the chance. Apparently she had triggered a well practiced litany.

"I don't approve of fairy tales. They just encourage him to walk around with his head in the clouds. Always thinking there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. The way he runs about, he's going to get himself into serious trouble."

Lina just grinned. Luna had said much the same thing about her. "Grey said he found this tale in one of Lyssi-ma's old books. He says it reminds him of his parents. That's why he likes it so much." She paused for a moment, wondering if she dared to pry into this woman's affairs. Not only because she truly enjoyed Alice's company, but because the old woman was far more powerful than she let on. "Alice, what happened to his parents?"

"Lyssi-ma. Is that what's he's calling me now?" Alice put a hand on her hip. "That young man is in for it. 'Lyssi-ma.'" She snorted. "I'm not really his grandma. His parents are on a different world right now on a mission. I'm minding him until they're ready for him to join them there."

"They must be some really amazing people."

"They most definitely are. They're rewriting destiny. They're part of the last team the old Keeper assigned before he passed away."

"They must miss Grey terribly."

There was a sardonic twist to Alice's lips as she replied. "That's debatable."

Lina had to smile. This woman sounded a lot like her older sister, but she was much more friendly. Alice didn't believe in nonsense, but she still listened to people when they spoke. Luna never even tried. She claimed that she already knew what they were thinking. And, eerily enough, she was usually right.

Still, the 'enemy of all who lived' sympathized with Grey. Alice must be keeping him on his toes. She'd hated that about Luna too. However, it meant that the sorceress supreme had had practice in deflecting sly denials as well as circumventing outright refusals. Alice's subtle evasions meant Lina was going to have to find a clever way to trick her into sharing what she knew. After all, why avoid a subject unless there was something to be gained from discussing it? If this story was true, she'd found a way to verify the things Xelloss told her. And that was worth more than its weight in gold. Lina slid back into the conversation, trying to keep her voice innocent. "But isn't there a grain of truth in every tale?"

Alice blinked. Lina could tell it had been a long time since anyone had dared to bypass her first denial. "Well, yes. I suppose so."

"Have you heard any other stories about a plant that grants visions of the future?"

"Only the one you already mentioned."

"I've seen a plant that drips blood. It grows on the bones of its victims."

Alice's voice was suddenly coolly disinterested. "Have you?'

"I saw it on my way here." Lina watched Alice's face closely, waiting for her to slip and reveal something about the plant or the dimension it was located on. She was so intent on watching Alice that her next question threw her for a loop.

"Are you a collector of many rare items, Ms. Inverse?"

"Occasionally. Mostly in antique spells and magic."

"Do these questions have anything to do with the little black bottle in your room?"

The room went completely still. How did Alice know? Lina had kept the bottle buried deep within the recesses of her pack. That Alice had stumbled across it boded ill. The old woman kept talking, as if she'd mentioned nothing more exciting than the weather.

"That's quite a dangerous item to have in your possession, don't you agree? Do you think you can be trusted with it?"

Lina had to concur. It was a risky thing to have around. "I think so."

"Do you plan to use it?" Alice voice was still conversational, but there was a pointed undercurrent to her question.

The petite sorceress swallowed before speaking. "Only as a last resort." Lina looked Alice in the eyes. "I'd like to try all other available options first."

The cleaning woman conceded. "And you think this other plant would help?"

Lina nodded. She could see Alice carefully considering this.

"And you believe this rumor to be real?"

Lina nodded again, her eyes serious. "It has to be. I've seen it."

The cleaning woman began to make the bed. She motioned for Lina to bring her a sheet as she kept talking. "It's not as strong as rumored. It only gives visions of things to come."

So the story was true! And the old woman knew where the dimension was. Lina carefully began planning how she'd convince Alice to procure her some. It wasn't like Lina could go get it on her own. Zel was just as useless as she was when it came to dimensional traveling. And asking anyone else on this forsaken dimension was too risky. There had to be a way to convince Alice to help her.

Soon the old woman stood and Lina stretched. The room was finally clean.

"Well there girl, I believe we've earned our keep. Let's call it quits for today." Alice bent over to grasp a bucket of dirty water.

Lina wasn't done constructing her argument, but it was worth a try. She interrupted the woman's silent prelude to retreat.

"Alice, I like you."

A kindly smile spread across the woman's wrinkly face. "I like you too, young lady. But somehow I don't think that's all you meant to say."

"I want to be totally honest with you. Could you answer a question for me?"

"Probably."

Lina plowed on. "You're a fairly skilled sorceress. I can feel the power you emit. It's subtle—so faint I didn't catch it at first. What are you doing playing housekeeper for Zelgadis?"

The old woman straightened herself before giving Lina a wry grin. "The Keeper asked me to keep an eye on Master Zelgadis. It's not an easy job, especially without the Keeper's full abilities. He's doing pretty well though."

"But you're a sorceress!" Lina gestured at the cleaning supplies in front of them. "Why bother?"

Alice laughed. "Young lady, by this age, you learn that there's something magical about setting a small piece of the world in order. If only for a small moment." She surveyed their handiwork with satisfaction. "Besides, how else could I snoop around the entire manor without raising Master Zelgadis' suspicions? He's not supposed to know I'm checking up on him."

Lina had to concede. "I suppose that makes sense."

Alice's amusement broke through her voice. "Is this interrogation finished?"

"Almost. There's one more thing. That plant that helps you peer into the future—can you get me some? Some of the blood, I mean. I pay well." Lina bit her lip. Despite the fortune she usually carried on her, she had access to far less of it than usual. And she doubted this service would come cheap. What would she do if the price was too high?

The old woman considered a moment before speaking. "It would involve my leaving Grey here for a few days. Are you willing to be responsible for him while I am gone? It's far too dangerous to take him with."

Lina gulped. Her? Take care of a small child? It was a nightmare come true. The whole reason she was here in the first place was too avoid having a child. Still, some sacrifices had to be made. And, if it was Grey, it might not be too bad. At least, that was what she hoped. "Sure. No problem."

"That wasn't my price—just a condition. It'll cost you quite a bit more than that, dear. It's not an easy trip to get to the dimension you're asking about. Or to gather what you want. Are you sure you're willing to pay it?"

Lina swallowed once more. "How much do you want?"

The sorceress supreme reeled at Alice's reply. It was enormous. Much more than she had at the moment. Almost more than she had saved back home. Xelloss had given her a dead end. Sly beast. She wondered absentmindedly if she could manage to hate him for it.

Alice gave her a measuring look. Lina gulped as she felt her soul being weighed. "However, since I like you, I'm willing to make a bargain. Two favors, agreed to before they're named."

Chaos' poster child felt uncertainty settle over her. This was almost as dangerous as signing Zel's ambiguous contract. Was anything really worth two unknown favors to this highly skilled sorceress? She wasn't sure what Alice was fully capable of yet. But Lina was willing to bet that a fight with her would put a heavy dent in her magic arsenal any day of the week. Whatever favor the older sorceress named would probably be something she couldn't, or wasn't willing, to do herself. And try as Lina might, she couldn't imagine much Alice wasn't capable of.

Lina tried not to sound too suspicious as she tried to draw some lines in the sand. "They don't in any way involve the resurrecting of dark lords or the destruction of the world, do they?"

Alice's pale eyebrows arched in amusement. "It seems the tales don't do you justice if that's your first concern. But no, nothing quite so dramatic."

Lina began calculating furiously in her head. How much was this opportunity worth? Would it open more doors or close them? She had to take a gamble. It should be worth it, but she wondered exactly what favors Alice would name. "When will you name your favors?"

"As soon as you agree to my terms."

The sorceress supreme took a depth breath. "Agreed."

Alice's eyes were serious under their usual sparkle. "First of all, I want you to promise to take care of me and mine. Should we be in trouble, I want your promise to help us any way you can. That imp who calls himself my grandson most of all."

Lina had to smile. That wasn't too hard. She had a special fondness for Grey and Alice wasn't too far behind him. "What's the other favor?"

The sorceress-turned-cleaning-woman gave her a strange look. "I want you to promise you'll forgive Zelgadis. He's in a difficult spot and needs an understanding friend."

Lina was more than a little surprised. It was a strange request. "Okay—that doesn't seem too hard. But, why these promises? You could have asked for something much more…"

"Spectacular? Difficult? Important?"

The younger girl shrugged in embarrassment. "Well, yeah…"

The old woman just smiled and shook her head. "Friends and family are really the only things we've got of any value. More precious than gold. And yet people are so willing to throw them away. It's only after they're gone we realize how important they are. Then it's too late. They aren't easily replaced."

Lina nodded somberly, thinking of a certain blonde protector. "No. They're not."

Alice patted her on the shoulder. "Just don't forget that, dear. Let's put all of this stuff away. I have a journey to get ready for."

* * *

Zel's study was still dark. It seemed that all of the sleepless nights had finally caught up to him. Lina had surreptitiously checked his room before coming down here. The chimera was dead to the world, which made now an ideal time to do some investigating. Something about her promise to Alice bothered her. Something about the words she'd used. The petite sorceress grinned as she touched the doorknob. Zel hadn't even bothered to lock the door. That made life a lot easier. She hadn't quite decided what she'd do against a magical lock.

Lina decided to begin with the papers strewn across Zelgadis' desks. It was strange to see the study in such disarray. Zel was obsessively neat. All his other workrooms had been orderly, experiments still out and in progress, but still pretty clean. The state of this room made it her primary area of investigation. Not only was it his main study, but the mess inside indicated that he hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up yet. Which meant any evidence of wrong doing would still be fresh.

At first, she had thought that Alice had meant that she needed to forgive Zelgadis for tricking her. And, though she still occasionally had to suppress the urge to hit him for masterminding the mess they were in, she appreciated their unique situation. Especially when she saw how tirelessly he worked on breaking her curse. He was almost more obsessed about it than she was. But since Lina had already forgiven Zel of that, Alice must have meant something else. The phrasing was a little too recent. Which meant that something else was afoot. Something she wouldn't like.

Zelgadis' main study was full of curiosities. There were notes on gate travel, salves, basilisks, and her prophecy. There were various jars, tubes of smelly ointments, pencils, and a small tool for etching metal. There was even on old brass compass. Lina had to smile. Zelgadis was funny like that. He traveled light, but he was worse in a magic shop than she was. She'd always wondered where he stashed his ever growing collection of rarities. Lina moved from table to table briefly touching things and then smiling to herself as she came across more completely random objects.

One area seemed particular promising. There were cluster of papers where Zelgadis had been working last night. The top sheet's hasty scribbled writing only vaguely resembled Zel's. He must have written it in a real hurry. But what kind of hurry could he have been in planning an experiment? Magic wasn't the sort of thing one tried altering part way through. It had to be carefully planned out in advance. She continued to sort through papers. A little green jar of salve appeared and a marker for surfaces. Lina put them firmly to the side as she fought off despair. She wasn't finding anything at all. Perhaps Alice had meant something entirely different. Lina was just about ready to leave when she noticed a glint of metal under another stack of papers. Strange. After a moment of digging, she uncovered a little hand mirror.

That in itself was suspicious. Zel might tolerate the Keeper's large mirror for communication, but Lina knew how much he detested mirrors of any size. When traveling, the first thing he did at the inn was cover the mirror. So it made no sense that he'd keep one in his private study. Lina bent over to peer closely at some etchings on its back. They seemed to be for a spell involving spatial manipulation. She studied it carefully, trying to decipher the runes that defined its purpose. That symbol should fix it to this gate and those coordinates were probably for the manor or the area right around it. There were a bunch of exclusionary symbols, but she couldn't quite determine what they were for. There seemed to be a lot of precautionary measures embedded in this spell. But over all, it looked like a variation on a divination spell.

Curiosity over took her. What was Zelgadis so interested in inside the manor? He must be trying to observe something. She tried to scan over the runes quickly. It wouldn't do for Zelgadis to catch her standing here. Lina traced some of the smaller ones with her bare finger. These symbols described something. In detail. Lin's brows furrowed together as she read the description. There was a place holder for magic. Hmm…she was unfamiliar with the next few. She kept skimming. Intelligent…petite…This was a description of a person—not a place. Then, one set of runes caught her attention. Red eyes…it wasn't describing any random person. It was describing her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But that would mean…

"Why's my door open…" Zel's soft, but confused voice carried clearly across the room.

Lina spun around, his whisper frightening her almost as much as if he'd yelled. She'd been so busy reading the runes that she hadn't heard him approach. Unfortunately, as she turned, her grip on the mirror slipped. Time slowed as little mirror arched high into the air. Lina made a grab for it, but missed. It fell gently and gracefully downward before hitting the floor. There was a sharp crack and a chorus of tinkling as it scattered across the floor.

The sorceress supreme looked down, her eyes widening in horror. Stray magic had a way of tampering with whatever spells it met. And her spell resistant gloves were upstairs with the rest of her traveling gear. In her current condition, who knew what it might do? Lina briefly wondered if she should try to deal with this herself.

"Lina, don't move." The chimera strode quickly and quietly across the room. "Let me take care of it."

Little strands of magic began to dance across the floor, happy to escape their glass prison. The chimera put out a stony hand as he chanted softly under his breath. Lina recognized its familiar cadence as a spell to absorb magic. The tendrils floated towards Zel's hand, wrapped sinuously up his fingers and wrist, and suddenly tightened. He gave a small yelp as they sunk into his skin and disappeared. Most sorcerers wore gloves to deal with magical mishaps like this, but Zel's stone skin seemed to do the job. It must have been some pretty powerful magic for it to have hurt him, though.

Zelgadis looked up, his sapphire eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

The small sorceress returned his gaze, wondering how he could be so calm. It didn't make sense. The magic had been contained, but Zelgadis knew better than most how skilled she was with runes. He must know that she had been examining the spell carved into that mirror. So why wasn't he in the slightest bit worried? She'd seen enough to guess what it had been for. Divination and a description of a person. It was almost certainly an observation spell. But spying wasn't like Zelgadis. So it was hard to be sure that that was exactly what it had been. She wondered what he would say. The sorceress spoke softly, knowing that he'd still be able to hear her. "Was that what I thought it was?"

Lina couldn't decide if she was more shocked by his reply or the way his eyes met hers when he spoke. He didn't even blinking when he answered, "Yes."

It pleased her that the chimera wasn't playing games with her. He could have been coy and asked her what she thought she'd seen. He could have denied the mirror was his. Or that he'd even seen it before. After all, he'd only been here a few weeks longer than she had. There was sure to be tons of things he hadn't cataloged yet. But it made her angry that he was so calm about it. As if spying on one's friend was a perfectly normal and socially acceptable thing to do. Lina wanted to be furious, but she was thrown, and slightly intrigued, by his refusal to duck out of it.

Then again, Zelgadis had his own strict moral code and he adhered to it with the same rigor Gourry did. But, unlike Gourry, Zelgadis saw in shades of gray. He always considered things in terms of the end goal. He knew that there were rules that shouldn't be broken. But, he also understood, that sometimes breaking the rules was the only way to win a game that couldn't be lost. Zel always carefully weighed each option before deciding. And, if there was no other way, he would resolutely follow through. That was the Zelgadis she knew. She had to wonder though, what had made him think that spying on her was allowable. Or even needful. Suddenly, the implications of his actions dawned on her. He had been watching her. She didn't know how long, but he had been watching her. A strange fear gripped her. When had he been watching? What had he seen? The word was out of her mouth before she'd even finished the thought. "Pervert!"

Zelgadis looked resolutely at the pieces on the floor, but his ears were pink around the edges. He stretched out a stone finger and then began slowly pushing the smaller shards into a pile. "It's not like that. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Then he looked her straight in the eyes, his eyes sad and searching. The depth of them almost distracted Lina enough to forget why she was so upset.

But he wasn't the only person with a warm face. However, Lina's flush was a combination of both anger and embarrassment. The desire to beat the chimera surged through her body. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Especially not after the promise that she'd just made Alice. Lina didn't see how she was supposed to forgive him though.

What made him think that she couldn't take care of herself? She was a renowned and feared sorceress. She was Chaos' poster child. And he had been spying on her to make sure she was okay? As if the killer of two dark lords needed someone to watch out for her. Lina seriously doubted that something could come up that she couldn't handle.

Then a traitorous thought crossed her mind. That wasn't who she was now. Perhaps, that's why she was so angry. Lina wasn't the same killer of dark lords she'd been before. Without her magic, she was the same as any other damsel in distress, the kind she'd spent her entire life despising. Hadn't she needed saving just a moment ago? The petite sorceress gave herself a mental shake. That was just a temporary set back. She could have handled it. It had just been easier to let Zelgadis take care of it and save her magic reserves for more important things. It was nice of him to be concerned, but it wasn't _necessary_. Just like it wasn't necessary, or right, for him to spy on her. They were friends after all. There were boundaries that shouldn't be crossed.

Lina grilled him unhappily about this invasion of her privacy. "How many times?"

Zelgadis winced at the flat tone in her voice. His voice was oddly thick as he answered. "Just once."

His voice was full of regret. As it should be. It was a small comfort to know that he felt bad about it. But Lina failed to see why that didn't stop him in the first place. How could his normally cool and logical thinking process have become so skewed? She shook her head. It was hard to believe that he'd done such a thing. What had changed?

Then it struck her. This job. Even since Zel had become the temporary Keeper, he'd had to do things differently. She examined his face once more. There was sad resignation there. He was usually depressed, but Zel rarely capitulated without a sarcastic comment or two. But this resigned look was unshakable—Zel had already decided that he'd lost.

Lina grunted in frustration. Fighting with him would be impossible—as much as she would have liked to scream for a while. There was something terrible about winning the fight before it had really even begun. Outwitting one's opponent before the game began was different. That was strategy. But this was no fun at all. And try as she might she couldn't find it in herself to beat the chimera senseless with words if he'd already decided he was wrong. The churning venom inside her quieted and became a strong annoyance instead. She sat down next to the chimera, careful to avoid the mirror shards between them.

The sorceress muttered in annoyance, "You could have trusted me."

"I know that now." Zelgadis' voice was sincere without a trace of irony or self depreciation. It was a simple statement of fact.

She glared at him for effect. She was still upset and Lina certainly didn't want him to think he was off the hook so easily. But the pieces of the puzzle were coming together now and her anger was fading. Zelgadis had been trying to play his role as Keeper and guardian. She knew him well enough to know that he'd decided her safety was his responsibility. To protect her as much as he possibly could. Stupid man. He knew she could take care of herself. But still, he felt responsible. How could such an annoying, yet endearing trait, be bone bred into all of the men she knew?

Her mind flashed back to a discussion she'd had with Gourry not long ago. She'd asked him why he still insisted on being called her "protector" after they had become a couple. They didn't need to pretend anymore. After all, they had a much more compelling reason to travel together now. He'd just smiled in that simple smile of his and made her heart beat faster with his unexpected answer.

"_I like to watch you fight. I love to watch you fix the world the way you want it. But I like to stand in the shadows, just to make sure there is nothing hiding there. It makes me feel needed—making sure you're safe."_

Strange, she couldn't think of anything else to say. The more that she thought about it, the more she kept coming back to Gourry's conclusion. Zel had so few people in his life he truly cared for. So he naturally had a large desire to protect them. Lina decided to view this breach as an unwelcome, but well meant, gift from a friend. After all, he'd apologized in his own way. Not specifically that he was wrong, but he had acknowledged that she was capable of caring for herself. It was the best apology she was going to get. It wasn't in Zel's nature to grovel or apologize profusely. Once was enough.

Zelgadis had already turned his attention to cleaning up the shards on the floor. Lina bent to help him. After all, she had helped cause the mess. But that didn't mean he was forgiven.

"No need," the sorcerer said. Just as he said this, the large fragment he was holding slipped. The chimera cursed loudly as red blood began welling out of his hand.

Lina panicked. Zel, the stone chimera who had not shed so much as a drop of blood during any of their fights with numerous dark lords, was bleeding. What had been in that mirror? And what was she going to do about it?

Crimson liquid flowed across his stony blue hide. Thankfully, Zel wasn't incapacitated by this shocking development. He swore under his breath before applying pressure on the cut with his other hand. Lina belatedly looked around her for something to staunch the flow. She grabbed a nearby stack of papers.

Zel nodded his thanks and took them from her before pressing them against his hand. He stared silently at his makeshift bandage, waiting for the blood to stop.

Lina felt helpless. A feeling she was rapidly becoming familiar with. "Um…Zel what should I do? I could try casting a healing spell."

"No, save your magic. I'll cast one myself once the wound closes." He shook his head and glared at his hand as if it had wronged him.

The petite sorceress searched his face, but it contained none of the surprise she felt. Hesitantly, Lina decided to ask him. "Zel, I don't mean to pry, but does this happen often?"

The chimera grimaced. "Occasionally. Not as much as it used to, but still enough to be a real pain."

The sorceress pursed her lips. Zelgadis had been acting funny since she'd gotten here. He twitched away from even the slightest mention of leads and experiments related to his cure. At times, it seemed like he'd even forgotten about it. She'd assumed it was from sheer frustration. Before, when he got quiet about a lead, it meant he'd hit a dead end. But casting her mind back, this wasn't the first time she'd seen him bleed since she's arrived. He'd pierced his thumb in order to sign the parchment for the contest. Zel also ate more often than he used to. He slept more too. And he had started doing things, like sitting on upholstered chairs when they did research. So Zelgadis had finally found his cure. Or at least part of one. Excitement flooded through her, followed by a curious lump in her throat. This was all Zelgadis had talked about since they'd first met. And now that he'd found his cure, he didn't even tell them?

Her voice came out slightly angrier than she'd meant for it to. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The chimera looked up. The bleeding was starting to slow. "I guess I didn't want to burst your bubble. It's not a complete cure. Just a temporary one. It only lasts for several hours at a time." He frowned at the reddening paper on his hand. "Besides, you've had more important things to worry about."

Lina found it hard to believe that anything could have been higher on her friend's list of priorities. Though she could believe that he wanted to find a full cure. Perhaps he'd been waiting until he'd finally solved it to tell them. But the strange reluctance in his voice didn't seem to support that. Something else was afoot.

"That's not all, is it?"

Zelgadis sighed. He looked at the large gash in his hand and gave it an experimental stretch. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the cut was incredibly long and it looked pretty deep. If he'd had skin, a healer might have fussed about a scar. But that was the nice thing about magic. One very rarely ended up with scars. Not if they got healed relatively soon after. Zel chanted a healing spell and Lina watched the wound disappear.

He examined his hand before voicing his approval. "Good as new." There was a strange note of satisfaction in his voice.

Lina pounced on it. "That's important to you, isn't it Zel?"

Zelgadis looked down at both of his hands. He moved them this way and that, staring at them as if he'd never seen them before. "I wish I could describe what it's like Lina. Being made of stone wasn't bad just because I looked hideous. That was just the easiest way to explain it. Over the years, what I've really missed had been the ability to touch things and feel them. Food was never good because it all tasted pretty much the same. Only really hot or really strong flavors even made a dent on my taste buds."

Lina almost choked in surprise. That was the real reason behind all the black coffee and strong tea?

"I spent years becoming a fine musician. After Rezo turned me, I couldn't even play a chord without breaking the strings on my guitar. I couldn't feel them under my hands. I retaught myself to play, but the emotion and passion in my music was only a shadow of what it once was. The cold never bothered me, but the sun never warmed my skin either. It was like I was never truly part of the world we lived in. My eyes and ears were sharpened. My speed and strength were enhanced. But it was like being a ghost. I walked through the world unaware of the things other people take for granted."

Lina was fascinated. What would it be like not to feel the sun on her face? To never really taste her food? To worry every second about how gently to touch something. She shook her head—it sounded torturous. So there was more to the chimera's cure than just vanity. Zelgadis had never really explained himself. And how could he without seeming like more of a freak? No wonder he'd convinced himself he was a monster. Every time he'd done anything remotely human, there had been a constant reminder of what was no longer there. Lina's eyes reassessed the chimera in front of her. How exactly had he managed to keep this a secret so long? Zelgadis kept talking, oblivious to her mental scrutiny.

"I used to lie awake and wonder what would happen to me if any more of my senses were removed. If I lost anymore of what made the world real. I thought about it a lot after Rezo changed me. I was worried that I might only be experiencing the beginning. That more changes would eventually occur—with or without Rezo's continued help. That more of what made me human might be locked away forever." He looked up into Lina's eyes.

His voice went bleak, the way it always did when he talked about his transformation. Lina wondered if she could actually snap him out of his depression without actually smacking him in the head. But for the first time ever, without any prompting at all, Zel resurfaced from that nightmare and stared back down at his hands in wonder.

"And now it's back. If only for a little bit at a time." His voice was slightly mocking. "The trouble is I forget I'm not made of stone any more. At least, not all the time. I was careless. That stray magic must have found the last bits of salve I used last night."

Lina's voice was small. She was happy for him, but strangely hurt, that he'd kept his partial cure a secret. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell us."

The chimera's face twisted strangely as his mouth opened and closed again without uttering a sound. Lina could see the emotions warring on his face as he fought to find the words to explain. Zel looked up, his eyes echoing his internal struggle. His voice was pleading.

"I don't think I could handle losing it again, Lina. I lost parts of my world before. Now I have access to it in short bursts. But," he shook his head. "If this doesn't work out, then I'd be right back to where I was before. With parts of my world forever locked away."

Lina opened her mouth to object, but Zel cut her off. "Maybe I don't give myself enough credit. I might be able to make the transition. I did once before. But to have my friends look at me, knowing I'd lost it again. Seeing the pity in their eyes. I couldn't face them ever again. I might be able to handle one—but I couldn't handle both."

Despite her hurt, Lina couldn't help herself form asking him. "How'd you do it?"

Zelgadis gave her an amused smile. "Ever hear the saying 'Whatever doesn't kill you just makes you stronger?' It's true. The basilisk's poison is rumored to break stones apart. And I noticed, once I started to heal, that my skin wasn't as hard as it used to be. But the effect faded as the poison disappeared from my system."

Lina felt compelled to point out the obvious. "But you can't poison yourself every time you want to be human. It would kill you."

He nodded. "I was so frustrated. I'd finally found my cure—but trying to fine tune it would kill me. It was almost worse than the searching was."

"So how do you do it? Is the rest of you that soft?"

Zel shook his head. "No." The sorcerer picked the sticky jar of salve that Lina had discarded earlier. "The secret is this."

Lina shot him a questioning glance.

"Go ahead—it's safe for now. The poison is slow acting. You'll want to wash in a little bit though. It's based off of a spell the Keeper created for one of our applicants. A man who couldn't stop transmuting everything he touched. We sent him home with a containment spell. And then I thought, maybe if I could refine it a bit more, I could still take the poison in limited quantities."

Lina gave the jar an experimental sniff. "What's in here besides apple mint and wood smoke?"

"That's hickory. The salve's a mixture of diluted basilisk poison and a spelled ungulate. It makes the stone pliable, but the poison's spelled against entering the blood stream." He looked down at his newly healed hand. "It's a good thing too or I'd be really sick in a few hours."

"Why hickory and mint?" Lina was no expert, but it seemed like an odd combination.

Zelgadis shrugged. "The mint is to soothe my skin. The basilisk venom burns when it first is absorbed into the skin. There's some other stuff, like irises in there as well, but the hickory is for aesthetic purposes only."

The sorceress had to laugh. "Meaning no self respecting man should walk around smelling like an old lady." The laughter blunted the edge of her anger, so it wasn't as hard to ask him as she originally thought. "Are you happier now Zelgadis?"

He looked surprised by her question and took a moment to consider. "In many ways, I think the answer would be yes."

Lina tried to push down the jealousy burning inside her. He had his cure, but when would hers appear? She tried to put a happy façade over the bitterness growing in her heart. So she did what she always did when her emotions got the better of her. She made a joke. Surprisingly, it worked. "Then almost dying in the desert was worth it."

Zel smiled, his eyes softening. "It would have been worth it, even without the cure."

Lina could tell that Zelgadis was slipping into his memories again. She envied him the safe place to retreat. It was hard to be mad at him anymore. Even though he'd been spying on her. She understood why he did it and he'd apologized. She decided to beat a retreat. The day had been full of surprises and suddenly she wanted to be alone to think about it all. The petite girl softly cleared her throat so as not to starle the daydreaming chimera.

"I'm sorry I broke your mirror. Now you'll have to make a new one."

Zel just shook his head. "No. What's done is done."

Lina felt her face grow puzzled. "Why not? Don't you need to keep an eye on me and the other contestants?"

Zelgadis turned to shoot her a small smile. "No. I trust you to do what's right." Her lips quirked for a second, as if it he was indulging a private joke, and then his eyes went distant again.

Lina wondered where he had gone. And who it was that had made him smile like that. Would Zelgadis ever share all of his secrets with her? As she watched Zelgadis, Lina was startled to realize she was envious of him. And that she was jealous of whatever, or whoever, it was the chimera was reminiscing about.

It was petty, but Lina wanted Zel to acknowledge her once more before she left. She wanted to see him smile at her and not his memories. She cleared her voice loudly before gravely intoning his name. "Zelgadis Greywords."

The mystical heartless swordsman jumped, surprised by the sudden change in her voice.

Lina made her voice cheerfully officious, "In celebration of your partial cure, I'll forgive you just this once." He smiled as he relaxed, relieved that he wasn't going to be roasted for his sin. Lina finished in a much more serious tone. "But I want you to promise me you won't hide things from me again—especially about the contest."

Zel's face grew grave. "I'm sorry, Lina. I can't do that."

Lina's insides froze in shock. A little voice in the back of her head started yelling. The chimera was in on it too. Everyone here was hiding something from her. Xelloss, Val, even Gourry. She'd been naïve to think Zel was any different. Feelings of betrayal began to turn her stomach.

His face was serious, but Zel's eyes were anxiously begging to tell her to wait. To let him explain. "I can't tell you everything, Lina. But I promise to be honest about it when you ask."

Lina resisted the temptation to storm out. It didn't seem like enough. But then a realization washed over her. This was part of who Zelgadis was. She wasn't much different. Trust wasn't a one time affair with most people. With Gourry it was easily given. Well, on his side it was. However, there were still things she liked to keep to herself. And she was still learning to open up and share them with Gourry. But Zel had spent his whole life in secrets and shadows. Wondering if the people around him we're using them for their own secret agendas.

Neither she nor Zelgadis lived in a world where such promises could be made. There were so many things in her life that had to be decided in a split second. And some of those decisions could never really be explained. Zelgadis' new position was like that too. There were things that he couldn't tell her. And things that couldn't be shared or explained whether that was the way he wanted it to be or not. And though Zel's current offer was much less than what she'd asked for, she knew that it was all he could realistically give. Which was more than she could really ask, let alone expect. It said a lot about how much Zelgadis had changed over the course of their friendship if he was offering her this much. Lina decided to try to accept it as graciously as possible.

"Agreed."

The relief in his eyes was almost tangible. Lina nodded as she made her way out, leaving Zelgadis to his own thoughts.

Today hadn't gone exactly the way she had planned, but Lina had a lot to be pleased about. She'd solved the hint Xelloss had given her and was on her way to ascertaining the truth of his words. That was an accomplishment worth celebrating. And it was something she desperately needed as the mazakou's smooth words threatened to overwhelm her reason. It also helped combat the sneaking feeling that the dragons were not as forthcoming as they should be either. Even if she had had to volunteer to be Grey's babysitter for a while. She'd kept her other promise to Alice as well. She'd forgiven Zelgadis and, despite his momentary lapse of logic, she was starting to understand him better. Today had been a fairly successful day.

But what awed Lina the most, was the way she was starting to change. She could she herself making different decisions. Decisions based on the way she was seeing others as well as herself. Things were no easier than they had been before. But suddenly she understood that perhaps she wasn't in this whole mess alone. And perhaps she might escape this whole ordeal better off than she'd started it.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14 Empty Cup

**A/N**: Oh…um. It gets better I promise. And there is a fluffy unrelated bonus prize posting for those of you who finish this chapter, if you want it. How soon it is posted is up to you. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, "The Many Half Thoughts of Gourry Gabriev." It really made my day (for several days) last week.

**Disclaimer:** Hanajime Kanazaka owns Slayers and all its afflicted characters. I actually meant affiliated—Freudian slip there.

* * *

Everything was ready. The packs were full. His sword was polished and honed into edges of deadly precision. The swordsman patted his travel bag once before leaving it in the crook of a tree. It would be easier this way. He stepped into the sight of the manor again, his eyes instinctively surveying the area around him. They rested upon a patch of grey and blue standing in one of the manor's lower windows. Then it was gone. Zelgadis must be almost as nervous as he was. But there Zel was, already fulfilling the promise he'd made earlier this morning. The chimera had concurred about the hourglass' level and had understood what Gourry meant to do next.

Gourry's heart was still heavy from that discussion. He knew Zel would take good care of Lina, but it still hard to entrust the sorceress' care to another. So much of his happiness had been defined by the Lina's presence. It seemed impossible to bid her farewell and even harder to believe that anyone else could manage to take care of her the same way. Still, the chimera was a good friend—something Lina would need in the days to come. Gourry couldn't help but wonder what Zel's new responsibilities might soon entail. Lina was a tough woman to handle in the best of situations. With luck, they'd all survive it. Perhaps they might even meet up one day. And maybe they'd all have found more happiness than they currently had. Time was a thief, but it was also a healer. Speaking of which…the tall blonde man patted his lumpy pocket. The timer inside it was still cool. Zel had spelled the hourglass to emit heat as a final warning and countdown to leave. A boon for the emotionally and memory impaired. The swordsman took a deep breath. There was just one more thing for him to do before going. Gourry's blue eyes rested on a certain red head's window. It was time.

* * *

Gourry paused uncertainly in the poorly lit hallway. He stood outside Lina's bedroom door, thrown by the sound of voices coming from within. The high soprano definitely belonged to Lina, but the other voice was quick and low. Gourry could hear bits and pieces of their conversation through the door. It didn't sound like anything too serious. Just idle chatter, but this world didn't have many people to talk to. He wondered who might be visiting and how long they intended to stay. Despite his hurry, he wanted Lina's undivided attention and knew that interrupting her wasn't the best way to start off their conversation. So the swordsman waited outside her door, trying not to eavesdrop on the speakers within. Unfortunately, the door was a lot thinner than it looked.

"…too much trouble." There was a thump as if something heavy had been dropped on the floor.

Lina's voice was quick to follow. "No, problem…"

The other voice picked up again. "…old enough to take care of…"

Gourry leaned away from the door. He was picking up more of the conversation than he wanted. He shifted from foot to foot anxiously. Each passing moment was making him more tense. Was it his imagination or was the hourglass warmer than before? His fingers brushed against his pocket once more to check. It was still the same temperature, but he wasn't sure how much longer it would stay that way. He had to see Lina soon. The swordsman impatiently bent towards the door to see if their conversation would be much longer. If so, he'd have to interrupt. A grumpy goodbye was better than none at all.

The other voice kept talking. "…just check in on…I trust you…" The voice was confident and soothing, but the speaker's voice kept drifting up and down. As if this were a big secret.

"…might be best if nobody knew."

The swordsman's ears perked up. It _was_ a secret. Worry began to gnaw at him. What was Lina up to? And when would she be done? Just as Gourry thought he might burst with impatience, the door opened revealing an old cleaning woman and a petite sorceress. The cleaning lady was comfortably dressed, her hair up in a no-nonsense kind of bun.

"Well, I'll be on my way then. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lina nodded as she showed her out. The old woman suddenly turned around and addressed the room behind her. Her voice was stern. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm away."

The blonde shook his head. The old woman was no better that the first time they'd met. Still talking to inanimate objects. Despite this obvious character flaw, he liked Alice. She was a kind lady and a good cook.

The sorceress just laughed and waved her away. "We'll be fine. Now go!" Lina watched her leave with evident satisfaction, portraying the picture of confident serenity. But Gourry could see Chaos' poster child quietly gnawing on the back of one cheek. Lina was nervous about something. But she hid it well as the old woman headed down the stairs. The swordsman frowned automatically. There was something wrong with this picture.

Alice gave her a final wave as she headed down the stairs. Gourry watched the old woman go suspiciously. She had a funny aura of power about her he hadn't noticed before. In some ways, it reminded him of Xelloss. But that couldn't be right. Alice was a sweet old woman and Xelloss was a sneaky, if overly cheerful, monster. Besides, she had cooked bread for him. No one who regularly made food from scratch could be evil and still cook so well. It would show in their cooking. Whatever the difference was, Gourry decided to let it go. He suspected that the old woman was on their side, whichever one that might be.

Their conversation still bothered him though. What kind of trouble could Lina get into in this dusty old manor? She had a way of attracting the most unlikely and unhealthy company. Furthermore, what had Lina worried? The swordsman cleared his throat, surprised she hadn't noticed him yet. Something was definitely up.

"Lina."

Her eyes widened as she spun around. "Gourry! I didn't see you there."

That much was obvious. Lina sounded slightly guilty, as if she'd been caught doing something questionable. It was a tone he'd become quite familiar with through out their travels. What was the cleaning lady leaving Lina to do? It bothered him that his former ward might be left to face something dangerous just as he needed to leave. Well, in addition to her current troubles anyway. Zelgadis had promised to do his best, but…Gourry sternly suppressed the desire to get overly protective. The whole reason he was standing here was to say goodbye. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too serious. But, if it was something dangerous, perhaps he should let Zel know. The swordsman decided to let Lina's response decide his next move. He wanted to leave the sorceress in the best hands possible. And that was only possible if they knew what was happening. "What was all that about?"

The petite sorceress casually dismissed his concern. "Ah, Alice just wanted to take a little trip. So she's left me in charge."

It sounded a little too tame for the red head's normal undertakings. It certainly didn't seem like anything someone would normally feel guilty about doing. Gourry prodded the matter a little further. "Alice sounded pretty firm about not causing any trouble."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Honestly, all of you people. It's not like I'm going to burn the manor down making tea."

The blonde swordsman couldn't stop his mouth fast enough. "I don't know about that. You can be pretty destructive."

She growled, but refrained from causing him bodily harm. She was probably glad this conversation hadn't gotten awkward yet. Most of their conversations tended to be these days. "I don't think the dust bunnies here are too ferocious. I'll just be babysitting a bunch of old furniture. Besides, I'm sure an old place like this has a ton of fire retardant wards on it."

Gourry's mouth again opened without warning him first. "If not, Zel had better get cracking."

The blonde mentally smacked himself in the head. Despite his many brushes with death, often at his love's fair hand, he'd never managed to fully curb his mouth. The impulse to say things without thinking them through first had only been partially cured by traveling with Lina. It seemed to be a trait bred straight to the bone and thus incurable, even in the Dragon Spooker's continuous presence. The sorceress raised one fist to slug him in the arm before she caught herself. She shot him a sour look as if he'd purposely planned for this to happen.

Gourry couldn't hide the smile spreading across his face. Relief flooded over him as he took in her angry face. Lina was going to make it through this mess. Things would work out in the end. That was the nature of the universe. He just needed to remember that and let things take their course. There was no need to worry Zelgadis about this strange development. He had faith that everything would happen as it was meant to. She interrupted his inner mantra.

"So why are you really here? It's not lunch time and you said you didn't want to try sparring today."

Gourry grimaced. No need to remind him about that close call. But that was what their whole relationship had been about, wasn't it? One close call after another, with brief periods of stolen sweetness in between. The timer suddenly seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. And that was how it would end. With one final close call. It was time to get going if they were going to pull this last one off. He took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her.

Her eyebrows lifted perceptibly as she took in his suddenly serious manner. He tried to distance himself, but Gourry's eyes still greedily drank in the sight of her. Every detail seemed so sharp and clear, vivid beyond description. "I need to speak with you."

Lina's voice was suddenly unsure. "Now?"

He nodded solemnly. There wasn't time to put it off, but he couldn't just leave. Lina deserved better than that and so did he. They both needed closure.

"Here?"

Gourry could almost taste hallway's oppressive gloom. There was no reassurance of continuing life here. It was nothing like the sunny relationship they'd shared. And try as he might, he couldn't let their time together to end this way. Like a candle snuffed out in the cold empty room. His gaze settled on a window below them, glowing softly with the light of early afternoon. "How about outside?"

Her eyes were troubled and her voice was flat when she finally answered him. "Yeah, give me just a minute. I need to put on my boots."

Lina shut the door firmly behind her. The swordsman rocked back and forth trying to ignore the sensation of time flying irrevocably past. It seemed like hours before she cracked the door open and quietly slipped through it. They walked silently down the hall together.

Each of his senses firmly stamped their impressions of her into his brain. Gourry tried to unobtrusively breathe in the clean scent of rosemary in her hair. How he loved that smell. It was so uniquely her. As was the way she walked—as if she were an uncrowned queen. He spent the rest of their walk admiring her from the corner of his eye. There was more to the sorceress than met the eye. Qualities and talents buried deep within. He wondered, given the rest of eternity, if anyone could possibly ever learn to appreciate them all.

Sadly, it wasn't long before they left the manor completely. Gourry gestured to a small path near his hidden travel pack. It was better to stay close just in case. He gestured to a log not far from the path and motioned for her to sit. She did before turning her questioning gaze upon him.

The blonde mercenary looked back at her. It would have been impossible not to, though he knew he shouldn't. A mistake—but one that took his breath away. She looked so tiny and vulnerable there. His heart clenched as she turned her beautiful garnet eyes up towards his. As always, knowledge bubbled in them threatening to spill out. Lina wasn't stupid. She must know what was coming. His unpredictable love was as smart as she was beautiful. He half expected her to interrupt his scattered thoughts with a grumpy remark. Lina's mouth had always been as quick as her wit. And it often got her into trouble, since a fireball was never long behind. But this time when she opened her mouth, her voice was soft.

"There's not much time left, is there?"

Trust Lina to put it all out on the table. Gourry shook his head gently in response. Not even as much as she probably thought. He had left it as long as he could. Maybe even longer than he should have dared. That had been Zelgadis' opinion. Yet the chimera hadn't berated him for it either. Zel had understood his reasoning. Gourry just hoped that it had been enough. That he had bought Lina the time she needed. Because that was his last gift to her. Enough time to forge out a new plan. Enough time to find the needle buried in a pile of hay.

Lina patted the log, inviting him to join her. "Then let's make the best of it."

Gourry knelt in front of her instead. It hurt to see the gentling in her ruby eyes even as he reveled in it. It seemed like just yesterday that he had first looked into their fiery depths. The eyes, he thought, of a child. Since her behavior was often childlike, it had been an easy mistake to make. He'd been shocked to learn that she was the renowned force of chaos people everywhere had begun to fear. It would have been easy to chalk it up to an honest mistake and leave. But, Gourry always stuck by his first impressions.

Granted, he'd wondered for while if he'd been wrong. In those first few weeks her eyes had changed from orbs filled with childish innocence to ones alternately filled with anger, annoyance, selfishness, and, more than occasionally, greed. Then he'd discovered that her smart mouth worked in tandem with her violent temper. Suddenly, it wasn't quite so unbelievable that people flinched at the mere mention of her name.

The swordsman had to confess that he'd thought several times about finishing his sworn obligation to her quickly and moving on. Traveling with this petite girl didn't seem to equate with a long life span. Within a month of joining up with her, they'd battled their first dark lord—unbeknownst to him, the first of many. Still it hadn't been until then that he'd confirmed his first impressions and been bewitched by what he'd seen. When Lina has announced that fighting Shaba-dingo was a stupid thing to do, Gourry's heart had dropped. He'd been so sure of his first impression. Sadly, the sorceress was obviously not all she had first appeared. And that was certainly true. Because in the very next breath, she not only proclaimed she'd fight the dark lord, but declared that she would win.

During that fight, her eyes had changed yet again. This time he'd seen nothing but iron determination in them. So he'd stuck with her. And noticed, when no one else was watching, those same eyes fill with compassion for an enemy that had almost destroyed the world. Fill with wonder and awe at the simple things in life. Fill with a glint that foretold the next release of her vicious, but light hearted, sense of humor. But only when she thought no one was looking. Lina was innocent in a way that he'd never imagined a seasoned warrior could be. Despite her flaws, and her many brushes with death, she believed in herself. That life wasn't over yet because she hadn't finished shaping it—a thought that only the truly innocent of heart ever believed. Gourry thought he'd been rushing to the aid of a luscious damsel in distress that day. He'd been disappointed to find a flat-chested ill-tempered adolescent instead. But in reality, he'd found something much much better.

And Lina had let him follow her all these years. He scrutinized the girl in front of him. The sorceress still had the temperament of a wounded mountain lion. Her build hadn't changed at all since their first meeting. But even as he looked at her, he could tell that this was not the same girl he'd found fighting bandits long ago. Poking out here and there were pieces of the woman she had become and was still becoming. Somewhere between all of the monsters, dark lords, crazy quests, and crispified bandits, Lina had become more than an arrogant, powerful, greedy girl.

There was a grace in her movements that hadn't been there before. Her attitude, though still sassy, had become more thoughtful. She recognized people's moods more often and would occasionally go out of her way to comfort them. Even if her methods were a bit unorthodox. Or that she denied that even a shred of compassion existed in her being. Lina had changed. All the qualities she thought she'd hidden so well were starting to shine through regardless. Several flaws still remained, but they made her virtues shine even brighter in comparison.

"Gourry?"

The swordsman started. He'd been lost in his thoughts. Not an uncommon occurrence when Lina was involved. But it made it hard to carry a conversation with her.

"Sorry, Lina. I guess I zoned out." He scratched the back of his head. It always came down to this.

"Jellyfish for brains." Her voice was fond.

Gourry's head snapped up. "I remember!"

Her face was both amused and perplexed. "Remember what?"

"I've always wanted to ask you something—but I always forgot." The swordsman grinned.

"That's not surprising. So ask."

"Why do you call me that?"

She shrugged. "Jellyfish? Made sense to me."

"You've called me a lot of different names over the years. But 'jellyfish' stuck. You came back to it again and again. Why?"

It sounded like a strange question, if you didn't know how his relationship with Lina worked. He'd known through the years that she had a name for every situation. For what ever his current misdeed was. But, in his head, every name she'd ever called him had been an endearment of sorts. Lina used insults to express herself and the feelings she often denied she had. For example, when she called him 'baka' it usually meant despite his bumbling he'd done something that secretly pleased her in some way. 'Yogurt for brains' really meant 'I love you despite the brainless things you do/say.' And so forth. Of course, Lina wasn't the type of girl to fall so easily into the stereotype of a needy submissive woman. Instead she'd insult him, blow him up on principle, and heal him later. But he'd never been able to puzzle out the secret meaning behind 'jellyfish.' What had she really meant? Was it possible that he'd been lying to himself all of these years? No—there was no mistaking the look he often saw in her garnet eyes. But before he left he wanted to know what this one 'endearment' meant.

Lina appeared to be flustered. She started picking at the hem of her clothes, refusing to look him in the face. "Umm…well, you're just a lot like a jellyfish."

Gourry refused to be deterred. Even as he enjoyed the sight of her sitting there framed by the greenery behind her. He pushed insistently. "How?"

"They can eat really big things without chewing?"

"Uhuh." There was more to it. Gourry was positive. Something important. He waited for Lina to finish explaining.

"They just kind of float along through life. Just like you do—happy and blissfully unaware."

Gourry still wasn't convinced that she'd told him the entire truth. Especially since she still wasn't looking him in the eye. He nodded slowly. One thing that he had learned from Zel was that the less you said the more people kept talking to fill the silence.

It must have worked because Lina continued to stammer. "They're noble…"

Her blonde protector nodded. Noble sentiments weren't something she felt comfortable in indulging in for long. But he knew it impressed her when others did.

"…and they're…" she finished the last bit in a hurried mumble, obviously hoping he'd miss it.

But Gourry's sensitive ears caught it. Despite the gravity of the situation, he was secretly amused. "Cute? You think I'm cute?"

Lina flushed ten shades of red. "Of course not! I just…"

The Bandit Killer was not overly given to praise. In fact, Gourry had never heard a compliment from her given freely. It was always backhanded. Over there years, she had noticed his strength, his intuition, his kindness. But she'd never made any comments about his looks (other than teasing him about how wonderful his long golden locks were for dressing him up like a girl). It was nice to hear her say it for once. He'd always wondered if the women who followed him around were lying, because the only woman he'd ever really loved had never even hinted that he was even slightly attractive. His grin must have made her incredibly uncomfortable, because Lina immediately tried to backtrack.

The redhead rambled on in embarrassment, trying to cover up her recent confession with a flood of words. "It's just that jellyfish are safe. They can sting you if they feel threatened, but mostly they're unobtrusive. They just wait there, glowing their funny little patterns. And no matter what you do, they never get scared and swim away."

The swordsman was awed. She felt safe when she was with him. The-Enemy-of-all-who-lived felt safe in his presence and trusted him to keep her that way. Innocent as ever, the woman he loved, had finally told him the one thing he wanted to know. That she trusted him with all her heart and had almost since they'd first met. All of that time seemingly empty time he'd spent following her suddenly filled him. It had been enough. All of it. As he had suspected, she'd loved him for a very very long time. His life had been very very good. And now it was time for them to go different ways. Perhaps, someday she'd find a man who she could explain herself to without the veiled threats of endearment. A man she felt comfortable sharing all the feelings of her heart with. Gourry both envied him and wished him well. He pushed down the swell of pain in his throat and whispered softly to her the words that had hung silently over them since the start of this affair.

"Lina, it's time for me to go."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah-just like that."

Lina nodded to herself. Then she stared him straight into the eyes daring him to refuse her. "An answer for an answer is only fair. What did Cepheid show you?"

Gourry wondered how he could explain it. It had been one of the most unsettling experiences he'd ever had. He'd watched a whole world fade away. The worst thing was that there hadn't been anything he could do about it. It had slipped through his fingers like on ocean's worth of water poured into a child's overstretched hands. For a while, he'd been able to catch most of it, but then the weight had gotten to be too much. His hands had separated and it had poured through his fingers upon the earth below. The swordsman could feel the memories and the lives of the people, animals, and plants. For a moment, he was them. Their pains, their sorrows, everything that made them who they were. And then they were gone. Never to be recalled. It had made him unbearably sad. And angry that he couldn't stop it. He'd run into something that couldn't be solved by swinging a sword or appealing to a higher power. In this case, it had all been left up to him. To save them or to let them slip away. It was his decision and one he'd thought hard about.

In the end, it came back to the small contradictory girl before him. His love for Lina was rooted in her fascination of life. Before he met her, he doubted that he could have left the world in such peril. But that was because he was the kind of person who kept his word. Now his actions were the same, but his reasons were completely different. Every time Gourry looked in the sorceress' eyes, he could see the life dancing in them. Lina had taught him how beautiful and unpredictable life could be. The swordsman had learned first hand that everyone needed the opportunity to make something of themselves. Whether they wasted it or reveled in it was irrelevant. They needed the chance to live. Or nothing in life was worth it. The danger, the pain, the joy—that was what made life worth living. And, in keeping with his strange contradictory life, his love for the woman in front of him was the same reason he was leaving. Lina had said once that mankind deserved the chance to live. And, in keeping with this important truth, he was going to leave her in order to make her dream a reality once more.

The small sorceress was insistent. "What changed?" Her eyes searched his, trying desperately to understand.

"Nothing changed. I simply recalled my duty, Lina." And was reminded of it every time he looked at her.

She studied his face carefully. "Will fulfilling your duty really make you happy?"

It was hard to answer that just yet. The swordsman knew it would in time, but looking at her now it was hard to remember that. A lump formed in his throat as he saw her concerned look, one she rarely shared with anyone but him. He tried to smile. "I suppose it will in time."

This was clearly not the answer she was looking for. "Is this really what you want Gourry? Or are you being all noble and stepping aside because it's expected of you?"

Gourry looked down, searching for inspiration. His gaze fell upon his worn boots. They had been his companions for a long time too. But just because they were worn, didn't mean they still didn't have some worthwhile wear left in them. Even if a new set of boots in the store window looked better at the moment. Sometimes one had sacrifice one's current desires to achieve one's desired goal. "Both I guess. It doesn't really feel like what I want at the moment. But it was something I believed in a long time ago. And it's something I'm coming to believe in again."

"Is this the only way Gourry? Isn't there something else we can try? Are you sure that this is the way things have to be?"

He looked up shocked. She couldn't be suggesting that he abandon his duty. "I love you Lina, but…" he swallowed uncertainly.

Her voice was impatient, but kind. "I'm not implying you should leave the world to hang. That's not an option. It would kill us both. But I gave my heart to you. If you want to return it…" she swallowed before continuing, "…well, that is up to you. But I want you to be happy with what you chose. If there's another route, and that's what you want, tell me and I'll get us there."

Gourry was touched. In their relationship, it had always been the other way around. It had been his job to clear the way and let her swoop in to claim the prize. She had changed. The young girl he met was disappearing and a goddess was appearing in her wake. His heart ached in knowing that he'd miss the rest of that transition. But that was the way of the universe. It all worked out in the end. He was thankful for the time that he'd had. Fighting it wouldn't help.

Besides, she was the one who had opened this path for the world on which they lived. He was something greater than he had been. Before he had been a place holder for all this power. Now he could feel it at his fingertips and he'd seen ways to subtly help it grow. To foster and nurture it. Lina had been the orchestrater of this path and he refused to let her throw it away. One sacrifice shouldn't undo another. So he was as truthful and firm as he could be. "The gods seem to think so."

"Then the gods are wrong."

She sounded both hurt and angry. But Gourry knew that the anger there wasn't directed at him. In fact, it pleased him. If she had enough strength to be angry, especially with the gods, than she still had what she needed to survive. Lina was an odd mixture of compressed righteous anger. Not like Amelia's odd unbending sense of self righteous vigor. But a sense of rightness that came from deep within Lina's soul. A goodness she tried to hid from those around her. Only when she was angry did she ever let it out. But its results were phenomenal.

Gourry wondered yet again if that was the reason she indulged in petty selfishness and greed so often. If she were trying to hide that goodness from public scrutiny. It went against her core to act the way she was expected to. Something in her rebelled from being forced into any decision, no matter how trite. So she would retreat into an inner fortress of selfish arrogant indifference. One would think it would consume her, but instead it seemed to protect her. To leave her free to enjoy the world around her as she prepared for whatever lay ahead. Perhaps that was how she had managed to stay innocent so long.

Lina's voice was soft, but firm. "I just want you to have a choice. Whatever it might be."

Gourry inhaled slowly. Lina always had specialized in last minute miracles. But what they had had was a miracle in itself. Alice had been right that day in the kitchen. Some things were only ever meant to happen once and when they ended one had to be grateful for what one'd got. "I am satisfied, Lina. For all the time we've had and more."

A curtain of hair hid her face from him, but the gentleman in him knew that tears were threatening to escape. Still too proud to let anyone see her cry. Gourry instinctively reached out to comfort her before stopping himself. He wasn't sure which one of them this parting was harder for. Her, because he was going where she couldn't follow, or him, because he couldn't even hold her when they said goodbye. The great Bandit Killer had never cried in front of him before. Today was full of firsts and lasts it seemed.

Her normally bright voice was ever so soft. "But what will I do when the light is gone?"

She hadn't meant for him to hear her whisper, but he had. The swordsman was grateful that this once he had an answer. "You'll forge a new light out of the darkness. Brighter and larger than the one before it."

Lina refused to look up. Gourry lowered his head to peer underneath the hair covering her face, but was stopped by a sudden warmth against his hip. The hourglass in his pocket was growing warm. His time here on this world was almost up. Zel had promised that it would let him know when it was time to leave this world. He had less than five or six minutes to reach the gate without cutting into the time he needed to cross the remaining gates back to their world. And it would still take him a minute to retrieve his pack before walking to the gate.

It was time for the final goodbye, but Lina was still staring fixedly at the ground.

"Lina, I need to go now."

He reached out as if to touch her face, letting his fingers stop just beneath her chin. The sorceress looked up in confusion. Gourry felt a bittersweet smile transform his face as he looked at her one last time. A few tears had escaped and her eyes were still suspiciously bright. A few strands of coppery hair had tangled and gotten stuck to her face. But she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now.

"Lina, smile. Please?" Gourry could feel his knees trembling. He'd never make it to the gate if he knew she was still here, alone and crying. He reached out and caught one of her escaped tears. He held it up, inspecting its shape.

The petite sorceress regarded the tear with a mixture of loathing and determination. Her voice was bitter. "The gods are in for it."

Gourry looked at her curiously. "Only the gods?"

"The monsters too."

"That's the Lina I know." Gourry chuckled as he searched her face once more, memorizing the lines of it. But its expression wasn't the one he had coveted for so long. He asked her once more, "Smile, Lina."

Her voice was hard. "There wasn't enough time."

Gourry could only softly agree. "There never is."

The blonde swordsman caught her eyes, trying to communicate the things he couldn't put into words. Perhaps there were words for what he felt, but if there were he didn't know them. The heat from the timer became searing hot, as if it were burning a hole through his pocket. Time was running out, but he tried one last time. This time his voice was wistful. "Smile, Lina. Isn't it enough to know that you were my sunshine?"

Then came the smile he had been longing to see. He longed to kiss her, but knew that it was impossible. So Gourry raised her tear to his lips instead. It was salty but sweet. Lina was a beautiful contradiction right up until the end.

"Farewell, Lina."

Her voice shook as she replied. "Goodbye, Gourry."

The swordsman stood and strode quickly and quietly away, resisting the temptation to look back once more on his former companion—the woman who had captured his heart and, for a brief time, his life. He retrieved his pack and continued unerringly along the path back to the gateway. Gourry was glad for the burning sensation in his pocket. It helped distract him from the burning pain in his chest. The forest was flying past him as he raced towards the gateway. It would be a very close call, but he thought he could make it. He would have to rely on Lina's incredible luck one last time.

A strong blue glow emitted from a granite cliff as Gourry approached the plain rock face in front of him. He sympathized with it as it wavered in response to the hourglass in his pocket. The gate was opening. How odd it felt for a part of himself to suddenly be removed. The rock must feel much the same way. It was for the best, but that didn't make it hurt any less. However, that light also transformed it into something else, something greater. Just as Lina had transformed him. Now it was time for him to enter the world that she'd made possible by virtue of knowing her. There were sorrows, joys, and adventures awaiting him there. And, even as Gourry mourned the loss of the life he now had, he knew that something incredible now awaited him. Just as it did for Lina. That was the way that the universe worked. It was time that he surrendered himself to it and let her go. So as the blonde swordsman stepped through the gate, he uttered one last silent prayer to whatever gods were listening that both their empty cups would once again be filled.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15 Boundaries

**Author's Note:** Yikes- this chapter was a challenge. I've been wondering how to let the plot emerge from here since I want to finish in the next 9 chapters, (this being said 3 chapters after I had originally planned on finishing). We'll see if I can stick to my deadline. I think so given the plot timeline I have sitting next to the computer as I type *crosses fingers*.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slayers. They belong to Hanajime Kanazaka.

* * *

The red head sat crying, wishing that the sunshine would go away and leave her to weep in peace. But it didn't. The beautiful weather continued to mock the rainstorm in her soul long after she ran out of tears. So Lina curled up around herself, lost in the emotions warring within her, planning the destruction and demise of those responsible for today's heartache. It was this way that a small boy found her several hours later. With a little persuasion, she rose and followed him back inside, her face grim, but eyes narrowed in determination.

* * *

His dreams were things of beauty and of loneliness.

She sat in the corner of the cave as beautiful as he remembered. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, soft waves falling onto her white sun dress. A small surge of regret swelled deep within. This must have been a few weeks before he left, part of his mind absently noted. But it was a faint whisper and easily dismissed. Because for this brief moment in time, it wasn't a dream—it was real. Her voice made him ache inside with its lovely bell like tones. Her laughter rang like chimes in the wind and echoed against the cave's interior. Then her figure shimmered and a child appeared in her place.

"Zelgadis Greywerds, you're late." Even through the haze of pain he had been feeling, her childish voice had been clear and easy to understand. It had been cool and calming against his feverish stone flesh. She reassured him as she looked down at him. "Stay put and I'll bring you some help."

The remembered pain of his poisoning faded away as the scene changed. Her voice rang again and Aja reappeared, a girl of perhaps twelve. She cocked her head and looked at him from under her bangs. Her amazing eyes studied him curiously. "You're so silly."

He didn't even have a chance to answer before the scene changed again. Ajali stood there in all her glory ready to bid him farewell. Zel's throat closed convulsively. He stretched out his hand to touch her, but she slipped away from his stony grasp.

"Find it," her voice bid him.

Zelgadis sat alone surrounded by darkness. Once he had been terrified of this void. But he understood it now. He knew that those memories were a precursor of the meeting to come. These scenes he was used to. They were the new dreams that plagued him in the night. But if he waited, this scene might change. Aja might actually stay.

A new memory phased in around him. Zelgadis could feel her leaning over his shoulder. His chimeric senses accurately recorded and were overwhelmed by the soft scent that was her. She smelled like the breeze. Light but comforting. It caressed the insides of his nostrils, almost causing him to forget how near she was to him. He dared to look up into her chocolate colored eyes to see her response to the small bit of ivory in his hands.

She was fascinated. "Can you really make something beautiful out of it?"

When he had first begun to carve her a talisman, he'd thought it'd be easy. But the bone she'd brought him had been harder than any rock he'd ever encountered. It was slick and hard to work with. But in time, he'd shaped into something beautiful. Something that represented how she'd lifted his heart and freed him from his past. Freed him from his insecurities, freed him from himself. Looking at her face, it wasn't hard to imagine living here on the edge of the Desert of Destruction forever. Not if she was here.

Then the area around him turned gray again and started to stretch itself around him. It bent and twisted into an airy cavern. He sat seated on a stone outcropping and not far from him was another one, occupied by the woman who had taught him what real love was. It would be two easy steps to her seat, but he was lost in looking at her.

Aja tipped her head in welcome. "Welcome back, Zelgadis."

The chimera smiled as he whispered her name aloud, "Aja…"

She laughed once more. "What have you been up to?"

"As if you didn't know."

She protested softly. "But I don't see it from your perspective. The way you see things is how I learn about the world. It's all I have left." Ajali fixed him with a stare. "Besides, I wouldn't be here if something wasn't bothering you."

Of course, she was right. She always was, but she never made him feel bad about it. It was something he appreciated. According to her, that was why she existed.

To help him learn the things that still eluded him. So Zel filled her in, from his failed spying attempt on Lina to Gourry's recent departure. He told her about how Lina was acting and how it concerned him. How it ate at him incessantly.

"You'll find the solution to it all soon." Her voice was soothing. Then she considered him, tilting her head from side to side. "You're changing, Zel. You won't need me around too much longer, I think." Aja smiled softly, as if that was all she had ever hoped for.

He shook his head vehemently. "I can't imagine not needing you." Until quite recently, it was only her sporadic presence that had made his life bearable. Then again the 'heartless' mystical swordsman had had trouble imagining that he could have lasted this long after she'd originally left. At first, the loneliness had gnawed at him constantly. Then he'd discovered she was still with him. And that life still existed without her. Or more correctly, because of her. She had helped him find a purpose to his life. Something that gave him definition beyond his old, but fruitless, quest to 'become human.'

His former love gave him a wry look. "You favor denial over so many other emotions. So much so that you try to block them out. You're worried about what's happening for all the right reasons. You just can't figure out what they really are."

Aja's look then became fond as she laughed. "You know, I'm proud of you. You're so close to achieving your original goal." She stood as the wind around her touched Zel's face in a tender caress. Zel breathed in the memory surrounding her. And with that, she disappeared like the dream she was. Not a figment of his imagination, but definitely something less than the human she'd originally started out as. He breathed in her scent one last time, hoping the scent would tide him over until their next meeting.

The chimera suddenly became aware of drops of water dotting his cheeks. Startled, he lifted a rocky hand to his face to check his eyes. But it wasn't only his face that was wet. Small rivulets of water started to course down part of his chest. Another drop of water hit his forehead. Splotches of water started to fall from the sky all about him. Zel looked up, curious as to how it had started raining inside the cavern. But there was no sign of its origin. The chimera lifted his hands and waved them about, trying to ward off the moisture falling upon him. But it was no use. An evil laugh pierced the air, reverberating through the stone cavern. It began to disintegrate around him and Zelgadis fell through the gray air, dumping him out of his dream world and back into reality.

Zelgadis tried to sit up with a start, but failed. His eyes flew open as he collapsed back onto his pillows. The world was still blurry, but he managed to make out a small reddish figure standing over him. Her hair was darker than normal and he discovered, to his horror, that it was the source of the water falling around him. The petite sorceress gave her hair one final twist and shake. One last thin stream of water splashed across him. Zel frowned and growled his displeasure. Sadly, his angry protest was grossly inarticulate and therefore easily ignored. Lina just smirked at him, daring him to stop her.

Zelgadis' head complained loudly about the weak shafts of light slipping through the windows of his study/bedroom. He cleared his throat and tried again, but it also came out as a weak slur. "Shtop!"

Lina shot him an unrepentant and satisfied grin. One part of his mind noted that it was the most normal she'd seemed in days, but the stone sorcerer was still having trouble dealing with any world that precluded his being asleep. He knew from sad experience there was no way she'd let him rest in peace. Still, he supposed an early day with Lina acting this way was preferable to the last two tempestuous weeks he'd been through. He wondered briefly if she'd acted this way with Gourry and then promptly shoved that thought into a box of forbidden thoughts in the deepest recesses of his mind. He tried to lever himself up on one arm, but only managed to push himself up a few inches. His covers dropped to his waist. Zel tried to be articulate, but fell into a despondent, sleep induced mumble. His body had not yet caught up with his brain. "Why'rya wet an'way?"

The sorceress gave him a studying look and then smiled mischievously, biting back a laugh. "I was out swimming with Val. Now get up sleepy head."

Zel sleepily rubbed one of his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He immediately regretted it as the sorceress' eyes fixed upon it in fascination. He abruptly pulled his hand down, hoping she hadn't noticed anything. He was feeling a little self conscious about his hair just now.

Lina looked at him expectantly. It was clear that she expected him to jump out of bed immediately. Something inside the chimera rebelled. He wasn't Gourry—something Lina had recently made quite clear. He might be her protector now, but he wasn't her lackey either. He deserved some respect. Not to mention, the right to decide what he did or did not do. And for now, he wanted to sleep. Friend or no friend, Lina was going to have to learn to wait. Especially if she planned on being moody later. He laid back down and shoved the pillow over his head.

Lina's voice was loud. She must have her face right next to his pillow. "Get your lazy stone rear into the kitchen for breakfast! I'm almost done and, if you don't get up now, it's going to get cold!"

Zel vacillated between the promise of hot coffee and the warmth of his bed. Although technically his upper body was still uncovered and starting to get cold. One hand automatically started groping for his blanket.

Lina's voice was sickly sweet. "Get up Zel or I'll make you wish I had Dragon Slaved you into the next century."

The chimera grunted inarticulately, hoping it was enough to convince the sorceress he was coming.

Her voice was delighted. Apparently, she believed him. He could hear his small friend wending her way towards the door. It creaked open welcomingly. In a moment she'd be gone and he'd be free to return to his dreams. The sorceress stopped. "By the way Zel…"

He grunted again. Just another few seconds and she'd be gone.

"…you might want to get dressed before you come to breakfast. I never knew you slept in the nude."

Zelgadis couldn't have sat up faster if a bolt of lightening had struck him. He looked down in horror. Sure enough, he was shirtless. But surely she didn't think that meant… He looked up eyes full of panic, mouth working frantically. His face and chest began radiating an embarrassing amount of heat. "I'm not nude! I've got pants on…"

The sorceress cut him off with a laugh as she shut the door behind her. Zel's thoughts weren't completely complimentary as he dragged himself out of bed. He cursed Lina for being in his room and catching him in a state of semi-undress. And he cursed himself for being stupid enough to fall for her trick and not just giving into the inevitable while his dignity was still intact. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. At least there'd be hot coffee waiting for him when he got there. Lina wasn't too bad in the kitchen and, after all the years they'd traveled together, she knew how he took his coffee.

Finding a shirt became his top priority. The chimera began looking for a clean one in the drawers. While he had been able to take care of his own laundry on the road, he had to confess that he'd gotten used to the cleaning woman keeping an eye on it. She'd been gone almost two weeks now and he was starting to feel the lack of clean shirts in his drawer. His mind absently made a note to wash his clothes soon as his mind turned back to his most recent dream. There was usually something immensely comforting about dreaming of Aja. So much so that nothing could ruin his day. It was disgruntling to find that Lina had somehow blown that. Trust Lina do accomplish the formerly impossible.

He wanted to blame it all on the little red head, but that wouldn't be fair. Aja herself was the cause of some of his disappointment. She had mentioned again that her time with him was almost complete. What would he do when he no longer had someone to share his secrets with? To bemoan the unfortunate things that somehow always befell him? He was sure that his problems, though often unique, weren't that much different than other people's. But everyone needed someone to talk to sometimes. Someone safe. Aja had been the one to soften the bitterness in his heart and soul. She was the reason that life seemed manageable. Though, it was probably selfish to want to keep her around forever.

After all, he now had other duties to attend to. Including protecting Lina, who was mysteriously up and about in the kitchen. Zelgadis swore she could hear her whistling. The chimera was still of two minds about this. The cheerful sound of her voice made him shrink back and run far away. What possessed people to wake up happy in the morning? That made them want to pass that misery on to people who wanted to slowly adjust to their time being spent upright? Still, he was grateful that she was up at all. And cooking to boot. That was a large step forward. She was trying to act normally and, for once, it wasn't completely an act. But it made him no less wary of the meal he was about to be subjected to. Zelgadis tried to ruthlessly suppress the irrational desire that it was the woman of his dreams who'd be sitting across from him during breakfast. He hoped it wouldn't show in his eyes. Just as he hoped that Lina's eyes would be empty of the same disappointment that he wasn't the one she was longing to see either.

He'd been incredibly nervous when his friends had left to say their final goodbyes. There was no doubt in the chimera's mind that Gourry would do what he considered his duty. His heart ached for them both. And his brain blamed him for not finding a better solution for their problem. But there had been nothing more he could do. He'd tried to distract himself in the lab while he waited for the inevitable conclusion. It had been obvious when Gourry had left. The power surge made by the activating gate had been easy to feel. The redhead's reappearance had been a different matter entirely.

The chimera had made himself a cup of tea and waited for Lina to return. Several hours and a kettle later, she still hadn't materialized. Zel'd been worried about her out there alone. One part of his mind worried that she'd wander off despite his warnings. But he quelled that concern and sat in the manor instead. He knew Lina's mind. She would need time to sit and think. So he busied himself inside, promising himself that if she wasn't in by the time he'd finished his next task that he'd go looking for her. Her entry was so quiet he'd missed it. Thankfully, he'd seen the light on in her room an hour later, just as he was ready to go combing the woods for her. But he'd left it at that. It was enough to know that she was safe.

The light under her bedroom door became his lifeline. A gauge and indicator of her presence in an eerily quiet mansion. Lina had spent the first week after Gourry left mostly in her room. She'd come out for food and what not. But she'd mostly kept to herself. That in itself had been concerning, but Zel understood what it was like to lose the love of your life. He knew the need to plan and grieve alone. So he'd tried to give her some space as she worked it out. Even if he found the manor's silence to be unnerving. It was as if the gloom in Lina's heart had settled upon the whole house. The chimera had stooped to eavesdropping at her door more than once and had heard her talking to herself on several occasions. He hadn't stuck around long enough to find out what she'd been saying. It was enough to know that she was alive and moving around.

It was this last week that had been the real nightmare. Zel was quickly losing track of the number of things they'd fought about since she'd emerged. He quickly tried to suppress that thought. He'd have all day to worry about them. There was no reason to start breakfast off with a grudge. Especially if Lina had decided to make an effort. He assumed that was the reason for his wake up call this morning. Though he could have done with a more conventional call to dine.

Still, Zel had to admire her tenacity. But that was what Lina was made of, wasn't it? It was what made her, well, annoyingly and irrevocably her. If they'd been on their world he had no doubt that she would have worked off her gloom constructively. Beating up bandits, stealing their loot, and throwing around plenty of pyrotechnic displays. But she wasn't. She was stuck here on this world without the use of her magic bereft of anyone but him to talk to. And after a week, she'd decided to get on with her life. Or pretend to. That took courage. More than it appeared to the naked eye. Unfortunately, she was moodier than a cat with three heads and four tails.

He wasn't really surprised that she was taking the edge of her anger out on him. But each meeting was a fine verbal ballet around subjects both would rather leave undiscussed. Especially, if it regarded the blonde swordsman. Zel wondered if she knew how much he missed having Gourry around as well.

A flash of purple light interrupted his thoughts. Zel frowned. Only one person called on the mirror these days. He'd been anticipating a call though. He felt an odd mixture of relief and apprehension. Zelgadis took a quick look in at his appearance in the mirror before allowing it to process the caller's request. It wouldn't do to greet the Knight of Cepheid with bed head. A robust woman with short purple hair appeared and greeted him curtly.

"Zelgadis Greywerds."

Zel tried not to look nervous. This was his fourth call with Lina's sister. He couldn't be sure what about her was so intimidating. He certainly didn't see the frightening visage Lina spoke of. But neither did he feel extremely comfortable. Perhaps it was the eerie feeling that she was watching you from every possible angle. A side effect of having a god frequently peer out at the world through your eyes. Perhaps it was the way that she wasted little time on pleasantries. Whatever it was, Zel rallied to keep his cool.

"Knight of Cepheid, still in good health I see." It always paid to be nice to vessels. One never knew when the other occupant might take offense.

The woman with purple eyes tipped her head in acknowledgement. "I see my sister hasn't managed to kill you yet. Nor us, thankfully. The swordsman Gourry Gabriev has returned. Barely in time, I might add." She frowned.

The chimera shivered. He could have sworn he felt a mental chill travel through the mirror. It was at rare moments like this that Lina's odd fear of her sister made more sense.

"Her timing still leaves something to be desired." Luna's lips pursed for a moment. "However, I called because I may have a lead on stalling Lina's prophecy. I believe there's still an additional fragment remaining."

The chimera was surprised. Stalemated prophecies were rare to begin with. Finding the remains of a god was tough work. And finding a servant who would seal those fragments, was even tougher. Devout believers usually took exception to people carving up their master's corpses to use in personal spells. Surely Luna, as a participant of the sealings, should have already known if there was an additional fragment about. This just seemed too convenient. He couldn't keep the suspicion out of his voice. "Why are you only finding this out now?"

"I was nine years old and still in training when my father went on a journey to find the remains of a god. It took him two years to find what he was looking for. Each fragment originally came from a knuckle of one of Cepheid's toes. The knuckle itself was already partially destroyed. My father then had it cut into several pieces. I remember blessing two. Those particular fragments went into the earrings Lina always wore. He also had an additional fragment set in the handle of his favorite fishing rod. Those accounted for the original three. The original bone fragment wasn't very large and was extremely difficult to cut. But I suspect that my father took out some extra insurance. The size of those three pieces should have accounted for only half of the bone I remember him arriving home with."

"So, in other words, you have no idea how many fragments there might really be."

"Well, to stalemate the prophecy there needed to be at least three fragments. But my father was never one to follow convention. Lina's a lot like him in that respect. But there's no reason he had to stop there. I recently found notes in his diary suggesting he unexpectedly met another other servant of the gods on his journey. A dark woman with golden hair. I suspect that he took full advantage of that chance meeting. There had to be at least three fragments, but there was nothing to preclude him from making more and having them sealed."

"Your father sounds like he was a resourceful man. But how can you be sure your conjectures are correct?"

Luna smiled. "My father was pretty adamant about not keeping all his eggs in one basket. My guess is that there is at least one more fragment. Perhaps two. But no more—or the prophecy wouldn't have been triggered. The real problem is trying to determine if they exist. And then where they are. However, I _am_ the avatar for the god who formerly inhabited that body. There's still a faint connection between the god's life force and its past body even after it's vacated it."

Zelgadis felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Then they definitely exist."

"I'm almost certain at least one does."

"I don't understand. If you're connected to them somehow, why don't you know for sure? And why haven't you found them yet?"

Luna's voice was impatient. "If I weren't linked to Cepheid already, we wouldn't be able to determine if there were other pieces at all. As for your other question, Cepheid's past body is not exactly an easy thing to keep track of. Some of it has decayed into minute particles and scattered across our world. I'm just as connected to them, as the few much larger pieces that still exist. Some remain where he originally passed. And others…," she frowned again. "Others have been removed to remote places for other purposes. It's a matter of following each piece and then testing its connection to see if it might be sealed. And then determining who sealed it and why."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't we still need three fragments to stalemate the curse again? And what are the odds that the Lord of Nightmares would let it be stalemated a second time?"

Luna gave him a wolfish grin. "If the piece is as big as I remember, there is no reason it couldn't be made into several smaller pieces. And the original sealing would still be intact—so the first sealing would still have prior claim to this unfortunate mess. That is, if another fragment does indeed exist."

Zel had to wonder at, and mentally applaud, Luna's deviousness. For a moment she reminded him eerily of Xelloss. Were knights of the gods really allowed so much flexibility in their conduct? But he had to admit that the plan itself was flawless. If an additional fragment could be found.

Luna must have sensed that Zelgadis wasn't as dismayed by that fact as she was. Her voice was suddenly stern. "Keep a wrap on it—I don't want Lina to get too excited. It's still a long shot."

Zel shook his head in disagreement. "I think it might lift her spirits to know there's hope." Lina was trying hard, but a break like this might be enough to weather her through the storm. A sliver of hope thrown into her current personal darkness.

"It won't hurt her to wait."

Luna's voice rang with finality, but the chimera couldn't let it go. Lina needed a push. A reminder that the rest of the world was still out there. And if she wouldn't take it from him, then maybe she needed to hear it from someone she would listen to. As her current protector, and her friend, he had to try. "At the very least, I think it might help motivate her."

Luna raised her eyebrows. Zelgadis guessed it wasn't often that anyone second guessed her. He held out though. The Knight of Cepheid gave him a long thoughtful look. He could feel her gaze searching him. He wondered what exactly she was assessing about him. Was she looking for chinks in his armor? Whatever it was she saw, the Knight gave no indication of whether it pleased her or not.

"Or it will deflate her confidence even more. I'm sure my sister is less than pleased to be sitting on the side lines waiting for the rest of us to pull it all together. Lina's never learned that the rest of the world has to put in a lot of hard work before producing miracles."

Zel smiled indulgently. "Lina more believes in the leap frog method of miracles."

Luna was quick to point out the flaw in his defense. "That only works if someone's been thoughtful enough to plant some lily pads first. I'll contact her as soon as I confirm the fragment's actual existence. In the meantime, I expect you to maintain some discretion."

With that Luna severed the mirror's connection, without even saying goodbye. But Zelgadis had to admit, that that had been the longest and most cordial conversation he'd had with Lina's sister yet. Though he was sure no one was at their best when being confronted by a mazakou assassin or just after defeating him. Still, he found her continued injunction to keep Lina unaware of their conversations baffling.

Zel wanted to tell Lina right away, but he saw the Knight of Cepheid's point as well. How many times had he gotten himself excited over a potential lead only to have it end in dismal failure? It was better to have all the facts in their possession first. It was better to know all the minefields that were associated with one's task first.

Unfortunately, there had been no way for Gourry to do the same for him at the beginning of his new task. Even after all the time he had spent traveling as part of Lina's group, there were things that he'd been totally unaware of that had passed between the sorceress and her brawny protector. Silent codes of conduct and behavior. An intricate language of facial expressions and stances that warned each other of what was to come. Subconsciously, he'd known they were there. But he'd never thought of needing to be able to read them. To understand the intricate silent communication that flowed seamlessly between them. And now, those lines of communication had all been cut. And he was standing there in their wake with no idea what was being asked of him.

There had been no way to predict how Gourry's sudden absence would affect his small friend. Lina got up each morning. She moved. She talked. But she was constantly preoccupied. Not in a lost child sort of way. But as if she was concentrating so hard about something else, that she didn't see much of what was happening around her. As if she were trying to crack a particularly hard spell. She was there, but at the same time she wasn't. And anything that pulled her away from her thoughts was met in a particularly vindictive manner. It was as if she'd already used up her limited supply of patience elsewhere.

Crying he'd been prepared for. Lina wanting to destroy everything in creation he'd expected. He'd even prepared for her to go into complete denial and pretend that everything was okay like she had when Gourry had been kidnapped. But this was something else entirely. He couldn't be sure if she was dealing with it or she had just shoved it off to deal with later. So he'd tried to do what he'd seen the swordsman do for her. And failed miserably. There had been a lot of fights between them this week, some of which were met with passive aggressive petulance. Others had had some spectacular fireworks attached. He was trying. But he wasn't sure that he was keeping the promise he'd made his blonde friend. To protect Lina from herself if need be.

Speaking of which, if he didn't arrive for breakfast soon he would need some protection as well. Lina was currently in an inexplicably good mood and there was no need to spoil it so early in the day. He followed the smell of coffee and bacon to the manor's kitchen. That in itself was surprising. It had been three days since they'd last eaten in here. Ever other "formal" meal (meaning that they'd eaten together and not apart) and happened in his workroom or the library. It had been Lina's way of avoiding the scene of her last temper tantrum. Apparently, remarking on her current level of appetite had been a very bad move. He rounded the doorway into the kitchen and stopped to stare at the current subject of his dilemma.

There was a faint frown on the sorceress' face as she flipped a few eggs over in the pan. One overlapped another despite her careful concentration. She scowled at it and quickly separated them. Zel's eyes noted the presence of toast, fruit, and bacon already on the table. It has a hearty, if simple, meal. Then again all their meals had been lately. It was one more thing on his list of things to do. Collect the tithes. And it would need to be taken care of soon. But he didn't dare leave Lina on her own just yet. Even if she was acting much more normal today.

A cup of coffee sat invitingly on the counter. Lina must have known that it was the first thing he'd be looking for. It was still pretty warm—but not piping hot. His conversation with Luna had taken longer than he'd thought. But the possibility of finding a cure for Lina made its lukewarm nature bearable. Besides, there was sure to be a hot pot of coffee around here as well. The contented sigh that attended his morning pick me up alerted Lina to his presence. Zel held his breath, wondering exactly where they stood this morning. He wouldn't risk speaking until he knew what frame of mind she was in. She currently looked absorbed in the task of flipping eggs.

But it seemed a normal state of distraction. She nodded at him cordially and she flipped the eggs yet again. "Zel."

She seemed to still be in a good mood. Lina must not have noticed how long it had taken him to get here. She nodded towards the table. "Sit. I'm almost done."

He nodded and gave her a neutral grunt, careful not to say anything else until she picked a conversation topic. It was best to start all of their conversations this way. Saying good morning had triggered a fit near the beginning. She hadn't yelled at him. Instead she'd gotten really quiet and poked at her food for awhile. Zel had sat, mentally scrambling for a reason. Then he'd remembered.

That had been Gourry's line. He'd always chirruped the same thing to her every morning. With his own characteristic endearment. The chimera had watched that exchange many times.

'_Good morning sunshine_.'

It wasn't hard to see why that had upset Lina. But it was just one thing on a long list. They had been together so many years, it was hard to find something that didn't remind her of him. The simplest things could set her off. And other times, she was so preoccupied that she wouldn't have noticed Xelloss appearing in a chartreuse evening gown, putting a dead fish on his head, and tap dancing over her feet with spiked metal heels.

It was only a moment before Lina joined him. And there they sat, two people wishing that the universe had turned out differently. Both eating eggs and pretending that everything was the way they'd originally intended for it to be. Both occupants ate silently, but cordially. He wondered what she was thinking about behind those ruby eyes. She was lost in her own thoughts again. Even her chewing slowed as she thought.

Zelgadis cast a worried look at Lina's half empty plate. It was only her third. And none of them had been overflowing with food. They had all looked just like his. The red head shook herself out of whatever world she was occupying and shot him an embarrassed look. Which was more than she'd done all week. Maybe Lina had come to terms with this all on her own. Unfortunately, Lina quickly picked up on the object his silent observation.

"I'm eating just as much as I need to." Her voice was slightly defensive.

Zel just held up his hands placatingly. There didn't seem to be much else he could do. He certainly didn't want a repeat of the fight they'd had here last time. Even if Lina's formerly ravenous appetite had dwindled to a shocking pittance of it's former glory. It had been a little thing, asking her if she'd felt okay since she wasn't eating much. Zel had been worried that she was going to unintentionally starve. It had triggered an explosive response of epic proportions.

Lina's eyes suddenly clouded. Zelgadis wondered if she was remembering the biting words she'd said right before her dramatic exit.

"_You're not Gourry."_

The words so artfully and carelessly thrown had stung tremendously. For a moment, he had hovered between the desire to shake some sense into her and the desire to wrap her in his arms until she stopped hurting so much inside. Not that either was really an option at the moment. In all honesty, Zelgadis had to agree. He wasn't Gourry and he understood his friend's frustration. As well as her silent remorse. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Or that it hadn't left him with a few sleepless nights.

"I'm sorry." The sorceress gave him a tight smile. He could see her brain racing to find a way to fix the situation.

Zel felt his eyebrows rise. Well, that at least was new. At least she no longer was intentionally trying to hurt him. Not that he didn't understand. However, it would make life a little nicer if she wasn't trying to make him miserable. He wondered idly how long this change of mood might last. Probably not long. But somehow being miserable with Lina was still better than being miserable alone.

Lina's voice broke the silence with an apology. Well, what counted as an apology for her anyway. "I guess I'm just a little tired of eating the same food again. Is the cabinet busted? I didn't break it, did I?"

The chimera tried hard not to laugh. The sorceress sounded slightly mortified. As well she should. He'd always known that Lina was pretty strong for her size, but he'd been impressed at the force with which she'd slammed the cabinet door during their fight. As well as the kitchen door. The cabinet had survived, but he'd had to replace the door. "No, Lina. I'm sure you didn't. Though it wasn't for lack of trying."

She cracked a little smile. Zelgadis was impressed that this hadn't triggered a more violent response. He knew that if someone had said that to him so soon after Aja's disappearance, he'd have stalked off. But then again, Lina was always amazing at everything she did. Even the bad things. Perhaps it shouldn't surprise him that she could smile today. But while they had had some spectacular fights this week, neither did it seem to him that she was entirely over what had happened.

Zel tried to make his voice conversational. "Would you be interested in going for a walk later today?" He instantly regretted it. He knew it had come out badly even before her face became withdrawn. He sounded like he was trying to be her father. This protecting stuff wasn't working too well. How on earth had Gourry managed it and still been friends with her?

Ah, that was the crux of it. They hadn't been friends—they'd been something more. With Gourry it had always been assumed that he'd be there forever. An instinctual habit to protect someone he loved. And he was willing to bet that the swordsman had just kept on doing it until Lina finally accepted that that was the way of things. But still at the same time, they had found boundaries. Perhaps that was where he kept making his mistake.

Her smile had disappeared. Lina stabbed at the over easy egg on her plate. "It's okay, Zel. You don't have to baby me. I can find something to do around the manor. I know you have stuff to do."

The chimera wasn't sure if he was more frustrated with her or himself. Before Gourry had left, they'd had a much more natural relationship. Now it was a constant measure of themselves and each other. It was all about filling the shoes of someone who was gone. It was all about finding boundaries. Now that the swordsman was missing, neither he nor Lina could figure out where those invisible lines were. From that perspective, he was suddenly surprised that they hadn't had more problems. But maybe the real trick was to go back to where the old boundaries were and branch out from there. Before this, they'd been friends. It was an odd friendship, but the word normal didn't really describe him to begin with. And it certainly never had been applied to Lina.

So what was his role now? Obviously, he played back up in their fights. And should keep an eye out for her. But he'd done that before, hadn't he? Before Gourry had been around to take care of her other needs. But that didn't mean that he'd never seen to it that Lina had eaten. Or not blown up the market place they were in. He didn't have the swordsman's finer touch. Or particular way of quenching Lina's more outrageous antics. But Lina was right. He _wasn't_ Gourry. And, instead of wondering how his talented blonde friend would have dealt with it, perhaps it was time to deal with it his own way. He wasn't trying to replace Gourry. He never could and he didn't want to. The chimera had had a marvelous friendship with Lina before. He'd never really figured out how that had happened. It just had. Perhaps what he needed to do was be himself. Those other things would come with time.

It seemed impossible that such an epiphany had taken only a few seconds. But in the time he'd been thinking, Lina had only taken two bites of her egg. Zel suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. A normal lazy, if slightly mocking, smile graced his face.

"Well, I just thought you'd be interested in eating something besides eggs and bread soon. Not that I have anything against your cooking." His grin faded as he wondered how the sorceress would respond.

Lina looked up, a spark of interest filling her eyes. "We can go out? Really?"

Zelgadis could feel a smile tugging at his lips. Like a kid in the candy store. Lina was always up for exploring something new. It was a relief to see her react so normally. And without faked enthusiasm. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he knew how hard she must be trying to pull everything together. His chimeric hearing could always pick up the fake tenors of her voice. But this time Lina was truly excited.

"If we don't, we'll probably starve to death soon. The cabinet is starting to get low on supplies. But if you'd rather go another day…" He shrugged, as if her answer didn't really matter either way. He stirred his coffee nonchalantly, waiting to see if she'd take the bait.

Lina stood up and pointed at him imperiously. Admittedly, the dignity of it was slightly marred by the piece of toast she was still holding in one hand. But it still made him feel better. "I cooked so you're in charge of the dishes. I'll be down in a few minutes with my pack."

She caught the amused look on his face. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "What?"

A snicker escaped Zel's mouth despite himself. "Were you planning on taking that toast with you?"

Lina looked down at the piece of toast in her hand, smothered in strawberry jam. Then she reached over and put an egg on another slice of toast. "These are for later. I might need a snack to tide me over until lunch." She paused, and after another second of deliberation, snatched an apple off of the table as well. Then she turned and left with an air of royalty. But it was belied by the sound of her feet pounding excitedly up the stairs to her room.

It shouldn't surprise him that she'd left him the dishes. Then again, she had a valid point. Perhaps it would be wise to take turns. Zel washed the dishes and tidied the kitchen. He meant to rush through it, but the manual labor felt good. How long had he been hiding and working in his study? It was nice to stretch his muscles. He wiped down the counter and table with the satisfaction of having put the kitchen right. Then he guiltily realized that Lina must be waiting for him. It wouldn't do for her first day of good behavior to be ruined by his tardiness. He quickly rummaged in a closet for some packs to carry tithes in and then rushed to the manor's front door.

To his surprise, he beat Lina to the door by almost a full minute. The puzzlement must have shown in his eyes, because Lina muttered something about getting caught up in something. Nevertheless, she looked good. An air of nostalgia hit him. There the little red head stood with an air of suppressed excitement, impatience, and a travel pack hanging causally off one shoulder. How often had he been part of this scene? How many times had they prepared to go adventuring together? And still, a part of his heart leapt up in excitement. It was almost like time had gone backwards. He uttered the almost ritualistic words that always accompanied such ventures.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" She was flushed and slightly breathless from bounding down the manor's stairs.

Zelgadis shot her a pleased grin that matched her own and finished the almost formal incantation. "Then let's get going!"

* * *

They'd been walking for a while now. It was odd to see the path through Lina's eyes. He could remember his first trip to gather tithes. Not that it was that long ago. But somehow between now and then, he'd forgotten how beautiful the landscape was. It was in many ways the same as forests on their world. It was filled with hills and rocks and rills. Moss and ferns grew in the undergrowth. Insects buzzed in the farther reaches around them. But the smells were different. And the plants a bit bizarre. Around them shone different, and more brilliant, hues of purple and emerald. The air was thick with indefinable smells. The forest was still eerily quiet though. It felt safe but empty. As if all the life there were staring curiously at them. Trying to decide if they were a threat. It was intense, yet comforting. He wondered if the red head next to him was noting all these differences. The loam under his foot gave away with a slight squish.

"We're entering the marshy area now. Keep an eye out for your footing."

"Sorry—what did you say?"

The chimera fixed her in his blue gaze. The little sorceress shook her head, as if she was trying to recover from a large distraction. Lina had been peering off in the distance. Zel repeated himself slowly, wondering what had caught her attention.

"Sure thing." She gave him a seraphic smile and then turned her face back towards the east part of the forest. They walked on. She matched his pace, keeping just behind him. But all her attention was directed elsewhere.

The sorcerer was privately amused. It was rare to see Lina so intrigued with her surroundings. Perhaps she was still caught up in the novelty of being out of the manor. Zel felt a tad guilty about that. He had specifically charmed that safety ward to take her only one direct and very safe route to Val's cottage. It was only now occurring to him that Lina had never really had a chance to see this world. So he silently redoubled his concentration on their immediate surroundings so the red head could safely indulge her curiosity.

He had to admit that this "back to normal stuff" wasn't quite the same. But it was close. And it made life a lot simpler. It was much easier to just be Lina's friend. He had to trust that the rest of it would come along in time. Still he was enjoying himself, a feat he'd thought unaccomplishable this morning. It was almost like traveling with her back on their world. He and Lina sometimes chattered and sometimes, like now, drifted into silence, totally engrossed in their own thoughts. The conversation had gotten awkward a few times, but in general things were pretty good. Either he or Lina had lapsed back into silence until the awkwardness passed.

There was certainly no lack of things around them to observe. Lina had been the most intrigued by the strange bugs and animals she was catching a glimpse of. Zelgadis was a little surprised to see her fascination with the biology around them. He'd never pegged Lina as being overly interested in nature. After all, she was more of a landscape demolisher than anything else. But she made small odd observations to herself as she walked along behind him and a little to the right.

That was the one of the few things that had changed from their past. Usually Lina led the party. But with the two of them there wasn't much space to trail along behind. They'd been spared any awkwardness about 'guardianship' by Lina's own practicality. After all, there were a lot of strange little traps along the route. Only Zelgadis currently knew the solutions to them all. And, while Lina was capable of handling a lot in her own, it just made more sense for him to go first. Thankfully, it had been her idea to start with. It felt a lot better—or at least more natural—this way.

Besides, it kept the sorceress from focusing too much on his face. Breakfast had been so accountably different that it had thrown him off balance. That had made it easy not to disclose Luna's recent announcement. But now that things were tentatively normal again, the temptation was overwhelming. He shook his head slightly, wondering how long the Knight would take. He was almost bursting with impatience to tell Lina himself. A solution to this whole mess. Perhaps even Lina's ticket back to Gourry. Though he wondered what he would do when she left. It would be quiet with out the Dragon Spooker to shake things up. He could feel his whole demeanor droop a little. But it was a small sacrifice in the grand scope of things. Still he felt a lot better, knowing that Lina was behind him and unable to scrutinize his facial expressions. Lina had always sharp eyes and used them to the best effect when she suspected you were hiding something from her. And he didn't want her to detect his discomfort—for personal reasons as well as cosmetic.

Zel allied his own boredom by teaching her to detect and disarm the traps as they went. Most of them she felt instinctively and could talk him through them without even seeing them first. But there had been one or two that had surprised her. Zelgadis was glad that learning seemed to help soothe her exaggerated magical awareness. The itch in the sorceress' manner when anything magical appeared was noticeable to his trained eye. She did a good job of holding it in, but Zel knew firsthand the insatiable pull that must burn inside. The magic begging to be released. And with a bucket capacity like Lina's, he wasn't really sure how she was managing to keep the urge in check. Short temper completely aside. Anything that temporarily eased its insistent push was welcome. So he did what he could.

An odd arrangement of fallen trees caused Zel to put out his hand. This was the last tricky bit on the way to the gates. Zel gestured for Lina to stop. He concentrated, focusing his chimera eyes to help see the invisible tangle of lines in front of him. He also uttered a short spell to help enhance their vision. Faint white strings appeared in front of him, pieces of space and time. Each was set to interact with the others. If incorrectly realigned, it would trigger a cascade of spatial temporal releases, spiraling into a massive chain reaction. Once tripped, it would result in a miniature hole that devoured anything in a thirty foot radius. Zelgadis put out his hands, hoping that they weren't still "soft" from last night's disaster. Not that it would hurt human flesh to touch the stones, but the threads themselves were slippery. The rock ridges on his fingers were actually an advantage when dealing with this trap. Lina leaned over his shoulder to watch him work.

"Looks like an adult version of a string finger game."

Zelgadis gave a short snort as he concentrated. "Yeah—the Keeper was a strange old man. But I guess everyone dreams of returning to time when life was easier."

"That or he was a crack pot."

Zel was suddenly, and inexplicably nervous, to have his friend leaning over him and watching him work. He tried to sound causal, but the strain in his voice was still noticeable. "Ummm, Lina? Could you back up a little? If I mess this up we'll both be sucked into a bottomless void and become its dinner."

Zelgadis had to admit that he was surprised when Chaos' poster child dutifully backed up several feet without complaint and smiled. When he gave her a questioning glance, she shrugged. Her mouth had a wry twist to it.

"After all of the major dark lords we fought, it would be pretty embarrassing to die by the means of something that didn't even have teeth. I'm at least rooting for something bigger than another resurrected piece of Sabranigdo."

It was Lina all over. Natural and unfeigned. Zelgadis laughed and then turned all of his attention back to the trap. Her voice cut in from a distance.

"It looks like the solution is 'cat-on-a-hot-tin-roof."

The chimera gave a shrug. "I was never an active participant in the girls' finger games division."

Lina responded to his comment with a glower. "That's because Luna was never your big sister. And she never played with string like normal girls. She believed in stranding her opponent in a field of vineyard wires. The objective was to get out without getting cut or tangled in the wire."

Zelgadis bit back the urge to say that he had a hard time imagining a woman as unfailingly polite as the Knight of Cepheid tormenting another living being like that, but stopped himself. All it would lead to was a discussion about how he knew her sister—a subject he'd promised not to divulge for the time being. Instead, he ignored her and tried to finish his work. He was about three pulls away when her voice cut through the air with an air of distracted impatience.

"Are you almost done?"

He kept working as he spoke. "Just one more pull…and done!" Zelgadis pegged the strands tightly into their present formation. They sat glistening, awaiting his return trip when he'd release them once more. He looked up, slightly proud of how fast he'd finished. But Lina was gone. The chimera's face faded into a look of puzzlement, before taking on a patina of fear. Lina was gone.

Zelgadis looked down at his hands. The scar on his wrist suddenly felt as if it was scalding him. Everything about this trip had gone so well, he'd neglected to warn her about the dangers of this forest. Particularly, of the marshes they'd just entered. After all, Lina knew there were plenty of traps off the set path. And he would be with her the entire time. He'd meant to tell her when they'd got to this point, but now it was too late. His heart froze in his chest as his mind raced over time. He frantically reviewed everything he knew about this danger—one that the Keeper had claimed was nonexistent.

He'd once asked the Keeper about the 'pretty little lights' in the marsh that always appeared around sunset. The Keeper hadn't told him much about them other than their name—'will'o'wisps.' Fragments of power mimicking dreams and desires. The old man had explained that they liked areas that fluctuated between the light and the dark. Harmless really. At least, that was what the old man had said. But Zelgadis had the scar over his wrist to prove it wasn't so. They were adequately named. Cunning wisps of a person's subconscious will of the people they longed to see. Emotion is what gave them shape. Especially the longing to fix what one considered broken. And Lina was certainly still full of longing despite the current reprieve of angry sadness in her manner. He knew full well that a major portion must still be hiding inside. So if a will'o'wisp was around, and Lina was following it, she was definitely in trouble.

Zelgadis turned his head in panic, straining his senses. Looking desperately for a faint trace of his companion's existence. Wondering how he could have already so dismally and spectacularly failed at protecting his small friend. It was just a simple walk through the forest after all. Granted, she could usually take care of herself, but this was not the best time to test that theory. He'd already broken several promises to his friends after taking this position. He wasn't about to let this promise be next. This resolution was met with a glimpse of her fiery red hair about a hundred yards off to his right. Then it zagged left, running just out of his sight.

Zelgadis was running along the leaf litter as fast as he could manage. Somehow he managed to take a breath and yell her name. Lina didn't even spare him a backward glance. He tried again as he started to gain on her slightly.

"Lina, wait! It's not what you think."

Her voice was faint on the breeze. "...you don't understand….I saw him…"

The chimera's ears filled with sound of his blood furiously pumping. He looked around him, searching for a way to catch up to the little sorceress. Lina could really book it when she wanted to. And he had no doubt that she was currently running as fast as her feet could possibly carry her. He was gaining on her, but much too slowly. There was no telling when the will'o'wisp would let her catch him. Or what it would do when she did.

It was then that he saw it. A large tangle of trees lay collapsed and carelessly sprung on the forest floor. He put on an extra burst of speed. Based on the layout of the marsh, and the fact that the will'o'wisp probably meant to lead her further into the swamp, this was the best place to get ahead. He could intercept them here if he was clever. Zelgadis sped up the log, slipping slightly in his haste to position himself just right. Lina seemed to be slowing. Apparently, he'd found the will'o'wisp's lair.

But that couldn't be right. They were just random bits of energy. He'd gotten hurt through his own carelessness. But it looked as if this one had deliberately led Lina here. Zelgadis wrapped an arm and a leg around the mossy log he was on and swung down to catch Lina by the shoulder. He reached for her…and somehow missed. He turned startled, looking into her surprised face. It gave him a questioning look. Her lips formed a gentle query of their own. But her voice sounded so far away.

"Zel…?"

There was a hiss from behind him, the sound of multiple thuds, and a sensation of slick warmth on the back of his head. Then a sudden burst of white hot pain flooded across his mind and the world went black.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16 Trip

**Author's note**: Yes, yes, I'm a slacker. Well, not really. Work has been abnormally crazy and I felt really bad after writing chapter 15. So I took a short hiatus and was completely swamped down by work. It was driving me crazy though—because I'd just finally gotten it all sorted out.

It has been noted that my time jumps are a little hard to follow. In deference to this, please note that the beginning of this chapter starts well before the end of the last one. They have been purposely staggered to over lap. Italics (memories) and page breaks also denote time jumps.

**Disclaimer**: Save a tree and a backyard! Support Hanajime Kanazaka, the rightful own of Slayers and all of its associated crew. I have no backyard, as per my apartmented state, and am, therefore, incapable of owning Lina Inverse et al. due to the lack of an experimental magic practice arena.

* * *

Lina dodged a stray tree branch. This day was definitely not going as planned, but it was a lot better than she'd hoped. Maybe Amelia was right about the power of positive thinking. But even if she wasn't, Lina was determined to try to 'enjoy' life again. Or at least start living it. So the small sorceress had wrestled herself out of bed once more and thrown herself into keeping her latest resolve. To fix things and make the ones responsible for her loss pay. She just wasn't quite sure how she was going to do it. Especially considering the long list of people she had to get even with.

She'd started this morning by making amends with Val. The young dragon had been fairly patient and understanding about the last two weeks. From the sudden absence to an equally sudden reappearance filled with moodiness and the desire to talk about nothing. Thankfully, the not-so-ancient dragon liked the sudden chance to call the shots. He literally beamed with his new found authority.

It was actually kind of refreshing. Normally, it was her job to tell everyone what to do. Now, when she was with Val, she could just stare at the sky for a while and pretend that she cared about life. The young dragon would take care of the rest. At least, that had been her original plan. But he had an enthusiasm that was catching and an innocence that was endearing. It was nice to think that someone in the world still saw it for the wonder that it was. The way she had used to. And listening to Val, for a few minutes, she could almost believe it again too.

Val saw the world without really understanding that bad things happened in it. His biggest worries were still those of a regular teenage boy. He was so different than he had been in his last incarnation. Lina had to wonder if the ancient dragon knew anything about his past lives. When she'd asked him about his earliest memories, there had been no veiled references to Darkstar, Gaav, or the genocide of his entire race. Not even a mere hint of them had surfaced. It was as if nothing truly bad had ever happened in his world. Filia had somehow sparred him all that.

Truthfully, he'd been a little moody when she'd first arrived. Probably because he missed having company. Or perhaps because it was about an hour before dawn. But those short fits of pique had passed within minutes of her arrival. Especially when she told him that he was in charge of planning the next couple days. Young Val was always anxious to show off his discoveries and today had been no exception. His latest find was a pristine beach large enough (and relatively deep enough) for both a human and an ancient dragon to play.

That in itself had been a wonderful surprise. It had been ages since Lina had gone to a beach. It reminded her of her childhood. Well, the parts where she had escaped from Luna long enough to have some fun. She'd spent countless hours playing in the sand, exploring the tidal pools, and floating in the briny water. Val had enjoyed transforming into his dragon form and playing in the deep water. Lina had swum quite a bit too. It had been nice to stretch her muscles. But most of all, she enjoyed the sheer mindlessness of the activity. Because then she didn't have time to think about what had been or what was to come. She could instead enjoy the now. The young dragon had been more than willing to accommodate her. They laughed over mindless jokes. She'd swum some more. And then she'd headed back to the manor to wake up Grey and eat breakfast with Zelgadis.

As troublesome as the child could be, the sorceress had to admit he'd been her saving grace the last two weeks. When Phibrizzo had taken Gourry, Lina had discovered that her reason for living life to the fullest had changed. When she was younger, life had been about food and treasure. Like Val, the simple pleasures of life had been all she'd needed to motivate her. But somewhere along the way, she'd gotten used to having her companions around. And, even when things were bad, there had been no doubt in her mind that she'd wake up in the morning to do it all over again.

When the love of her life had first disappeared, she'd discovered, to her horror and confusion, that her friends were now the reason she kept going when things looked bad. She had to win because someone was depending on her—Amelia, Zelgadis, but most especially, Gourry. After his kidnapping, knowing that Zel and Amelia were waiting for her to come up with a brilliant solution had been enough to jump start her each morning. To roll out of bed, get dressed, and then push through the rest of the day. Lina was finding this to be true once again. Except that, somehow, Gourry had become her main motivation in life. Him and him alone.

She'd gone to bed that lonely night, plotting the demise of those who'd caused her this pain. But that seemed rather intangible the following morning once light began pouring through her bedroom window. She could always get up and do it later. At that time, she had just wanted to cry and indulge in the demise of the person she was the most angry with—herself. Oh, she intended to make the rest of them pay. The monsters, the gods, and, to a small extent, Zel. But she had to be honest. If she hadn't been so reckless, so naïve, perhaps this never would have happened. Then Gourry would still be here with his goofy smile.

She should have taken better care of those earrings. Granted she had never been told the full scope of the prophecy. Or really understood what they'd all been about. So it wasn't entirely reasonable to blame herself for it all. However, she was secretly frightened by how often she put the world, not to mention those she cared about, in danger. In fact, she was often responsible for jeopardizing her friend's safety and, more than occasionally, shattering their dreams. Amelia's belief in a world of perfect justice, Zelgadis' shot at the Claire Bible and his cure, and Gourry's dream of spending the rest of his life with her. Even if they never specifically mentioned it, Lina had seen the loss in their eyes. And hated herself for helping put it there. But mostly she was angry that she hadn't been able to perform some last minute miracle to save the man she loved. She'd wracked her brains, but failed to find a solution. So she'd lain in bed thinking hostile thoughts about herself until a mop of hair and a pair of gray eyes peeked over the side of her bed.

"_Are you sick?"_

_The petite sorceress inhaled sharply. She'd totally forgotten about the small child she was taking care of. But there he was, concern filling his bright eyes. She wondered how long he'd been awake. More guilty thoughts sprang into being. Had he even gotten a meal last night? She only vaguely remembered coming back to the manor and climbing into bed. Her mind had been full of memories, half contrived plans of revenge, and unresolved grievances of the heart. Grey had been the one to come and find her. That much she remembered. She opened her mouth to lie, but decided against it. It wasn't like it would fool him. His little eyes were undeniably sharp. She could see them silently evaluating her as he waited. _

"_No—but my heart hurts." The sorceress' mouth made a wry humorless twist. "I supposed I hurt my pride as well."_

_The little boy nodded wisely, as if he truly understood. Lina doubted he did, but she could tell he was trying hard to be good. It must have been scary to have to deal with her the last day or so. And, though the thought of getting out of bed wasn't particularly appealing, she now remembered that she had other responsibilities to attend to. She might not know anything about small children, besides the fact that they frightened her, but that had never stopped her before._

"_You hungry?"_

_His head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, his curls bouncing around him. She cast a measuring glance over him. His hair was tangled in several spots and there were smudges all over his clothes. But he looked happy. The sorceress had to admit she hadn't the faintest idea of what to do with him. Lina's mother had passed away when she was just an infant. So there was no help there. What had her father done when she was young? Lina smiled briefly at the memory of riding on her father's back. Usually he'd insist she was presentable before a meal was provided. Lina somehow summoned up a brief smile. _

"_Well, I need to wash up and get dressed. I think you should do the same. Then we'll see about some breakfast." The sorceress supreme was suddenly assailed by a frightening thought. "Umm…er…you can take care of that all by yourself, right?"_

_The boy gave her an indignant look. "Of course, I can!" _

_Lina smiled weakly with relief. She hadn't been sure what she'd have done if the answer had been no. "Good. Then we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."_

The following week had been easier than she'd thought. Even if she'd stayed in her room a lot. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't partially avoiding Zel. She wasn't quite ready to face him yet. To see the sympathy in his eyes. He'd been quite good about giving her space. Which she mostly appreciated. Though at times, it frustrated her that Zelgadis didn't check up on her a little more. To at least make sure she was functional. Or even yell at her to get her act together.

Her days had taken on a pattern. Waking up after a few dreamless hours of sleep and dressing herself. Waking and feeding Grey. Or at least sneaking him some food. Alice had suggested that Grey remain out of sight. Apparently, she'd never let it slip to the chimera that she had a grandson she let run about while she was here and she wanted it to stay that way. So she and Grey kept to her room when Zel was up and about. They'd tell stories and play games. Then he'd run outside for a while and she'd brood in her room. Trying to think of ways to defeat both the gods and the monsters while trying to avoid thoughts of her missing partner.

In the evenings, Grey would return for dinner and a bed time story. She'd already have something prepared for him and then she'd head down to the kitchen for her own meal. Grey had an inexplicable fondness for hot bread with cheese in between. And he ate like a stick—practically nothing! He was going to be a scrawny runt forever unless he changed his ways. Then they'd play a while longer. After a bedtime story, Grey would fall asleep. Lina would stare at the sky for a while before retreating to her bed as well.

It had been a comfortable routine while she adjusted to her new "Gourry-less" life. But after a week, self confinement had worn a little thin. She could tell that Grey was getting antsy too—despite his brief outings. Admittedly, his new games were pretty inventive. But they were getting wilder as well. Playing ghost under bedroom sheets, catching mice and starting 'a zoo' in her room, pretending to be a bird. The first two games were fine with her as long as no slugs were made a part of his menagerie. However, the last had resulted in Lina's new rule that he not be allowed on the balcony alone. She'd totally forgotten how good he was using Levitation. Her heart had taken a very similar leap when he'd taken an unexpected dive off the rail.

Unfortunately, the manor was not as well paced to his games. For example, his insistence on making it snow in their room. That had been the subject of stern reproval. The sorceress supreme had been most unamused. Okay—she was lying. It had been hilarious. Until she'd had to clean it up without the use of magic. But even now, she had to confess that watching feathers rain down around them that been special in its' own right. She'd hid the loose feathers in a back storeroom with the evidence of her other misdeeds feeling a tad guilty. First a blanket, now several pillows. She hadn't meant to destroy anything else in the manor. But this didn't really count, did it? It was Grey's fault, even if he _was_ temporarily under her care.

In any case, the pure wonder of watching it snow in her room suddenly reminded her that life was still worth living for something other than revenge. Yesterday was the first time she'd laughed since this whole ordeal had started. So she'd decided to start trying again. For herself—not just for Gourry, Grey, or anyone else who happened to be around.

Today had been the beginning of it all. Well, not technically. But the last week shouldn't really count. Before today she'd just been trying to pretend that she was okay with the way things had worked out. Trying to get used to the sudden lack of Gourry's presence everywhere she went. There was so much that she and Gourry had said without ever actually speaking aloud. Lina missed it abominably. So she had tried to only focus on how she'd make sure those responsible for her heartache would pay. Because if her mind deviated at all, all she could see was the absence of a certain blonde haired swordsman. Unfortunately for Zel, he just happened to keep distracting her. And blundering haphazardly through the areas of her life where Gourry's absence was the most marked. But after watching it 'snow,' she knew that totally reimmersing herself back into life was the only way that this was going to work. Thus her current dilemma.

Lina ducked as another branch came her way. It was amazing how fast years of learned responses came back. She felt invigorated. She could feel her blood racing about, happy to be put to use. The red head moved another piece of shrubbery out of her way as she followed the chimera. It felt so good to be out of the manor. But she had the feeling that she'd be enjoying it a lot more if she weren't constantly keeping her eyes peeled for her new charges. And trying to do it without Zelgadis noticing. Lina grimaced, wondering how she'd gotten lucky enough to suddenly acquire yet another ward.

_Lina's chest was heaving from the excitement of leaving the manor and the effort of bolting up the manor's stairs. It felt like it was going to explode. She opened her mouth to tell Grey about their little outing. And then she'd seen them. Not one small person sitting on her bed, but two. A girl of perhaps five or six years old, with light wavy hair and a petite body, sat cross legged on her bed along side Grey. Grey was smiling the same cherubic smile he had when she'd left. _

_The Dramatta put down the breakfast she'd nabbed for Grey and took silent stock of the children in front of her. "Who's this?"_

_The boy scrambled off the bed, pulling the girl behind him. He gestured grandly at the girl, as if she were his own personal discovery. "This is…" _

_He suddenly paused and gestured furiously for her to confer with him. There was a lightening quick flurry of whispers, and a small argument with much shaking of heads, before they stood up again. Grey looked, if possible, even prouder as he gestured to his companion. "This is Lily. She's the most loyal member of my group!" _

_Lina echoed him in disbelief. "Your group?"_

"_Yeah! My band who will beat up bandits and save the world! We're going to be rich and famous. Just like you!" The mousy haired boy in front of her struck a bold pose. _

_The sorceress supreme had somehow managed to smother her laughter. It was cute, but it posed a problem. How was she supposed to go on a hike with Zel and still keep all this under wraps? And now there was another munchkin to hide. Speaking of which—where had she come from? Grey waved away this important detail with a causal wave of his hand. _

"_Lily just came to play for a while. She has to go home in a little bit." _

_The little girl nodded. Lina shrugged. This world didn't seem to be as exclusive as Zelgadis claimed. But didn't Val claim that he'd seen signs of people around the forest as well? He hadn't run into anybody yet, but it was a large world. It wasn't like the chimera had had a lot of free time to explore. Which brought her back to her current dilemma. _

_She couldn't leave the two of them alone. Grey was capable of handling himself pretty well here. He'd had plenty of practice coming with Alice. And if his grandma thought he'd be okay roaming the forest alone, then who was she to disagree? But Lily, a girl who had literally appeared from nowhere, had no such recommendation. The sorceress could just go downstairs and tell Zelgadis she no longer felt like going, but that would cause an entirely new round of questions and complications. And her resolution to totally reimmerse herself in life would already be blown. She wavered as she looked at the small faces before her._

_Grey interrupted her quandary. "Did you have a game planned for today? 'Cause Lily and I were gonna go exploring the forest and looking for treasure."_

_Lina considered this. Taking a trip through the forest with them didn't sound like the best idea in the world, but it was certainly better than letting them going off by themselves. At least this way she could keep an eye on them. But she'd need a way to keep them focused. A plan began to unravel in her head. "As a matter of fact, I do have a game we can play…"_

Lina coughed for a moment as she watched Zelgadis disarm yet another trap. There was no sound of movement from behind. The pair had heard and heeded her warning. She was lucky that the majority of these traps, once disarmed stayed that way for several minutes after the user passed. Others had a limited radius of effect, making it easy for the children 'stalking' them to skirt around once pointed out. Thankfully, they were enthralled with Lina's idea for a game: following and stealing treasure from a monster's secret lair. Complete with magical traps and a reward for successful completion. But, while she was proud of her hastily constructed game, she sincerely hoped that her friend never caught wind of it. After all, he was still pretty sensitive about his appearance. But what was an adventure without a scary 'monster' to fight or defraud?

The kids were keeping their end of the deal. Grey remained just on the edge of her vision, behind and slightly to the right. Though he'd somehow gotten ahead of them once or twice. Thankfully, they hadn't stumbled across any traps. How he'd kept Zel from noticing them was beyond her. But, as promised, the pair remained almost entirely out of sight.

Lina, in turn, kept up a constant commentary of her surroundings. Partly to keep Grey and Lily on the right track. But also to selectively filter the kaleidoscope of items soon joining Grey's 'zoo.' She tried to focus on the things that would cause the least amount of trouble inside the manor. At the very least, it was helping her keep an eye on him. And, hopefully, making enough noise to cover the passage of two little sets of feet.

It was as Zelgadis was absorbed in rearranging some magical strings that she heard a quiet hiss and then a brief muffled scream. Lina cast Zel a quick look. Apparently, he hadn't heard it and there was no time to tell him where she was going. Especially while he was working on such a sensitive spell. She wasn't too keen on being devoured by a hole in space if he got distracted. She'd just have to get back to him as soon as she could.

Lina quickly headed towards the scream's origin. Grey was lying on the ground, pinned by his comrade-in-arms. The girl stood there with a hint of ire in her eyes and one foot on his chest. That explained the unfinished scream, but not the cause. Both were completely unharmed. The sorceress supreme unsuccessfully tried to decide whether she was more relieved or annoyed by this fact.

Anger gripped the short sorceress. She towered over the children as she very quietly demanded an explanation. Lily glared at Grey and spoke not a word. Which actually was true to her character. Lina hadn't heard her utter a word yet, apart from hushed whispers to Grey. So she focused her attention on Grey, knowing he was mostly likely the culprit anyway.

Lina felt her foot tapping as she glowered at Grey. It was eerie to suddenly be mimicking her older sister. The sorceress suppressed a shudder. "What did you do?"

"I kind of maybe tried to put a caterpillar down the back of Lily's shirt."

The Dragon Spooker shot him a sour look. "And she took offense to that, huh?"

Grey smiled mischievously. "I guess so." He was unrepentant and already distractedly looking about for his lost insect.

Lina pinned him again with an evil stare. Grey froze. "You don't understand, do you? I thought something was trying to eat you both."

He looked down as if he were ashamed. Lina doubted very much that he was, but decided to leave it at that. She turned to leave, but was stopped by Lily jumping up and down. One finger was pointed accusingly at Grey who already had something concealed between his little grubby hands. He looked not the least bit reformed. Lily stabbed her finger at him once more.

"I saw him." Lina sighed before fixing them each with a stare. "Cut it out, both of you! I don't want anymore scares…"

The sorceress' head automatically snapped up as she heard Zelgadis' voice ring through the clearing. What alarmed her was his tone—a strange mixture of fear and panic. It was a tone he reserved for life threatening situations. Lina was flying around trees and rocks before she even registered it. She was dimly aware of Grey trailing behind her. She paused as she reached the spot Zelgadis had been working. It was empty. Had Zel messed up the spell? No—the strings lay in perfect alignment, right where she had left him. But the chimera was gone. Lina called his name, hoping for a response.

"Zel?"

Lina called his name once more, trying to get a fix on his location. But there was no answer. So the sorceress supreme began frantically combing the area, looking for traces of his passing. After a moment, she picked up on his trail heading northeast.

* * *

There was so much blood. It was a deep red, so dark, that Lina fancied she could see black in it. The fabric covering her knees was starting to soak up moisture from the leaf litter. But that detail escaped her as she stared into Zelgadis' craggy and extremely pale face. What had happened to him? How had he gotten here? And what should she do? The green brown moss and yellow brown leaves around her were sticky with his blood. And, even though it didn't seem as if more should be able to escape, more was sluggishly coating his skin and the leaves around him.

Lina bit her lip as she took his head in her hands. There was no question in her mind that she'd chance it. There was no way that she could leave her friend lying there bleeding from mysterious causes. There was always a risk. But this one was worth taking without a second thought.

She yelled back to the small boy standing about twenty feet away. The poor lad was shaking in fear. Lina wished that she had time to soothe him. But there was no time to waste—Zel needed help. And there was no way that she could get him back to the manor on her own if…She ruthlessly suppressed that shaky thought. Not if, but when, she got Zel stabilized and cleaned up. The Dramatta tried to make her voice less panicked as she gave Grey directions. First things first.

"Grey, where's your friend?"

He gulped. "She got scared and went home."

"By herself?"

"No—her brother came and got her."

Another unexplained person living in or passing through the Keeper's world. How would Zel explain that? That aside, how had Lily's brother known exactly where to find her in the middle of the forest? Despite those nagging questions, Lina pushed them aside. Now was not the time. She answered Grey distractedly.

"Good." Lina felt a small wave of relief. She didn't want to be responsible for yet another human being while she dealt with this. She put her ear to the chimera's chest. His heart was still beating, a bit faintly, but still plugging away. There was still time. "Then listen closely."

"Kid, you're pretty familiar with this world. I want you to go north along this marsh. You're also pretty good with that levitation spell. I want you to use it to find a large white beach. You can go a lot faster flying. Do you think you can do that?"

Grey gave her stony friend a frightened look. His voice quavered as he spoke. "Is he going to die?"

Lina smiled tightly. Now was not the time to freak the kid out. She needed his help and she needed him to work fast. "Not with your help he won't. Because you're really talented. I bet you can make it to the beach and back in less than ten minutes." The small sorceress silently prayed that they were closer to the beach where she had swum this morning than she thought.

Grey bobbed his head, taking strength from her confidence. "Okay."

Lina shot him another tight smile. "I want you to ask a man with blue-green hair to come here. Tell him I need his help."

The small boy immediately objected. "But Lyssi-ma said I wasn't supposed to talk to anybody!"

The sorceress gritted her teeth. Every minute she spent convincing Grey was another minute that Zel's injuries could be getting worse. And thus harder to heal. While that might not have been a problem for a healer like Slyphiel, it made a lot of difference where her pitiful skills were concerned.

"Grey, trust me. Nothing bad will happen."

His voice was torn. "But she told me that I shouldn't or…"

The grinding of her molars had to be audible across the clearing. But if Lina had learned anything about living with this boy for the last two weeks, it was that phrasing made all the difference. If Alice had told him not to show himself to people then ordering him to wouldn't do any good. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to find a way around it. Finally, she snapped, "Grey, I don't care how you get him here. But I need you to tell him I need his help and convince him to follow you here. Or he'll never find us. Understand?"

Grey's brown locks bobbed up and down. "Okay." And with that he disappeared.

The sorcery genius didn't even watch him go. She had already devoted her full attention to the injured man before her. Lina pushed down the revulsion growing in her throat and tried to look at Zel's wounds from dispassionate and analytical point of view. There were a few bruises and cuts on his hands, arms, and neck, but they didn't seem too serious. However, he'd taken several blows to the head. One major hit to the back and another large one to the side. Lina gently examined his injuries. Zelgadis had already lost a lot of blood, but that wasn't her main concern. She might not know as much about white magic as Amelia or Slyphiel, but she knew how tricky head wounds could be.

Lina channeled a thin shaft of healing magic along the areas she was checking. She couldn't wait for another healer to come. And she doubted young Val had much experience, despite his affiliation with Filia. She groaned. There was so much damage. She let bit of skin and tissue mend themselves along the way—just enough to close the wounds that were still bleeding. Most of the superficial damage across his body would still be there when he woke up. Lina had a pretty limited capability when it came to white magic. There was no way she could fix both. So she concentrated her energy on the inner tissue instead. The thinking parts of the brain seemed to be okay, but there was a spot towards the back that worried her.

Lina wasn't very skilled, but even she should be able to kind of feel where everything went. The sorceress tried to follow the flow of the threads of magic unfurling inside of Zel. She wondered where those dark spots should have led. The magic made a feeble attempt at healing the dark mass, but it petered out after healing a little bit around the edges. She channeled more magic towards that area. The magic traveled up his nerves, no longer healing, but exploring. Lina stiffened as her mind followed them. The darkened connections led right to Zelgadis' eyes. She withdrew a bit and checked the rest of his body's damages. His breathing had steadied and his remaining scratches and bruises weren't life threatening. Externally, all seemed well. But Lina knew better. When the chimera awoke, he'd probably be blind for the rest of his life.

A recent conversation slipped to the front of her mind—one they'd had shortly before Gourry left. Lina could clearly see the troubled look on the chimera's face as he explained why he hadn't told her about his cure. Zelgadis' voice was self deprecating, but utterly serious, as what he said rang once more perfectly across her mind.

"_I used to lie awake and wonder what would happen to me if any more of my senses were removed..._ _If this doesn't work out, then I'd be right back to where I was before. With parts of my world forever locked away_…_I don't think I could handle losing it again, Lina__.__"_

Lina felt bitter as she observed the magic try once more to heal the dark spot in the back of his brain. It failed again and came whispering back at her, whining, looking for justification for its failure. Lina let it come back to her and thought hard. This would kill Zelgadis. He still had so little to hang onto in his life. And, though he seemed to be getting better, she doubted that this sudden development would be entirely checked by his new found level of acceptance. The sorceress was suddenly furious as she looked at his still form. Zelgadis was breathing evenly, still unaware of the trick his body would play on him upon waking.

She'd been horrid to him the last two weeks. The last week especially. And though she still was angry, with him and the world in general, she wasn't going to let it end like this. Zel deserved better. He worked so hard, knowing that most people would never accept him. And, while it left him bitter, it didn't stop him from leaving tentative offerings when he could. Lina knew from observation that he often went out of his comfort zone to protect those he cared about. She wasn't going to let him go back to thinking he was a monster. Or somehow decide that this was Rezo's legacy come back to haunt him. But her skills were too pitiful to heal him and there wasn't anyone around here to ask for help.

Her mind began a desperate search of every white spell she knew. They were pitifully few. But she knew there must be something she could do. The infamous Lina Inverse wasn't some kind of helpless damsel in distress. And she definitely wasn't the kind of person who'd let her friends suffer, not if there was anything she could do about it. But white magic had never really been her forte. And that left them…the tenor of that thought resonated against a faint memory deep within. She latched onto it—a lesson her older sister had tried to teach her a few months before she'd run away. Lina had made a passive attempt at paying attention, but had gotten frustrated by her inability to cast white magic well.

_Her sister growled. "This is well within your abilities as a sorceress, Lina. You just don't want it badly enough. You aren't concentrating."_

_A fiery fury lit within the small girl. "No, it isn't. If it was, I'd have gotten it by now."_

_Impatience and frustration bled into the young Knight's voice. "What will you do if you're ever badly hurt, Lina?"_

_Her response was lightening quick. "I'd get to a healer."_

"_What if you're too injured or unconscious? What then?"_

_She couldn't help the sulky response that slithered out. "One of my companions will get me to a healer instead."_

"_Someday that might not be an option," her sister warned. "Or what if it's a friend or someone you love? And there's no healer to be found."_

_The Dramatta-in-training gulped quietly. "Then, I guess…" She trailed off, trying to find a way around the obvious._

_Luna cut in scathingly, but there was an edge of understanding and pity in her voice. "They'll die."_

_Lina was abruptly furious. "Why taint life with 'what ifs?' If that's true, why try to make me believe it any less desperately? It won't change anything."_

_Her older sister sighed. "Because there is one thing that even you can do—whether or not you decide to ever learn white magic properly."_

_Lina had already checked out of the conversation. She wasn't about to listen to Luna make another list of things she couldn't do right. Her mind wandered until she heard her sister mention something unusual._

"…_blank check with your power. It's a risky thing to do though."_

_The younger girl had abruptly snapped to. "What? I thought that all spells had a power limit to them. That the power drawn from them was determined at the time of casting."_

_Luna shrugged. "That's true of most magic. But healing is a different thing all together. It relies on the caster's magic as well as the person's body. People heal themselves all the time. The human body excels at it. Magic's just supposed to speed up the whole process."_

_Lina was intrigued despite herself. "Then how do you do it?"_

_Luna gave her a warning look. "This isn't some kind of toy, Lina. You should only use it if there's no other choice. A continuous power draw of power from a person could exceed their magical capabilities and eventually kill them."_

_The young Bandit Killer waved the precaution aside. After all, she had a pretty large bucket capacity for magic. Most people didn't have quite the same draw. Besides, she doubted that she'd ever be in a situation to use this spell. But she was captivated by the idea behind it. A blank check for power? Perhaps she could learn to apply it to other situations as well…_

The spell in itself was simple, but required intense concentration. The sorceress supreme had been kind of disappointed. It didn't take much finesse or power to cast. Just to sustain. There had been no conceivable uses of it in black magic. Disappointed, she'd nearly forgotten all about it. The prospect of leaving Zephilia had been much more exciting. So it wasn't long before Lina had abandoned that idea and focused on her dreams of treasure and traveling instead.

Lina strained to find the simple words that would unlock a healing spell to drew upon her powers and bury her doubts about this spell. Theoretically, it enhanced the body's ability to heal itself, so it should work. Lina bit her lip. Of course, it also assumed that his body knew how to fix the damage that had occurred to it. It was risky. Especially since her magical capacity was currently bound. More so, because she had no idea how much energy it would take. Her power levels still slightly exceeded that of a Ragna Blade, so her life shouldn't be in any jeopardy. However, she was worried about the end of this contest. Everything seemed too simple. Too easy for the life that was hers. She suspected that if push came to shove, she'd need every once of her power for the trial to come. But she couldn't leave Zel hanging either. She might not have been able to save Gourry, but that didn't mean she couldn't save Zel.

Lina resurrected the words to the spell she'd almost forgotten. If asked to recall them later, the sorcery genius would have been stumped. Desperation always was an aid to her memory. Truthfully, Lina was so totally focused in directing the magical energy, she was almost completely unaware of the words she was uttering. She only remembered the trigger words, as she reached its conclusion: _redemen gratis._ The words that allowed a nearly free flow of magic between the caster and its subject until it was severed by the caster. Or by the complete healing of the subject. Which ever occurred first.

Lina felt a sudden rush of tiredness flood through her. She could feel magic slowly flowing out of her in waves. If she wasn't careful, she was going to pass out. Lina reached for the bag on her back. There was a blanket in there. She slipped it under Zel's head, reached for a nearby log, and slumped over it. While the pack was sure to be less comfortable than her lap, she shouldn't push her luck any farther than she already had. Besides, passing out over the person you healed was just plain embarrassing. And it certainly did no good for the person being healed. Now all she had to do was wait. The part she hated the most. The sorceress fought her weariness as she waited for the ancient dragon to arrive.

When Val did arrive, the bouts of dizziness had passed. Lina had been keeping her fear at bay by trying to remember other bits about the spell she'd just used. She couldn't remember Luna listing dizziness or sudden weakness as side effects of casting the spell. Which might mean there was an even exchange rate. While lending her power to heal, she might experience some of the pain her subject was. Which would explain the throbbing headache she now had and the previous waves of nausea. But since they were passing, she assumed that the healing spell must be working after all.

"Lina, what happened? What are you doing down there?" Val was appropriately shocked. But the ancient dragon took it all in with a surprising degree of calm once the sorceress started ordering him around. Lina silently thanked Filia for raising such an obedient son. It didn't seem to faze him at all when she asked him to fly the chimera back to the manor.

"He's too heavy for me to carry," she finished explaining.

Val's eyes looked troubled as they passed over her. "What about you?"

Lina gave a tired laugh. "All this blood is his. I'll walk the rest of the way back. It's not too far."

He gave her a skeptical look, but didn't press her about it. Then Val changed forms and spread a set of coal black wings. Lina absently noted their full span. Neither looked weak or crippled anymore. Just one more sign of his past erased. Val paused once more as he prepared to lift the chimera up. "That means I'll beat you back. Where do you want me to put him?'

Lina thought for a moment. "It's probably better if we don't haul him up all those stairs. And it might be easier if you don't have to manhandle him through the door alone. There's a balcony on the west side of the manor. The door's pretty wide. You can use that one to deposit him and transform back."

The ancient dragon nodded once more. "Are you sure it's open?"

"Positive. It's mine."

With that Val nodded and rose with his load. Lina's heart clenched a little as she watched him carry away her stony friend. It was so hard to get used to Zel being vulnerable. She'd never seen his body look so small or broken before. He looked like a doll surrounded by Val's huge wings. Perhaps the chimera's new found cure was really his new curse. With a few more flaps, Val faded from her sight. Lina took a deep breath and headed back to the manor, wondering what would happen next.

* * *


	18. Chapter 17 Tears

**Author's Note:** I have no idea what to say. Other than thank you to all who keep reading and put up with my aberrant ways. You deserve a reward. And I'm not sure that this is it. However, I shall endeavor to complete all of my hanging threads and stories in an effort to make it up to you. I am very sorry. I promise not to move continents for at least another 2 or 3 months and not to marry off any siblings in the meantime. I promise.

**Disclaimer**: Hanajime Kanazaka owns Slayers. *sigh* Which is probably a good thing—or Lina and crew might have already eaten my baby chicks. *eep!*

* * *

Her room didn't make a bad makeshift hospital. But Lina had to be honest. She didn't think the room was meant to be used as a hospital, babysitting lounge, or reception area for people coming and going into the house. But somehow her room was currently serving all of these roles. The chimera hadn't budged an inch since they moved him into her bed two hours ago. He was breathing evenly. Still blissfully unaware that the darkness he was currently lying in might never cease. And that she was responsible.

It all came back to her greed. For power, for control, to be the one in charge of her own destiny. She'd never wanted to be the one in control of the whole world's destiny. It didn't seem fair that the gods, or whoever it was in charge of her jumbled up mess of a life, managed to stick her in charge of everybody else's. Her life certainly couldn't be described as eminently successful. And just when it looked like there was no one else to hurt, she was suddenly responsible again for hurting someone dear to her. All for a few magical drops of blood.

Realistically, it hadn't seemed as if she had had any other choice. But that didn't change the fact that Zel was lying there. It was one thing for him to end up there all on his own. It was another entirely to have in some way caused it. This time she hadn't been there to help protect him. There hadn't been any signs of a struggle. But sane people (and the chimera was one of the steadiest people she had ever met) didn't randomly put holes in their own heads. Which meant he'd either been looking for her or that something powerful had overwhelmed him during her absence. Some friend she turned out to be.

Lina sank into her favorite armchair, head leaned to the side. She was many things. An accomplished sorceress, master of chaos magic, friend of royalty, and, occasionally, savior of their world. So why was it she could never save her friends? Was she only good as a source of chaos? Never to mend, only to break, and then open a way for someone else to fix it? Like the way she'd broken Gourry's heart. Like the way she'd stuck her one remaining friend in a coma.

It was easy to look brave on the outside. It was easy to keep going in the moments when the world looked like it was going to end. Because that required action. It was easy to be strong for others. Besides, if the world did end, it wasn't like anyone would know in enough time to pin the blame on her. Saving the world was easy. But saving herself never was. And at moments like this when the night was calm and the action far away, when she was truly alone, she started to wonder. What was the real purpose behind her life? It kept changing. Or maybe she'd never figured it out in the first place. Things were never what they appeared.

Lina watched the shadows on the wall shift. Life was a lot like those shadows. A terrifying monster with arms and tentacles could in reality be a small twig with dead leaves. A vicious porcupine, a hairbrush. It was a lesson in the art of observation. People often saw the shadows, but seldom the underlying cause.

It was the same in life. People heard of Chaos' poster child or of a flat chested little girl and drew their own conclusions. So that was all they saw. Consumed by what they thought was there. Her traveling companions were, to some degree, different in that they had tried to approach the source. So the distortion of truth was smaller to some degree.

Gourry had gotten the closest. But Lina wondered if even the blonde haired swordsman had ever seen what truly lie beneath. He'd been oblivious to so many of her faults. But he'd also seen part of her true charm. The light he'd shone into her darkness had banished old fears. And exposed things about herself that the sorceress had never known. Yet even that relationship had ended poorly.

That was one of the reasons she wanted to win so badly. To avenge the loss of that light. Because the closer one was to the source, the closer they were to understanding the truth. Instead of chasing shadows. That was the nature of the game she was currently playing. The real question was which ones were the shadows and which were the monsters. Looking at the chimera, the petite girl had to ask herself if it was really worth the cost. Was this exercise finding demons that lurked in the corners? Or was the monster being exposed here actually sitting in this chair? The shadows danced taunting her. Calling her. Beckoning to her. There was a message to be deciphered if only she could crack it.

The red haired sorceress jumped as several of the shadows merged and released Val's form. His turquoise hair was darker than normal and the ancient dragon's voice was slightly muffled by the towel he was using to dry it. The cloth exposed one piercing eye as he finished speaking. The moonlight created a surrealistic backdrop causing Lina to miss the last few words of his already unintelligible sentence. In this light, Val was undeniably beautiful. A vision half of darkness and half of light. It tugged at her heart in an odd way.

The sorceress flushed, embarrassed by this uncharacteristic thought. "Sorry. Can you repeat that?"

He repeated himself. "Has he changed at all?" The ancient dragon nodded towards the bed's occupant.

The tiny sorceress just shook her head as her thoughts turned back to her failure to protect Zel. A voice jerked her back to consciousness.

"He'll be fine." Val sat not two feet away from her, his golden eyes fixed upon her face.

Lina blushed to be caught so unaware. And so obvious in her concern. But nothing seemed to be going her way as of late. No Gourry, no magic, and now no friends…Easy to dismiss troubles when being strong for someone else. But harder when it was just for oneself. Sadly, at some point she seemed to have out grown true selfishness. So she could only mumble, "Yeah. I hope."

There was a faint scolding in Val's tone. "Hey. Hope is what you make of it."

An ironic smile tugged at her lips. "How did you get to be so wise?"

The young dragon gave a self deprecating smile. "You know Fili-ma used to tell me that hope was like a sunbeam in the soul. No matter the clouds gathering it always pierces through the darkness. A little of it goes a long way and there's always a little to be found hiding in the corners." He cocked his head and gave her a searching look. Then he flashed her a wide smile. "Yup, I can still see some trapped in there."

The innocence in Val's face rendered it angelic in the moonlight. The shadows fled as he leaned closer to her. Then he whispered, "That's what makes you so beautiful."

Lina's heart surged with unexpected appreciation for the young man next to her. There was something in the way he carried himself that struck her. His nature was unspoiled, untouched by the grief around him. There was a deepness in his eyes that conveyed that he truly understood what he was talking about. Despite his innocent façade. Filia must have shared the details of his past with him. It caught her that he could be so young—rebellious, unaffected, trying to play it cool—and so old and wise the next. Looking at his youthful face, she could see the person he could become. And was suddenly glad, that out of that whole Darkstar mess that Val had been saved. That he'd gotten another chance to see what life he could make for himself. Her worry that bits of Darkstar remained deep within his soul vanished.

"Thanks, Val." He smiled completely unaware of the shadows in her soul he'd just banished. And the determination to do something for him—the way he'd just done something for her—suddenly filled her.

"Val," she began. He'd been so proud of calling the shots lately. But she wanted to do something for him. "We were supposed to 'meet' tomorrow, weren't we?"

His face faltered a bit. "Yeah…" His shoulders hunched in, as if already preparing for rejection.

The sorceress continued on tentatively. "Would you mind much…"

The young dragon's shoulders sagged completely.

"…if I planned it?" Lina enjoyed watching his head snap back up. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Really?" He sounded like a child being given an unexpected treat. He stumbled over the words trying to escape his mouth. "I just thought…'cause…" He gestured towards Zelgadis.

Lina shot him the patented smile of a sorceress extraordinaire. "No problem. I've got it all covered."

Val's face lit up. "Okay then."

Lina smiled. "Same time, but meet me here, okay?"

The youth before her stood and bowed. A remnant of Filia's long tutoring of social graces to be sure. "I shall be here at the appointed time. Until then."

She watched him walk to the balcony and spread his coal black wings. Then with two beats, launch himself into the air, and sail away back toward his cottage. Lina settled back into her chair to sleep out the night. The shadows in her room seemed to have dispersed leaving pale shafts of moonlight in their place. And a promise that the morning would come.

* * *

There were too many blasted rooms in this manor. The sorceress supreme hadn't realized how many there actually were until now. Grey was nowhere to be found and Lina was running out of time. She humphed under her breath. Children. Here was yet another reminder of why she had never wanted kids. Dirt, snot, diapers, noise, and endless pleas to play with them. In addition to one's previous responsibilities. Lina couldn't go far, not with Zel still down, and the rain had spoilt her original plans for this evening. A muffled giggle sounded from a room to her left. Lina turned accordingly, counting the doors she as went.

The sorceress supreme had a good sense of direction, but this game of hide-and-go-seek was stretching her limits. This morning Grey had made up adventures (naming himself Vash the Victorious and other such nonsense) to entertain himself. But stories had paled after several hours of babysitting the sleeping chimera. Not that she blamed the child. Her muscles ached from sitting as well. So she had relented. Lina tried to keep an ear out for Zel waking as she wandered down the manor's hallways. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to get back to her room from here. Hopefully, the kid would know where they were. _If _she ever managed to find him. A slight shuffle ahead caught her attention. Lina sprang through the door in mock ferocity.

"Gotcha!"

But no one was there. The small woman stood still for a moment pondering. Where could he have gone? Another flicker of movement caught her eye. She turned just in time to see Grey slip into a side room. Lina charged towards him.

"Hey! No fair running away!"

But Grey was already gone. There must be another entrance. Conniving little twerp. Still she was impressed by his foresight. Leading her back here and escaping out another route. But he was in for a surprise if he thought he'd gotten the best of her. Lina began studying the room for hidden panels. A decade of treasure hunting had made her an expert. But a second look at the room took her breath away. It was simply arranged, but was filled with exotic looking items. Not flashy, but well made and definitely unique.

On the table sat a little animal carved of dark wood. It was creature she'd definitely never seen before. Part lion, part bird? What was it? On her left was a small carved trunk. On another table sat a pair of wine goblets, each bowl a thin shell of ivory. The stems were made of fine twists of gold, studded with small bands of agate. Books shelves lined the walls in languages Lina had never seen before. A small one lay alone on a desk to her left.

Wonder fell upon the small sorceress. Who had lived here? What man or woman had once walked these halls and slept in this room? A fine layer of dust covered everything. No one had been here in a while. Lina cast her eyes about searching for a portrait. Perhaps they had left some clue as to what they looked like.

The small sorceress almost recoiled in horror as she saw Grey's image framed in gold. In the place of his usual sunny smile was the saddest expression she'd ever seen. As if he was lost and scared. Then it moved.

"Miss Lina?"

Lina spun around in shock. Standing behind her was Grey with a confused, almost frightened, look on his face.

"Miss Lina? I've been looking all over for you."

Lina shot another look at the frame, realizing belatedly she'd been looking in at a mirror. She exhaled slowly and gave a shaky laugh.

"That's supposed to be my job."

The small boy squirmed for a minute. "It's just that…"

'What is it, Grey?"

He fidgeted for a moment more. "Ummm. I think the man in your bed is waking up."

Lina immediately leapt to her feet. This mystery room would have to wait. "Well then, let's get going."

Grey nodded as she closed the door behind them and took off down the hallway at a dead run.

* * *

Grey stood at the doorway peeking through the crack. Even now, with Zel's vision questionably impaired, he was bound and determined to keep his promise to Lyssi-ma. He was to remain out of Zelgadis' sight. Thankfully Zel was still coming around when Lina finally arrived. The chimera moaned faintly. Apparently, Lina's spell hadn't dispelled all of the pain. But she could still feel a thin stream of magic pulsing between them. The real question though was whether or not the spell had worked yet. Or at all. Was Zel still blind?

Lina spoke softly to the groaning chimera. "Zel?"

Another moan answered her query.

"Zel, can you hear me?"

"Lina? Is that you?"

"Yes?"

"Good."

Well, he wasn't very eloquent. But, at the very least, it didn't sound as if his brains were too scrambled. Unfortunately, his voice was still relatively weak.

"I went looking for you…"

Guilt stabbed at the petite red head. "Zel, I'm so sorry. I just wandered off the path a little to check on something."

The chimera just laughed weakly. "I thought a willow wisp had gotten you. Silly, huh? You can take care of yourself."

Zel sounded like he was drifting off again. Lina started to creep out when Zelgadis' voice stopped her again. "What time is it?"

The hardest thing about this was not lying to him. At least not directly. "It's early afternoon."

"Ha. I'm so tired. I can't even tell." The chimera frowned. "Why don't you pull the curtains back?"

Lina tried to sound cheerful. Which was hard to do since the curtains were only partially shut. "Well, it's not just the curtains. I'm afraid you hit your head really hard. You might have a little difficulty seeing right now."

The chimera grew silent. He turned towards the sound of her voice. "Is it really bad?"

Lina paused. Was it really a lie to tell him no? To downplay it? Or would it just be a bigger shock later? "Well…we got a healing spell on it as fast as we could. But I can guarantee that you still have a headache."

The chimera smiled faintly. "That much is true."

Lina looked at her hands. That spell had taken so much out of her. Her magical reserves were depleting at an alarming rate. It HAD to work. If only partially. She sent another pulse down the connection. It pushed gently back. But the dark spot still remained. It seemed to be smaller than before—but she had to be honest. That might just be her hope getting the better of her. But the connection hadn't terminated yet. So the spell might still work. Or it could completely drain her of magic.

"Hmmm. Let's see what you can do. Can you see my hand?" Lina moved her hand back and forth.

The stone swordsman squinted. "I'm not really sure. It's too dark."

"Okay. Let's get a little bit of light in here then."

Lina was lighting the lamp when Zelgadis threw his arm over his eyes. His cry of pain resonated through her entire body. Another side effect of the spell.

She quickly doused the flame and tried to make her voice bright. "I see. Well, that's promising."

Zelgadis made no reply.

"It may be a little while before you can see normally again. That was quite a blow to the head. Two blows actually. But if you can distinguish light, that's a good sign."

The chimera nodded imperceptibly.

"Until then, it looks like you're stuck with me being your nurse."

His voice caught funnily. "Yeah. I guess so."

Lina frowned. Zel's voice was still really weak. He was obviously still in shock and in no condition to talk more.

"Well, in the meantime I think you should get some more sleep. I've got some reading to do so I'll be nearby if you need me."

The chimera nodded before turning away from her. Lina walked to the door cursing herself. Never in her life had she wished more that she'd applied herself more with white magic. But such a wish was utterly unproductive. If she was going to spend her time here, she might as well do something useful. She gave one last glance towards her stony friend and then left in search of reading material to keep her occupied.

* * *

Several hours later found Lina curled up in her favorite chair reading to Grey.

"The phoenix is a beast with long feathers made of fire…"

A small voice interrupted her. "But if it's on fire how can it fly?"

"Well Grey…"

His voice was stubborn. "'M not Grey. My name is Chico!"

Lina muttered in return. "You don't say…"

"So how can it fly?"

"That's because…"

Grey cut her off again. "And it says here that it cries healing tears. How can anything on fire make water? If it cried, wouldn't its tears evaporate right away? Then how would anyone know whether or not it cried?"

"The bird isn't totally made of fire…"

"Are you sure this book is right?"

Lina wasn't sure what was stronger. Her desire to applaud his intelligence or her desire to strangle him. "Who's reading here? Me or you? And why am I the one reading anyway? You know how."

Grey's voice got smaller. "Yeah, but I like it better when you read to me."

Lina sighed. "Are you going to let me finish?"

His mousy brown curls bobbed as he leaned back over the book. She'd offered him her seat, but he stood to her right so he could 'see the pictures better.' To her left were several of Zel's reference books and a copy of the prophecy. She'd given up on those several hours ago and fallen subject to the little boy's pleas to read to him. The sorceress had found this compendium of animals earlier in the mysterious room. It was one of the few books written in a language she knew. She'd grabbed it along with a few other things she'd spotted around the manor. The room had sparked an idea for her date with Val. She only hoped that this would make up for the rain and her need to stay near Zel.

Lina read a few more pages, conscious of the room around her. Zelgadis was asleep again. He had made some noise earlier, but calmed at the sound of her voice. It was as much for his benefit as Grey's that she read now. The rain continued to fall in intermittent sheets. Grey eagerly oohed and awed over the pictures in the compendium as she read along. One picture covered two whole pages. It seemed oddly familiar, though Lina was sure she'd never seen this book before. The lower half of the creature was covered in gold and the upper part in feathers. She was just turning the page when there was a thud on the balcony. Grey shot her a look and went scurrying for the side door.

"You take care of Zel just like we talked about, okay? I'll be back soon."

He nodded mutely and shut the door behind him. The petite girl watched him for a moment more to make sure he was completely out of sight.

Lina walked to the window door. Val stood there wings dripping slightly.

"Still raining?"

"Only out by the cottage. It's almost cleared up here." His eyes briefly flickered towards the bed. "Any better?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

The sorceress could tell he was still worried she'd cancel their date on Zel's behalf. Not that it hadn't occurred to her. But there was only one month left. She was running out of time. And if a way to break the curse didn't present itself soon she would need to make a decision. She distracted herself with Val's wounded demeanor.

"Cheer up, dragon boy. Follow me and don't drip on the carpet."

A brilliant smile lit up the ancient dragon's face.

Lina jerked her thumb at the chimera. "Shhhh…" She winked conspiratorially as they tiptoed out of the room.

Outside of the room sat two empty bags and a cloth wrapped box. She handed one bag to Val and kept one for herself. Truth be told, Lina was a bit nervous about playing this game with him. It was one she had played with her sister when they were little. Before Luna had grown too old to play with her.

Val looked a bit confused, but happy. For a startling moment, he reminded her of Grey. A surge of confidence rose within her. Perhaps he would like this game after all. She shot him a cocky smile.

"We're going to play a little game. Here's what you have to do."

The dragon began to listen intently.

"You have ten minutes. Your job is to pick five objects from somewhere in the manor and come back with them. You can pick anything you want. Whatever catches your attention. Little, big, small, old, new, it doesn't matter. The only rule is that they have to fit inside that bag."

Val's turquoise hair shifted as he looked up in surprise. "How do you win?"

Lina grinned. "Can't tell you that."

"What!?"

"It's a surprise! Besides, if I told you that now, you'd have an unfair advantage."

The ancient dragon shot her an unsatisfied look. "But you already know how!"

The sorceress extraordinaire gave him a look. "That's life Val. Get used to it."

He sighed.

Lina smiled to herself. A little bit of honey never hurt. She unwrapped the top layer of the box. "Oh yeah. Winner gets this pie."

Val's teenage stomach got the better of him. His eyes looked up automatically. "What kind?"

Lina hid a smile. It was like talking with Grey. If you causally slipped in a bribe, anything became fun. But if you were too obvious, they just got suspicious. She was just grateful that Val had mentioned what his favorite dessert was. And lucky that there had been the supplies to make it out of their rapidly vanishing supply of food. She tried to answer off handedly. "Peach and raspberry, I think."

His golden eyes lit up with avarice. "The whole thing?"

She nodded firmly.

With that the ancient dragon took off down the hall.

Lina laughed before shouting after him, "Remember, be back in ten minutes or the pie is mine!"

The red head slipped back into her room. The chimera was still resting soundly while Grey lay on the floor reading from the compendium. Everything was just as it should be. She collected an old hair ribbon from her bureau and then crawled beneath the bed.

Grey looked up. "Whatcha doing?"

The bed shook slightly as the chimera shifted.

Lina shushed him before whispering, "Making sure I win." The sorceress looked about hopefully for a bit of dust. Alice had done a pretty through job cleaning in here. But Lina hadn't kept up with it. Her grin broadened as she found a sizable dust bunny.

"Grey, hand me a bottle from the dresser."

The boy concentrated hard. An assortment of bottles came floating gently towards her.

The sorceress chided him softly. "It wouldn't hurt you to use your hands for once. People who do everything by magic end up getting lazy."

Grey protested in a whiny voice. "But I need to practice or I'll never be the bestest sorcerer in the whole universe."

"Best," Lina absently corrected him. "And that's not the point. Besides, you only needed to send me one. You need to work on refining your magic. Not lobbing it around whole sale."

Lina reached for the bottle closest to her before hissing softly in dismay. She retracted her hand for a moment before selecting an empty one next to it.

Grey looked back up. "What's wrong?"

Lina bottled the dust and crawled out from under the bed. Then she gently cradled the first bottle in both hands. Its contents whorled making little obsidian clouds inside. She firmly suppressed the chill that ran up her arm as she took it. Then, in as calm and a quiet voice as she could manage, Lina asked Grey to put the rest back.

The boy shrugged as the other bottles returned to their points of origin. Lina walked over to the desk and unlocked the top drawer. She carefully laid the bottle inside before locking it. Then she looped the key around the ribbon and put them inside the bag. The sorceress looked back at the child lying on the floor and wondered if he had any idea how close they both could have come to annihilation. The sorceress thought about scolding him, but mentioning its importance and peaking his interest could be have just as deadly results. So Chaos' poster child said nothing and resolved to be more careful in the future.

Lina swept the room up in a fond look. Grey looked so peaceful that she decided not to disturb him. For a moment she wondered what she would do when Alice came back to claim him. The manor would be so lonely. At least she'd still have Zel.

Her red hair swung gently as she leaned over said chimera. He lay still, his face shadowed. He smelled of antiseptic, hickory smoke, and granite. "Heal well, my friend. I need your wise eyes to help me find the right path."

Then, knowing it was almost time for the young dragon to return, she left the room in search of one more item.

* * *

Lina bit back her laughter as the ancient dragon came huffing down the hall. His hair was totally askew and his bag swung back and forth wildly. He skidded to a stop panting.

"Rats. That pie was almost mine too."

"What. Next?"

Lina smiled enigmatically. "Follow me."

The dragon rolled his eyes, but followed without complaint. The red head focused on remembering the specific number of turns to their destination. On their first date, Val had shown her his secret place. Now she wanted to share her new spot with him.

The sorceress supreme paused before opening the door. The ancient dragon inhaled noisily as he took in the gold paneled walls and dark wooden furniture. The room was both simple and elegant.

Val whistled softly before responding. "Wow.'

"Yeah." Lina waved him in. "Come sit."

She sat near the center of the floor. The turquoised haired youth followed. His eyebrows raised questioningly as she unwrapped the cloth box and laid the cloth between them on the floor.

"I may not be the world's best cook, but we're not gonna stave either."

Lina began filling the cloth with sandwiches and fruit. The prize pie remained to the side. The young dragon's smile grew perceptibly wider at the impromptu picnic. Both he and Lina fed eagerly until little remained. Once satisfied, Lina reached over for her bag and gestured for Val to do the same.

"Now it's time to start the game. The name of this game is 'Hoard'. Whoever creates the best hoard from the other person's junk wins. One of us will remove one object from their bag. Then the other person has one minute to create a history for it. You can score up to ten points for each item based on completeness and creativity of their stories. And truthfulness, if the other person knows the history behind it. The object is to have the most points by the end of the game."

This was the part where she had been afraid that he'd lose interest. Instead his brow wrinkled in thought. "I'm not sure understand."

Lina smiled. "Here. I'll go first. Pull something out of your bag."

He retrieved a red and brown spotted feather from his bag.

Lina's forehead scrunched in thought. "That is a wing feather from a Silkie. A silkie is the name for the second phase of a magical salamander's life. It first hatches from an egg into a small looking chicken. It stays that way for twelve years before morphing into the shape of a toad and then into a full grown salamander. It does this in order to escape its many enemies who would use it for magical potions and to disguise its young from the hostile turtle race. They hide their young due to a slight misunderstanding a millennia ago, in which a salamander accidently boiled the Supreme Elder Turtle in his own lake.

This particular feather was given to the Keeper in return for a favor. The Keeper once saved a Silkie from an angry land tortoise, thus currying its favor. This feather, if left over the door, will protect the room from fire. Or, if swept across a burn, can cause it heal faster."

She looked up at Val. "Now you score my story on a scale of one to ten. I think I get about a seven or so. Since there is no way to judge the truthfulness of what I said."

Val nodded. "That sounds good to me."

Lina smiled. "Then it's your turn."

Since it was his first try, the sorceress decided to go easy on him. This time. Her secret weapon would help her recover points later. She peered into the bag before pulling out the key attached to her hair ribbon.

"You have one minute. Go."

Val squinted at the red length of ribbon. "Not fair, you put two items together."

"As long as they're attached it doesn't matter. Fifty seconds."

A competitive gleam filled his eyes. "This ribbon belongs to a girl who ran away from home. She was talented, but easily bored and hated it when her hair got in her face. This was a gift from an older friend. Someone she thought of as an aunt."

Rather conventional, but surprisingly true. The red head made sure to keep her face neutral.

"The red represents her fiery spirit. She wore it every day of her youth. But then she grew up and put childish things away, including this ribbon."

"Thirty seconds. You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to win, Val."

His bangs tilted as he regarded the key. "This is a key to a special drawer. Inside it lies darkness and things best left forgotten. If opened it would cause the destruction of all that it touched."

A chill ran up Lina's arms.

Val continued. "The key will be used several times more. And the eventually the darkness will escape. Then darkness will consume darkness until there is light."

The sorceress remained utterly quiet. His creativity left a little to be desired, but it was a little creepy how close to the truth that was. Then again, such vague statements could be easily interpreted or bent any way one desired. She decided to laugh it off as coincidence.

Val stopped suddenly. "My time is up, isn't it? I'm afraid I didn't do a very good job with that one."

Lina laughed. "No you did really well. Honest. Look—you gave me chills."

The dragon gave her a pleased smile.

"I think you deserve an eight. Not as creative or specific as it could be. But very good, none the less."

Val pulled a golden peach from his bag. "Your turn."

Lina thought for a few seconds. "This peach was originally from the table of the gods. But it was given to a mortal when…."

And so the game continued. Lina was pleased to see that she was still a good judge of character. Val was having a great time. He smiled easily and laughed more. Lina didn't remember having this much fun with a game since Luna had become a priestess.

As they continued the game it became obvious that she was the more creative of the two, but Val was generally the most correct. It was almost eerie how close he was to the known history of items. Though it wasn't unusual for dragons to be thoroughly trained in both folklore and holy artifacts. And with a foster mother as involved as Filia, Lina was sure little, if any, of Val's education had been neglected. Sadly, she was only winning by a few points. She cast a hungry look at the pie. It was currently in jeopardy, but that was sure to be fixed by her last item. Her secret weapon.

"Last chance, dragon boy." His eyes sparked at the challenge at her voice. "If you don't do well on this one, then that pie is mine."

Lina caught his eyes, an evil smile on her face, as she brought out the final artifact: the captive dust bunny. Val nearly fell over in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Chaos' poster child smiled sweetly back. "Then the pie is mine?"

"No such luck." The ancient dragon stared at the fluff for a few seconds. Then he began muttering to himself loudly. "All I am getting is a picture of a pink mass and one kid. Two kids? A rag? Maybe an old blanket? The child was in trouble? No, he was hiding." Then a curious glaze came over his eyes as he began speaking.

Lina sat up slightly. This fog that came over him. Was it the gift of prophecy? Belatedly, the sorceress remembered the real reason Luna had insisted on playing this game with her as a child. To encourage latent prophetic abilities. But she'd never displayed any. However, she'd heard rumors in her travels that the ancient dragons were very gifted in that area. She'd thought it due to intense training. But Val was still too young draconically to have been trained much in white magic. Perhaps Val had a strong natural predilection towards it.

"This dust is an observer. Witness to the fall and the birth of a mage. It remembers laugher and sheltered care. It sings a song of truth. Soon it will see anger and tears. Once divided, soon reborn. Friend to creation and destruction. Which will she choose? Will hope find wings or be swept away in the chaos to come?"

Lina sat mesmerized. The words rang in her ears. All this from a bit of dust under her bed. And then there was what he'd said about the key on her old hair ribbon. Val had been right about that as well. It was disturbing. She shook her head.

The young dragon sat up in alarm. "What? Was I that bad?"

"No." The sorceress pushed the pie at him. "But I just got royally stomped at my own game."

Val beamed as he dug into his well earned reward.

"Don't get too cocky though. It was a close game. And you still need a lot of work in the creativity department."

The not-so-ancient dragon handed her a slice of pie. "It would be rude not to share."

Lina ate it happily as she studied the room around her. If Val was as talented as she thought, perhaps he could help her with her new mystery. She gestured at the room around her as she swallowed. "Who do you think lived here?"

Val squinted at their surroundings before shrugging. "Don't know. I bet they lived here a really long time though."

Lina fought the urge to squirm. It was killing her not to know. But if Val's prophetic tendencies were latent, she'd have to get him to do it subconsciously. She sighed. "Yeah. Guess we'll never know."

Golden eyes looked up at her, framed by blue-green hair. "So let's make it up. Like the game we were playing before." He pointed to the book on the desk. "This was obviously a journal. So they liked to write."

Lina pointed to the books on the shelf. "Obviously it belonged to a man who spoke and knew many different languages. Well studied and well written. Do you think he was a scholar?"

The dragon snorted in amusement. "And what makes you sure it was a 'he'?"

She gave him a wink. "Woman's intuition."

"Can't fight that."

"Not if you're smart."

Val ran his hands over the books. "Well, I don't think he's been gone too long. The layer of dust in here is pretty light."

Lina pointed to the figurines around the place. "He must have lived in this room his whole life. Look, there are old toys mixed in with the odds and ends."

She ran her fingers over a few. "I bet he collected these other objects as he traveled around the worlds. I wonder what things he saw." Her fingers paused over the wooden figure, half lion part bird. "Look at this."

The ancient dragon turned it over and over in his hands. "It's so intricately carved. I wonder how they managed to get such fine detail on the feathers."

"I wonder what it's called."

The young man just laughed. "I don't know. But I bet it's a lot like you. It probably loves gold and gems and guards them fiercely."

"Then it's got to be strong and powerful."

The young dragon considered the beast again. "And loyal." He put the figurine back down.

"The man who lived here must have really loved them." Lina added.

Val looked up in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

The sorceress supreme gestured again to the room around them. The unique creature peeked out of every nook and cranny. "Look. They're all over. Woven into the tapestries. Even carved into the furniture."

He nodded and began systematically opening the chests one by one. Lina's attention was caught once more by the cups. She touched its ivory edges before tracing the gold and agates on the stem. "I wonder what kept him returning to this isolated little world."

"I think I know," the ancient dragon replied softly. "Love."

The petite red head saw him fingering a stack of old vellum letters bound with a fading purple ribbon. "He must have loved her very much."

"Ah, but did she love him? That's the real trick." Lina watched Val carefully as his eyes went foggy.

"She was his only love. The only person who really saw him. She wound in and out of the threads of his life. Sometimes here, sometimes there. He looked for her on other worlds, traveling great distances. But she only appeared when she wanted to be found. And she would only come to this world. So he bettered himself when she was away. He tried to become the perfect man. He worried that he wasn't a good enough for her. But then I'm sure that he knew no one ever could be. He was very patient. But often lonely. So lonely. So he wrote her these letters. But he never sent them."

The ancient dragon looked up, sadness filling his normally warm eyes. They lighted upon the cups Lina held. "Those were the cups they drank out of on their wedding day. Meant to ensure the drinker spoke no lies."

The young man suddenly turned away, his eyes troubled. Lina sat beside him.

"Val, what's wrong?"

The young dragon started rubbing at his temples. "Sorry. I've got a headache. I get them sometimes." He gave her a troubled smile, but pointedly avoided looking at the cups and letters. Headache he might have, but that was clearly not all that was troubling Val.

"Don't try to hold out on me. I know better. What's bothering you?"

"It's just…"

Lina tried hard to make her voice kind. Comforting people wasn't really her thing. Mostly because she just didn't have much practice at it. Luna'd always told her to suck it up. But Lina was learning that there was another way. "What?"

"It's just reminded me of why I'm here."

She suddenly felt stupid for asking. "Oh, the contest."

"No. For Fili-ma."

Lina sat back. Now that was unexpected. A garbled, "Wha…?" proceeded from her mouth.

Val sighed. "I came here so she could be happy." He looked up at her, young and completely vulnerable.

The sorcery genius was confused. "Filia thought you should get married?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, yes. I mean—eventually. But I chose to enter this contest to help her out."

Lina just shook her head.

Val looked up pleadingly. "It's not that I'm unhappy here. I like it here. And I like you. I thought I'd hate you at first. But I didn't."

He paused for a minute overcome by a blush. Lina stored this odd bit of information away for later.

Then ancient dragon blundered on. "But she was so lonely. We lived well in that little shop. Her business was fairly successful and she did a good job of raising me. But sometimes I'd catch her looking out the window with such a sad expression. At first, I thought that she regretted taking me in. That she only did it out of duty. Or that she thought…"

His voice got quieter. "Or maybe that she thought that a piece of Darkstar still lived somewhere deep inside of me. And she only told me that he was gone to make me feel better."

Lina reached out to touch his shoulder before she remembered the curse. She pulled back awkwardly. Val grimaced half a smile before continuing his story.

"But it wasn't that. She was lonely. Her kind was extinct—or so she thought. Six months ago she heard rumors that there were still gold dragons living in the Katart Mountains. She was so excited. But she would be a considered a traitor. They might have forgiven her in time—but a traitor with an ancient dragon as a ward? It would never happen. So Fili-ma decided not to contact them. She decided it was enough to know that her race still lived."  
Lina wasn't surprised to hear that Filia had made such a decision. But she knew what a social creature Filia had been. The sacrifice must have been tremendous.

Val looked ashamed. "So she stayed. For me. But all that changed about two and a half months ago. Fili-ma got a letter from one of the high priests in the Katart Mountains. He told her that if she would help them stop the new threat to our world, they would welcome us both back with open arms."

He looked up at Lina with a pleading look. "You have to understand. She didn't know all the details. But the chance was so unexpected. So exciting. She would have done anything for it."

Lina responded quietly. "I wondered what had made her agree to hunt me down. I was surprised she would agree to become an assassin. So that's what they promised her."

The ancient dragon spoke fervently on his foster mother's behalf. "She didn't know that would be the price. And once she did know—it was too late. She was already blood bound. Fili-ma thought about taking the penalty. But still, the opportunity, to see me safe was too great for her to pass up." He looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry."

The forcefulness of Lina's voice caused him to look up. "It's not your fault, Val. I don't blame you for it."

His eyes were still bleak. Lina caught his eyes with her own, refusing to let them go. "Or her. Now that I know what prompted it. I'm just glad that she made it back through the gates okay."

Val looked relieved. But Lina still had questions she needed answered.

"So when she failed, they blackmailed you into this contest?"

The young dragon looked positively horrified. "Milgasia would never do that! He didn't even know about the assassination offer until afterwards! He stripped that priest of his title and offered to let us live there permanently. No strings attached."

Lina couldn't keep the confused frustration from her voice. "Then what are you doing here? How could you being gone possibly make Filia happier?"

Val's voice was embarrassed. "Because, Fili-ma really likes him. Really, really likes him. Milgasia, I mean. And I, uh…"

A flash of comprehension washed over her. "And you took yourself out of the picture, so she could get closer to him."

He immedately jumped to his foster mother's defense. "She deserves to be happy after all she's done for me. Thinking that she was the last one of her race alive. She should have the chance to start all over again and find some peace in her life."

Lina's voice was quiet. She understood only too well. "So you decided that her best chance to get close to Milgasia was to leave them alone. And that's why you're here."

Val backtracked. "It's not just that. The dragon race wants a world of peace. One that would last forever. That can't be too bad, can it? I could help them achieve that. Even if some of the golden dragons I met don't believe I can help." He shifted uncomfortably. "I think I make them uneasy. And they take it out on Fili-ma and Milgasia"

Lina nodded in comprehension. "So by volunteering for this contest, you secured Filia's happiness, had a chance to play hero, and removed yourself from the scrutinizing public eye."

Val shot her an imitation of the smoldering smile he'd first shot her in the glen. "And I got to date you."

"Nice try, dragon boy."

Lina gave him a playful look of disapproval. She watched him, wondering what it would be like to watch your parent fall in love. She'd been grateful that her father had never dated of remarried. Not because she didn't respect his need for companionship. But because it would have completely altered the way their lives had run. Val seemed to be taking it all in good stride. Yet Lina had to wonder if it was as easy a choice for him as he made it out to be.

"And how do you feel about all of this?" She knew from recent experience how it felt when you seemed to have no other choice.

He squirmed under her gaze. His voice came haltingly. "At first I hated you. Not really…it's just that I missed Fili-ma and you were the reason we got into this mess. Our life before Milgasia was good."

Lina nodded—unsure how to respond to the young dragon's confession.

"But then I really got to know you." The ancient dragon looked into the distance. "Twice now you've given me the opportunity to start my life over. Once as Valgaav. And now as Val. I think…"

He paused before rushing into his next sentence. "I think I'm grateful for it all. You make it worth getting up in the morning. And I think much better when you're around."

Val's gaze fell upon the twin cups again. A whisper escaped his mouth. "I still wonder how she's doing though."

"You miss her, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then why don't you go visit her?"

The ancient dragon looked up in surprise.

"There's no reason you can't go back for a visit. Sure there's a rule saying _I_ can't leave, but it never said _you_ couldn't."

Hope filled the young man's demeanor. "Do you think it would be okay?"

Lina shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it. After all, Xelloss left and he's still in the contest. I think you should go."

Val stood enthusiastically, but staggered when he attempted to walk. Lina stood up in alarm.

The turquoise haired youth gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. My headache seems to be getting worse."  
"Maybe we should call it a night then."

"Yeah, perhaps so."

Val looked abashed. "Can you show me to the main hallway? I think I should probably walk home tonight."

"No problem."

They walked back to the main floor in companionable silence. But the young man shifted awkwardly from foot to foot once they arrived at door. What was his problem? Did he have something else to tell her? Lina found that her patience was wearing thin.

"What is it?"

"I've always flown here in the past and I'm a little worried I'll get lost walking." He rubbed his aqua hair in embarrassment. "I keep having these stupid nightmares."

Lina was intrigued despite herself. "About what?"

The dragon ducked his head before mumbling, "Getting lost."

The petite sorceress laughed. This from the youth that had been wandering off the path since he arrived. Those must be some nightmares.

"Stay put. I'll be right back."

She ran into Zel's lower study and rummaged through his large desk. Where was that travel knot she'd used for her first date with Val? A few minutes later, Lina returned triumphantly and put it in his outstretched hand.

"This will get you back, safe and sound."

Val grinned in relief. "Thanks. I had a really good time."

"Yeah, me too."

He cleared his throat. "I might not be back for a while. Stay safe."

Lina nodded as she opened the door. She hated goodbyes. They were so awkward. "Tell Filia hi for me."

He paused once more as he cleared the door. "Yeah. Thanks again—for everything."

"No problem. Night, Val."

The ancient dragon waved and strode away in the moonlight.

Lina turned and started slowly up the main stairwell. The dishes in the mystery room could definitely wait until tomorrow. She'd already left Grey alone with Zel for as long as she currently dared. Besides, she was exhausted. It was time to catch some well earned shuteye. Lina opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible.

Zelgadis remained still as stone, the rigid pebbles on his face and arms seeming softener in the moonlight. But Grey was nowhere to be seen. Lina was perplexed until she heard sniffling.

Grey was here. But where? She listened intently. A muffled sob sounded from under the bed. Lina sighed softly to herself before kneeling at its edge and gently lifting its hem. The little boy lay in a small heap under the mattress. Tears ran down his dusty face. It looked like he had been there for some time.

Alarm filled the petite sorceress. What had happened during her absence? "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

Well, that was a relief. Two hurt charges less than a day was not the kind of record she wanted to amass. But it still didn't explain his strange behavior. "Grey? What's the matter?"

"I'm scared."

Lina tried to use the coaxing voice her father had used for occasions such as these. "What of?"

"The monster."

"What monster?"

Lina couldn't understand his first whisper. Or the second. She took a stab at it anyway. "What's a Finn?"

Grey shivered. "He's evil. I got rid of him. But he came back."

Lina reached for the crying child, but he scuttled over to the bed's furthest corner.

His small voice was almost hysterical. "Lyssi-ma said if I banished my monsters they'd stay away for good. But he didn't! He came back."

The sorcery genius made what she hoped was a soothing noise. "Shush. It's okay. He isn't here. Come out and see for yourself."

Grey's curls shook back and forth. "No!"

Lina sighed. She couldn't leave him under there all night. It wasn't good for him—besides, what if he woke Zelgadis? She was already going to have a difficult time explaining Zel's injuries to Alice. She didn't want to explain a hysterical grandson and a broken promise to boot. Sadly, she was quickly running out of ideas. Commands weren't working. Maybe begging would.

"Please?"

"You promise Finn's not out there?"

"I promise."

Grey scooted a little closer, but not close enough for her to grab.

"What if he is and you just can't see him?"

Lina thought hard. "Grey, I'll protect you if he is. That's my job to protect you from anything that might hurt you. To help keep you safe."

Grey's eyes got big. "Why?"

Victory was almost within her reach. "Because that's what grownups do. Now come on out."

She backed away from the bed as the tiny child crawled out. He peered about the room, checking it for monsters. Apparently it passed inspection. Grey's blanket levitated out of the closet. Lina grabbed it midair.

"Stop that. What do you think you're doing? I said I'll protect you."

"I need it. What if you're gone and Finn comes back?" He pointed at Zelgadis. "He's an adult. So if I stay under the bed Finn can't get me."

Children's logic. It was so obvious it was hard to defy. However, Lina didn't think Zel would be happy to find that he'd acquired a bunkmate. And she'd have broken her promise to Alice. The sorceress reconsidered her options.

"Forever is a long time to hide. How will you become a great explorer living under that bed?"

Grey grumped back at her, "I'll be something else instead."

"And miss out on all the fun? I think we need another solution."

Lina tapped her face in mock thought. "Well, if banishing your monster didn't work, let me tell you a surefire way to get rid of him."

The boy's eyes grew round. "What is it?"

She smiled. "The only way to defeat an enemy is to learn to think like them. So if you want to get rid of a monster, you have to think like a monster."

Grey wailed in despair. "But I don't want to be a monster." Tears were starting to form again.

Lina sighed. "Look. If you become like your monster for just a brief second, you'll know everything about him. Then you'll know what his weaknesses are. And you can defeat him."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Lina spared the chimera a glance as he moved in his sleep. "So try to think like Finn and soon you'll be able to defeat him for good. That being said, I think you should go to bed."

Grey began to walk slowly towards the side door where he was staying. He stopped just outside the door, Lina following close behind.

"Shall I tuck you in?" He'd refuse, just like every night before this. It was their nightly ritual.

He shook his head once more. "Nope. You can't come in. All my secret stuff is in here."

Lina could barely control the urge not to giggle. "I see. Then goodnight little one."

The small sorceress walked towards the chair that was currently serving as her bed. No rest for the weary. She wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Zel alone until he had healed a bit more.

Grey's little voice stopped her. "Does becoming a monster work for getting rid of the dark too?"

Lina turned to face him again. "Afraid not, kiddo. For that you need a night light."

Grey cocked his head quizzically. "What's a night light?"

Lina sighed. She was never going to get to bed at this rate. "It's a small warm light that stays on all night."

"Oh, you mean like that?" He pointed out the window.

The sorceress supreme just rolled her eyes. "No Grey, that's the moon."

"No. The other light."

Lina turned to catch a glimpse of a purplish light hovering near the door. She got to the balcony just as it came to a rest.

Grey followed, squinting at the bright light. "What is it?"

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden pinpoint of light before her. At the center of it, was a small woman carrying a piece of vellum inscribed with a curly looking 'L.' That in itself promised great news.

Lina exhaled a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding before she responded. "That is a fairy. With a message from my sister."


	19. Chapter 18 Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time since I last updated. I basically wrote myself stylistically into a corner and have been trying to decide what to do about it. I finally decided, wrote the chapter, and then got stuck in editing. It's been a hard story to pick up again with all of the threads I had going. But I made y'all a promise, as well as myself, that this story will be finished! *Punches the air Amelia style, minus the acrobatics—because I am even clumsier than her* For those wondering I am on schedule to finish (chapter wise anyway), with only 6 chapters left after this. Wow, it really will end some day! A great thanks to all who read the story during its long hiatus and still reviewed. I made progress every time you sent a review. A great thank you to you all.

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, own nothing like Slayers. The credit goes to Hanajime Kanazka and all them rich folks. But in my defense, I'm not liable to be robbed by their famous red headed sorceress either! Not that I have a ton of cash anyway…one more year of student loans!

* * *

"You'll know when it's time. Goodbye, Zelgadis."

Her voice faded away, leaving him awash with a heightened sense of his loss. Abandonment. Misery. The guiding light of his life had bid him farewell and left him alone to cope with the nothingness of his life. But what point had life without someone to love?

"You don't need me anymore."

His mother had said it too. So he'd clung to Rezo, the man who had in turn betrayed him. Now Aja had done the same. But this time, there was nothing left to cling to.

It shouldn't have been possible to reach the bottom. Holes in ones heart are never ending, aren't they? Yet here he sat. Alone in his misery and devastation. It seemed fitting place to curl up and die. And yet a voice in his head kept nattering. _You knew_. _You knew she was dead all along. And yet you still harbored the hope that you'd be together. How foolish. What a contemptible creature you are. _

It was a weak thought that answered back. _I knew she'd eventually disappear. That she'd only exist in this world long enough to fulfill her assignment. But she lifted my heart. She taught me how to live. Of course, I mourn her loss_. It just seemed unfair to have lost it all again. And just when he was so close to his cure… The chimera's mind froze. He was doing it again. Using his cure as a crutch. Aja had taught him better than that.

But now it all seemed so pointless. A human life was meant to be filled with attachments. Souls linked by the golden thread of love. Yet Zelgadis had helped kill his own grandfather. As a friend, the heartless mystical swordsman had proven himself just that—heartless. He'd refused Amelia (though admittedly for the right reasons) and failed to save Gourry. Thereby breaking Lina's heart and earning her enmity as well. Even the Keeper's replacement would find his way here eventually. Why keep playing once the cards were already down?

Another thought plagued him incessantly, twisting the knife deeper yet. Lina had tried to put a good face on it. But Zelgadis knew that if a healing spell had already been applied, there was little, if any chance, that his vision would ever be restored. Why lose his sight along with his love? Perhaps it was divine retribution. What was it that Amelia had said before they'd last parted? That he was only an echo of his past and would be until he learned to forgive? Was this new punishment penance for hating his grandfather? For aiding in Rezo's destruction? In retrospect, the blind man had wiser than Zel had accounted for. Perhaps he'd just seen the evil lurking in his grandson's soul and released it for the entire world to see. And ironically, the only man the chimera knew that might be able to cure him was the very man he himself had helped destroy.

The chimera had no perception of time passing. Despair continued to ravage through him, slowly stealing away his hope and his sanity. An overwhelming desire to slip silently out of this world surged through him. Little black swirls began to appear at the edges of his consciousness in response to his dark desires. Their dark whispers were tantalizing.

_Come with us_ they seemed to say. _If destruction is what you desire, we can whisk you away. Erase the existence you so despise._ _Give in._

Strangely enough, he believed them. And knowing that he shouldn't made the urge to reach out to them even stronger.

_It won't hurt_ they promised. _Come away. We have plans for you. Let us take you where you can never be hurt again. No more will your life pain you. Know the bliss of the void._

The chimera could not help the instinctive raising of his hand. The chaotic shadow beasts inched closer. Zelgadis could feel his memories start draining from him and flowing into the shadows' beckoning maws. Then a voice he knew well, cut through the darkness, divorcing him from his mental apathy.

It was a quiet voice, but it was full of a hypnotic fire that bespoke life. Tendrils of warmth gently entwined themselves around his soul. But underlying the warmth was a sense of urgency.

"_Heal well, my friend. I need your wise eyes to help me find the right path."_

The chimera paused in his reach for oblivion. He knew that voice. Could Lina really need his help? She was such a strong person—it seemed impossible that she might be just as bewildered by her situation as he was. The encroaching darkness crept forward, its voice rising in pitch like a siren in the night. Then another thought broke through his hypnotic haze. His promise to Gourry. He had sworn to his friend that he would protect Chaos' poster child. But more than that, Zel had resolved that he would be her friend. Zelgadis was suddenly filled with a determination to keep his promise. Gourry was counting on him to watch over Lina. Surely even he was capable of that much. He would stay for Lina.

The shadow beast suddenly screeched, sensing the loss of its victim. It surged forward, unveiling the plethora of malice it was steeped in. Zel stumbled back looking desperately for a way out. But he was surrounded. The feelings that had previously eaten away at the edges his mind now assaulted him openly. It was as if someone had given his inner demons a life of their own. And they were bent on his permanent destruction.

Zel chanted softly, hoping the monster wouldn't hear him. It was a simple spell used to banish nightmares. It had been one of the first spells Rezo had ever taught him. Banishing the fear of the darkness that a much younger self had had much trouble overcoming.

Confident, he lobbed it at the creature before him. It scuttled back for a moment, but remained completely intact. The sorcerer was enveloped by a sheer blast of malicious glee as the darkness reared yet higher. The chimera sensed that he was about to be literally consumed by his own animosity. Yet this ending felt most permanent. And Zelgadis feared that if it touched him he might never awake. He threw several Elmekia Lances at the creature, but it did little more than pause.

A faint voice brushed against his desperate consciousness. The chimera's frantic mind sought to decipher its words.

_"…banishing your monster didn't work."_

Some help that was. Trust his savior to be as witty as possible. The beast seemed to be converging over his head, planning to devour him as it collapsed in upon him. Zel watched in dread as the hole above him shrank and then disappeared. The voice interrupted his demise once more.

"_If you want to get rid of a monster, you have to think like a monster."_

Zel's mind raced. How did one defeat emotions? They were supposed to be insubstantial. Yet even in the natural world, they left devastation in their wake. The voice whispered once more as the monster began to collapse in upon him.

_"Then you'll know what his weaknesses are."_

Understanding washed over the stony man. Though this manifestation had no physical or even astral body, it was made of negative emotions. He choked on laughter as Amelia's bubbly "Life is Wonderful" song popped into his head. It was like defeating Xelloss. Just think happy thoughts.

Yet the suggestion was as helpful as hemlock. Happy thoughts? They'd left him when Aja had. Yet, he'd still existed. Life was still interesting, if not as full. What had convinced him to keep living then? A promise to Aja that he'd find happiness. And he was happy when his friends were happy. Which meant there was a reason for life. But now, his reason was to make sure that Lina was happy. Lina was currently the reason for his life.

A picture of her smiling face, the first time that she'd smiled at him, and given him a nickname filled his mind. The feelings sparked a wave of joy. It rose from him, floating gently upward. The darkness threatening to devour him burst in its wake. Contentment washed over Zelgadis. A part of his heart still ached, but it felt like it might eventually mend. Perhaps he would be physically blind for the rest of his life, but he knew that he'd never be spiritually blind again. Sleep washed over him. And for the first time in a great many years, Zelgadis slept peacefully in the moonlight.

* * *

Sleep called to him with its seductive promises, but it slipped from his tenuous grasp at the insistent sound of her fiery voice.

"Zelgadis, when are you going to get up?"

The chimera groaned quietly to himself. If he just kept his eyes shut, maybe she'd go away. The voice did not disappear, but instead grew fainter. Zel exhaled slowly hoping that that was the end of it. Then his stomach decided to rebel. Delicious smells permeated the air. And an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder was also making its presence known. There was no way that he was going to be able to ignore his physical needs any longer. It was time to face the world.

The chimera's ears twitched as he opened his eyes. Despite all of the rest he'd gotten, the world remained dark. He was afraid to ask Lina what that might mean. Zel had no doubt that she was there. The faint sound of pages turning was punctuated by her unique soprano grumbling. A muttered curse amidst a light rain of small wooden objects. Perhaps now would be a good time to interrupt Lina's current project.

His voice was raspy with disuse. "Lina?"

The lithe sorceress quickly stepped towards him. "Finally decided to join the world of the living, have you?"

Zel's stomach answered for him. Lina just laughed.

"I expect you're ravenous. I've got a meal ready if you think you're up to it."

The chimera nodded wondering how to broach the more urgent need that was making itself known. His ears twitched again as he heard another slight scuffle from Lina's general direction.

"There's a table to your left about waist high if you're ready to try standing. Be careful though…"

Lina's warning had come a little too late. Zelgadis was thankful for the sturdy little table as he stopped himself from completely toppling over.

"…you're likely a bit weak. You've been asleep the better part of four days."

So that was why his limbs felt like jelly. Zel pushed himself into a more upright position, wondering how to broach the next subject.

Lina continued blithely on, as if this were an everyday occurrence. "I've got everything laid out in a pretty organized fashion. The chamber pot is two steps straight ahead, and three to your left. There's a door there. It's just inside on the left."

Wondering if his companion had suddenly become telepathic, Zelgadis took a quick step forward and two steps to the left before jamming his toes into the wall. It didn't hurt per se, but judging from the feel of things, he'd probably saved some mouse two day's worth of work. It was only then that the chimera realized that his companion had abruptly stopped talking.

Zel cleared his voice to fill the silence. "Sorry. I thought you said three steps."

The tiny sorceress sounded slightly defensive. "Well, it's three of _my_ steps."

Oh. That made sense. He'd just have to remember to take Lina size steps. Or figure out the conversion in a hurry. Another protest from his bladder made the hole in the wall irrelevant. "If you'll…um…just excuse me a moment," Zelgadis felt for the knob and shut the door quickly behind him.

He emerged several moments later feeling immensely better. Lina was humming softly under her breath, accompanied by the clinking of silverware.

When he shut the door, she called out, "Just sit back down on the bed. That was probably enough exertion for your first time up. We'll eat at the table another time."

The chimera decided that it was just safer to grunt in reply. It sounded like Lina had taken over things. And he knew from experience that it was better to go along than to protest. It saved time. Besides, the tiny sorceress sounded well in her element. It was the confidence that had been greatly lacking in her voice her entire trip here.

A sudden weight and heat on his legs startled him. Zel reflexively tensed. But that quickly subsided as something soft hit him in the head.

"Don't jump or you'll spill your food."

The rustle of an object being put in her pocket filled his super sensitive ears. Ah, so she'd hit him with the ever present slipper. Oddly, it made him feel better. Less like an invalid and more like a friend who'd made a careless, but understandable, mistake.

Zelgadis chuckled lightly. "I don't know how you do it Lina. You always seem to make me feel better. Even when you beat me up."

He could hear the pleasure in her voice. "It comes from being a sorcery genius. That's why people always follow my advice."

"It comes from being scary and bossy," he muttered.

"I didn't hear that. Now eat your food." Iron will dominated the timbre of her voice. But he heard no movement indicating that she was going to spoon feed him.

He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Zel felt uncertainly for his spoon and made his first attempt at eating. His aim was initially a little low, but not dangerously so. Funny, how games as a child could come in handy later. The soup was meaty, full of vegetables and creamy goodness. Nothing like the gruel he had been expecting. After the first few bites went in without disaster, his stomach got the better of him. The chimera began to devour the food, relishing the feeling of a full stomach. Zel was startled to discover his bowl was empty far earlier than he'd expected.

"Did you want any more?" Lina, having also finished her meal, was now more attentive to her friend's empty bowl.

Zel pondered for a moment. "No, I think I'm pretty full." It was after all much more than he usually ate. "I'm fine."

"In that case, let me see how that wound of yours is healing up."

A slight breeze ruffled through his wire hair. "This looks pretty good. The wounds are definitely all closed up. Now for your eyes."

Zel unintentionally held his breath. He doubted that there would be any real change in his vision. But he couldn't quite quench the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach as he listened to Lina fumble with the lantern.

"Alright, tell me what you see."

His heart plummeted. He tried to steady his voice, so the red head wouldn't detect the true depth of his disappointment. "Nothing."

"But it doesn't hurt?" she insisted.

Zelgadis bit back a sarcastic impulse. "No."

"Good. Then I'm going to keep uncovering it."

Zel's nerves were completely undone. "What?"

Lina sounded impatient. "Last time I opened the curtains you screamed. I wasn't going to risk damaging what sight you currently have."

Zel tried to keep his voice bland, but the disappointment still cut through it. "Lina, it's not likely to heal, if it didn't heal when the spell was first cast."

"Don't be so negative," she snapped. "Okay, how about now?"

The chimera wavered between hope and denial. "It seems a little lighter. But it might just be wishful thinking."

She seemed pleased anyway, though her tone was apologetic. "I'm sorry the caster wasn't exactly well hearsed in healing spells."

Zelgadis had to agree. "Yeah, Val is still rather young. And I doubt he's ever had to deal with such a serious head wound before."

Lina paused a moment before answering. "You're probably right. In any case, this spell variant is actually time lapsed healing spell. It works with your body to heal the damage over time. Head wounds are tricky, you know. It might be a little while before you see any discernible improvement. But it's entirely possible, since the spell took. So we should keep testing. Speaking of which, how are you feeling now?"

"Pretty well, actually. Apart from not being able to see."

"No headache, no disorientation, no confusion?"

Zelgadis shook his head.

"Good."

The sorceress strode forward towards the bed and stopped near his side. Zelgadis' heart raced a little at her nearness. What on earth? The world shook with abruptness as something smacked him in the side of the head. When the world stopped spinning, he sputtered, "Whaaa…"

"That's for scaring me! How on earth can a man made out of stone suffer severe flesh wounds to the head?"

The chimera blushed, too embarrassed to even begin. He just shook his head in dismay.

The tapping of her foot took on a faster tempo. Zel knew without a doubt that Lina would be clutching the slipper soon. Not the best recipe for a person recovering from a head wound. Although Lina in a temper was never a good thing for anybody's health. His voice was soft. "I…um…had slave all over my head."

Lina clearly had not been expecting this. "What on earth for?"

The stone sorcerer mumbled his answer as quickly and softly as possible. "I was trying to cut my hair."

The red head began laughing.

Embarrassed, Zelgadis' hands unconsciously strayed to the part he was sure was several centimeters shorter than the rest. Unfortunately, this drew Lina's attention to it. She humphed quietly to herself as she evaluated his haircut.

"It's totally uneven. What did you try cutting it with, a knife?"

The chimera mumbled. "It was a pair of scissors. It seemed like it would be easier than using the wire cutters."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to try cutting your own hair? I can't believe a tough guy like you was taken out by a haircut. And here I thought it was something serious."

"Like what?"

"Like a sorceress."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"While you were asleep, you kept muttering something about an 'Aja.' How she hurt you and then left you. I thought maybe she was the one who did this to you."

All of Zel's embarrassment leeched away, leaving him tired and weary. He had decided to keep living. But that didn't mean that Aja's more permanent absence hadn't left a hole in his heart. One that would take time to mend completely. "She did leave. And it hurt. But she's not the one behind the hole in my head."

The stone sorcerer could hear the curiosity in the petite woman's voice. But it wasn't as prevalent as he thought it might have been. Instead it was buried under a thick layer of something else. Was it compassion?

Lina whispered her next question. "Then who was she, Zel?"

Zelgadis considered just avoiding the subject. But he was too tired to continue dodging it. Perhaps it was better to get it all out in the open anyway. "She was the woman I loved. She's the one who convinced me that there was something more to life than finding my cure. To starting living even as I searched." Zel found as he talked that his heart was warm as he remembered Aja. Not breaking the way he'd expected. "I met her when I was healing in the Desert of Destruction. She's the one who kept me from succumbing to the basilisk's poison. She had the most beautiful laugh. It made me laugh too every time I heard it."

Lina's voice was quiet and respectful. "She sounds like the perfect woman for you, Zel."

The chimera laughed. "Do you know what she said the first time we met? She told me I was late. She knew I was coming and waited there for years. She loved me, even before she knew me. Aja had put all her hopes on me—yet she wasn't disappointed with my looks or my personality. I was ready to live there the rest of my life with her."

The sorceress tentatively crept back in with a question. "So what are you doing here?"

Zelgadis' voice was filled with a patina of bitterness. "I'm rather unlucky when it comes to love. Aja had to leave. The spell granting her time here was a limited one. Seems her grandfather cut a deal with the Lord of Nightmares to grant her the chance to relive part of her short life and fall in love. And she chose me. A ghost, I guess, but not in the real sense of the word. She was just as real as you or I. Always a wonder, my Ajali…"

Lina started. "Ajali? That's a pretty uncommon name." He heard her fingers drum on the coffee table as she thought. She stopped abruptly.

"Did she have wavy brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate? A woman about sixteen years old? With a voice like wind chimes on a spring day?"

The chimera was startled. "How do you know that?"

"I remember her. She came to my seventh birthday party where my father gave _her_ one of _my_ presents. It was just a chuck of ivory, but still…"

He laughed softly at Lina's internal struggle of remembered avarice. She ignored him by talking louder.

"In any case, Chessamei brought her to meet me before they left on a trip to try to cure her illness. He returned, but she never did. I never wanted to ask what happened. She was his favorite. I can't believe it. You fell in love with Chessamei's granddaughter."

Zelgadis could feel Lina's penetrating stare. "She told you she was expecting you? What was the first thing she said to you?"

The sorcerer frowned. "She called me by name and told me I was late. Then she promised to get me some help."

The Enemy of All Who Lived let out a slow whistle. "Then she must have become a temporary oracle, waiting for your arrival. Which means the Lord of Nightmares is very interested in you personally, Zelgadis. I wonder why…"

The chimera wriggled a little under her speculative stare. He could feel it on him, even without the use of his eyes. He felt strangely uncomfortable, but not in the way he expected he would. This confused him even more. Just as he was about to protest, Lina abruptly sobered.

"I'm sorry Zel. I know she was important to you. And I know," she swallowed, her voice growing thick, "how hard it is to lose the one you love."

It shouldn't have been possible to hear Lina remembering Gourry. But the chimera swore he could do just that. Suddenly more concerned about the hurt in her heart than his, the chimera interrupted the solemn silence settling around them.

"Guess we were pretty lucky to have such people in our lives, huh?"

Zelgadis could feel the faint smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, I guess we were." Lina stirred herself after another moment of silence. "You should be getting back to sleep. It's pretty late and you need all the rest you can get. That's quite enough talk for now. Enjoy all the rest you can because next time you wake up its back to work."

The chimera would have protested this, but he had already begun yawning. It didn't seem possible to fall back asleep after speaking of his beloved Aja (or the discovery of her past). But the chimera found, in examining the hole in his heart, that while tender, it didn't hurt as much as it had upon waking. Slightly comforted by this fact, the sorcerer fell back asleep.

* * *

Lina hadn't lied. The moment he woke, she was all business. She filled him in on the applicant who'd appeared since he'd passed out. Thankfully, she had been able deal with him without any trouble. His concern had been a piddling one, not requiring the use of the flow room. What would happen when it was needed was something her didn't want to think of just yet. But Lina's major excitement had been regarding the fairy from her sister. The coffee he'd been drinking had barely begun to make a dent on his state of wakefulness when Lina jumped right into the message from Luna.

"While you were out we had another visitor. Luna sent a fairy. She said Gourry made it back safely." The sorceress' voice sounded a bit strangled near the end.

Zel wished he could somehow help ease Lina's pain like she had his the day before. The chimera forcefully pushed the desire to wrap her into a giant hug to the back of his mind.

The red head cleared her throat loudly. "Luna also wrote with a lead. She says she might have found a way to stalemate the prophecy."

So the Knight of Cepheid had finally told her. "What did she say?"

Lina read him the contents of the Knight's brief note. Luna, it appeared, was always straight to the point. It was basically everything she had mentioned to him previously. One piece of information was new though.

"So Luna thinks the fragment is on this world?"

Lina sighed. "Or somewhere really close. The nexus kind of puts a crimp in locating it through divination. But it's our best bet."

Zelgadis mused. "Theoretically, the fragment should give off some kind of aura. But if it's been sealed, that should dampen its field considerable. How do you intend on tracking it?"

His petite friend sighed. "I have no idea. But even if it's just a one percent chance…"

"…you've got to take it. I know. I know."

Chaos' poster child turned towards him as she changed subject. "Would you like to use the fairy? Luna doesn't need an answer. And it seems cruel to keep it here needlessly."

Zel snorted. "And to whom of my many acquaintances would I write?"

The sorceress squirmed for a minute. "Amelia might like to know that you're okay."

"Why?"

"She's still your friend, isn't she?"

"Perhaps. But I rather doubt she wants to hear anything from me at present. Before Aja, I thought we might have something. But after that…" He shrugged. "Last time I spoke with Amelia, she called me 'a heartless unrepentant wretch who toyed with her heart' and a few other choice words I don't think princesses are supposed to know."

The stone sorcerer mused over their last 'talk' for a moment. The words that came next without him having decided to. "She was hurt and angry, but I think she was kind of relieved too."

The red head agreed thoughtfully. "She's still our Amelia, but she's growing up. Moving on. I guess all dreams eventually come to an end."

Zelgadis just nodded. It was a sentiment he was currently all too familiar with.

Lina continued. "I think her crush was the last childish dream that she'd been clinging to. She'll always be our friend, but she has other obligations now. I felt that too, last time we were there."

The chimera spoke softly, "Sounds like we're all having to grow up a bit."

Lina's voice immediately brightened. "Well, enough of this gloomy talk. Let's send this fairy on its way then and get to work. I hauled a bunch of books up from the library. Maybe they've got something useful on location spells, sealings, or my prophecy. You never know we might just get lucky!"

* * *

The next two days passed slowly. At first, Zel felt kind of useless and wretched. It seemed like the whole day was spent in bed, alternately sleeping and listening to Lina do research. Sometimes, while he was daydreaming, he could swear someone else was present. But by the time, he was fully conscious, the red head was again buried in whatever tome she was reading and oblivious to anyone or anything. Occasionally, Lina would read interesting passages to him, hoping the chimera could get something more out of the text than she had. But as of yet, the ideas were still pretty nebulous. Other times, Lina would leave to deal with applicants or random household chores. Zelgadis was both relieved and alarmed to discover that she'd gathered the food tithes after their failed trip (it hadn't been far from the last trap he'd shown her). It was nice to know that they wouldn't starve until Alice's next visit. But he worried about Lina wandering around on her own with the curse still in effect.

Thankfully, the sorceress mostly stuck around the manor. When alone, there wasn't much to do, so he'd lay back and dream. At least in his dreams, everything was bright and vivid. So real he could mostly touch it. The sun would bathe his face in warmth and he would drift in and out of this world. Sometimes, he would wake with the sensation that something the weight of a butterfly was tickling his eyelids. But when he spoke, no one answered.

In a way, it was wonderful. It was as if for a moment his eyes were fluttering, anticipating the moment when he would awake from his dream of walking through a mist of darkness and emerge once again into the world of sight. But it made it doubly disappointing when the moment he both dreaded and prayed for occurred each day. Everyday Lina would cover a lamp and expose it by degrees. Zelgadis would dutifully report back any changes in his vision. Though the world seemed a little less dark, his eyes refused to respond any more. Unable to be of any real help to Lina, or anyone else, and unable to believe that sleep would heal him as much as Lina claimed, Zel concentrated on sharpening his other senses. But mostly, listening to the birds and feeling the warm sunlight on his face put him to sleep.

It was in this state that Zel made a startling discovery. He dreamt of a time when he was young and standing in Rezo's lab. He hadn't lived there long—it was about three months after his mother had disappeared for good. He had just finally become relaxed enough to follow Rezo around the mansion. There was much of interest in the laboratory. But it was the sight of a blind man carefully reading a grimore that had most captivated him. And like most small children, it didn't occur to him until he was much older that he had probably been extremely rude.

Zel's innocent treble voice broke through his grandfather's concentration. "Grandpa, how can you read that book if you're blind?"

The old man laughed. "By magic."

The lavender haired boy shook his head in confusion. "Can you see it?"

"No," the red mage replied. "Here let me show you."

The priest scooped up Zelgadis into his arms and put him on his lap.

"Here. Shut your eyes tight. Can you see my hand? No? Good. Now repeat after me."

Rezo slowly recited the spell, moving Zel's hands appropriately. When all of the sudden the words, as if written with an ink made of light, appeared on the inside of his eyelids.

The small boy gasped, his eyes flying open to study the page before him. Then he closed his eyes experimentally. The words remained. Wonder overtook him.

"Can you do this with anything?"

The red priest smiled a sad smile. "No, I'm afraid it only works on books or pictures. Anything recorded on paper, but not on anything truly alive. Maybe someday I will get it to work so it will. And then I can see your sweet little face."

He'd never been able to. But the memory was still precious to Zelgadis. It was that moment that he decided that magic could do just about anything. That fascination led him to begin his study of shamanism. His grandfather often regretted teaching him that spell when he caught him reading in the dark late at night instead of sleeping. But those days were long past, before Zelgadis had fallen out with the man he had so dearly loved as a child.

The sudden urge to sneeze over took him, throwing him completely out of his dream. A sharp rejoinder from Lina intruded on his startled conscience.

"I told you to cut that out. You'll wake him up."

An indistinct mumbling followed.

"I mean it. Put that feather away!"

A reluctant mutter sounded again. The dancing sensation across his eyelids ceased. Surprised, the chimera sat up.

"Lina, who's there?"

The sorceress started. "Nobody. I was just talking to myself."

Zel frowned. She was lying. Someone else must be there. He concentrated, extending his chimeric sense of hearing. But there wasn't a sound. The only person he could hear breathing was Lina. Though the room smelled strangely of strawberry jam. Whose presence had she been trying to hide? This puzzlement was soon forgotten in the remembrance of his recent dream.

Zelgadis couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. "Lina, bring me a book!"

The sorceress responded slowly, clearly wondering if he'd gone off his rocker. "Any particular one?"

"Any book," the chimera babbled. It was just possible that he remembered the spell after all this time. After all, with his enhanced senses he'd never really needed the spell as an adult. Small wonder he'd forgotten about it. But that dream…he thought he could remember all of the words. The weight in his lap revealed the presence of his requested literature. He flipped the book open to a random page, hastily mumbling the incantation as he did. The words obediently outlined themselves in a silvery blue light. Zelgadis read them proudly without pausing to process the meaning of the text first.

"Add two teaspoons of catnip to the boiling mixture. Carefully stir in dragon intestines…"

The chimera's voice petered out, giving way to confusion. "What on earth are you researching in this book? It sounds like one of Xelloss' cookbooks.'"

His beautiful friend laughed. "I was looking for a high quality divination spell. The page I'm looking at is a little closer to the front. Although you'd be surprised. Xelloss can cook pretty well if he puts his mind to it." She stopped in wonder. "Zelgadis, you're reading."

He could almost see the cock of her head, tilted slightly to the side as she took in the sight. "A trick of Rezo's. It's been a long time since I've used it. I'd almost forgotten it."

His voice was quiet, but a sense of determination filled him. Finally, he could do something more to help Lina. "I still can't see any better. But at least now I can help you search."

* * *

Time passed more quickly after that. A week came and went without his even noticing. Lina had split the books into two different categories. One related to the gods, artifacts of power, sealings, and location spells. One contained books related to her prophecy. While both had high hopes for locating the last remaining fragment, it was wise not to put all of their eggs in one basket. Zel had been surprised when Lina agreed. It seemed she was indeed growing up. Even if she was still just as contrary and fiery as ever. Zel's days were full of research. And when he got tired he took a nap, woke up, and started the process all over again. It was odd—he was passionate about his work. Just like he had been when searching for his cure. But, somehow this was different. He enjoyed it more, but found it less difficult to stop for breaks, or laugh at unrelated pieces of information that Lina would occasionally read to him.

The faint fluttery sensations against his eyes continued. As did his suspicion that someone else was occasionally visiting Lina when they thought he was asleep. Could it be Xelloss, determined to mess with his mind even now? Or perhaps it was Val. Lina had stealthily avoided talking about her current attachment to either man. But if Lina didn't mind their visits, he supposed he shouldn't either. He was sure that if either of them upset his little firecracker that he'd soon be hearing about it. It was a wonder that the sorceress had become so attached to either of them. But that was Lina wasn't it? Ever the perpetual contradiction. That was why he kept returning to travel with her group of misfits. Her flaws shown almost as brightly as her virtues. And sometimes he couldn't even tell which were which.

Speaking of the sorceress, Zelgadis hoped that she'd finish soon. Another applicant had come calling. It was the fourth since his accident. The stone sorcerer put down his book as his head began to swim. He'd been reading for hours. There was only so much one could absorb after all. He rubbed his eyes subconsciously. His 'sight' seemed a little blurry to him. He must be tired indeed. Zel rubbed them again and stared into the now familiar darkness. He was starting to get used to that sight. But this time it was different. Zel blinked again. All of that reading must have tired his brain. He fancied he could still see the traces of where the letters had been. It was a little like staring at a light and then closing one's eyes. The images still remained for a brief moment. The chimera was shaking his head at this development when Lina opened the door and entered. Lina walked into the room.

"I can't believe how dark it is in here." He heard her stride over towards her chair and fumble as she started the light.

A soft glow filled his view revealing a rather fuzzy silhouette of the sorceress supreme. The chimera was speechless as tears began to pour down his face.

Alarm filled the sorceress' voice. "Zel, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Lina, I can see…"

It wasn't a complete recovery. At least not yet. At the moment, Zel could only make out general shapes and colors if the light was right. And direct sunlight, in general, overtaxed his vision quickly. But it was a start and rather unexpected. It had taken his eyes a week and a half to progress to this point. Lina, of course, put down his partial recovery down to her amazing nursing skills. Just like her to inflate her swelled ego. However, it didn't bother him as much as it used to. At this point, he would gladly thank whoever it was that had sent this miracle his way.

The next night they even held a special dinner to celebrate his achievement. Albeit it was still held at the small study table in sorceress' room. Zel had naturally tried to talk Lina out of it. But she wouldn't hear of it. And since he was still living at her whimsy (and bedroom) her wish was his command. Besides, he secretly relished the idea of eating a dinner that didn't involve soup as the main course.

The sorceress supreme delivered a simple but elegant feast. The savory smell of steak permeated the air. Zel could already smell butter melting on a fat potato, and the little round lumps, upon further inspection, turned out to be peas. And, next to it all, a fork. How he had missed this blessed utensil.

Dinner progressed nicely as the petite redhead and chimera chatted about their world. The places they'd been and the things that they had seen. Zelgadis wasn't enthralled by the dinner talk, but was privately pleased that it kept Lina's attention off of his plate. The steak was delicious and the potato was heavenly. But the peas were the driving him crazy. The little buggers were escaping him at every turn. And stabbing them was sure to attract the sorceress' attention. Finally satisfied that he had an acceptable number on his fork the chimera lifted the peas to his mouth.

Even without the use of his limited sight, Zel could tell the peas had jumped off his fork and into his lap. And, much to his chagrin, right in front of his eating partner. A giggle escaped from Chaos' poster child and a flush started to creep over his stone face.

" Zel," Lina intoned solemnly, "you seem to have 'pea'ed your pants."

A split second of silence reigned. Much to his horror, Zelgadis' mouth opened without his consent. "Peas, 'pod'on me."

Zelgadis was surprised to hear this playful rejoinder escape his lips. When was the last time he'd said something so juvenile?

Lina wasted no time in laughing throatily. Zel could feel the wicked gleam forming in her ruby eyes. "I always knew you were witty. But I never expected you to be so 'punny.'"

A soft warmth graced his stone cheeks. Yet it felt good. "I guess I've never really been in the mood. Or with someone who I knew would truly appreciate it," he added impulsively.

"People don't get that way without practice though." He saw Lina tilt her head consideringly. How well he knew that look. "So was it? I don't see Rodimus or Zolf as being that quick on their feet."

The chimera was surprised by the openness of his answer. "Actually, Rezo was the person who taught me. It made mealtimes more interesting for a small child."

He could hear the scuffling on Lina's feet. He could sense that she was embarrassed to have brought about such a raw topic. But for once, Zelgadis discovered he didn't mind. What concerned him more was the embarrassment she must be feeling. Without much more thought, Zel shared something he never thought he would with another living soul.

"I don't really blame him anymore. Not the man who took care of me when I was young…and I know that the older version was really Shabranigdo. It just hurts to think that the person we loved most in the world could be party to our greatest hurt in any shape or form. When I was young Rezo was my world… I was a fool not to have seen how the Demon Lord was consuming him. Sometimes, I just think…" Zel trailed off. Cheering up Lina was one thing, but somehow he'd admitted much than he'd ever intended.

The red head's voice broke the silence. "…that you should have been able to stop it? To save them somehow…?"

Zel's face clouded with confusion. Was her voice thick with unshed tears of her own? Suddenly, Zel realized that this conversation had taken a very personal bent in her direction as well. "Them?" he prodded.

The red head took a deep breath. "I used to think the same about Luna. Did you know that the process is very similar for the avatars of the gods? At least until they come to an agreement with their host? I was really young when Luna started to undergo those changes." She paused for a moment remembering. "I tried everything I could think of to stop it. Including defying my sister at every turn. Because when she was angry, she was more like herself. At least until Cepheid came to an agreement with her. Then they _both_ ganged up on me."

Zel chuckled. Knowing Lina, it would have taken a strong willed older sister _and_ a god to beat her into shape.

Lina's voice interrupted his laughter. It seemed almost thoughtful. "Although, my big sis claims that even when Cepheid was using her body, she always remembers the ones she cares about. And subtly guided him in ways to their advantage. So perhaps it wasn't as much of a loss as I originally thought."

Zelgadis pondered this statement as they concluded their dinner. Perhaps Lina's sibling rivalry had prepared her for her adventurous life to come. It seemed likely that Luna had always known about her younger sister's destiny. And had purposefully toughened her up for those hardships. A sudden thought struck him. Perhaps Rezo had known as well. And prepared him a hide of stone that allowed him to overcome that which he became. To meet the women who continually changed the course of his life. Without this body, he'd never of had these experiences or met these people. Had the priest known all along, and subtly guided the Demon Lord into doing what was best for his grandson? This possible insight was mind boggling.

His musings where cut short by a sudden thud and a loud round of Lina's cursing. His eye fell upon a shadowy heap on the floor near the bed. Cursing subsided into muttering, from which Zelgadis determined that the sorceress had taken no lasting hurt.

"I'm going to kill him. Leaving this zoo book out like that. When I catch him I'm gonna…"

"Do what to whom?"

Lina's voice took on a guilty patina. "What are you talking about? I just…uh…must have left this book out on the floor earlier." She laughed nervously, one hand resting on the back on her head.

The chimera's lips pressed together. Apparently Lina still wasn't ready to give up the secret of her mysterious visitor. So be it. "Well, at least give the book to me and I'll put it on the table for safe keeping. We can't have you accidentally stumbling into me now can we?" Try as he might, the chimera couldn't resist one last tease. "Especially not after all the effort we put into this little contest."

The sorceress sprang away from him guiltily. Zelgadis mentally smacked himself upside the head. Things had been going so easily between them. What on earth had possessed him to say such a thing? "Lina, I'm…"

She cut him off. "Zel…" Her voice was tinged with wonder. Excitement began to color her voice as well as she pushed the book towards him. "Look!"

The sorcerer muttered his reading spell before discerning a yellowy gold picture covering most of the open pages. The beast majestically covering them was part bird and part lion. In brownish scroll atop the paper read the following:"On the Subject of Gryphons."

Even without his full sight, he could feel the smile lighting Lina's face like a miniature sun. "We've found it…."

* * *

A reddish blob seemed to have melted onto the table in the corner. But a scratching noise indicated that his dear friend was still alive. And transcribing the notes they'd found the previous night. The results of their find had been both exciting and useless. It raised more questions than it answered. Lina insisted she wanted to copy it anyway. The book was 'borrowed' and the owner wanted it back soon. When asked about its origin she'd responded "That's a secret." The chimera was afraid to ask what deal she might have cut with Xelloss. At the very least, he'd already decided that he'd trust Lina to deal with that monster. And he was going to stick to that promise. He just hoped she was careful.

"Come on Zel, we don't have all day."

He snorted. "I don't see why you couldn't copy it without my help."

"It's too quiet around here as it is. And I deserve a little reward for all my hard work. The least you can do is read to me."

Zel sighed. There was no fighting it. Then again, Lina had been a superior caretaker. He'd never imagined that she'd be capable of doing domestic work well. But in retrospect, Lina had to be excellent at whatever she did. Or die trying. That was a significant chunk of her personality. One he both cherished and despised.

The sorceress cleared her throat in warning.

The chimera quickly heeded it. "The griffin, or gryphon, is a creature part bird and part lion. It is generally depicted with the head and wings of an eagle and a lion's body. It is a powerful and majestic creature. They tend to live in caves located in solitary places. Thus little is known about this creature. Female griffins are said to lay large eggs made of agate. The truth of this has not yet been established."

The capricious red head muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Thanks a lot."

The chimera continued his dictation. "However, adult griffins mate for life and will continue to live alone after its partner dies. It is rumored that if one kills a griffin, that its mate will hunt down the offender and kill them. Thus the griffin is the symbol of fidelity, family, wisdom, truth, protection, and vengeance."

Lina approved. "Sounds like my kind of animal!"

Zel continue without replying. "In legends, these animals are said to guard fantastic hoards. They love gold, gems, and hidden treasures. They will go to great lengths to procure them."

The stone sorcerer laughed. "Sounds like your kind of creature alright."

The sorceress gave him a dirty look. Zelgadis knew what kind of look she was leveling, but decided to ignore it. After all, he couldn't _really_ see her face. So it was like it never happened right? Perhaps there was something to be said for being an invalid after all. He kept reading, trusting that to keep Lina's wrath at bay.

"A griffin's feather are said to be able cure blindness. Legend says that it is impossible to lie in the presence of a gryphon."

Lina whistled. "We could use one of those around nowadays."

The sorcerer nodded in agreement. "Just think of all the secrets we could get Xelloss to spill!"

The red head laughed evilly. "You've got that right!"

Zelgadis appreciated the banter, but there was work to be done. Lina's grace period was fast coming to a close. They need to solve the prophecy or stall it fast. But there was no guarantee that they would be able to find the fragment quickly enough.

Lina grunted. "The prophecy reads 'A change of heart, a gryphon is born.' It means that a double nature changed? Whose nature?"

Zel's head began to throb. "Fat lot of good the book did us."

"Don't get so gloomy! I'm sure there's a way to get around this! Gryphons, treasure. Gryphons, treasure. We just need to relax a bit."

Several hours later, Lina flipped randomly through the pages of the book's grimoire as Zel tried to racked his brain for some other clue they might be overlooking. It seemed a hopeless task. But so did a lot of other things they'd done in the past. But anytime Lina was involved, the impossible suddenly became less so. Though the possible became a lot more convoluted as well. Perhaps it evened out in the grand scheme of things.

Lina slammed the grimore closed. "I've had enough of this."

Zel didn't even look up. After years of traveling with Lina, one tended to ignore such out bursts. It was yet another one in a long line today. He decided to keep reading as she continued a constant stream of idle complaints and irrelevant chatter. A sudden tug relieved him of his reading material.

The chimera scowled. "Give that back."

The sorceress dangled it out of reach. "You're not listening to me," she accused.

"Lina, I'm trying to help you." The admission came through gritted teeth. The stony man considered grabbing for the book. But in Lina's condition, and his fuzzy sight, it wasn't really advisable. The irritating thing was that Lina knew it. It would be admirable, the way she used everything to her advantage, if it weren't quite so annoying at this given point in time. She smiled predatorily and continued to dangle the book just out of his reach.

"What I said is, 'We've been treating the prophecy and the missing fragment like they're unrelated.' Shouldn't they be somehow linked?"

The chimera blinked for a moment. Lina continued, sounding smug now that she'd caught his attention.

"What if the fragment _is_ here? It wouldn't just be lying around somewhere. It'd be guarded somehow. Protected."

The sorcerer thought for a moment. It made sense. He mused out loud, "But by what?"

She looked meaningfully at the notes still in his lap.

Zelgadis cast a quick glance downwards. The top page read…'On the subject of gryphons…" It seemed too perfect. Too easy. Pessimism overtook him. "What if we're just going on a wild goose chase?"

Lina scoffed—just as he knew she would. "It can't be any worse than the leads we followed to get to the Claire Bible."

Just like his Lina. Always ready to go raring off on the slightest pretext. Yet she was almost invariably correct. It couldn't hurt, could it? The suggestion had peaked his wanderlust as well."When do you want to go looking?"

Lina exuded eagerness to be off. "As soon as we have a chance to scout out the best areas. The notes said griffins nested in caves, right?"

Zelgadis nodded. "There are some topographical maps of the area in the study downstairs. We can start eliminating the least likely areas by running different probability factors. Unfortunately, that'll probably take a day or two." He frowned at the papers in front of him as if they were the cause of his current handicap. To be so useless when Lina needed him. Some friend and protector he was turning out to be.

Lina's voice was blithely unconcerned. "That's okay. It's better than haring off at the drop of a hat."

Zel's frustration got the better of him. "Not when our time is so precious…"

The red head quickly cut off any further self recrimination. "It's okay Zel. I'd rather wait until your vision clears up some more."

Zelgadis gritted his teeth. Lina continued on.

"Besides, Xelloss is due to visit soon anyway. Perhaps I can squeeze some more information out of him in the meantime."

The chimera suddenly had another reason to feel guilty. He hadn't thought about the crimp his illness had put on the contest schedule. He knew for a fact that Lina hadn't scheduled any long periods away from him. Which meant that she'd been putting off meetings with Val and Xelloss. Which meant there was even more for her to be doing in this short amount of time. Only a month was left. And Lina still had at least one more meeting with each contestant. Possibly two. Of course, stalling the prophecy would be the best way to get around the mess. But just in case, Lina still needed to be meeting with them. The petite sorceress sensed his sudden discomfort.

"Don't fuss so much, Zel. It'll be just fine."

Zel had a hard time letting it go though. He was supposed to be the responsible one in this relationship after all. "How many more meetings do you have with them Lina?"

"Two with Xelloss."

It was as bad as he'd thought. "And with Val?"

"Just one."

"When will you be meeting with Val next?"

Lina wriggled uncomfortably. "We haven't scheduled one yet."

Zel felt his eyebrows raise. "Don't you think you should get it scheduled soon?"

Her voice was rather nonchalant. "We'll get around to it."  
The chimera took on a lecturing tone. "You should talk to him right away. That way we can comfortably schedule our gryphon expedition. Promise me you'll talk to him soon."

Lina looked inexplicably nervous. "I'll talk to him as soon as he gets back."

She'd given in too easily. The chimera spoke slowly, suspicious about her word choice. "What do you mean, 'when he gets back'?"

"Well, Val went back to our world to visit his mom for a while."

His face must have been a sight. Lina interposed herself smoothly over the choking noises emitting from his throat.

"He'll be back soon. Don't worry about it."

Zel sighed. There was no use fighting with her about it. What was done was done. Besides he'd promised to trust her judgment on the whole matter anyway. He pushed the gryphon notes off of his lap.

'Where are you going?"

"Someone's got to go get those maps. Unless you've made a decision on who to marry."

"Why not let me go?"

The chimera shook his head. "Paper has a short life span around you. Besides, my vision's getting better. And I need the practice getting around if we're going treasure hunting."

Lina's smile filled his view. A warmth settled over him. It was better than he'd remembered, that smile.

"Alright then! Treasure, I mean gryphon hunting, here we come!"

* * *

Zelgadis whistled as he walked back up the stairs. His vision was nearly back to normal now. It seemed as if he would make a full recovery. He'd really have to ask Val about the spell he'd used. It might come in handy in the future. In all, Zel had spent the last two days working with maps, looking for sectors where gryphons might live. He and Lina would start their expedition in the next day or two. There remained a few more factors to take into consideration. But they'd already outlined two or three likely areas to explore. They would just need to set the manor up a little more. Lina wanted to wait until Alice was back—but had agreed that if Alice weren't back yet that they'd leave in two days.

The chimera had to shake his head. He'd never thought Lina would be the kind of keep pets in her room. Even as a favor to Alice. But she couldn't just leave them to starve she said. Who knew when they'd be back to feed the poor things? (Though he personally felt that calling a few plants, two mice, and some strange looking bugs was stretching the term 'pets' a little far). But who was he to argue? They had to wait until Xelloss had had his 'date' with Lina anyway. Hopefully, Alice would show up in the meantime. In any case, both he and Lina agreed that his sight was definitely recovered enough to do without a nursemaid. Zel was carting his few possessions (and a lot of books that Lina had hauled to the room) back to the lab downstairs. He returned to the room to find Lina conversing with thin air.

"….so scared of? Can't you both…" Lina trailed off as she suddenly became aware of his presence.

Everybody talked to themselves occasionally. That wasn't worrisome at all. What worried him was the panicky, and slightly guilty, look she shot him. The look like she'd been caught in the act of committing some great crime rather than just talking to herself. Which meant that Lina had had a visitor. Someone who didn't belong in her room. And visited frequently.

"Who are you talking to, Lina?"

Lina looked back towards the empty space she'd been talking to. An eyebrow raised as she looked back towards the chimera. "I was just talking."

"With who?"

Lina shot him an undecipherable look. "Pardon?"

Zelgadis was careful in his response. "I don't see anything. Not even a shadow. With whom were you speaking?"

Lina looked back towards the wall. "Figures. That was Lily. She came to give me some news."

Zel nodded gravely. "Does she come often?"

The sorceress shrugged. "She visits me on and off. Whenever she feels like it."

"Does anyone else come to visit you?"

The red head's posture became more defensive. "Why do you ask that?"

"What else should I think? You used the word 'both'."

The sorceress grimaced. "I occasionally get other visitors."

Then she gave Zelgadis a firm look. "As long as we're on the subject, why don't you tell me about who else lives on this world? Lily isn't the only one wandering around. I thought I saw a little boy sitting on the stairs when Gourry and I first arrived."

The chimera shook his head. "That's impossible, Lina. There aren't any other living beings around here. Even Alice comes from off world"

Lina's temper snapped. "Come off it, Zel! There has to be people around here. Lily's mentioned her older brother several times when we've spoken. Val's even seen some villages when he's been exploring. Abandoned, but villages none the less."

Shock rippled through the stone sorcerer. "What do you mean? Val shouldn't be able to wander off by himself." To walk around freely, unhindered was impossible. Even Zelgadis, as the temporary guardian of this world, couldn't do that. Val would literally have to be the new Keeper for such a thing to occur. "That's not possible Lina. Are you sure he's telling the truth? He should have limited access around the cottage. But the scope you are talking about isn't possible."

Lina pursed her lips thoughtfully. "He did mention that he's been having a lot of dreams since he arrived. Even some nightmares. Perhaps he's dreamt it all up."

Zelgadis nodded in return. "That seems more probable. And since this gate is at the nexus between worlds, the boundaries between consciousness and sleep are more blurred than usual."

The sorceress wasn't about to let it go though. "So how do you explain Lily? And her brother? And the little boy I saw on the stairs? Surely they can't all be fictional."

The chimera shook his head. "I wish they were. It would be safer if they were real."

Lina looked confused. "You _wish_ they were real? I've seen Lily. I know she's real."

Zelgadis tried to reason with her. "Maybe it seems that way. But she's a figment-a being made of energy and mist. Or I'd be able to see her too. She must be a will'o'wisp. "

Lina's tone was wry. "And her brother?"

The stone sorceror shook his head. " Have you ever seen him? Will'o'wisps can speak. But they're just mischievous spirits. If you're not careful, you can get hurt."

Lina shook her head. "I just can't believe that."

Zelgadis was angry by her insistence to believe in 'Lily.' "Don't be fooled Lina. They can take the form of those you most love. People who care about. But if you're not careful they can lead you into danger. Unfortunately, my head injury isn't the first time I've been tricked by a will'o'wisp." The chimera shoved his right sleeve back to reveal a light blue scar. "This is what comes from associating with such things."

Lina's eyes grew round. "What happened?"

The sorceror's voice dropped. "This happened to me the last time I tried to escape this world. I thought one was Amelia. She sounded so hurt by my rejection I couldn't _not_ go to her."

The Enemy of All Who Live whispered his name in sympathy.

Zelgadis tugged his sleeve down again. "It was a trap. Convincing, but a trap still. Stay away from them Lina."

The frustrating woman just shook her head. "I can't believe Lily would do something like that. If these will'o'wisps are the mischievous teases you say, shouldn't she have gotten bored with me by now?"

"Lina, please. Stay away from them."

The red head took a stance the chimera knew only too well.

"Then be extra careful Lina. Even with skin of stone, I managed to injure myself pretty well. Not once, but twice now. Be careful when dealing with Lily. And whatever other will'o'wisps might come to visit."

The sorceress bit her lip stubbornly. The easy camderie they'd had the last two weeks disappeared. Normally, the chimera would have stalked off and left things the way they were. It was so much easier that way. But something made him stop. He was Lina's protector now. In word and deed, and that meant protecting her feelings. Even if she was too stubborn to admit when they were hurt. He tried changing the conversation.

"Speaking of mischievous spirits, when is Xelloss supposed to show up?"

Lina's lips twitched into a grin. "He should be here soon."

"Pump him for all the info you can."

The tiny sorceress nodded looking slightly unsure for a split second.

Concerned, the stone sorcerer tried to catch her eye reassuringly. "Relax. We'll have this curse mess sorted out in no time."

"Who said I was worried?"

"What? Are you going to miss being the target of so many men's attention?" Zelgadis teased.

Lina gave him a sour look. "Hardly. There's just so many possibilities. I'm just not sure what I'll do when the contest's all over." She shot him a tight smile. His ears heard a note of uncertainty buried under her cheerful exterior. "Kind of depends how it all turns out, I guess."

A sudden realization struck the chimera. What _would _Lina do once this sorry affair ended? If she stifled the curse, could she go back to their world where she'd sent Gourry? To a man who swore to give her up? Back to slaying bandits like before while keeping her curse under wraps? What if she did become a mother? What then? One would presume that she'd stay with the father of her child. But what if Xelloss was the father of her child? He had a hard time believing that Xelloss' master would welcome Lina's presence on Wolf Pack Island. What if after this elaborate contest, she didn't love the man she chose? It was well within the realm of possibility. Would she leave and take her child with her? If so, where would she go? No wonder the Dramatta sounded uncertain.

The chimera tried appealing to her wanderlust. "Well, there are a lot of new worlds out there to explore."

She nodded mutely before staring out the window at something only she could see.

Zelgadis was overtaken by the sudden desire to comfort her. "But know Lina, you'll always have a home here. At least while I'm here." There was a sudden rush of heat to his face. "You could always use this world as a home base. You done pretty well with the applicants here. You could always, you know, stick around here when you wanted. And then go traveling when the fancy struck." It was a brilliant idea—even if the chimera wasn't sure where it had originated from.

Her red hair swayed as she turned back towards him. "Thanks, Zel."

The sorcerer shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I should get back to my room. And let you get ready for your date with Xelloss."

She studied his face for a moment longer.

Zelgadis' embarrassment increased exponentially. "Talk to you later."

The sorcerer nearly fell down the stairs in his hurry to get back to his room. He slowed down on the last flight of stairs and crossed the hallway to get to his room. What on earth had prompted that offer? Since when did Lina need a new 'home'? Wasn't she already feeling trapped enough by this situation? It must have been a temporary case of insanity on his part. His gratitude for her nursing must be getting out of hand.

The chimera began putting his room back into order. It was almost refreshing to be back in his own space. Where he could put everything back into its proper place. Lina had tried, but Zel had his own system for organizing his room/laboratory. He opened the maps with the intention of finishing the probability sectors tonight. It would give him something useful to do while Lina was out on her date with Xelloss.

But the room was oddly silent. The unbroken quiet was almost deafening. Part of him kept waiting for Lina to come back. The chimera pushed the maps aside. He guessed he was getting used to Lina always being there. Having a friendly conversation over meals. Someone to share ideas with. Even fight with. Odd, how quickly he had adjusted to her constant presence in his life. It was something he needed to keep an eye on. Then again, he'd always been okay after they'd split ways before. Surely he just needed some time alone to readjust. But when he went to bed hours later, the room still had an aura of loneliness about it.


	20. Chapter 19 Rolling Dice

**A/N: **I have to be honest. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Xelloss and Lina got away from me. It was like trying to stop a freight train with a piece of the same time, it was pretty exciting to write. I hope it came across just as well. Hopefully, there are a few points that will take your breath away. I know they took away mine. Thanks for reading.

**General Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.**

* * *

Lina sat on her bed musing.

The sorceress enjoyed pondering the mysteries of the universe and manipulating the very fabric of reality. It made her mind race and her blood sing. To dance on the razor sharp edge of possibility was where the red head liked to be best. But now Lina was in a place where reflection was all she could do. There was no battle to be fought, no monster to be vanquished, except the ones in her own head. What Lina really needed, at this point in time, was answers. The sorceress needed answers to a problem far outside the realms of her current experiences, varied though they might be. The real problem was that she doubted that any human being's experience fell within the realms where she now trod. There was no one to turn to for help.

Most people turned to religion for this kind of stuff. For answers from a power greater than themselves. Even Zel. Oh, it might not seem that the chimera, the dragon priestess, or even Xelloss, might share anything in common (aside from traveling together in their little group). But Filia had blindly followed the Fire Dragon King without ever pausing to assess the basis of her faith. She just believed that the gods knew what they were talking about, and that had always been good enough for her. She still believed that way. It was the servants of the gods she had lost her trust in. Xelloss also followed the orders of his master—though with more thought and consideration than Filia ever had. It was not blind devotion, but it was just as deeply ingrained within him. His master gave the directions and he obeyed. And for a long time, Zelgadis had worshiped a different kind of god. He had worshipped knowledge. Specifically, the knowledge to transform himself back into what he once had been. All of her friends found strength in their gods and their beliefs. Something that gave them the courage and strength to fight this crazy world they lived in. To save it from itself.

But this left Lina with an interesting quandary. The sorceress was rather intimately familiar with Cepheid (courtesy of Luna). She had met the last vestiges of the water Dragon King in Auntie Aqua. She had called upon and been the host for the Lord of Nightmares. The petite sorceress had met Gaav, Phibrizzo, and, on multiple occasions, Shabranigdo himself. She had met the gods. She had met the monsters. Lina had participated in several of their demises and had become a legend doing so. But being an acquaintance of gods and an associate of demons created something of a dilemma in the faith department. Especially since she had been the one to decide and enforce their fates. Even in this contest, it was her choice that would tip the balance in either's favor. It was a powerful place to be, but a lonely one. With such a past, and a future that decided theirs, upon whom could she rely? In whom could _she_ still believe?

The answer came rather quickly. Mainly the sorceress believed in herself. Lina believed in beating the odds. She believed in shaping her own destiny. Even if as she escaped her destiny, she ran straight into it. The red head would run from the one she decided to reject and into the arms of the one she had chosen and created for herself. It was time to figure out what she truly wanted. But how did one decide what they wanted without understanding what was available to them in the first place? There was nothing wrong with creating a totally new option? It was what she had always done before. And would somehow, miraculously, need to do once again.

Producing miracles was her forte. And yet a sense of foreboding gnawed at the pit of her stomach. Her magical pool had diminished alarmingly. Zelgadis' sight had improved. His eyes tired easily, but he was well on his way to making a full recovery. That in itself pleased the sorceress immensely. But before Zel's accident she would have been able to wield the Ragna Blade for a short time. Perhaps even call upon the Lord of Nightmares using the Giga Slave, had they still been on good terms. Now Lina wasn't sure that there was much more than an amplified Dragon Slave or so left. And the red head didn't dare test it out.

It was an odd place to be, where Lina Inverse didn't dare. Daring was in her blood. It was what made her, well, her. This whole situation made the sorceress feel like shadow of the person she used to be. She added that anger to a growing stock of it, behind a door in her mind, to be used for later. For when it was truly important and could be used to her full advantage. But neither anger nor worry currently did her any good. Yes, what Lina really needed was answers. And it was where Lina stood alone, pondering the implications for herself. It was up to Lina to carve out her own destiny and let what follow may.

A soft snuffling alerted her to a child walking through the corridor. It must be Grey. At least, if that was what he was calling himself at the moment. Lina had been hard pressed to keep up with both Zelgadis and Grey the last few weeks. The child had kept himself reasonably well entertained. Both he and Lily had had a rash of adventures wandering about the manor. But it meant that he had come up with an even longer list of pseudonyms to keep track of. This being said by one who'd acquired a long list of names herself. She walked to the door and peered out.

The small child looked like a lost soul walking through the corridor in despair. The grave look on his face was startling. He was normally such a happy child. Concern filled the petite sorceress.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

His lips quivered like jelly. "I want my mommy and daddy."

Lina scratched her head. How long had he been here? Well over three weeks now. How long before that had his parents left on their mission to save the world? It figured that he would miss them eventually. And she hadn't had much time to spend with him lately either. It seemed pretty logical that he would be feeling insecure. But, as much as the petite girl hated to admit that she was less than superior in any field of expertise, dealing with other people's emotions was not one of her strong points.

Yet another reason not to have kids. It wasn't that she didn't like them per se. They were fine in small doses and with another person to run interference when there was an emergency. She just didn't know how to comfort them. What did other people do in this situation? Usually they got down on their knees. The sorceress knelt, trying to get face level with the child. Supposedly, this was a comforting gesture—though she couldn't figure out why someone else shoving their face in yours would be comforting. Unfortunately, kneeling actually resulted in making Grey taller than her. Oh well. She had tried. The red head smiled a little before trying to look him in the eye.

"They're busy saving a world right now, but they'll be back soon."

He didn't look in the least bit comforted. "How can you be sure? What if they decide they don't want me?"

The sorceress was puzzled. "That's not the way things work. Once you are born, your parents are your parents."

"What if they don't want to be my parents anymore?"

"That's not the way it works."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's by definition how parenthood works. Once you're born they raise you."

Unbidden, but pernicious in its own right, came the thought: 'Is it? What about your mother then? Dying relieved her of that burden.' Lina shoved that thought back to the recesses of her mind. Now was not the time to rehash that battle.

The child remained unconvinced.

Lina suppressed a sigh. It was hard to sound confident when deep inside you weren't sure either. Give her a dark lord to fight any day. Those battles were cleaner. Simpler too. It was so much easier to bet your life than to risk your heart. It appeared reasoning was in order.

"What about Alice then? She's been gone a while. Do you still love her?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock before vehemently responding, "I'll always love my Lyssi-ma. But what if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she finds somebody else she loves better?"

The red head was relieved. This at least she had an answer for. It was something that she had learned from Gourry. The sorceress probed that loss for a moment. It still hurt, and a part of her still longed for that happy time, but the hole didn't echo as emptily as it once had. That jellyfish had stuck through the worst times and as much abuse as she could dish out. As Lina waited, testing, pushing, teasing, waiting to see if he'd back away. To see if he would stop once he found someone less thorny, less volatile, more pure. Someone like Slyphiel. Surprisingly, he never had. The sorceress had asked him about that once. He had just smiled and shrugged. It was later that she'd made this discovery on her own. Odd, how the 'idiot' swordsman had been so much smarter than the beautiful sorcery genius. At least concerning matters of the heart.

"That's not the way love works, kiddo. Take it from me. The heart loves what it wants to. It loves the good parts and bad parts both."

He squirmed a bit. "What if the person's really bad?"

"Evil is part of what makes people human. Just as is the good. And if you don't like what you are becoming, you can change. Every moment of every day, you can choose who you will be. Just 'cause you were bad one minute doesn't mean you have to be evil the next."

"Would you still love me even if I was evil?"

Lina was floored. How was it that a discussion with a small child could be more formidable than one with Xelloss? The child was a picture of innocence, unaware of the fact he had just cut through her happy go lucky façade and asked the question she herself was currently trying to answer. The same question she'd been struggling to answer for a lifetime.

For a moment, the red head was tempted to lie. But she had two rules in her life about children. Only two—as her experience with them was woefully small. The first was that she would never intentionally hurt or kill a child. The second had been made rather recently. And, as such, she still felt strongly committed to it.

Lina had decided that she would never lie to a child. She had spent her entire childhood wishing that someone would be brave enough to tell her the truth. Her family had been kind. (Well, older sisters had their own version of kindness. It was often brutal, but justly given). Yet everyone had tiptoed around the prophecy and curse kept at bay. If they had been honest about it in the beginning, perhaps this whole mess would have never happened. And she would still be walking the world she had been born to. Linked to and, still madly in love with, the blonde haired mercenary she had first lost her heart to.

Grey deserved an answer. Unfortunately, she didn't know what it was. Lina tried to stall as she figured out how she felt and what to say. "Well, would you…umm…still be you?"

That sounded inane and totally inadequate. Yet the boy tipped his head consideringly.

"I guess that depends. Do evil people still like cookies?"

Lina scratched her head. "Umm, sure. Some do."

The boy sounded very serious. "And bedtime stories?" he added in a worried tone.

"Probably, if they are young enough. Or old enough," the sorceress amended.

The child gave a thoughtful nod. "What about cats? "

The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Grey, how does liking cats, cookies, or bedtime stories prevent one from being evil?"

The boy gave her a slightly wounded expression. "Those are things I like. You asked me if I would still be me. So I think the answer is yes."

"Like I said before, the heart loves what it wants to. If it loves a person, it loves them for who they really are."

The boy's smile was blindingly radiant. With all the grandeur of a king, he boldly proclaimed, "I feel the same way about you!"

Lina was confused. "What!"

"Well, I love you. But some of the books I've read say that you are a terrible scary person. That you blow things up at the slightest prov..prvok…provocation. They say you are pure evil."

The 'Enemy' of All Who Lived wondered who had written that cheery little book. She'd be sure to visit them with a gift wrapped dragon slave later.

"But…" the boy paused, uncertainly.

She prompted the boy. "But what?"

"But you play with me and you talk to me. And when I'm scared, you always come. So I love you. It doesn't matter if those things are true, does it? Because, if you were perfect, you'd be boring. Or too 'perfect' to talk to me. So I like you better this way. I don't care whether that makes you evil or not. I love you anyway."

Lina couldn't fight that logic. Nor did she want to. It all made sense in a strange way. Her heart was much calmer than before. "I suppose that's true."

The turmoil in the child's eyes calmed. "Thank you, Lina!"

Lina threw him a jaunty wink. "That's what I'm here for, kiddo."

The small boy looked at her, intently studying her eyes. As if through their depths he could divine the sincerity of her heart. "Lina, will you always come for me?

The sorceress looked into those sweet little eyes, and in a slightly thickened voice said, "Yeah. If you ever need saving, I'll be there."

"Promise?" He peered even deeper into her fiery orbs.

She had promised his grandmother she would, but this time she meant it. Not just for Alice's peace of mind, or even the child's, but for hers.

"I promise."

The mousy haired tot gave her a beatific smile and ran off down the corridor, leaving Lina standing alone. She shook her head once before reaching for her doorknob—only to frown as her hand passed through it. Shock, and a bit of pique, surged through the sorceress. She tried once again, with similar results. Lina scowled at the door, trying to determine how much trouble she'd be in with Alice if she broke it down. She couldn't be blamed if the doorknob had suddenly become insubstantial, could she?

The bronze fixture suddenly rattled. The sorceress gasped as she jumped back in alarm.

The sorceress' eyes popped open as consciousness suddenly jolted through her body. Her hair lay in a tangled mess about her and she bolted upright, only to find herself on her bed. Adrenaline raced through her veins as the sorceress looked wildly about her. She was still in her room, everything as it usually was, save the door which was ajar. She focused intently on it.

Zelgadis, who had just been entering, froze midway through the door. "Lina? Are you alright?"

"Huh? What? Um, yeah. I just must have dozed off."

The chimera look slightly agitated. "I'm sorry I woke you. I...uh...didn't think you'd be in here right now. I was just looking for my talisman. I must have dropped it when I was moving my stuff."

Lina hastily pulled herself together. "Um, right. No problem. I'll help you look."

That made twice today that she'd embarrassed herself in front of the chimera. Doing so once in a day was a great rarity. Twice was more than could be reasonably overlooked. Which probably accounted for the strange looks he kept shooting her as they searched. Caught once talking to Lily—who apparently he hadn't seen and caught once taking a nap she didn't remember having taken.

The memory of the dream settled heavily in her recollection. Had it been a dream? It had felt so real. She pondered the conversation she had had with Grey in her dream. Yet it had been so vivid. So complete. Usually her dreams were wild things where strange and improbable things happened. Or she relived past events over and over again. It seemed odd, and unusual, that Grey would have appeared. Or that they would have had such a conversation—about the one thing that troubled her most. Perhaps it had been her subconscious trying to relieve her secret fear. But it had felt too real, been too substantial to merely have been the work of a wishful imagination.

These thoughts swirled round and round about her head as she helped the chimera search for his lost item. The dove shaped talisman was eventually found lodged between the mattress and the head of the bed. Zelgadis had been the one to find it. He looked incredibly relieved.

"I can't imagine how it got there."

"It must have fallen behind there during your convalescence."

"I guess so." The chimera peered out the window. "I should let you go. I'm sure you're busy getting ready."

Zelgadis seems at odds with himself. As if he both wanted to stay and wanted to escape at the same time. Apparently, his earlier offer to stay in the manor had surprised him as much as it had surprised her. No wonder he was still feeling awkward. The sorceress was surprised that he'd come back tonight. The chimera must have really been attached to that talisman to risk it. It would account for him sneaking into her room when he thought she was out. The red head studied his face. Was there a slight look of longing in it? Had that talisman been a gift from his former lover Ajali?

Zelgadis was changing. Their whole group was it seemed. Finding a path to a better life, graduating from the difficulties of the past. Everyone but her. Uncertainty still swirled about her as she sought for the best path, for her and for the rest of the world. Enough so, that it seemed it was even invading her dreams.

The weight of sapphire eyes resting heavily upon her pulled her from her thoughts. The stone man before her prompted her to continue the conversation. "Lina?"

The red head was momentarily thrown. What had he been talking about? Something about getting ready? An answer suddenly supplied itself. "Oh, yeah. I suppose so."

"When is Xelloss due?"

"In a little less than two hours." She'd been so wrapped in thinking about her dream, she'd nearly forgotten about her date with Xelloss. She needed to clear her head before the mazakou appeared with his ready and devilish charm. Yet she was having a hard time putting the dream behind her. It pressed on her with an intensity she'd rarely experienced. In fact, the last time a dream had haunted her like this was when Auntie Aqua had shown her the forbidden Clair Bible tablet. This dream felt similar in importance to the dream she'd had then. Yet the dream hadn't been frightening. Instead it had been calming, but somehow it felt as important. So real. In fact, she was surprised that she'd drifted off to sleep at all. She hadn't been tired when she'd returned from dinner. Just thoughtful. Why was this dream so important? Lina bit her lip and shook her head slightly as new worries began to confront her.

Zelgadis said nothing, but his eyes were filled in concern. When she failed to speak, he cleared his throat softly.

"I'll see you later then. Let me know if you need anything."

With that he turned and left, the ancient off-white talisman gripped tightly in hand.

Fretting would do her no good. Lina gathered her things quickly. If she hurried, she would have just enough time to bathe and dry her hair before the mazakou arrived. But even as she tried to focus on her upcoming date, she found her mind straying. It had just been a dream, hadn't it?

* * *

Lina shut the bathhouse door, steam swirling out behind her. The Keeper might not have the most well kept house in the multiverse, but he definitely had the nicest bathing facilities she'd ever encountered. Water that stayed hot and could be adjusted by turning small knobs over the tub. Spigots that rained down on you as you stood underneath. It made the process of getting clean much more fun than it had ever previously been. As she walked out and down the hallways leading to her room she wondered idly if she could figure out how to reproduce this elsewhere, when she left this dimension. Perhaps Zelgadis' offer wasn't so bad. A place to rest when she chose combined with the freedom to roam across time and space. To encounter the things she'd never imagined and to conquer every challenge she met. To eat new food and acquire the knowledge of the ages. To use this heavenly space disguised as a bathhouse. It hadn't been enough to make her forget her previous dream, but it had been enough to dampen it. To suppress the memory enough that she should be able to met the Trickster Priest with a clear head.

Dressed in the loose tunic she had worn when first visiting Val, Lina braided her thick red hair as she walked. She knew it wouldn't stay confined for long, but it was worth a try. The day had been a hot one and it felt good to have her hair off her neck. And it was a private reminder to herself to keep under control when talking to Xelloss. She still didn't really understand the monsters' interest in this game. Surely they would be able to try influencing her child just as much after they were born. No, things just didn't add up. Why were the monsters playing along with this contest? There was plenty of other ways they could continue to cause distress and destruction on their world.

The sound of two tiny voices intruded on her thoughts. A hallway door was slightly ajar. Curious she stopped long enough to peer into its depths, despite Xelloss' imminent arrival. Two small children sat building a wall and fortress of pillows, conferring with one another as each new item was strategically placed to reinforce their wobbly creation. Lina paused. Zelgadis had cautioned her about trusting Lily. Granted the chimera was a known control freak, and a bit paranoid at that, but he had never given her advice that wasn't sound. At least not until now.

But the petite woman just couldn't believe Zel was right. Not this time. And yet, seeing the worry on the sorcerer's normally stoic face, stirred up a hint of guilt. The sorceress listened for a moment, watching and weighing the advice of a dear friend against her own impeccable gut sense. Lina was rarely wrong. Not when it counted. And her trust of Lily was heartfelt. Still, it never hurt to be careful.

"…it makes me feel bad."

The little girl sat on the floor, looking straight up at Grey who was busily readjusting the fort using magic. It seemed his use of magic to manipulate the environment around him was bone bred. Then again, Lina knew full well what it was like to be young and to have a magical capacity so large just itching to be used. A whole world just waiting to be directed and put into place.

The little boy scowled at his companion. "We've got to keep the manor safe. What if something bad happens to Lyssi-ma?"

"Lyssi-ma can take care of herself."

"Then what about Lina? Don't you want to keep her safe too?"

The little girl stood up, almost in tears. "Of course I do! But, but…" Lily's lips quivered. "I don't think he's as bad as you think he is. He's just lonely, Grey."

A mop of mousy brown curls flopped back and forth. "You have to trust me Lily. If the monster gets in, we're all done for."

The sorceress wasn't the only one who could feel Lily's doubt. Grey jumped over the pillows at the front of the fortress and caught the little girl by the shoulders. A small ache formed in the red head's throat as she watched the familiar scene. One she had lived through many times with her own blonde protector. The words which Grey spoke next were painfully familiar.

"I promised to protect you. And I'm going to protect you and everyone else I love. Trust me. It will be okay, I promise."

Lily bit her lip, but stopped arguing. The worry in her voice shifted to her eyes instead.

Lina was similarly concerned. Of whom was Grey so afraid? What would cause him so much concern that he would resort to this? The promise she'd made him in her dream rushed back with painful clarity.

The sorceress' small charge started to shift pillows in earnest. He looked back at Lily in pride. "I'll keep the monster away. Don't you worry a bit."

The little girl muttered something along the lines of the monster not being what worried her. Then she tried again.

"What if we're wrong Grey? What if Finn's not an evil monster at all? Lina's right. Try thinking like him. And maybe you'll find out you still have a lot in common."

The boy was suddenly furious. "I tried to think like the monster, Lily. But I just can't. That's what makes us different. That's why I'm me and he's him!"

There was a tangle of pronouns if she'd ever heard them! But Lina had to wonder if Grey hadn't written off her advice a little too fast.

So this was all about Grey's imaginary monster? The one he'd been hiding from all this time? Then her heart caught in her throat. Was Grey referring to Xelloss? Or perhaps the mazakou race in general? Perhaps she had been too dismissive of his fear. The sorceress wracked her brain, trying to remember the last time that Grey had come to her frightened of his 'hypothetical' monster. She kept trying to connect the dots, but the sorceress was drawing a blank.

The dream she'd had earlier that afternoon once more pressed against her heart. She'd promised to protect him. To save him. But here he was afraid, but determined to protect her instead. The sorceress poked her head around the door.

"Hi, Lily. Hi, Grey. What'cha up to?"

Grey looked happy and energetic, the complete opposite of the child in her dream. Perhaps she was overreacting. But then again, maybe not.

"We're building a fort to keep the monster out."

The red haired sorceress felt strangely compelled to point out the obvious. "You know, you might need something a little sturdier to make anything long lasting."

Grey shook his head. "It will be enough for tonight. Just in case Finn comes back."

Lina shook her head at this obvious lack of tactical planning. "And what about tomorrow?"

The young boy shook his head. "Won't need it tomorrow. Lyssi-ma will be back tomorrow."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I just do."

So that was the reason he was no longer so afraid. Lina wavered in her suspicion of a real monster lurking about. Perhaps this 'monster' _was _just a figment of his imagination. Something he'd imagined up in his distress over missing his parents and, later, Alice.

"Well, okay. I'll be out tonight. Don't stay up too late."

The boy nodded distractedly, his attention once again consumed by his levitation spells. Alice's imminent return eased the sorceress' fears. Whether Grey's monster was real or imaginary, Alice was well equipped to handle either situation. And, if she returned with the item she had promised, Lina would soon have some answers of her own. To confront the possible futures available to her and discover if she'd have to conquer her greatest fear of all. Grey and Lily seemed lost in their own little world as they conferred over the placement of new items pilfered from the storage room. Pillows continued their elaborate dance through the air as Lina quietly shut the door.

* * *

Lina spent the remaining time before her date waiting in her room. She'd finished earlier than she'd anticipated and still had a few minutes to spare. The room seemed odd, without Zelgadis. And with Grey leaving, soon it would be just her. Which was how she had originally liked it. But now the room felt a little too large. As if it had expanded somehow in the presence of her other guests and had failed to revert upon their leaving. It felt empty, as if the innate coziness had been sucked out of it. Lina shook her head in annoyance. It was the same room as before. And surely it would feel the same in a few days, if not tomorrow. Now was not the time to be contemplating the vagaries of theoretical dimensions in space. She had a mazakou to outwit.

As monsters went, Xelloss was unique in every way. He was the only high level monster she'd ever met that had not made a concentrated attempt on her life. Sure, he dumped her into dangerous, and often exceedingly awkward, situations but they had always been places along the path she was already traveling. Figuratively anyway.

Zelas' general-priest was a puzzle. Not just a general who ordered people around. Not just a priest who wielded power and gave counsel. Instead Xelloss led people around, suggesting, but rarely enforcing, leads and courses of action. He was an iron fist clothed in purple velvet. He was a trickster—a clever actor whose presence that Lina both dreaded and secretly anticipated. Oh, she was sure to complain whenever the mazakou showed himself, but the sorceress knew that whenever he appeared, life was going to get interesting. It had become a game of wits between the two. A few times she had even pulled the tables on him. Every girl wants things to go the way she planned, but there was something delicious in knowing that the mazakou was involved. People often succumbed Lina's demands, errrr…were persuaded to heed her suggestions. But Xelloss bowed only to his master. In him lay a challenge in a world that had slowly become much too predictable. The mazakou was her wild card just as much as she was his. The real question was who was skilled player? And who was the card was being played?

A small knock sounded, disturbing the peace and solitude of twilight. Another soft tap lead her attention to her balcony door. On the other side of the glass stood the Trickster Priest, attired with his trademark smile. Lina took a deep breath and exhaled before standing and crossing over to the door. The game, it seemed, was about to begin.

The sorceress opened the door and stood back, giving the monster space to enter. But the mazakou beckoned her outside instead.

Lina gave him a crooked smile. "And I suppose you want me to come out there with you?"

Xelloss' grin deepened. "Unless you'd rather have me come in. I assure you I wouldn't mind." His eyebrows waggled slightly as he gestured towards the bed she had just been sitting on.

Trying to hide the growing redness of her face, Lina strode decisively onto the balcony and shut the door firmly behind her. It surprised her to find her balcony slightly altered though in retrospect she knew she shouldn't be. On the balcony sat a small glass table, legs wrought of iron, and two chairs. Two fine crystal glasses adorned the table. There was a peaceful hush as the world around them drifted into night. A feeling that seemed completely at odds with the dangerous monster standing genially before her.

He gestured toward the chair sitting on the far end of the round table. "Please sit."

The sorceress seated herself. Xelloss seemed even more relaxed than usual. Granted, the monster was never overly serious, but there was an additional sense of openness about him tonight. The sorceress fought to keep her guard up, searching for something to say. As usual her wit saved her.

"What, no food tonight?"

"Despite the joy it brings me to see you consume food made especially for you, I thought it might be wise to have a more intimate talk than last time."

Memories of their 'informal' dinner in the kitchen sent a shiver up Lina's spine. The priest's soft voice triggered memories of him leaning close and fastening his gift around her neck. All as he whispered his hint softly into her ear. The image was still vivid and returned in heart pounding accuracy.

Lina swallowed as she tried to ground herself. Every conversation she had with Xelloss in private turned out like this. Constantly swinging from comfortable banter into startling glimpses into a dark realm of tantalizing possibility. Perfectly logical advice filled with dark insinuations that were hard to stop thinking about even though she had no intention of giving in to them.

The monster continued, seemingly unaware of the tumultuous memories he had just evoked. Or was he?

"I know that you had a rather large dinner. I thought I'd bring dessert instead."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at the table devoid of any actual sustenance. Save the table cloth and the two long-stemmed glasses, the table was empty. The sorceress shot him a challenging look of rebuff.

Xelloss chuckled softly at her nonverbal reproof. "I meant dessert of the more liquid variety." The monster presented her with two carefully wrapped bottles for her inspection.

At first, she thought he had brought more of the granite cider she was so fond of, but further inspection proved this to be false. One bottle was short, almost rectangular in nature. The glass was clear and filled with the most beautiful amber liquid she had ever seen. The liquid's glow was warm, inviting, and filled her mind with images of rich decadence. A sniff of the opened canter revealed the slight aroma of wood and an undeniably high alcoholic content. It was something she'd never tried before. Lina gave it a regretful look as she put it aside. She would need all her wits tonight to deal with Xelloss. Now was not the time for experimentation, not with the level of alcohol it contained.

Unwrapping the second bottle proved a cure for her regret. Although she still would have secretly liked a taste of the first drink, Lina could not deny the mazakou had been thorough in his choice of beverages. Inside was a special vintage of Zelphilian red wine more than 80 years old. A vintage she had only tried once on her seventeenth birthday. She had been drinking alone that day—purposefully on her part. She'd drunk it late at night as a sort of pre-birthday toast. She'd drunk half a bottle before going back to bed. It was a rich flavorful wine without being cloyingly sweet. It tasted like grapes and cherries bottled together at midnight. She had never mentioned her fondness for it to anyone. Not even to Gourry. In fact, she'd never seen another bottle. And though she'd never mentioned it, she always secretly kept an eye out for it when she was shopping. Undeniable proof that the Trickster Priest knew her better than she was willing to admit.

Lina opened the bottle in front of her and poured the wine expertly in her glass. "Let's start with the wine."

Xelloss nodded wisely. 'Good choice."

The Enemy of All Who Lived laughed lightly. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing."

She decided to take the bull by the horns, but playfully. With Xelloss, one had to be artful because he always responded in kind. And she was thirsty—not just for wine, but for information.

"Tell me, Xelloss. How do you know all of these little details? My favorite drinks, my expressions, my whims."

The monster grinned broadly back. "I've always had a special interest in you, Lina. I've watched you from the shadows since you were a child."

Lina had to smirk. "I never really imagined an all powerful Mazakou playing babysitter."

The Trickster Priest did not bristle the way she'd expected. He smiled indulgently instead. "My mistress was quite interested in you. Mostly because of your birth prophecy. Though through the years I'd say she's acquired a personal interest as well. You do have a habit of leaving the most interesting trail of destruction behind you. A most delicious blend of regulated chaos."

"And how about you Xelloss? How did you enjoy your time observing me?"

"You became even more interesting as you grew. Calling upon the Lord of Nightmares when you were only eight. Graduating as a colored mage at twelve."

"Then you only kept tabs on me for my magical prowess?

The mazakou gave a light baritone chuckle. "Hardly, I was there for the times that you played with dolls. Princess Lina of the Fairy Realms marrying the 'handsomest' prince. When you made mud pies and sold them to the neighbor children for four pennies a piece. Even then you had a shrewd eye for money. To the extent that you spelled the mud to return to you again in twelve hours. As I recall, it was a healthy business until Luna found mud crawling thought the kitchen on its way back to its creator. Then it became a bit unhealthy for you. Or would you like to hear more about the time that you stole empty bottles from the shop to…"

To her great embarrassment, Lina started blushing long before she could cut him off. "I think you've proved your point. So you've spent more than twenty years checking up on me and my mischievous ways? It rather flattering to think that I've been the sole object of your attention for so long."

Xelloss' voice colored with a note of teasing. "As engaging as you are, I assure you weren't the only one. There are other people of note that my mistress has me check on."

"Such as?" The sorceress made sure to sound only vaguely interested. She left it hanging, wondering if Xelloss was ready to volunteer this information to her. Wondering if he could. Where were the monster's limitations?

"Well, young Val takes up a significant portion of my time."

"So people watching has become hobby over the years?"

The mazakou snorted into his wine cup. "Watching Val is more of an assignment than a hobby."

The sorceress smiled and unintentionally responded in kind. "That's nice to know. I wouldn't like to think I had competition."

Lina was surprised at her light hearted and unintended jibe. But it felt so natural that she couldn't quite regret having done it. Xelloss returned the comment with the dark flavor of flirtatiousness.

"Oh, I might find him interesting, and even hold a certain fondness and respect for his abilities. But not so much that I'd cede to him in this little contest of ours." He opened his eyes slightly.

The sorceress watched the chaos inside them swirl faintly. How could the Trickster Priest create such a wide variety of emotions in her by simply stating the truth? How did everything he did seem so unpretentious and so calculating at the same time? Lina abandoned her carefully calculated schemes and went for the direct approach.

"Why is it, Xelloss, that you're still telling me the truth? I thought you said you'd made an exception the other night. Why continue now?"

Xelloss lazily finished raising one eyelid, the amethyst shards piercing her heart. "Why? Is it really that suspicious?"

"No, but it is odd for you to be sharing it without subtly twisting it to your advantage."

"Why not tell the truth if it will be to my benefit?"

"I admit I'd be less worried if you didn't always present the truth to your advantage and leave out what was not. What's this really all about, Xelloss?"

He eyed her speculatively. "It's a gamble of sorts. I want you to recognize that you could love me for myself. Not just as a convenience item."

"If you don't intend to be my convenience item, what's in this relationship for me?"

"A realization of just where the future may lead. I know you Lina. I know you in a way in that no one else does." His lips twitched into a faint, but rakish, smile.

It was a challenge pure and simple. Lina's blood began to sing. It was time for the games to truly begin. "Then let us start talking. And let the dice fall where they may."

Something about that phrase brushed oddly against her memory. It sounded vaguely familiar somehow. But Lina pushed it aside. That was unimportant right now. The game was afoot. "Where shall we begin?"

Xelloss offered a half smile in return. "Anywhere you like."

It felt so good to banter with the monster. Xelloss had the unique ability to sail into her life and insinuate himself comfortably into the all cracks. As if the stage was already set and everyone had just been waiting for him so they could begin. It was easy to feel immune to him when he was gone. But Lina had to confess that whenever the purple haired monster appeared alone with her, her insides gave a funny jump. Flirting with the monster was oddly comfortable and strangely exciting.

Lina tried to pin down the exact time frame in which to direct her queries. "So starting when we first meet?"

The Trickster Priest waved his gloved hand artfully through the air. "Or anytime before that. When I said anytime, I meant from the moment of your conception. Through your birth and beyond."

Lina hid a wince. Her conception definitely wasn't an avenue she wanted to explore. The hair on her neck raised. "You mean to tell me that you've been there for every moment of my existence?"

Xelloss gave a small smile. "I've always keep tabs on you. Though I may not have been paying absolute attention to every little move you made, I was there for most things. For everything that mattered and most of the things that didn't."

Lina's eyes narrowed. "You know, you kind of sound like a stalker when you talk like that."

The mazakou offered that same pleasant smile, but there was more than a hint of flirtation in his voice as he answered airily, "Consider it a sign of complete devotion, my astute little sorceress."

Devotion was good. Useful even. But given Xelloss' heritage, Lina could see a clear line drawn in the sand. And as the amazing woman that she was, the sorceress refused to be somebody's second priority. It was all or nothing with an Inverse. And, if the Beastmaster's priest was half as good as he claimed to be, he would know that. The sorceress wanted to watch the monster squirm as she exposed his limitations.

"Even overriding the loyalty you have to your mistress?"

"A truly skilled servant knows how to pull the strings well enough that such things never become an issue."

The red haired sorceress was completely blown away. She felt her eyes widen at the mazakou's bold proclamation.

The Trickster Priest smoothly took control of the conversation. "Shall we continue dancing around what can be observed by the clumsiest of eyes, Lina? Or shall we talk about the questions you are avoiding, the ones you are hiding even from yourself?"

The sorceress felt her eyebrows rise skeptically. "That smart, are you?"

The mazakou gave a small, but definitive, nod.

Lina leaned forward in open challenge. "Then you tell me."

Xelloss' gaze swept appreciatively across her neckline as he nodded. Though the shirt's cut was demure, the sorceress felt oddly exposed. She colored, slightly, but noticed monster's eyes lingered mostly on her throat. Was there a trace of disappointment on his face?

The sorceress quickly tried to take control of the conversation. "Never mind, let's talk about…"

But Xelloss steamrolled right over her.

"Let's talk about the real reason you didn't pick Gourry. You could have gotten pregnant and never told him. The slightest touch would have been enough and easily done without his knowledge. Why didn't you?"

Lina exhaled slowly. The Trickster Priest was right. The sorceress had no desire to engage in this particular line of conversation. Her greatest secret was so close to being unveiled by one of her greatest enemies. Her secret and intense fear of motherhood. With Gourry at her side, the sorceress had believed that she could have overcome it, given time. But now both he, and that chance, were gone. Her heart thudded painfully.

Was it time to run? To avoid the trap she knew Xelloss was setting? Yet to back down now would be to lose face. To admit there was something more to be exposed. To admit defeat to both Xelloss and to her emotions.

She had battled dark lords and wielded the power of the great Golden Lord. She would not back down from this, as painful as it might be. Her answer was soft, but her voice was firm. "Gourry would have been unable to live with himself had he known. And he deserved to know if he had a child out there."

The monster gave her a probing look. He knew she was omitting the rest. His arched eyebrow was somehow a more compelling request than a demand would have been.

The red haired sorceress continued a bit haltingly, "I want my child to know their father. To know him and to be loved by him."

"True," the priest judged. "Especially as your father was the highlight of your young life."

The Enemy of All Who Lived whispered softly, "He meant everything to me, Xelloss."

"But what of the mother, Lina? Are you afraid that you, the child's mother, would be unable to provide the affection that their father would?"

Had she been able to move, perhaps she could have denied it. The sorceress supreme sat frozen by the reality of having her darkest secret so casually exposed. Her fear of not having been wanted by her mother and the trepidation of that spilling over to the child she had not yet born. A child prophesied to destroy worlds.

But the mazakou wasn't done yet. "What of mothers, Lina? You never mention yours. And the feelings you emit, even now, aren't those of hate. But neither are they of love. Just confusion."

In spite of the heart-wrenching accuracy with which Xelloss prodded, the sorceress saw nothing in his manner to suggest cruelty, contempt, or even pity. Just earnest watchfulness. As if he were waiting to see what she would produce from the material just handed to her.

Lina wished she could build a fortress, just as Grey had, to keep out the doubts now assailing her. She had once built a cage for those doubts. But those concerns had broken free when Xelloss voiced them so plainly for the entire world to see. It was time to be true to herself and face her fears. The restless wild spark inside her flared as it laughed darkly, tossing caution to the wind, and plotting victory out of her current bitterness. What better way to respond to an enemy's exposure of weakness, than a bold profession of truth?

Lina calmly took a sip of wine before responding. "That's true. Motherhood always has been a touchy subject for me."

Xelloss said nothing. The silence between them lengthened into a chasm and the sorceress found her words falling into it, as she tried to fill the echoing void. As she tried to build a bridge over it, one that would help Lina rise above the fears she had been holding at bay for so long.

"My own mother couldn't love me. Not enough to stick around. How could I possibly commit to loving a child I've never met? Especially knowing that they will cause the destruction of the entire world? My mother had a choice most didn't."

The Trickster Priest looked into his cup. "Most mothers have no idea what a child will end as. And so they choose to raise it, to nourish it."

Lina felt strangely compelled to defend her mother, a woman she couldn't even recall. "No Xelloss-they have dreams and hopes for their children and their future. They want them to live. To find happiness."

But she felt like a hypocrite saying it. Mothers were supposed to be endowed with an unconditional love that made them impervious (and often blissfully unaware) of their children's many faults. But what if you knew from the beginning that your child would destroy worlds? To murder all that lived upon them? How can you bring yourself to love them? How could you bring yourself not to hate them for what they would do? That was where she hit her limit. Her mother hadn't been able to bring herself to do it either.

Xelloss tipped his head in consideration. "Mazakou are created to destroy. That is our mother's greatest wish for us. And they delight in the mischief and mayhem we cause. That is what we are raised to do."

The monster's nose crinkled and then snorted. "But find happiness in it? Feh. It gives me pleasure, perhaps. But only in seeing the thing destroyed reborn as something new. As something better. Or the whole of the effort was wasted." He peered into the depths of his wine cup, as if the dark red liquid held the key to divining the correct answer. "Without the right perspective, the world comes to an end. But with it, the world starts anew."

The red head was suddenly struck by the monster's words. Destruction made way for life. And life caused destruction of what went before it. Didn't she change the world with every decision she made? Was that the death of a world? Or the birth of a new and better one? It depended, she supposed, on the choice she made.

After a brief pause, the monster continued. "We're the same you and I. Two beings formed at the whim of others, wondering for what purpose we were formed. Given birth by mothers who surrendered us to the course of history. Each of us striving to please someone who can never show us true affection."

The red head again felt the need to object. "I've never felt a lack for a mother's affection, Xelloss."

He gave a short dark laugh. "But at the same time, no one has ever truly indulged you. No one has ever let you fly all the places your talents and imagination could take you. You, Lina, are a precious ball of fire. The places you could light, the destruction you could cause, the things you could set in motion. You have so much more potential than any of your companions has ever let you pursue. And I don't think this just as a dark analyzer of human motives or as a cold calculator of future assets to the monster race. But as someone who truly knows what you are capable of and desires to see you achieve it. As someone who could help you get there."

Intriguing, but dangerous all the same. "And what of it Xelloss? What happens when you get bored with me?"

"That is the great wonder of it all, Lina. You are never boring. I know the general places you may decide to go. I know how you move, how you like to think. But in every situation you never fail to amaze and amuse. You have the singular talent of moving towards a goal, but choosing an entirely new path to get there. With grooming, it awes me to think of the places you could go. Of the feats you could achieve. Lei Magnus was much like you before he went mad."

The sorcery genius wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or dismayed. It was a great honor, even for her, to be compared with that great master. But when one considered his fate. It left chills that permeated the bones and settled deep within one's soul.

But that was not the point behind this contest. Her goal tonight had been to gather information on the monster's intentions. The trick was getting Xelloss to share more now that he'd decided to give her open leads. "And you think I should dedicate my life to following in Lai Magnus' footsteps."

But he would not be diverted. "You are ignoring the principle points of comparison."

The Beastmaster's most trusted servant held up one hand and ticked off his main points one by one. "You both possess an amazing capacity for magic. Both of you regularly have cheated fate and won. You both had, and have, an extraordinary amount of luck. And both of you, at a certain point in your lives, have sworn to challenge and defeat the gods at their own game."

Lina arched an eyebrow both in question and surprise.

Xelloss met her challenge head on. "At least the monsters are honest enough to admit that it is games that we're playing."

Had she been more religious, it would have sounded like blasphemy. Filia probably would have died of a heart attack several times over and turned so hard in her grave that she'd practically levitated. And yet, Lina had to confess she regularly played part in these 'games.' Given the hand dealt to her, and the game she was now being forced to play, she had to admit that hoodwinking the gods sounded like a very good idea indeed. But that was exactly what the monster race wanted. And the trap Lei Magnus had fallen into.

The sorceress predicated in return. "Not so lucky, seeing that he went mad and it eventually killed him."

Xelloss tipped his head in concession to this point. "It was indeed a cruel twist of fate having Shabranigdo take over his mind."

Both contestants sat quietly pondering. The red haired woman thinking briefly upon the irony of the great mage's fate. It was a story she was quite familiar with, as her sister had often read to her when growing up. Mostly as a warning to her younger sister of those who dared defy the powers of the universe. Although, what it had really taught the young sorceress was that sometimes true victories could be bitter. And that some victories were not victories at all. At least not in the eyes of others. But Lina also had to wonder if the Trickster Priest was meditating on the bitter irony of Lei Magnus' fate in true sympathy or smug satisfaction.

The sorceress repeated what she had often told Luna before. "It was not his end that made him great."

The monster smiled crookedly at that. "It's true that he failed in his primary objective. But you, Lina..." The Trickster Priest's voice filled a possessive pride. "You could take it to new levels."

"So you're only interested in me for my ability to create mass mayhem and destruction." The sorceress' voice was crisp with distaste. "How flattering."

The red head grimaced before taking a sip of her wine, trying to wash away the bitter taste that confirmation had left in her mouth.

"No, Lina. I am interested in you for your unique ability to surprise. For your ability to redesign and fabricate a reality and existence all your own. And then pull the whole world along with you. Have you any idea how boring my existence was before you?"

Chaos' poster child decided to play bored. "Seeing as you've been stalking me since I was born? I'd say life must have been greatly lacking in excitement."

"A human might manage to surprise me once. It happens on rare occasion and I glory in the challenge. But with you, there is a never ending stream of possibilities. You make the world interesting simply by the virtue of existing."

He shifted to lean against one side of the chair before pinning her eyes with his. "Quite frankly, you have always been breathtakeningly amazing. So much wrapped up in that petite frame of yours. Righteous anger, greed, a love of life, a lust for knowledge, a sense of judgment tempered heavily with applicable morality for a cause, and a razor sharp mind wielded only on the behalf of its possessor. So much untapped potential."

The monster paused to slide his finger around the edge of his crystal glass. Lina's ears strained to hear the faint note streaming forth. But its song was silenced by his ever present glove. It was as if the very tableware mourned with him.

"I think that was truly the hardest part of watching you grow. Watching the mortals that surrounded you—watching how they confined you, bound you from the things that would most help you reach your full potential. Deny you the things you most desired, but never in the quest of making you better. Of shaping you into the exquisite work of living art that you could become. They were selfish lines. Boundaries cut and made based on their fears of you. Of what you could make happen. Of what you might accomplish."

The trickster priest's smile had faded during this mini tirade. His voice was oddly self-contemplative and Lina wondered if the mazakou was even aware of the thoughts he was now sharing with her.

"Have you any idea, how hard it was to sit silently in the shadows? To do almost nothing while they tried to put out the most amazing spark of life born to their world in generations? Perhaps in all history? To be so limited in my movements that little, if anything, could be done?"

Xelloss pulled himself out of whatever history he had been inhabiting in his head. His tone took on the self-important cadence she was more familiar with.

"Oh, imperceptible changes were made. Never doubt it. A subtle push here, a word in the right place at the right time, to try and influence the teachers and opportunities available to you." He looked away abruptly, scowling slightly at the tabletop before them. "But still, a mere pittance, of what you so richly deserved."

"It was quite a joy to finally be able to interact with you searching for the Claire Bible. Of finally being able to guide events in the way that most suited your talents. To create situations that only you could use to the greatest advantage. Still the time before that wasn't wasted. For how can someone learn to think creatively and skillfully when all the components they require are already at hand? No, I think you enjoyed the ingenuity it took."

It was odd to have someone so thoroughly knowledgeable about her. Someone so thoroughly invested in her life. Yet Lina couldn't decide if this level of intimacy was something to be craved or to feel cheated of. Wasn't part of falling in love overcoming your fears and discovering that the person you loved trusted you enough to tell you all these details? Wasn't it precious because it was hard-earned? Xelloss sounded as if he had truly earned it. Yet it felt unequal somehow. As if she had been cheated of a unique opportunity of doing the same for him.

The mazakou continued, seemingly unaware of the sorceress' internal struggle.

"Besides, part of your elusive charm lies in your ability to turn all situations to your advantage." He paused to take a sip out of his glass. "But still, with the right encouragement, you could smash the souls of the gods _without_ the Ragna Blade."

That was a striking thought—one that completely replaced the inner struggle she'd been having. To have that kind of power. To fully take her place and exact her revenge. Of late, she was angry. More angry than she had ever been before. She wanted to take them all on. The gods, the monsters, and everyone in between. To destroy the people who had stolen her brief time with Gourry everlastingly away. She had buried it, mostly because she must. Zelgadis and Grey had helped her hide it away. To step away from the overwhelming desire to make the crafter of her misfortune pay. The possibility of vengeance and self fulfillment at the same time were tantalizingly sweet.

But she had seen that joy before in the eyes of those she fought. Fierce destruction and power blazing in glory. In the heights of her imagination, Lina looked up—straight into a pair of golden yellow eyes. And the face of Val just seconds before Darkstar claimed his body and soul. In the distance, she could hear Zelgadis calling out something indecipherable. She was suddenly awash with cold realization. That was where this path led. Lina didn't intend make deals with the monsters or the gods. She meant to be that powerful, but she would not give up her joy in life to do so.

"This is all well and good, Xelloss. But let's get to the real matter at hand. What could you promise me that no one else could?

He stared deeply at the wine in his cup as if deciding whether or not to play his cards so early in the game. "I ought to say that I could give you the moon and stars on a string. That you could have knowledge and wealth untold. That you'd have access to all that you ever desired. And you would—to a certain extent. However, I have something much better to offer you than that. But first, a question."

The Trickster Priest opened his eyes and gave her a penetrating look. "Do you truly want a husband you can tame, Lina?"

"Don't be so cynical, Xelloss. We're talking about a person, not a pet."

The monster arched an eyebrow challengingly. "Aren't we? The light you emit changes all you touch. You dominate and subdue all who stand before you. How many men do you think are truly capable of withstanding that? Who could survive with his pride and spirit unscathed?"

The petite sorceress took him squarely on. "Gourry did."

"He was one in a million, sweet sorceress. Very few such men exist. No, I don't believe you truly understand how special you really are. And I have trouble believing that any mortal man could ever truly give you all that you deserve."

The red haired sorceress replied softly, "Gourry would have been more than enough for me."

Xelloss responded with a hint of, which had he not been a full-fledged monster, might have been compassion. "He loved you and you were happy to bask in that love. He followed you to the ends of the earth and always would have. Perhaps, when it was really important, he would have been able to say no. But Gourry, sadly, is no longer an option."

"There are other options out there." Lina was quick to point this out.

"As currently demonstrated by this little contest."

A scowl overtook the sorceress supreme. "I meant after it. And if you know me half as well as you claim to Xelloss, you should already know that I mean to upset the whole contest."

"Ah, yes. The third option. The one where you stalemate the Lord of Nightmare's prophecy a second time. I expect nothing less of you, Lina. But perhaps you should ask yourself this first. Would you really be happy with the end results?"

"I want the option to decide who I love. No one should ever be able to tell me where to give my heart."

"Agency is an integral part of your character, I agree." The monster gave her a measured look of concern. "However, I don't believe you have truly covered all your bases. I wonder if you haven't summarily dismissed this little contest, without any thought of whether or not what you truly wanted is already right in front of you."

It was true, all so true. Lina was meeting with the contestants, but only to stall for time—time that both Gourry and Zelgadis had bought her. Time to think of a way out of this mess. And time to accomplish it. A tendril of doubt wrapped itself around her.

Xelloss tipped his head slightly to the left as he considered her. As he watched and interpreted all of her moves. "I only want to point out that your previous assessment of this situation may have blinded you to other possibilities. Opportunities not often seen by mere mortals. Chances that might not arise again."

He was right. Lina hadn't really considered the possibility that perhaps she might miss an opportunity already in front of her. One didn't scoff at a free meal simply because it was offered on strange looking dishware. Although the way something was presented might affect the way one reacted to it, it didn't change the true nature of the offering already at hand. Was she so blinded by her ambition to escape motherhood that she had failed to consider the men being presented to her? And any chance that they might be able to make her truly happy? That she might one day be able to fall in love with them? Doubt crept over her, recoloring her perceptions of this whole contest. There was always a possibility that the life she truly wanted was already lying before her, there for the taking. The stark reality of this choice warred with her dreams of what could have been. Before the curse, when the prophecy was still contained. A small whisper was all she could raise in protest.

"What's wrong with having a happy quiet life with a man I love? Of settling down, opening a shop, and…"

Xelloss cut in sharply, "Besides the fact you would die of boredom?

Lina was more than a little relieved that the monster had cut her off. She'd actually been running out of ideas about how one lived after they were married. Her mind began to reprocess the different viewpoints she had just been offered. In one way, it was devastating. As if Xelloss had destroyed the happy place in her mind. The alternate reality she kept alive—the one that still held the memory of Gourry.

But at the same time, it was oddly invigorating. It was a contest being played with an opponent just as shrewd (and perhaps even shrewder) than she. And it was as if a curtain had risen, revealing a hallway filled with new possibilities. New rooms and challenges to conquer. Of treasures she'd never before considered, but chanted her name with alluring accuracy. Neither path was set. Neither was perfect. But, just as the mazakou had reminded her, both existed. She waited to see what else he would offer.

"Let's be honest with one another, Lina. You would never be happy with a man that let you do everything you wanted. It sounds nice, but deep down you know it as well as I. Life without a challenge is utterly boring and utterly wasted. It's the fight behind it, the persuasion, or sometimes downright force…" He jolted the table between them in emphasis. "…that makes it _truly_ exciting."

Something deep within Lina responded. It jumped and quivered with anticipation. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. And Xelloss, curse his black soul, knew it.

He smiled the slow smile of a wolf, his eyebrows arched in perfect unison and with more than a hint of suggestion. His voice bordered on sultry as he whispered, "Being conqueror is no fun unless someone tells you no first. Is it, Lina?"

The red haired sorceress swallowed as she tried to remember how to breathe correctly. Currently, the air seemed to be catching in her lungs. What was worse was that she rather liked the way it felt.

The purple haired mazakou opened his slitted eyes and shot her a measured look. The sorceress knew it was the same look that had leveled kingdoms, frozen entire battlefields, and greeted both dark lords and gods in defiance. It was incredibly objective and intimate all at the same time. It was as if he were measuring her soul, exploring every nook and cranny, and then gently caressing it before its return.

"I can do something no other mortal man alive can, Lina. I can tell you no."

How could such a simple proclamation sound so exotically tantalizing? The demon continued, his voice full of power, sweet as honey, soft as velvet, and thick with promise.

"What's more, I promise to say it often."

Chills ran up the base of her spine. Lina shivered and, what was more, she almost reveled in it.

Xelloss ran a gloved finger ran slowly across the tabletop and inspected for dust, giving her a second to compose herself. He carefully inspected the tip of his finger, but continued to speak as if he'd never paused.

"On the other hand, it will rarely be a definite no. More of a suggestion. As a means of pushing you to ever increasing greatness. More as a means of…," he captured her scarlet eyes with his own, "…inspiration."

This time Lina stopped breathing entirely. It was several seconds before she could start again. But it seemed like an eternity, during which she was completely unable to look away from his piercing amethyst eyes. She swallowed several times, willing her voice to be strong.

"And what about when you really mean it?"

The monster just laughed. "Trust me, Lina. Those moments will be rare, but you'll learn to cherish and glory in them."

The sorcery genius had no answer for that. Especially not as she tried to subdue the erratic beating of her own heart. What about Xelloss was it that made him so intriguing? What was it about him that stripped her of all her carefully laid defenses? What was it about him that made her see the world with sharper and clearer eyes after she spoke with him? She'd be a fool and a liar not to admit that this was not the first time this had happened to her. And not just since the beginning of this contest.

There had always been an underlying give and take in their relationship. Sometimes she got the better of the Trickster Priest. But more often than not, she'd find herself in this situation. Trapped, but not unpleasantly so. Just enough for something to spark. To make her wonder. And then he'd back away. He'd let her dwell on it. And then he'd disappear again. But this time the mazakou was still right in front her. Almost at her fingertips.

It was disturbing not to understand the chaos swirling inside of her. Before her friends had always been there to help her recalibrate. And the encounter was soon mostly forgotten through Gourry's sunny laugh, Amelia's endless nattering, or Zel's sharp and quiet wit. Before there had always been something to coax her away. And she let them. It was easier that way. Yet this time, there was no one to pull her back from the edge. To remind her not to look a little closer and marvel at the darkness. And, oddly enough, she wasn't sure that she minded. Perhaps it was time to explore that feeling more fully.

The monster just sat there in his chair. Subtly slouching, relaxing, filling space in a way that gave an unwritten invitation to join him in his state of leisure. There he sat. Observing her. Studying her. Lina briefly wondered what to must be like to be so powerful. So capable. She couldn't help wondering that it must feel like to have time and events flow through your hands and subtly guide them into a grand masterpiece. Of what it might like to be held and molded by such capable hands. And it filled Lina with a small sense of excitement, that she was a work he wanted to undertake.

And yet, like a master craftsman, the trickster priest knew when to pull back. There was a subtle shift in mood, but the invitation to join him in his quest was still there. "I apologize that this conversation got so metaphysical. I had meant for tonight's meeting to be a little more relaxed. "

Chaos' poster child slowly nodded, her brain full of new concepts, ideas, and emotions. Her thoughts were tangled and she would need some more time to properly sort them all out. "I think that might be best. Perhaps we should keep the rest of our conversation more grounded and a bit less intangible."

The subtle flavor of invitation in the atmosphere increased dramatically. "We could make it a little less intangible and a lot more physical if you like."

The sorceress supreme rallied. "Not tonight, buster."

The mazakou's smile widened with wicked delight. "So it will be acceptable some other night?"

Lina gave him a stern look of disapproval. The Trickster Priest just wagged his finger in return. As if to say, "Gottcha."

Lina firmly stomped upon the rising thought that answered, '_Perhaps in more ways than one.'_ She was the indomitable Lina Inverse. She alone would decide where to give her body and heart. Even, if there was a voice in the back of her mind asking her why she was fighting so hard. Could she honestly deny that some part of her was very attracted to his offers, on multiple levels? Why not give in, if that was what she truly desired?

The mazakou could be frustrating to the extreme, but at the same time, he made her feel alive. She could feel her life force unfurling, building, and expanding through her. Begging to be released, to be put to use. To dance in the rain, to take the world by storm. She was capable of it all. To be so alive was almost euphoric. This was the feeling that had driven her to travel all those years ago. It was the same feeling that had caused her to conquer and tame the magic inside her. Could she really ignore this prompting to live? And, yet, was that really what was being offered? Or it was a cheap thrill? An emotional roller coaster, where one suddenly discovered that the ride which had just begun was now over, and it was time to go home?

The sorceress offered up a whisper in the silence.

"How do I know that it isn't a trick? That you aren't just using me as a means to an end. That I'm not some butterfly that took your fancy. To be caught and eventually pinned to a board. How can I be sure that you are offering me your soul in return?"

Xelloss stood and looked up at the moon before turning back to answer her.

"I don't know that I have a soul, Lina. But I counsel you to study the memoirs of famous artists. There are plenty of such books in the Keeper's library. I think you'll find that each piece an artist makes becomes a part of him. His intentions, thoughts, love, and care, pour into it. And its beauty and inner strength flow back into him. Thus the creator becomes part of the created and the created part of the creator."

He made it sound so poetic. So normal. So right. But words were just words, weren't they? You needed feelings and emotions to make them real. You needed a soul. Otherwise, their placement was strategy, pure and simple. As clear cut as placing a checker on a playing board.

"I've no desire to become another piece on a game board, Xelloss. Not one piece of artwork among so many."

"As you read on, you'll also find that all great artists have one special work. Their masterpiece, so to speak. It's the work that defines them and culminates in the completion of their career."

"Are you offering to let me be that piece, Xelloss?"

"In a word, yes."

The sorceress was unable to decide how that made her feel. She turned to enter back into her room, ready to call this date to a close. So many questions had been asked. So many answers had been given. She needed time alone to make sense of them all.

But Xelloss' soft voice cut across the night, effectively rooting her to the spot.

"But in another way, I'm agreeing to become yours."

Those words echoed across her mind. The possibilities. Oh, the possibilities. The obvious, the hidden, the simple, and the intricate implications flickered beguilingly in the far recesses of her mind. Just as she thought she'd grasped one to take a good look at it, it would dance away and two would take its place. She was too confused and too tired to deal with them just now.

Lina tipped her head back and let the cool air run across her throat. A passing breeze riffled through her hair, dancing slightly in the wind. The gust stopped as suddenly as it started. She opened her eyes to find the mazakou staring intently at her throat.

"Do me a favor after tonight, Lina. Wear the necklace I gave you."

A simple request. Not a plea coated in charm, not a veiled demand. But there was a hint of weight to those words. They were too important to simply be ignored. Nothing the Trickster Priest said should ever be taken at face value. But this simple request pressed gently, but firmly, on her consciousness.

"Why?"

"To remind you about the change of perception you've undergone tonight. To remind you, that this contest is as much your chance as stalling the curse is."

She looked at him consideringly, but made no promises. The sorceress opened the door and started to walk through it, signaling that the date and the conversation were at a close. But Xelloss wasn't finished.

"And to remind you, dearest Lina, that with the correct pressure and enough time, even something as black and dirty as coal can become a work of art."

She stopped. Somehow, he had known. He'd know the exact words to say to make her reconsider her position. And, without pushing or coercing, had succeeded in changing her mind and her heart. The petite sorceress nodded once sharply and then closed the door behind her.

Lina rested against the door and waited for the evil that signified Xelloss' presence to fade. It was only a moment or so before it winked out of existence, leaving her alone. Grey was already asleep and a blanket of silence covered the room. Truly, her perception of the contest had changed once again tonight. The tiny sorceress walked over to the desk and removed Xelloss' gift from the top drawer. She let the necklace dangle back and forth in the moonlight. It refracted the moonlight, emitting a soft sort of glow. This diamond had once been a piece of coal. But with crushing pressure over an extended period of time had become something valuable. Something beautiful, sought after, precious. Xelloss had been right. As, indeed, he always was.

It made her wonder if she should be afraid, not of him, but of herself.


End file.
